


Todo estará bien

by CAGZ901203



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Happy Ending, M/M, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, muggle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 83,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAGZ901203/pseuds/CAGZ901203
Summary: Summary: al final de la Copa de Quidditch de 1994, Harry Potter fue atacado, no por Mortifagos sino por un Muggle: este muggle lo violó y por el caos que el Ministerio enfrentaba no vino en su ayuda, sólo Cedric Diggory y otro Muggle que pasaba por ahí lo ayudaron resultando su caso siendo investigado por la policía. Harry ha sido maltratado mucho en su vida, esta fue la puntilla del maltrato pero por primera vez no estará sólo, contará con Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, los Weasley y unos ciudadanos Americanos que buscan al responsable, todo eso vivirá el “Niño que vivió”





	1. ¡Ayuda!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia salió de una plática con una buena amiga donde en una lluvia de ideas encontramos este plot. Espero recibir críticas para poder nutrir esta historia pese a tener un final feliz, por cierto, decidimos que Harry debe de superar su trauma a la manera "Muggle"... poco a poco descubrirán porqué, espero les guste.

**Capítulo 1 ¡Ayuda!**

Harry estaba tirado sobre su espalda en un campo descubierto lejos de la tienda donde dormía momentos antes: un grupo de Mortifagos había atacado el campamento dejando al resto de lo campistas aterrorizados, él y sus amigos trataron de huir cuando en medio del tumulto perdió su varita y a sus amigos, buscando en la oscuridad, huyendo de los gritos, buscando su varita en el suelo no notó cuando alguien se acercaba a él por la espalda.

 

-¿Qué…?- empezó a preguntar Harry al sentir una presencia detrás de él antes de caer al piso cuando un golpe conectó a su cabeza dejándolo aturdido y antes de poder tratar de ponerse de pie fue sujetado por la nuca antes de estampar su cabeza contra el piso terminando de noquearlo,  sus lentes resbalaron de su rostro, rotos y con un poco de sangre en ellos, lo último que el joven mago pudo notar fue el hecho de ser jalado hacia otro lado con discreción, los gritos de alrededor se volvieron confusos y el mundo se volvió oscuro…

 

Harry recordaba cómo llegó a ese lugar cuando un dolor lo atravesó desde el final de su espalda, un grito de dolor puro salió de su garganta, las lágrimas salieron sin permiso de sus ojos, apretó los dientes al sentir que el dolor aumentaba al movimiento que sentía en su cuerpo, enfoco su mirada lo mejor que pudo, sólo notando como un sujeto estaba encima de él, jadeando diciendo cosas en voz baja apretando su trasero con ambas manos…

 

-¡SUÉLTAME!- aulló Harry adolorido mientras este sujeto salía de él bruscamente obligando al joven terminar boca abajo en esta posición intentó arrastrarse para escapar pero antes de pudiera hacerlo una bota se colocó en su espalda.

 

Sin decir ni una palabra pateó a Harry dejándolo otra vez inmóvil cuando el joven se quedó quieto esperando, su rostro fue levantado y su boca fue obligada a recibir un miembro, Harry abrió los ojos con terror mientras gemía sin poder decir nada cuando el hombre se movió dentro de su boca hasta su garganta, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos quejándose como podía…

 

“Es mi culpa” pensaba Harry mientras el hombre sacaba su miembro y lo obligaba a sentarse para proceder a besar su boca y morder sus labios sangrando los mismos, cuando eso sucede se dispuso a lamer la sangre y las lágrimas del mago “Es mi culpa... “

 

Harry terminó boca arriba una vez más con las piernas abiertas mientras de nuevo lo penetraba, el impulso esta vez era más fuerte mientras Harry esta vez sollozaba abiertamente suplicando ayuda, gimiendo de dolor y placer, poco a poco una erección se hizo presente en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentir un profundo asco por lo mismo.

 

El tiempo se hizo eterno y Harry nunca se había sentido tan humillado, herido y sólo en toda su vida… si bien los Dursley nunca fueron amables con él, tampoco le hicieron estas cosas y en una ocasión lo defendieron de un tipo que lo molestaba en la calle, claro tal vez lo hicieron porque estaban los vecinos viendo pero lo defendieron… ahora en su elemento natural estaba sólo, asustado, perdido, roto… el tipo comenzó a masturbarlo mientras buscaba su liberación Harry termino eyaculando con asco y placer después de poco tiempo pero su captor tardó un poco más antes de liberarse con un gemido de satisfacción en su oído.

 

El sujeto lo hizo vestirse, Harry no lo miraba a la cara, el sujeto le susurraba que quería ver  _ Su rostro de puta… Su cuerpo rogaba ser tomado por un verdadero hombre… _ Harry se vistió como pudo mientras el hombre lo manoseaba con deleite besando la piel a su alcance ante los aterrados sollozos de Harry cuando se colocó el pantalón lo tiró de nuevo al piso tratando de quitarle la ropa de nuevo.

 

-No más por favor, no más…- suplicó Harry tratando de en vano de empujarlo, es como si la fuerza de su cuerpo se hubiera ido, de repente se escucho un ruido y el sujeto se detuvo con el pantalón de Harry en su tobillos y su camisa arriba de sus pezones, cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte lo dejó ahí tirado mientras corría hacia unos arbustos, Harry se quedó quieto esperando a que volviera, tal vez si guardaba silencio no le haría nada…

 

-¡HARRY!- gritó una voz acercándose a él: era Cedric Diggory que se agacho a su lado mirando la Dantesca escena frente a él, Harry apretaba los ojos y se sujetaba los brazos esperando más- ¿Qué te ocurrió…?

 

Harry reconoció la voz de Cedric y abrió los ojos aterrado, en cuanto comprobó que era Cedric lo sujetó con fuerza

 

-No te vayas, va a volver… ¡No quiero que me vuelva a hacer daño…!- suplicó Harry mientras Cedric miraba al mago que hasta hace unas horas se mostraba emocionado por el partido de Quidditch estar aterrado, asustado y roto, cuando vio la sangre entre sus piernas lo comprendió todo.

 

-¿Que te hicieron Harry?- murmuró desesperado Cedric mientras tomaba con suavidad Harry tratando de consolarlo, Harry se dejó sujetar pero parecía nervioso, esperando un ataque, Cedric estaba a punto de apuntar al cielo con su varita cuando  un ruido de arbustos resonó cerca de ellos.

 

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- gritó un hombre con una lámpara en mano apuntando a Cedric que sostenía a Harry que se aferró con más fuerza

 

“Muggle” pensó Cedric mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la lámpara que le apuntaban a los ojos

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- preguntó de nuevo a  Cedric que prefirió responder puesto que el ataque de los Mortifagos lo había complicado todo y el Ministerio no iba ayudarlos en poco tiempo decidió ir por lo seguro

 

-Me llamo Cedric señor, me temo que han atacado a mi amigo- explicó Cedric mientras el hombre se acercaba despacio a cierta distancia Harry gritó asustado cosa que hizo saltar a Cedric y al hombre.

 

-¡Caramba! ¡Marcaré a la policía  y una ambulancia!- dijo el señor al ver el estado de Harry, Cedric intentaba calmarlo por todos los medios- ¡No se muevan!....

 

Cedric abrazó a Harry descanso su cabeza junto a la suya, busco sin separarse de Harry alguna señal de sus amigos o los Weasley preocupado porque le hubiera sucedido lo mismo, pronto una señora en bata se acercó a ellos.

 

-Buenas noches- dijo la señora, parecía tener unos 45 años y una mirada muy amable Harry no reaccionó violento pero si cauteloso- me llamo Emma ¿cómo se llaman?

 

-Yo soy Cedric, mucho gusto- Cedric esperó que Harry contesta pero el chico parecía no poder hablar- él se llama Harry…

 

-Hola, la ayuda viene en camino, esta es la parte fuera del campamento, han hecho mucho ruido con fuegos artificiales toda la noche, incluyendo esa espantosa de color verde, mi hijo juraba que era una calavera- dijo la señora dulcemente- la ayuda ya viene en camino en Harry, te vas a poner bien, ya veras…

 

Cedric estaba conmocionado, Harry no decía nada, es como si todo hubiera desaparecido de repente y no sintiera nada, Cedric estaba seguro que aún reconocía un poco el ambiente porque sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, la señora Emma hablaba con ellos despacio y suavemente tratando de calmarlos.

 

La policía y la ambulancia llegaron unos diez minutos después, el lugar donde se hallaban estaba retirado de la carretera principal, la ambulancia estaba con paramédicas, las mujeres venían con la camilla de manera tranquila casi calculada, Harry las miraba fijamente pero no parecía molestarle que estuvieran cerca, los policías aparecieron detrás de ellos, un poco más rápido.

 

-Somos paramédicos- se presentó una de ellas- Me llamo Liza y ella es mi compañera Joan, estamos aquí para ayudarte…

 

Cedric actuaba en modo automático obedeciendo las  instrucciones puesto que Harry sólo parecía tolerarlo a él, logró colocarlo en la camilla mientras la policía revisaba  la escena, no parecía nada complacida de ver esa escena, pero Cedric no podía ayudar, dio su testimonio mientras transportaban a Harry omitiendo obviamente la parte de la magia y el ataque los Mortifagos, cuando llegaron a la ambulancia Harry fue colocado en el vehículo.

 

-¡Debo de ir con mis padres!- dijo Cedric atropelladamente para tratar de avisar a alguien del Ministerio pero cuando se iba Harry intentó soltarse de la camilla, era definitivo: se quedaba con él.

 

-Puedes llamarle por teléfono una vez que lleguemos al hospital- dijo Joan amablemente mientras le colocaba suero a Harry y Cedric se sentaba a su lado sujetando su mano, cuando la ambulancia cerró y arrancó Harry cerró los ojos y Cedric miraba hacia atrás, entre los remanente de la Marca Tenebrosa, el ataque de los Mortifagos y lo que estaba pasando ahora con Harry … ¡Bonita manera de terminar las vacaciones…!


	2. MACUSA vs Ministerio de Magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric encuentra ayuda del lado mágico, aunque esta ayuda no es de su propio país.

**MACUSA vs Ministerio de Magia**

Cedric estaba en su silla de plástico tomando un café que alguien le había invitado para calmar su ansia: todo estaba mal.

 

Aunque había tomado un año de  _ Estudios Muggles _ nunca le dió importancia al teléfono (por lo menos se acordaba bien del nombre del aparato), no sabía casi ningún dato de Harry (no tenía idea de su segundo nombre o dirección) y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo comunicarse con su padre o los Weasley, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que pronto alguien se daría cuenta de que faltaban y los encontraron justo donde está.

 

Cedric se levantó de la silla, caminó un momento mostrando su frustración, tomó otro sorbo de su café que ya no estaba caliente y no sabía nada bien, se lamió los labios buscando con la vista a los doctores o enfermeras que atendían a Harry, ya había notado de que las enfermeras salían de la habitación donde Harry estaba con bolsas de papel color marrón con leyendas como “ROPA” “MUESTRAS” “PRUEBAS”.

 

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto una amable enfermera a Cedric, el joven la miró con sorpresa mientras la enfermera lo dirigía a una silla- necesitas sentarte y respirar, te va a dar un ataque ¿a quién esperas?

 

-A mi amigo, Harry Potter llegamos hace rato- Cedric señaló la habitación donde atendían a Harry mientras la enfermera le daba una mirada de comprensión- en realidad somos compañeros de la escuela…

 

-¿De qué escuela son?- preguntó la enfermera, Cedric se mordió la lengua notando su resbalón

 

-Bueno… ¿me indica donde está el sanitario? no he podido ir desde que llegué…-Cedric salvó la situación de repente mientras la enfermera le daba la indicación con amabilidad, el mago corrió al sanitario y mientras entraba al cubículo y cerraba la puerta para buscar privacidad soltó un fuerte suspiró, miró que el sanitario tenía una tapa y decidió sentarse un rato.

 

Cedric sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de pensar en un hechizo que pudiera hacer sin levantar sospechas de ningún muggle cerca, no quería problemas con el Ministerio por uso ilegal de magia… ¡Él ya no tenía el Rastro!, pero Harry si y si hacía un hechizo en ese lugar el Ministerio lo encontraría, salió emocionado del lugar cubículo con un plan en mente.

 

-Muy bien, creo que un pequeño  _ Lumus  _ hará el truco- Cedric tomó su varita y sonrió, miró al baño con cuidado, estaba desocupado y sonrió, era el momento levantó su varita a la altura de sus ojos y empezó a murmurar el hechizo…

 

-No será necesario eso- dijo un hombre de unos 30 años fumando una calada profunda,  salió del cubículo que Cedric juraba estaba vacío, el hombre tiró su cigarro al inodoro jalando de la cadena- puse un hechizo desvanecedor de aroma un poco de silenciador alrededor y el truco está hecho…

 

-Es un mago…- murmuró Cedric asustado y aliviado.

 

-Si, mi prometida está aquí para revisar unos casos sospechosos relativos a su trabajo, soy un grosero, me llamo Emanuel Enjolras, soy un Auror de la MACUSA- dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano para saludar a Cedric que tomó su mano con vacilación, el hombre al notarlo le pidió un momento con un gesto de su mano sacando su identificación- ¿Vez? no miento… por cierto suelen llamarme Enjolras mis conocidos

 

-¡Gracias a Merlín!- exclamó Cedric aliviado- ¿podría por favor comunicarse con el Ministerio de Magia? Atacaron a un mago menor de edad y no sabía… ¡No me he presentado! Me llamo Cedric Diggory

 

-Calma y mucho gusto Cedric... salgamos del baño y me explicas bien- dijo Enjolras mientras sujetaba su codo con suavidad indicando la salida del sanitario, pronto avanzaron mientras Cedric le explicaba lo que sucedía al Auror, éste escuchaba con atención interviniendo ocasionalmente para hacer breves preguntas sobre el ataque y lo que presenció Cedric.

 

-Entonces, Mortifagos interrumpieron el festejo por el final del campeonato de Quidditch, hubo caos, se quedaron en un campo a cargo de  _ No-maj _ ... digo Muggles, donde la seguridad se había rendido por el alboroto de alegría y luego de terror ¿Harry fue atacado cerca de la Marca Tenebrosa o lejos de ella?...

 

-Ahora que lo menciona, lo atacaron justo al otro lado, donde casi no había tiendas, según mi padre me explicó fue donde más hechizos repelentes anti Muggles se colocó, para evitar que se acercaran demasiado, pero eso sacrifico espacio para las carpas…

 

-¿Crees que lo atacó un mago?- murmuró Enjolras entrecerrando los ojos mientras Cedric negaba con la cabeza

 

-No, si hubiera sido un Mortifago ¿Por qué sólo lo hirió así…?- dijo Cedric con asco- un Mortifago, uno que conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa lo hubiera matado….

 

-Esto no le compete a tu Ministerio Cedric, tomaremos este caso nosotros…

 

-¿Su prometida es Auror?- preguntó Cedric un poco más tranquilo a lo que el mago se rió

 

-No, es Oficial de la Interpol, está buscando un rastro de un caso que se originó en Arkansas hace un año, creo que tu amigo ahora es parte del mismo- dijo Enjolras a Cedric que lo miró confundido- el MACUSA después de la derogación de la Ley Rappaport en 1962 decidió que los Squib que nacieron en familias mágicas deberían de ser educados en campos vitales para la sociedad Mágica en caso de cruce accidental con la sociedad no mágica, de esa manera entre nuestros Squib tenemos médicos, abogados y policías, uno de ellos es mi prometida…

 

-El Ministerio puede hacerse cargo de esto si le informan….

 

-¡Enjolras!- escuchó un gritó en la sala de espera a donde habían llegado Cedric y el Auror, ambos miraron  una mujer vestida con un traje sastre y con una coleta suelta, estaba agitada y muy pálida- la pista no me llevó a ningún lado pero creo que…

 

-Ponine, atacaron a un mago, Harry Potter fue atacado por alguien que puede repeler los encantamientos Anti-Muggles…

 

-Es definitivo, fue un  _ Scourer _ el mismo que atacó en América- dijo sombríamente la mujer mientras Enjolras asentía con la cabeza

 

-Este es Cedric Diggory- la mujer identificada como Ponine asintió con la cabeza

 

-Señorita Ponine…

 

-Eponine Tveit- dijo la mujer rapida y con una sonrisa- sólo mi prometido puede llamarme Ponine…

 

-Lo siento- se disculpó Cedric- pero alguien debe de avisar a la familia de Harry…

 

-¿Quienes son?- preguntó Eponine sacando una libreta de notas para apuntar lo que Cedric dijera.

 

-No sé- respondió Cedric alicaído.

 

-Bueno- dijo Eponine mientras cerraba la libreta suavemente- eso es un problema…

 

-Se complicó aún más, el Harry Potter que te menciono es “El Niño que Vivió”- dijo Enjolras seriamente.

 

-¡Estoy frita!- murmuró Eponine mientras respiraba profundo- ya debieron haber sacado las muestras de Harry, lo enviaré a mi laboratorio, si tengo suerte aquí bajó la guardia…

 

-Yo tendré que comunicar al Ministerio esto, sólo ellos podrán darnos datos de la familia de Harry o por lo menos sus tutores legales…

 

-Cedric, pronto vendrá la ayuda, espera un poco más por favor- los dos adultos hicieron que el mago joven se sentará, Enjolras se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, Eponine se dirigió a la enfermera en jefe pidiendo un té caliente para Cedric mientras Enjolras revisaba a Cedric con  _ Legeremancia  _  notando el shock en que se encontraba, cuando terminó Cedric bebió el Té con calma un poco más relajado pero con dos adultos haciéndose cargo de la situación… ahora se sentía muy cansado…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric despertó cuando escuchó unos gritos, abrió los ojos de golpe, se había quedado dormido y estaba recostado en el sillón de la habitación de Harry, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar pero noto a Harry con los ojos abiertos mientras Enjolras sacudía la cabeza alterado.

 

-Es como los otros chicos- dijo Enjolras mientras se sobaba la frente- es mucho dolor y caos, Harry no puede conectar las ideas, es doloroso entrar en su mente…

 

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Cedric sentándose bien, Eponine estaba junto a Harry sujetando su mano, Enjolras sentado en una silla en el lado derecho

 

-No está mal ni bien. esperábamos que Harry no estuviera tan herido, pero con los otros chicos es igual- explicó Eponine a Cedric que miraba a Harry con un poco de miedo, el joven de pelo azabache estaba quieto, en silencio con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo, sólo respiraba  y hasta eso parecía mecánico.

 

-¿A cuántos más ha atacado…?

 

-¿El monstruo?- terminó Enjolras por Cedric él asintió- Confirmados unos 15 chicos, más unos 6 Squib, de entre 14 a 17 años…

 

-¿También ataca Squib?- preguntó Cedric horrorizado Enjolras suspiró

 

-Estos casos creemos que se trató de una confusión: sus hermanos asistían a Illvermony, fue en una visita a sus casa cuando sucedió esos ataques, gemelos: uno mágico y otro Squib- explicó Eponine, pronto se escuchó ruido en el pasillo, Enjolras entrecerró los ojos un poco irritado.

 

-Es el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge junto el Señor Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley y… Dumbledore- dijo Enjolras tranquilo, la puerta se abrió y Harry cerró los ojos de golpe Cedric se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo.

 

-¡Gargolas!- exclamó Fudge- ¡Era verdad…!

 

-Baje la voz Ministro- pidió Eponine- Harry necesita calmarse…

 

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Fudge a Eponine un poco grosero, ella sacó una identificación de su traje.

 

-Oficial de Interpol Eponine Tveit, agente especial de enlace de Delitos Scourer al servicio de MACUSA- dijo la mujer frente a los cuatro recién llegados, Enjolras se colocó a su lado sacando su propia identificación.

 

-Auror Emanuel Enjolras, al servicio de MACUSA, enviado especial, estoy aquí para proteger a la Oficial Tveit- declaró Enjolras sereno.

 

-Muy bien- dijo Fudge ligeramente impresionado- muy bien, gracias por ayudar a los jóvenes Potter y Diggory, ahora nos haremos cargo, llevaremos a Harry a San Mungo y podremos…

 

-No se va a poder- dijo Eponine- Harry no puede salir del hospital hasta que haya sido revisado por mi equipo médico, además un hospital mágico no está preparado para este ataque…

 

-Con todo respeto señorita, sabemos cuidar a nuestros magos- dijo Fudge un poco enojado.

 

-Si eso fuera cierto los muggles no hubieran tenido que venir en su ayuda cuando ustedes permitieron que Mortifagos crearán el caos en el Campeonato de Quidditch… por cierto el Presidente del MACUSA se ha enterado de todo, pronto delegados de mi país lo visitaran- dijo Enjolras mordaz mientras los magos estaban confundidos.

 

-¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó Arthur- Ron y Hermione lo perdieron, no lo encontrábamos y…

 

-Está vivo Señor…

 

-Arthur Weasley señorita- se presentó breve el mago

 

-Mucho gusto señor Weasley… Aún no sabemos el daño que le ha causado a su psique este ataque…

 

-Me gustaría hablar con él- pidió Dumbledore con amabilidad, Eponine se hizo a un lado permitiendo el paso del mago, este se acercó mirando con tristeza a Harry y cuando lo tocó Harry gritó.

 

-¡Harry! ¡Soy yo!- exclamó asustado Dumbledore, Cedric intentaba calmarlo mientras el mago herido trataba de escapar de Dumbledore, Eponine y Enjolras apartaron a Dumbledore mientras Cedric lo tranquilizaba.

 

-Eso me temía- suspiró Eponine- con Enjolras y conmigo apenas soporto unas palabras, lo demás....  Enjolras tuvo que usar la  _ Legeremancia _ …

 

-¿Saben algo?- preguntó Amos interviniendo- ¿porque tolera a Cedric?

 

-Cedric lo encontró y protegió en lo que la ayuda llegaba- Dijo Enjolras- simplemente Harry sigue un instinto de supervivencia… Disculpe ¿Usted es?

 

-Me llamos Amos Diggory- indicó el mago, Eponine asintió con la cabeza, Enjolras sabía perfectamente quien era, simplemente lo hizo para que ella lo ubicará

 

-Temo pedirle un favor enorme señor Diggory- empezó Eponine- necesito a Cedric aquí..

 

-¿Tu que dices Ced?

 

-Me quedo, ayudaré en lo que pueda…

 

-Insisto que en San Mungo estará mejor- dijo Fudge convencido pero Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

 

-Harry está muy traumatizado, esto necesita la ayuda que ya le están ´proporcionando- dijo Dumbledore triste

 

-¡En San Mungo podrían hacerle olvidar!

 

-No es recomendable- dijo Enjolras- por el ataque la Magia de Harry se congeló, está en shock, su magia no pudo defenderlo, hacerlo olvidar a la fuerza somete a su cuerpo al estrés postraumático sin conocimiento…

 

-Podría volverse un  _ Obscurial- _ musitó Dumbledore ante el silencio mortal de Enjolras

 

-Muy bien… Traeré a algunos Aurores…

 

-Eso sería de ayuda, pero que se queden como Muggles, afuera y sólo revisen lo indispensable… me gustaría la exclusión de Harry y Cedric del ciclo escolar de este año… no sé cuánto tiempo tome, prometo ayudarlos a ponerse al corriente- pidió Eponine a lo que Dumbledore asintió y después de un poco de resistencia de Amos Cedric se quedó.

 

-Avisaré a mi familia, espero poder visitarlo antes de que los niños vayan a la Escuela…

 

-Todo dependerá de Harry- indicó Eponine mientras él se quedaba otra vez dormido.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Enjolras despertaba adolorido en el sillón que ahora era su cama, Eponine dormía en el suelo puesto que no le gustaba dormir en el sillón, a Cedric le cedieron el sofá cama de la habitación donde Harry ahora estaba.

 

Había pasado casi un mes, el curso de Hogwarts ya había comenzado y los dos jóvenes seguían en el Hospital: Harry no mejoraba en lo absoluto. Cuando la Familia Weasley con Hermione lo vinieron a visitar Harry tuvo otro ataque de pánico, Eponine tuvo que sacarlos antes de que el joven se lastimara tratando de huir, ahora sólo le llegaban cartas.

No comía: ya fuera Cedric o los otros dos, tenían que presionarlo a comer, pero comía muy poco y en cualquier momento parecía vomitar, cuando Enjolras le dio un poco de leche le vomito encima, el Auror cerró los ojos con tristeza puesto que eso significaba cosas muy malas.

 

Dormía muy mal, con pesadillas, sólo Cedric podía calmarlo así que se decidió que dormiría cerca de él de ahora en adelante, la investigación del ataque de Harry concluyó que el mismo no parecía planeado, era un ataque de oportunidad y aunque esta vez había fluidos y huellas viables no tenía con qué compararlos Eponine, tenía que volver a Estados Unidos…sin embargo ahora no podía irse.

 

Harry buscaba a Enjolras, Eponine y Cedric, si uno faltaba enfrentaba otro ataque de pánico, Enjolras decía que se había apegado a ellos por cómo lo ayudaron y aunque planearon sacarlo del país con la interferencia de Fudge no podría ser.

 

Eponine y Enjolras miraban la televisión con Harry mientras Cedric se bañaba, el joven de pelo negro parecía disfrutar las caricaturas y programas de chisme de famosos, Eponine decía que las caricaturas sí pero chismes no.

 

-Si sólo confiaras en nosotros un poco más Harry- suspiró Eponine- te juró que haríamos lo que fuera para poder ayudarte…

 

-Sólo necesitamos que nos digas qué pasó, para poder resolver esto- siguió Enjolras, Harry se movió en su cama incomodo a lo que Eponine lo arrulló un poco mientras Enjolras sintonizaba chismes para calmarlo.

 

-Yo… prometo hablar- musitó Harry después de unos minutos, su voz estaba entrecortada por el silencio auto impuesto pero los dos adultos estaban felices alentado con sonrisas felices- pero si traen a mi padrino y que se quede conmigo para siempre…

 

-¡Claro que si! ¡Lo amarrare a ti si es necesario!-exclamó Eponine feliz

 

-¿Quien es tu padrino?- dijo Enjolras emocionado

 

-Sirius Black, quiero a Sirius a mi lado- dijo Harry mientras Enjolras recordaba ese nombre de algún lugar.

 

-Gracias por dejarme bañar, disfruto mucho la ducha- dijo Cedric entrando a la habitación, Eponine le sonrió

 

-¡Harry habló!

 

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Qué dijo?

 

-Quiere a su padrino, Sirius Black…

 

-No puede ser- dijo Cedric pálido de repente- él es un Mortifago….

 

-Y uno de los sospechosos que el Ministerio de Magia incluyó en su lista- dijo Enjolras inquieto.

 

-Sabemos que no fue un mago, sabemos que Harry necesita ayuda y si quiere a Sirius Black por Dios lo tendrá…

 

-Ponine…- empezó Enjolras conciliador ante la cara asustada de Cedric

 

-Callate, busca información sobre él, trataré de hacer todo lo posible, Sirius es indispensable para Harry- dijo Eponine decidida ante la cara resignada de Enjolras que sacó una hoja anotando lo que necesitaba y con un movimiento de varita lo mandó a su destinatario.

 

-Todo va a estar bien- se dijo a sí mismo Enjolras antes de sonreír al ver a Harry por primera vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Cedric indeciso decidió seguir el curso de acción de los adultos él sólo estaba como un ayudante de esa situación y sonriendo al ver a Harry un poco repuesto se sentó a su lado tomando su mano.

 

-Todo estará bien Harry- suspiró Cedric mientras Harry apretaba su mano en señal de confianza.


	3. Ira, depresión y una historia sin final feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El proceso de un duelo a veces incluye ira, entender que estamos en duelo y a veces explotar... un breve interludio de una historia que aunque mágica es real y eso lo hace más aterradora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que mi caracterización del personaje de Cedric no sea muy OCC, he leído en los libros que era valiente, amable y sincero, espero poder hacerle honor al personaje de Cedric quien siento hubiera sido un gran miembro de la "Orden del Fenix".

**Ira, depresión y una historia sin final feliz**

 

Enjolras leía el archivo que le habían mandado después de una espera de tres días, parecía que los archivos no se encontraban en orden puesto que el caso de Sirius se mantenía “Abierto” por su escape de Azkaban el año anterior, Enjolras tomaba notas de los legajos que tenía enfrente y de inmediato notó un error fundamental en el mismo: no hubo juicio.

 

-¿Alguna pista del Señor Black?- dijo Eponine después de dar de comer a Harry, cada vez le era más fácil comer, la Psicóloga Watson que residía en la embajada de Estados Unidos decía que Harry se comportaba como si hubiera sufrido abusos a lo largo de su vida, siendo el abuso sexual la puntilla dentro de su psique maltratada.

 

-Note algo preocupante, el Señor Black fue a la prisión sin juicio, eso solo significa una cosa…

 

-Que es una probabilidad alta de que sea inocente- murmuró Eponine mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza

 

-¿Por Qué alguien acusado de ser responsable de la muerte de 12 muggles, un mago y conspirador de la muerte de James y Lily Potter no fue a juicio?- preguntó Enjolras en voz alta.

 

-Porque era una norma del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica dirigido por Bartemius Crouch- contestó Cedric entrando a la plática los dos adultos lo miraron con asombro- mi papá trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas… él tiene grandes expectativas en mí: quiere que trabaje en el Ministerio con algo de aplicación de la Ley Mágica…

 

-¿Tú que quieres Cedric?- preguntó con interés Eponine

 

-Quiero ser  _ Sanador _ \- dijo Cedric sonrojado antes de suspirar con anhelo- quiero ayudar a todos los que pueda…

 

-Eres un buen tipo Cedric, serás un gran  _ Sanador- _ dijo Enjolras- pero volviendo a mi duda, ¿Sirius Black no tuvo juicio?

 

-No, según he averiguado él y otros acusados de ser Mortifagos fueron envíados a Azkaban sin juicio, en un afán de demostrar que la justicia era expedita y eficiente…

 

-Se lavaban las manos por no poder detener al Que no debe de ser nombrado- dijo Eponine ante la molestia de Enjolras- ahora es prófugo pero eso no significa que la pena pueda ser conmutada.

 

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Cedric curioso cuando Enjolras sacó un papel y empezó a escribir  algunas cosas

 

-Bueno lo primero es localizarlo pero es preciso que sean Aurores Americanos: si lo hacen Aurores Ingleses ellos de inmediato lo llevaran a los Dementores y no gracias…- explico Enjolras mientras seguía sus anotaciones- pero si lo hacen mis amigos ellos lo detendrán y traerán aquí, hay un debido proceso para entregar prisioneros de otros países aunque sean capturados dentro de su propio país…

 

-Sigo sin entender…

 

-Para poder entregar a Sirius a los ingleses ellos deben de demostrar la culpabilidad sin asomo de duda de él pero no hubo juicio- explicó Eponine divertida

 

-Hay una duda razonable alta de que Sirius no fuera culpable y el Ministerio ignoró el debido proceso y por eso no se puede entregar el prisionero- dijo Enjolras mirando a Cedric- el Ministerio tendrá dos opciones: hace un juicio donde pueda demostrar al 100% su culpabilidad ó lo dejan libre porque no lo entregaremos sin esas pruebas…

 

-Él es inocente- musitó Harry desde su cama, los dos adultos sonrieron con complicidad Cedric también sonrió con gusto: ellos hacían eso a propósito para que Harry se abriera un poco cada vez más, el chico empezaba a mostrar mejoría aunque se volvió una ostra en cuanto tocaban el tema  de su abuso.

 

-Entonces no hay ninguna duda de que pronto lo traeremos Harry- dijo Eponine con una sonrisa- en cuanto lo ubiquemos…

 

-Sigan a Hedwig, ella la está buscando- dijo Harry suavemente mientras Cedric se acercaba a él tomando su mano para apretarla suavemente en señal de comprensión- Hedwig es mi lechuza, le mande una carta antes de salir de Privet Drive…

 

-Ok- dijo Eponine- ustedes los británicos son curiosos… ¿cómo es Hedwig?

 

-Es una bella lechuza blanca- dijo Harry sonriendo suavemente- ella siempre me cuida en casa, trata de asegurarse de que este bien…

 

-De acuerdo, ya anoté la información que mandaré al grupo que va a buscar a Sirius- dijo Enjolras mientras las notas de su mano desaparecía con un movimiento de varita- mi mejor equipo lo traerá para acá Harry, no lo dudes…

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ Querido Harry: _

 

_ ¿Cómo has estado? Nosotros en Hogwarts te hemos extrañado muchísimo, cada día es un poco más triste que no estés aquí, ahora pasamos tiempo de calidad con Neville pero no se compara contigo y nuestras “aventuras”. _

 

_ En cuanto las clases casi todas siguen igual, excepto Defensa contra las Artes OScuras, ya hay un nuevo maestro: Alastor Moody, antes de ir a Hogwarts el Señor Weasley le ayudo con un problema en su casa pero no hablamos mucho con él, aunque ha preguntado por ti respetamos la decisión de no decir nada. _

 

_ Acá en la escuela creen que tomaste un año libre, algunos de Slytherin han dicho que has abandonado la escuela pero nadie hace caso a esos rumores. ¿Podrías contestar alguna carta? Se que es difícil aún pero necesitamos saber que estás bien en tus palabras, te amamos Harry y no importa qué somos tus amigos, nunca lo olvides. _

 

_ Atentamente Hermione _

_ P.D. Hedwig no ha llegado a Hogwarts si recibimos una noticia de ella la enviaremos contigo de inmediato. _

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry leía una nueva carta de Hermione con delicadeza, aún no se sentía con ganas de responder, porque una parte de él estaba sumamente resentida con el mundo mágico por lo que le había pasado y al mismo tiempo sentía mucha culpa por que una parte de él responsabilizaba a los demás de lo que le había pasado.

 

Ese sentimiento le consuma con mucha culpa, cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía como un monstruo mientras los demás intentaban ayudarlo… estaba en una burbuja llena de protección y estaba tranquilo por primera vez en su vida… su cicatriz, Voldemort, nada se comparaba con el dolor y la humillación que aún sentía por lo que le había sucedido y lo mejor de todo es que había personas que lo comprenden…

 

Harry se levantó de la cama para mirar los libros que Enjolras le había prestado: eran libros de Ilvermony para su curso, aún no leía nada de ellos pero parecían divertidos, como eran libros del Auror tenían notas escritas en los márgenes de las hojas, notas ´útiles para comprender los textos que venían

 

-Me alegra que estés dispuesto a ver algo de la escuela ¿puedo ayudarte?- inquirió suavemente Enjolras entrando a la habitación con Harry, este soltó los libros y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

 

-¿Qué pasaría si no quiero estudiar más magia?- preguntó Harry serio

 

-Bueno… no sé qué sucedería en Inglaterra pero en América no pasaría nada, sólo se modificaría tu plan de estudios, es obligatorio que tomes unos cursos para controlar tu magia pero creo que esos ya los cursaste, ahora solamente se te daría educación básica para homologar tus estudios con la educación  _ Nomaj _ pues no sería difícil- explicó Enjolras con calma- es una decisión complicada pero posible…

 

-Quiero esa opción- dijo Harry duramente

 

-Creo que debes de hablar con alguien de confianza de esto… ¿tal vez tus amigos?

 

-¡A ellos no les importa!- grito Harry furioso- solo me recuerdan  _ por mis aventuras _ pero si me hubieran extrañado de verdad me hubiera buscado, ¡JAMÁS ME HUBIERA PASADO NADA! YO SOLO QUIERO SER NORMAL….

 

Enjolras escuchaba los gritos de Harry preparándose para atraparlo cuando su ira se fuera para dar paso a la culpa, el Auror escuchó los gritos descontrolados del joven mientras este sacaba todo su dolor en forma de ira, era una extraña rutina en la que habían caído y hasta cierto punto era reconfortante pero cuando llegó al punto culminante de sus gritos esta vez no se detuvo impresionado de que lo gritó como siempre, esta vez dijo lo que nunca había dicho.

 

-¿Porque no morí con mis padres?- musito al final antes de caer al piso sorprendido por la fuerza de su declaración,  Enjolras se dio cuenta de que Harry había pisado fondo, rápidamente lo hizo levantarse mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama, llamó a una enfermera con el botón de ayuda y en voz baja pidió la presencia de un psiquiatra: Harry había entrado en depresión.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El psiquiatra Daniel Felton dejó a Harry dormido con anestesia para que pudiera dormir unas buenas 8 horas, su cuadro depresivo estaba ampliado por la falta de atención inmediata en víctimas: estaba furioso.

 

-¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar porque fue el último en ser consultado?

 

-Es… complicado, nunca supusimos que Harry pudiera tener depresión…- explicó Eponine con una cara de culpabilidad y decía las palabras como si le dolieran.

 

-Fue violado, en un lugar que él consideraba seguro y según su examen físico muestra abuso físico prolongado, era obvio que estaba a un paso de la depresión- dijo el doctor mientras revisaba las notas furioso- Harry está en vigilancia extrema, las visitas serán pausadas, dependiendo de estas 36 horas se  determinará si va a una institución o es dado de alta…

 

-Claro doctor- dijo Enjolras serio mientras miraba a Cedric y Eponine pidiéndoles silencio mientras notaba los Aurores del Ministerio acercarse.

 

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Dawlish al grupo mientras Enjolras lo miraba con serio antes de colocar una enorme sonrisa.

 

-¡Nada! Harry pidió medicina para dormir, por ahora lo dejaremos descansar, así que  ¿pueden vigilarlo en lo que vamos a comer?....

 

El Auror rápido sacó a Cedric y Eponine de ese lugar, cuando se quedaron a una distancia considerable este entró en modo nervioso,

 

-¡Estamos perdidos!- gimió el Auror- si los otros se enteran que pueden trasladar a Harry a otra institución intentarán llevárselo a San Mungo…

 

-¿Es malo?- preguntó Cedric inquieto

 

-¿Sabes porque no hay casos procesados por abuso sexual en el Ministerio Británico?- preguntó sombríamente Enjolras a Cedric que negó con la cabeza- porque el procedimiento para estos ataques es borrarles la memoria y atender sus heridas, no hay proceso o búsqueda del responsable.

 

-No es posible- murmuro Cedric horrorizado- siempre creí que los agresores eran presentados ante la justicia...

 

-Es un proceso bárbaro que fue actualizado en algunos lugares: el Ministerio de Magia Británico es reconocido por no aceptar los cambios ¿sabías que hay un pleito entre diferentes Gobiernos para estandarizar el grosor de los calderos? ¡Habiendo cosas más importantes!- resoplo Enjolras molesto Eponine soltó una risa.

 

-¡Qué preocupaciones tienen los magos!- murmuró  Eponine divertida ante la exasperación de Enjolras- Bueno, si todo marcha bien, pronto Sirius llegará aquí…

 

-Aún tenemos que obligar a hacerle un juicio, es la única manera en que Sirius acceda a la tutoría legal de Harry- respondió Enjolras

 

-Ya hablé a MACUSA- dijo Eponine- tenemos carta abierta para proceder, Combeferre viene en camino…

 

-¿Quién es Combeferre?- preguntó Cedric mientras tomaban el ascensor para ir a la cafetería.

 

-Rupert Combeferre es un amigo mio litigante de proceso Mágico Judicial- dijo Enjolras- el va a defender a Sirius y dejame decirte algo: nunca ha perdido un caso…

 

Mientras Eponine presionaba el botón de bajada del ascensor, una voz sonó del bolsillo de Enjolras, el Auror sacó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo y al abrirlo Cedric vió que en realidad se trataba de un espejo donde se veía otro rostro que no pertenecía a él.

 

“¡Hola Apolo!”

 

-No me llames… olvidalo, lo harás de todas maneras ¿qué ocurre Grantaire?

 

“Estamos en proceso de sometimiento del prófugo Sirius Black”

 

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó Eponine sorprendida al reflejo, detrás de él se veía como dos AUrores peleaban a puño limpio con Sirius- No es tan fácil…

 

“No quiere cooperar… parece que cree que le haremos daño a Harry o le hicimos daño puesto que llegamos con él llevando a Hedwig”

 

-Trate de calmarlo antes de que….

 

Cedric soltó un gritó ahogado cuando una mujer se colocó frente a Sirius y golpeó su cabeza con una pistola dejando inconsciente a Black

 

“¡JA! el cabrón es humano no un gigante”

 

-Bueno, está tranquilo… ¿donde estaba?- preguntó Enjolras mientras veía cuántos pisos les faltaban bajar

 

“Estaba cerca de la frontera norte de Alemania, es un mago muy hábil, fue in detectable desde hace un tiempo… parece que puede transformarse en un perro porque cuando teníamos a la lechuza de Harry alimentandola nos atacó”

 

-¡Vaya! Harry no nos dijo nada- dijo Eponine- en fin, traiganlo a Inglaterra..

 

“Llegaremos en unas dos horas…”

 

-No lo lleven al Ministerio…- pidió Enjolras duramente- es necesario que llegué a las oficinas de la MACUSA en Londres y por favor, sólo coméntale que Harry lo necesita y para eso es  **absolutamente** **indispensable** que tenga un juicio…

 

“No tiene opción, Bárbara lo golpeó: oficialmente es peso muerto”

 

-¡Hay que apurarnos!- dijo Cedric ansioso mientras notaban como otras personas entraban al ascensor, Enjolras alzó una ceja y cerró el reloj de bolsillo para ir a la cafetería.

 

-Supongo que pudo ser peor, lo bueno es que ahora estamos un paso adelante…- dijo Eponine feliz- el Ministerio no debe de enterarse de esto hasta que Combeferre llegue y empiece el baile…

 

Eponine entró a la cafetería pidiendo tres hamburguesas, una con queso doble, otra con doble carne y otra con lechuga extra sus dos acompañantes tomaron asiento esperando las órdenes, la mujer pedía bebidas cuidando que la bebida de Cedric fuera la más dulce de todas.

 

-Tal vez no te quedo muy claro lo que dijimos Cedric-dijo Enjolras muy despacio mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Cedric muy fuerte- esto no se lo puedes decir a tu padre, si el Ministerio se entera de esto antes de que nosotros traigamos refuerzos Harry quedará indefenso…

 

-Dumbledore…

 

-Sólo es director de una escuela, aunque sea un gran mago no hay nada que pueda hacer sin la validez legal para seguir ayudando a Harry, Fudge puede tomar esas decisiones legales, nos quedamos sin ayuda…

 

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si lo hacemos olvidar?- preguntó Cedric sin ninguna intención.

 

-Cuando tenía 15 años e iba a Ilvermony a una compañera que iba dos cursos delante del mio la asaltaron en el pueblo que está cerca de la escuela, ella decidió no presentar denuncia ni recibir atención, sólo pidió que su memoria de ese evento fuera modificado… ella empezó a experimentar pesadillas, ataques de pánico, era tan dulce y brillante, todos sabíamos que tendría un gran futuro, estudiaba cursos de actuación y quería dedicarse a eso…

 

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Cedric escuchando la historia con mucha atención 

 

-Ella… se suicidó tirándose de una escoba durante una lección de vuelo… ella era de la casa Pudwudgie yo era de Wampus… compartimos la lección de vuelo avanzado, nadie pudo hacer nada... - Enjolras interrumpió su relato mientras aclaraba su garganta un poco, se notaba que era una historia dolorosa- una parte de nosotros siempre se sintió culpable, los Wampus somos protectores por naturaleza… creemos que tenemos la misión sagrada de proteger al resto, aunque no sea cierto… peleamos para derogar la Ley de Modificación de Memoria a las Víctimas de Asaltos Agravados

 

Cedric se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado, había comprendido que la falta de ayuda podría ocasionar otra tragedia, una vida cortada tan rápido por algo tan espantoso era lo último que él quería ocasionar, Enjolras le sujetó la muñeca una vez más pero esta vez no era de manera restrictiva era de manera conciliadora.

 

-Mi padre no sabrá nada de mí lo sabrá con el resto- murmuró Cedric  mientras Eponine llegaba con la comida en una charola, notó las lágrimas secas en el rostro de Cedric mientras Enjolras le daba una sonrisa triste excusándose para ir al baño.

 

Cedric tomó su comida y empezó a masticar despacio, Eponine lo observo un momento, el joven tosió un poco antes de beber un poco de su bebida, estaba desconcertado, la mujer suspiró con pesar al entender parte de la situación en la que estaba.

 

-La historia de la bruja… era su hermana- Cedric miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Eponine que le pasó una servilleta para limpiar sus ojos- Enjolras jamás se ha perdonado por permitir que Cosette se borrara la memoria es por eso que defiende tan fieramente a las víctimas: no cree en falsos juicios sino en la justicia y es por eso que Harry estará bien, pase lo que pase no lo harán olvidar él sanará y volverá a ser el joven alegre que era…

 

Cedric asintió con la cabeza antes de llorar abiertamente por un momento, sintiendo el peso de lo que había descubierto y del daño que actos tan simples como ignorar podrían dañar más que el hecho de enfrentar, pero mientras sollozaba por la hermana de Enjolras, por lo que Harry perdió y por todas las víctimas del “Monstruo” también tuvo una resolución: sería un  _ Sanador _ pero nunca permitiría que el  _ Obliviate  _  fuera un tratamiento, nunca más se tendría que olvidar porque la verdadera cura no viene de olvidar sino de SANAR.


	4. Caso 24601: Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las leyes bien aplicadas pueden traer justicia... tarde pero al final es justicia.

**Caso 24601: Sirius Black**

 

Lo primero que Sirius pensó cuando despertó después de su batalla con los Aurores Americanos es que estaba perdido: no podría ayudar a Harry, los rumores que había escuchado indicaba que Voldemort estaba de regreso en Inglaterra lo habían puesto en movimiento, había pasado de estar encubierto en Turquía a moverse cuando escucho de esos delincuentes carroñeros los rumores del mago Tenebroso.

 

-¿Está despierto?- le habló un hombre a él, estaba en una cama, amarrado de una mano

 

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Sirius tratando de ganar tiempo mirando a todos lados nervioso

 

-En la Casa Consular de la MACUSA en Londres- explicó el hombre Sirius lo miró sorprendido- te capturamos bajo órdenes del Auror Emanuel Enjolras…

 

-No lo conozco- respondió Sirius un poco confundido por la mención de ese nombre.

 

-Lo suponemos, nosotros rastreamos a un estafador simple, pero nos dirigimos a tí por sus ordenes… me llamó Aaron Bahorel, mi jefe Chris Grantaire se retiró del país por una emergencia pero Barbara Guaimaran y yo seremos tus mejores amigos aquí…- explicó el Auror de unos 35 años afrodescendiente mirándolo con una sonrisa.

 

-¿Cuando me entregaran al Ministerio?- preguntó Sirius abatido

 

-Eso no va a suceder- explicó Bárbara entrando a la sala, era una mujer de unos 30 años fumaba un puro y lo miraba con cautela, rubia de ojos claros parecía más peligrosa ahora que antes- Enjolras ordenó que aplicaramos la cláusula de Derecho Internacional: si el Ministerio puede comprobar tu responsabilidad al 100% de tu crimen te entregamos si no puede serás libre.

 

-No tuve juicio… ¿podría ser libre ya? el Ministerio nunca me hará un juicio, sería muy vergonzoso que se hubieran equivocado en mi caso- explicó Sirius mientras notaba que su mano presentaba una aguja clavada en la misma

 

-Es suero, era necesario para poder estabilizar su condición, estabas muy débil- explicó Bahorel mientras Bárbara apagaba su puro y se sentó en la cama, tomó la mano de Sirius apretandola con fuerza, Bahorel miraba por la puerta y le indico a Barbara comenzar con un asentimiento de mano.

 

-Es necesario que se haga un juicio: si te liberan sin juicio perderás la custodia de Harry, Harry te necesita, no tenemos todos los datos pero sé que querrás ayudarlo por sobre todo, danos tiempo, prepararemos todo, por ahora sólo espera- explicó Bárbara rápido mientras Sirius se torno pálido ante la angustia- te aseguró que una vez que todo esté explicado te lo dirán…

 

-Ya viene Lamarque- dijo Bahorel apresurado- finge que te estamos interrogando…

 

Sirius obedeció cuando Bárbara hizo un movimiento como si con su varita le apuntará, el otro Auror fingía tomar notas cuando un hombre de unos 50 años entró con fuerza a la habitación, miró con fastidio la escena antes de golpear en la cabeza a Bárbara.

 

-¿Y ahora que hice?- preguntó Bárbara sorprendida el hombre volvió alzar la mano a lo que la bruja huyó rápidamente al otro lado de la cama donde Sirius estaba.

 

-¿En qué demonios nos metió Enjolras esta vez?- preguntó el hombre mirando a Sirius que estaba muy serio- bueno, confiaré en su sentido común… si es culpable quiero que lo refundan en la cárcel…

 

-No si yo puedo evitarlo- declaró un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo con lentes vistiendo un elegante traje sastre- yo demostraré que Sirius Black es inocente y recuperará la custodia de su ahijado…

 

-¿Qué no se de esto Combeferre?- preguntó Lamarque frustrado mientras el recién llegado se presentaba a Sirius, el animago confundido escuchaba todo a su alrededor pero lo que más le angustiaba era saber que Harry estaba en peligro.

 

-Se que trata del caso de los jóvenes atacados en América por el “Monstruo”  parece que atacó aquí- dijo Combeferre mientras el resto miraba la suelo con ira.

 

-Se nos escapó ese pedazo de basura… ¡más te vale ser inocente!- dijo Lamarque a Sirius saliendo de la habitación con un paso fuerte.

 

-¿Qué le pasó a Harry?- preguntó Sirius muy angustiado, Combeferre miró al resto que negaron con la cabeza

 

-Cuando seas libre, con la custodia de Harry de nuevo en tu poder, lo sabrás… ahora ¿Que no sé de tu caso…?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ ¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO! _

_ ¡SIRIUS BLACK HA SIDO CAPTURADO! _

 

_ En un comunicado emitido desde el Consulado de la MACUSA esta tarde se ha confirmado que el notorio mortifago Sirius Black ha sido capturado cerca de Londres cuando los Aurores Americanos (identidades reservadas por motivos de seguridad mágica internacional) realizaban un asunto de carácter reservado, el Ministerio en breve dará un comunicado pronto _

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ ¡SIRIUS BLACK TENDRÁ UN JUICIO! _

_ por Alice Nott _

_ En un giro impresionante de los acontecimientos sucedidos desde la captura de Sirius Black, se ha dado a conocer que tendrá un juicio: el prófugo Black ha sido capturado por Aurores Americanos, bajo esa condición es muy difícil que sea entregado sin ningún tipo de pruebas irrefutables, es decir un juicio. _

 

_ Para nuestro amable público, les recordamos que fue enviado a Azkaban sin juicio en los albores de la caída de el  _ Que no Debe de ser Nombrado _ , ese pequeño detalle hace que según dicta el   _ Acuerdo de Cooperación de Seguridad Mágica Internacional  _  no pueda ser entregado puesto que su culpabilidad no ha sido demostrada. _

 

_ Para tranquilidad de todos nosotros, el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge ha declarado que el juicio de Sirius Black se llevará a cabo en menos de dos semanas, cuando el  _ Wizengamot _  este completo. _

 

_ El juicio con la dirección del notorio señor Bartemius Crouch, será breve y expedito, según palabras del señor Crouch “Sólo para cimentar la legalidad de la culpa del Señor Black” _

 

_ Por parte del acusado ha decidido contratar los servicios del especialista en Derecho de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica Rupert Combeferre conocido por no perder ningún caso hasta la fecha, incluyendo el célebre caso de  _ Albert Wayne vs MACUSA  _ por el derecho de uso de tecnología muggle en la educación escolar de la sociedad Americana, esperamos una solución justa y que nos brinde la seguridad que esperamos con ansia en la sociedad mágica desde la caída del Que No Debe de ser Nombrado, _

_ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ _

  
  


_ ¡ESCÁNDALO EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO! _

_ ¡SIRIUS BLACK ES INOCENTE! _

_ por Arthur Bones _

 

_ En un hecho sin precedentes un hombre que fue acusado por el homicidio de 12 muggles y el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew ha sido declarado inocente de todos los cargos, en un juicio que parecía simple el Experto en Leyes Rupert Combeferre logró demostrar la inocencia del acusado. _

 

_ Para ello se hizo uso de la poción  _ Veritaserum _  traída por el propio Jefe del Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore, en un hecho sorprendente la poción logró demostrar la verdad de tan atroz acto, en un momento nada agradable para la procuración de la justicia Mágica en Inglaterra se logró demostrar los pobres intentos de mantener la justicia _

 

_ Por decisión unánime del Wizengamot para poder reestablecer la credibilidad del Juicio mágico se le ha concedido la absolución de todos los cargos de manera automática, se le ha regresado su título de Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase por los múltiples magos tenebrosos derrotados durante la Guerra Mágica dirigidos por el Que No Debe de Ser Nombrado y también ha recuperado la tutoría legal del  _ Niño que vivió _  es decir Harry Potter.  _ Para la crónica del juicio completa pasar a la página 12… Declaraciones en exclusiva del Experto a favor de Sirius Black, Rupert Combeferre pasar a la página 16…

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Enjolras y Eponine esperaban en una cafetería cercana al Ministerio de Magia, el plan del Auror había salido a pedir de boca: cada paso que necesitaba se había completado por completo, pocos podrían decir eso sin temor a equivocarse, ambos bebían un café esperando que Combeferre y Sirius se acercarán, no tenían mucho tiempo.

 

En el mes en que Sirius peleó por su libertad Harry fue dado de alta en el Hospital pero el Ministerio  quería trasladarlo a una residencia privada cerca de San Mungo, es decir, querían apoderarse de él, así que en un osado movimiento Eponine consiguió un permiso firmado por sus tíos muggles para sacarlo del Hospital.

 

Ron y Hermione desde Hogwarts mandaban datos e informaban de todos los movimientos que pudieran alterar a Harry, con permiso de ellos corrieron el rumor de que Harry no tenía una año sabático sino que él cursaba un año en la Escuela Ilvermony y con el apoyo de esta pudieron dar ese dato además de embarrar a Cedric con el mismo rumor.

 

Harry estaba más dispuesto a recibir ayuda desde que Sirius estaba cerca, su humor empezaba a nivelarse y las terapias estaban dando resultados, Cedric empezaba a tener charlas con él, sin ningún tipo de interferencia y ahora que estaban escondidos en el Consulado Harry empezaba a revisar cómo proseguir sus estudios a partir de ahora.

 

Combeferre y Sirius salían al lado Muggle de Londres, caminaban deprisa buscando a Enjolras y Eponine, ella los vio así que llamó su atención con una seña de su mano.

 

-Por aquí Señor Black- dijo Combeferre entrando a la cafetería- nos siguen del Ministerio, la ubicación de Harry está resguardada, es por su tranquilidad, en este momento conocerá a las personas que lo resguardan…

 

-¿Harry no está en Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius molesto- Harry está a salvo en Hogwarts…

 

-Sucedió algo durante el verano que requirió nuestra ayuda…- dijo Combeferre mientras los hacía entrar deprisa a la cocina de la cafetería cuando los Aurores Ingleses que los seguían fueron abordados por dos Aurores en entrenamiento del lado Americano disfrazados de camareros

 

Enjolras y Eponine discretamente entraron al baño del lugar para acceder al traslador que los llevó al Consulado, Sirius los esperaba con Combeferre, el animago se acercó a ellos con ira.

 

-¿Dónde está Harry?

 

-En las habitaciones de arriba- explico Enjolras- Señor Black necesito….

 

-Me llevó a Harry- dijo Sirius cortante ante la mirada de los otros tres, juntos lo siguieron por las escaleras donde Eponine lo detuvo físicamente mientras Sirius intentaba subir.

 

-¡Harry está a salvo aquí!

 

-¡Se va conmigo!

 

-Necesita saber qué es lo que él pasó…

 

-¡ENTONCES QUÉ ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE SUCEDIÓ!- gritó Sirius descontrolado, todo su estrés se había liberado de su cuerpo.

 

-Señor Black- Eponine hablo muy seria- lamento informarle que su Ahijado fue atacado sexualmente durante el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch…

 

El rostro de Sirius perdió todo su color, parecía querer vomitar y se sostuvo con fuerza del barandal de las escaleras, respiro pausadamente antes de mirar a los tres presentes frente a él.

 

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Sirius con voz muy grave, afectada por el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado por la noticia.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry regresó de otra sesión de terapia, fue una muy dura, donde tuvo que revelar cómo fue maltratado en su niñez por sus tíos… también aprendió que tenía una idea muy arraigada en su mente de que el maltrato y el mal que tenía era su culpa, pero era difícil encontrar una razón para no creerlo… todo lo malo que le había sucedido era porque él era malo ¿no?

 

Cedric estaba a su lado, Harry estaba acostado en su cama mientras lloraba en silencio, el Hufflepuff acariciaba su cabello en un intento de tranquilizarlo, todos notaban que la terapia era un proceso muy doloroso que en ocasiones parecía avanzar muy rápido y en otras retroceder dos pasos, hoy era uno de esas ocasiones.

 

-Todo estará bien Harry, te lo prometo, nadie te va a dejar… todos estaremos aquí para protegerte y ayudarte- dijo Cedric mientras Harry sollozaba un poco, Cedric acercó su mano a una de Harry que la aceptó con un poco de temor antes de apretar su mano- desahogate todo lo que necesites…

 

Harry lloraba mientras Cedric apretaba su mano tratando de calmarlo, los dos jóvenes cayeron en un silencio cómodo roto por el llanto de Harry pero no por eso era menor agradable y es que Harry estaba muy contento de que Cedric estuviera a su lado… era comprensivo, sabía cuándo hablar o intentar hablar con Harry, nunca lo presionaba y sobre todo nunca lo cuestionaba  cuando el día era tan duro para él que el simple hecho de levantarse de la cama era toda una batalla.

 

-¡HARRY!- la puerta se abrió de repente, Cedric miró hacia ella y tragó saliva un poco incómodo se reprendió por no poder dejar de lado sus prejuicios pero Harry se sentó en la cama mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la única persona que quería desesperadamente a su lado.

 

-Si… Sirius- sollozo Harry antes de que su padrino corriera abrazarlo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cabello del chico, Cedric se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama, el adulto y el joven lloraban sin pena alguna, curiosamente los dos con el mismo sentimiento atrapado en sus pechos: la culpa.

 

Enjolras y Eponine miraban la escena con tristeza mientras Rupert entró a la habitación con unos pergaminos que dejó en la mesa de la habitación mientras miraba la escena con pena.

 

-Todo va a estar bien Harry, nadie podrá hacerte daño nunca más… mataré a todos los que intenten hacerlo- murmuró Sirius mientras Enjolras sonreía divertido les hizo señas a los demás de darles espacio y dejarles reunirse.

 

Cedric seguía a los demás fuera, antes de cerrar la puerta notó como Harry se dejaba consolar por Sirius que sostenía su rostro con delicadeza mientras le susurraba palabras que él no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que le daba la impresión que Harry estaba mejor.

 

-Mira Cedric- dijo Eponine al joven una vez que los alcanzó- este es el archivo de Sirius…

 

Cedric leyó la portada del archivo, que era enorme ¡casi 3 metros de pergamino! pero estaba feliz de ver la inscripción del mismo: INOCENTE Y ABSUELTO DE TODOS LOS CARGOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haber decepcionado por no haber detallado el juicio de Sirius y su liberación pero Harry ya lo necesitaba.


	5. Amor y amistad por todos lados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas charlas necesarias, amistades que no pasan los días de brazos cruzados y amores que empiezan a surgir

**Amor y amistad por todos lados**

Sirius estaba abrazando a Harry con fuerza, sus ojos estaban rojos y su garganta seca, es como si todo el mundo se le hubiera caído encima: sus errores del pasado le habían costado a Harry sus padres y su incapacidad de cuidar de él sólo aumentaba su dolor…

 

Harry se encontraba recostado, su cabeza estaba en el pecho del animago, su respiración estaba entrecortada pero parecía más relajado de lo que estaba antes de que llegará Sirius, es como si un gran peso hubiera salido por la ventana con su llegada.

 

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó suavemente Sirius acariciando su cabeza mientras sostenía a Harry con una mano desde su espalda, el chico negó con la cabeza- Estás muy frío… 

 

Sirius conjuro una manta con un movimiento de varita y la colocó amorosamente sobre su ahijado, lo cubrió hasta la nariz y frotó sus brazos en un intento de calentarlo un poco pero también lo hacía para poder comprobar que a pesar de todo, Harry estaba ahí con él a su lado, seguro y relativamente sano.

 

-Duerme Harry, nadie te molestara nunca más…-murmuró Sirius en su oído mientras el joven mago dormitaba tranquilo, Sirius se limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro con enojo, no podía ser débil, no ahora que Harry lo necesitaba desesperadamente….

 

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Cedric asomando su cabeza por la puerta mirando a Harry y Sirius.

 

-Adelante…- murmuró Sirius, Cedric entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta miró a Harry y sonrió contento de verlo relajado.

 

-No tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos, me llamo Cedric Diggory, soy compa… soy amigo de Harry- dijo Cedric entendiendo que ahora no era más un simple compañero de Harry, era su amigo.

 

-Mucho gusto Cedric, creo que ya sabes mi nombre… puede llamarme Sirius- dijo Sirius sonriendo suavemente- ¿Ron y Hermione no están aquí?

 

Cedric se mordió los labios nervioso, Sirius tenía razón al preguntar por los dos mejores amigos del Niño que vivió pero no sabía como responder del todo… en su cabeza las respuestas sonaban muy tontas así que decidió hacer lo que pensó era lo mejor.

 

-Están Hogwarts… ellos preguntan por Harry mediante cartas…

 

-Me hubiese gustado que se quedaran aquí… Harry los necesita- resoplo Sirius molesto de que Harry estuviera solo.

 

-Ellos vinieron a verlo pero Harry no toleraba a nadie…- explicó apresurado Cedric- ese día Ron vino con toda su familia y Harry intentó escapar al verlos… Eponine tuvo que restringir las visitas…

 

-¿Porque les tendría miedo? ¿Acaso…?- Sirius se encontraba alerta, sospechando de todos por lo que le pasó a Harry.

 

-Es el Estrés Postraumático- dijo Eponine entrando silenciosamente junto a Enjolras a la habitación- para Harry todo lo que le pasó se relaciono con la magia: Ron, su familia y su amiga están en el paquete…

 

-No lo entiendo…- murmuró Sirius confundido ante esa respuesta.

 

-No es que sea lógico, es el mecanismo de supervivencia que Harry encontró… creemos que los años de abuso intrafamiliar que sufrió con sus tutores muggles ocasionó que Harry desarrollará un apego a aquellas personas que son amables con él… tuvo mucha suerte de que Ron fuera de una familia decente… pudo caer en garras de alguien malvado pero es un chico afortunado…-dijo Eponine

 

-En pocas palabras, Harry se aferra a lo que en su mente nunca le hará daño… Cedric llegó cuando aparentemente el agresor iba a volver a lastimarlo, tu eres su familiar más amado y nosotros hemos procurado que este tranquilo y atendido…-comentó Enjolras- aún no sabemos mucho del ataque de Harry… su mente es un lugar muy doloroso a donde ir…

 

-¿Usaste Legeremancia en él?- preguntó enojado Sirius a lo Enjolras cerró los ojos como si lo hubieran capturado en una travesura.

 

-Nací con la Legeremancia natural…. ¡no puedo evitarlo! además Harry estaba como… atrapado, quería ayudarlo- explicó Enjolras culpable mientras Sirius lo miraba molesto antes de asentir con la cabeza.

 

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a Harry, pero, de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo- habló suavemente Sirius mientras suspiraba cansado- creo que lo llevaré a San Mungo…

 

-¡NO!- gritaron los tres presentes al mismo tiempo antes de mostrarse muy nerviosos mirando a Harry que saltó un poco pero no despertó al ser sostenido por Sirius.

 

-¿Cómo qué no?- preguntó Sirius molesto 

 

-Es que… Harry necesita ayuda, ayuda que en San Mungo no le van a dar- explicó Enjolras ansioso

 

-No entiendo…

 

-En San Mungo, por disposición general les borran la memoria para no enfrentar nada de eso…

 

-¿No sería lo mejor?- pregunto Sirius cansado

 

-No, olvidar sin enfrentar no es lo mejor- dijo Enjolras sombrío- mi hermana olvido pero no lo supero…

 

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Sirius en voz baja al Auror que se limpió una lágrima de la cara con furia.

 

-En el cementerio, se suicidó a los seis meses de lo que le pasó…- terminó Enjolras mirando a Sirius a los ojos, la culpa que aún tenía era comprendida por el animago que asintió con la cabeza.

 

-Gracias por ayudarlo- repitió Sirius- pero ¿qué sigue?

 

-Mantenerlo seguro, el Ministerio ha intentado que vaya a San Mungo, pero nosotros los hemos esquivado, ahora contigo creo que podremos protegerlo mejor..

 

-Los Weasley han sido de invaluable ayuda: el Señor Arthur nos ha mantenido informados de los movimientos del Ministerio, sus hijos Bill y Charlie acerca de  Aurores que nos están vigilando y sus amigos en Hogwarts de mantener los rumores en silencio…- explicó Eponine- todos nos han apoyado incondicionalmente 

 

-Es bueno saber que tiene buenos amigos- murmuró Sirius- ¿debemos de salir del Consulado ahora…?

 

-No, de hecho queríamos pedirle de favor que se quedaran aquí, todo el tiempo que necesiten, Harry es nuestra mejor oportunidad de atrapar a ese “monstruo”- dijo Enjolras Sirius lo miró fijamente por un minuto entero en silencio antes de hablar.

 

-Harry no fue su primera víctima ¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius molesto.

 

-No…

 

-Diganme toda la historia, quiero saber todo acerca de ese malnacido- pidió Sirius enojado mientras los otros tres tomaban aire: era una historia muy larga.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione y Ron leían el  _ Profeta  _  con los ojos como platos: ¡Sirius era libre! ambos magos estaban felices por su amigo, todo el plan que les habían explicado había resultado a la perfección, el profesor Dumbledore los había estado informando de este proceso a detalle, poco a poco todo parecía tener sentido.

 

-¡Estoy tan feliz por Harry!- exclamó Hermione feliz, con lágrimas de felicidad de en sus ojos cafés- Harry ahora esta en buenas manos…

-Hay que escribir una carta a Eponine, decirle que vamos a ver a Harry en Navidad… ¡No podemos esperar más!- exclamó Ron emocionado, Hermione asentía con la cabeza, los gemelos se acercaron a ellos.

 

-¿Planeando ver a Harry?- preguntó Fred mientras su hermano miraba el  _ Profeta _ con una sonrisa- Saliendo a escondidas…

 

-¡Por supuesto que no! esperaremos a Navidad…

 

Los cuatro platicaron en un rincón de la sala común ignorando la algarabía del resto al pasar la primera prueba del “Torneo de los Tres Magos” donde la representante de Hogwarts de Ravenclaw había superado la prueba en el segundo lugar al no romper ningún huevo y salir casi ilesa… bueno perdió un poco de cabello.

 

-Harry ya habrá vuelto a la normalidad para Navidad- dijo George con firmeza- eso es seguro, ahora más que nunca que ya está con su padrino…

 

-¡Nada mejor que un ex convicto para cuidar de ti!- exclamó Fred divertido mientras el resto sonreía dándole un poco de razón mientras Ginny llegaba con un pergamino y tinta.

 

-¡Haznos el honor Hermione!- dijo Fred con una reverencia muy pronunciada fingiendo mucha seriedad, con una carcajada de su grupo Hermione comenzó la carta, Eponine siempre contestaba al igual que Cedric, Enjolras por el contrario sólo mandaba dulces o pasteles… como consintiendolos para suplir la falta de respuesta de Harry.

 

-Aquí voy…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry despertó después de unas dos horas, aún seguía con brazos de Sirius y respiro feliz, escuchaba a Cedric hablar con Eponine cerca del sillón, Enjolras veía la televisión mientras Sirius se aseguraba si Harry estaba bien.

 

-Hola Harry- saludó Sirius al notarlo despierto- que bueno que ya despertaste… ¿quieres algo de comer?

 

El joven de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban como no lo había hecho en varios días Sirius se levantó de la cama ayudando a Harry, Cedric se acercó a ellos dirigiendolos a una mesa que estaba en su habitación. 

 

-Hoy pedimos pizza con queso- dijo Cedric- he comido solamente comida muggle un mes y me encanta…

 

-Es buena- dijo Harry suavemente a Cedric que asintió con la cabeza, Sirius se sentó a su lado, Harry buscaba inconscientemente contacto con Sirius mientras reía de lo que Cedric le decía.

 

-Con Cedric puede hablar- murmuró disimuladamente Enjolras a Sirius- pero contigo parece que está dispuesto a ser más abierto…

 

-Es bueno- murmuró Sirius mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza- espero que podamos hablar…

 

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, Harry empezó a relajarse hablando un poco más con el resto de los presentes, Eponine miraba la escena esperanzada y lo hizo notar mirando a su prometido a su lado, Cedric escuchaba a Sirius muy atento acerca de cómo se pudo hacer un animago no registrado en su quinto año de Hogwarts.

 

-He leído que es muy difícil, casi imposible, según McGonagall es un proceso complicadísimo ¡la vida está en riesgo!- exclamó Cedric impresionado

 

-Bueno, McGonagall se le olvido mencionar que todo lo que necesitas para ser un animago está en los libros de Hogwarts, aunque claro, también necesitas a los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio para lograrlo, Peter no….

 

La mesa quedó en silencio, Harry se tensó pero ignoró la charla mientras comía su pizza pero Sirius necesito morderse los labios para poder volver a la normalidad, el Auror miró la escena entretenido hasta que una voz lo llamó desde su bolsillo.

 

“¡Apolo!”

 

-Que no me llames así- contestó malhumorado el Auror levantándose  a contestar su llamada fuera de la habitación.

 

-Siempre me he preguntado qué es eso…- dijo Cedric mientras servía un poco de jugo en su vaso

 

-Es un espejo de dos vías- dijo Sirius- es una forma de comunicación casi imposible de rastrear, me parece sorprendente que los Aurores americanos los usen…

 

-Es que somos más listos- dijo Enjolras entrando a la habitación- era Grantaire, parece que hubo un ataque tenebroso cerca de la escuela de Forks…

 

-¿Es ahí donde hay una escuela para los Hombres Lobos?-Preguntó Eponine para confirmar su información

 

-Sí,  sólo que es muy difícil encontrar maestros- suspiró Enjolras alicaído- uno diría que después de tumbar la Ley de Segregación de Hombres Lobos las cosas estarían mejor…

 

-¿América derogó la Ley?- preguntó Sirius emocionado

 

-Si, fue una batalla legal de seis años, pero lo logramos… consideramos el 10 de Marzo como el “Día de los Lobos”... no fue fácil pero la población de Hombres Lobos se aislaba cada vez más y sus condiciones eran precarias… el MACUSA  por Ley les proporcionaba de manera gratuita la  _ Poción Matalobos _ pero era una medida insuficiente… eso no les da de comer…- explicó Enjolras- además el Sanador Abraham Obama  descubrió que los hijos biológicos de los Hombres Lobos desarrollan una inmunidad contra la mordida…

  
  


-¡Asombroso!-murmuró Cedric- el año pasado el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un Hombre Lobo… y era por mucho uno de los profesores más competentes que hemos tenido…

 

-¿En serio?- preguntó Enjolras interesado- ¿Sabrá alguien como contactarlo?...

 

-Hedwig puede encontrarlo…- dijo Harry tranquilo Sirius le tomó la mano y le dió un breve apretón dandole animo- puedo escribirle una carta…

 

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Eponine

 

-Remus Lupin- dijo Sirius- es uno de mis mejores amigos....

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Resulta que Hedwig era mejor rastreando personas que algunos Aurores y eso a Enjolras le daba mucha risa, y, es que en solo cuatro días la lechuza encontró al mago en una casa rentada en Irlanda: era una casa muy pobre puesto que trabajaba como vigilante de un faro abandonado.

 

Remus llegó a la sede el MACUSA con sólo dos días de anticipación a la Luna Llena de ese mes, por lo tanto fue colocado en una habitación impenetrable mientras le era proporcionada la Poción que ayudaba a sus síntomas, Sirius lo saludó brevemente a su llegada y le prometió que una vez que pasará su transformación le explicaría todo: su pobre amigo no tenía idea de que había sido absuelto debido a sus trabajos muggles.

 

-El profesor  Lupin fue el más competente profesor que hemos tenido- suspiró Cedric mientras estaba acostado junto a Harry, ambos jóvenes se miraban de frente, Harry jugueteaba con una mano de Cedric mientras este hablaba suavemente.

 

-Era uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres- murmuró Harry mientras Cedric lo miraba a los ojos con atención- a veces me comentaba un poco de ellos… me ayudó a realizar un hechizo   _ Patronus.. _

 

-Eso es increíble Harry- murmuró de vuelta Cedric- dicen que pronto estará aquí… 

 

-Sirius me lo dijo- Harry apretó la mano de Cedric antes de cerrar los ojos, ese un hábito que había adquirido: cuando lo hacía estaba a punto de decir algo que no le gustaba o le incomodaba- también me dijo que le diría lo que pasó…

 

-Es para ayudarte- Cedric usó su mano libre para acariciar el cabello de Harry

 

-Me duele la cabeza- murmuró Harry acercándose al toque de Cedric- aún no me acostumbro a los lentes…

 

Harry usaba unos lentes sin armazon, se los regalo Lamarque el Jefe de los Aurores de la MACUSA, según se los dió por que combinaban pero Harry no sabía que tenía un hechizo rastreador y se transformaba en un Traslador emergente por si necesitaba ayuda: lo enviará con Sirius de inmediato que portaba unos gemelos para camisa con forma de perro.

 

-Según el Sanador te tomaría unos tres días por lo menos…- dijo Cedric mientras se acercaba a él, Cedric empezó a notar que la cercanía con Harry no era necesariamente la de simples amigos.

 

El joven Hufflepuff cada día más se encontraba más apegado a Harry y ni siquiera las cartas de sus padres pidiéndole volver a casa ahora que Sirius estaba ahí lograron separarlo de Harry: al principio pensó que se trataba del hecho de Harry sólo lo toleraba a él y a nadie más pero ahora, con Sirius alrededor, simplemente no podía dejar a Harry, se había enamorado.

 

Harry se acercó a Cedric, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Cedric, con él se sentía a salvo, sabía que el joven tenía su propia vida y que él debería de estar en Hogwarts disfrutando de su sexto año, tal vez inclusive sería el Campeón de Hogwarts… pero el que estuviera aquí, que se quedará con él… si algo tenía que agradecer de esta horrible experiencia es que le había permitido conocer a Cedric…

 

Harry resopló una risa ante la ironía de agradecer el hecho de haber sido violado pero no estaba enojado, estaba confundido, Cedric lo envolvió en su brazos mientras Harry hacía lo mismo, se quedaron abrazados en la cama mientras escuchaban música que venía de la calle muggle donde se encontraba la sede de la MACUSA.

 

-Amor de juventud, es lindo- murmuró Eponine mientras su prometido la abrazaba desde la espalda mirando a Cedric y Harry abrazarse con afecto desde la puerta- estoy feliz por ellos...

 

-Una parte de mi está contento de que esto pase pero al otra tiene dudas… ¿Cedric quiere a Harry o sólo se apegó a él por instinto?... ¿Harry lo amará o está con él por su temor?...

 

-No sé de eso- murmuró Sirius cerca de la pareja- aún no entiendo de todo los problemas psicológicos (¡Lo dije bien!) que Harry atraviesa pero si se algo es que los Potter se enamoran una sola vez en su vida...

 

-¿Cómo sabe que Harry se enamoró?- pregunto susurrando Eponine a Sirius que le sonrió con tranquilidad antes de voltear a ver los jóvenes en la cama

 

-James miraba de la misma manera a Lily… todo el tiempo- dijo Sirius recordando a sus amigos y las veces que en Hogwarts, una vez que Lily accedió salir con James, como James y Lily  solían acostarse en la cama de James para hablar, abrazarse o dormir… ¡La de detenciones que se llevaron el día que McGonagall los descubrió!

 

Enjolras y Eponine suspiraron al unísono mientras salían de la habitación Sirius los siguió dejando a los jóvenes solos, necesitaban espacio antes de que ambos dieran el paso necesario.

 

Sirius caminó hacia el pasillo que daba a una pequeña sala para los que estaban en el Consulado, el Consulado era sobre todo ocupado por servidores públicos del MACUSA que estaban en una misión para la misma pero a veces Sirius se encontraba con algunas excepciones como magos de Centroamérica que usaban el Consulado como puerto de llegada en caso de ocupar Trasladores entre otros casos.

 

-Hermione escribió- dijo Eponine sentándose a lado de Sirius mientras veían pasar a otros magos- dice que vendrán los Weasley con ella en Navidad.., quieren pasar la Navidad con Harry…

 

-Sería bueno que escondan las varitas y actúen como muggles, eso es todo- dijo Sirius mordazmente a la mujer que hizo un puchero- ¿Porque no les dijiste la situación de Harry?

 

-No hay palabras suaves para describir como Harry actúa frente a las varitas- dijo Eponine- o debo recordarte como te fue…

 

Sirius masculló una palabrota, recordó cuando en un momento empezó a conjurar protecciones adicionales para Harry en su habitación, Harry perdió el color cuando vio la varita de su padrino y tuvo un ataque de pánico tan fuerte que fue necesario suministrarle oxígeno, Sirius descubrió más tarde que lo mismo había pasado con Auror en el pasado.

 

-No, no quiero recordar ese momento… gracias por cierto por convencer a Lamarque de usar el mismo dispositivo que los Aurores del MACUSA- dijo Sirius acariciando el anillo que ahora tenía en el dedo índice derecho: era su varita. Los Aurores Americanos usaban una varita transfigurada en forma de anillo para poder moverse más rápido durante sus misiones, esa forma estaba reservada sólo para Aurores Americanos.

 

-No fue nada, pero Lamarque te quiere en sus filas, así que no fue gratis…

 

-Gracias, si todo sale bien lo consideraré… además si Lunático acepta la oferta de la Academia Nox es probable que también podremos ir a América…

 

-Inglaterra, Hogwarts… ¿No lo extrañaran?...

 

-En este momento sólo pienso en todo lo que de una u otra manera nos ha quitado Inglaterra… Harry se ve más dispuesto a ir a Ilvermony… Beauxbatons no le apetece porque tiene que aprender Francés y nunca lo mandaría Durmstrang, quiere seguir su educación mágica pero no más en Hogwarts- explicó Sirius a Eponine que escuchaba con atención

 

-Por lo menos quiere seguir estudiando magia ahora- suspiró la mujer- no sé qué decirles a los demás…

 

-No les digas nada- dijo Sirius mientras se frotaba la cara- que Harry hable con ellos en Navidad… Harry necesita empezar a tomar decisiones para sí mismo de nuevo, la Psicóloga dice que es necesario darle herramientas y apoyo en sus decisiones para que vea que él tiene el control de su vida…

 

-La magia de la terapia- dijo Eponine orgullosa.

 

-Algún día pelearé por el derecho a los magos a la terapia psicológica estilo muggle, muchos lo necesitamos…- dijo Sirius melancólico mirando llegar a Enjolras- Justo al hombre que necesitaba… Harry quiere estudiar en Ilvermony…

 

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó Enjolras sentándose en el sillón frente a él escuchándolo con atención- Estoy para servir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo inicialmente Harry contaría desde sus palabras como vivió el terrible suceso pero en lugar de eso me centré en aspectos más positivos de la historia, aunque empiezo a sondear terrenos peligrosos de la trama estoy ganando autocontrol para no hacerla caer en picada.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	6. Lunático

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una breve representación de Remus Lupin en mi historia, creo firmemente que Lupin es uno de los mejores profesores que Hogwarts ha tenido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo de descanso, necesitaba descansar del drama mientras acomodaba unas cosas en mi cabeza.

**Lunático**

 

Remus Lupin fue liberado de la habitación impenetrable tres días después de la Luna Llena, parecía ser un protocolo de rigor de la MACUSA para poder aceptar Hombres Lobos en las instalaciones del Consulado, pese a esto se le mantuvo con alimentos y a su salida se le proporcionó comida y pociones contra el dolor que su transformación le ocasiona.

 

-Profesor Lupin, hemos recibido su estadística curricular de Hogwarts, tanto como de estudiante como de  profesor, debo de admitir que es muy buena en ambas y deseamos ansioso que acepte un puesto en la Academia Nox- explicó emocionada Barbara, ella era parte del cordón de seguridad de la Academia para Hombres Lobos- creemos que su experiencia es vital para la Academia.

 

-Con todo respeto, soy muy peligroso para los alumnos- dijo Remus tranquilo- estoy seguro que los padres se sentirían muy incómodos con un profesor licantropo..

 

-No es así, la Academia Nox fue fundada en 1962, a la par de la Derogación de la Ley Rappaport que separaba a la población Mágica de la No Mágica se creó la Academia como un medio de supervivencia  para los afectados por la maldición de licántropos pero en realidad los preparaba para segregarlos de la comunidad mágica… hace años se logró de Derogación de la Ley que segregaba a los Hombres lobo desde entonces la Academia se dedica a darle educación en toda regla a los Hombres lobo…

 

-¿Sería un profesor para mis homólogos?- preguntó Remus incrédulo

 

-Así es, ahora necesitamos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos Avanzados, pero que también sea capaz de defender a los alumnos de Magos tenebrosos… Thenardier y Compañía son ladrones mágicos y asesinos, suelen atacar comunidades mágicas para crear caos o en el caso de la Academia Nox tener nuevos reclutas… son niños de once años hasta los 21… en su caso es para poder ayudarlos mejor…

 

-Es una oferta considerable…

 

-El pago monetario es de 7350 dólares o el equivalente a 1000 galeones semanales- Remus escupió el té que bebía sorprendido Barbara lo miró estupefacta- ¿quiere más? es que es un trabajo peligroso… aunque incluye la alimentación y alojamiento… ¡Poción Matalobos incluida!.

 

-¿1000 galeones semanales?- murmuró Remus sorprendido- es más dinero del que nunca he recibido…

 

-La Academia Nox se enorgullece en ser la primera de ese tipo, aceptamos a los alumnos de todo el mundo, sobrevivimos de donaciones y pagos de estudiantes graduados… muchos de ellos son guardaespaldas del mundo mágico… en Arabia Saudita son muy valorados pagan casi 3000 galeones por protección diaria…

 

-¿Dónde firmo?- preguntó Remus emocionado la bruja delante de él gritó feliz antes de sacar un contrato de la Academia Nox.

 

Antes de que Remus pudiera firmar un mago le quitó el contrato de las manos para poder leer el mismo mientras con su varita retiraba algunas líneas Remus lo miraba sorprendido mientras la mujer lo miraba furiosa.

 

-El Señor Black me pidió que asesorará al Señor Lupin en esta contratación, así que cumplí mi labor…-dijo Combeferre

 

-¡Es un contrato estándar!- se quejó la mujer mientras Combeferre le pasó el contrato de nuevo a la mujer que estaba enojada- ¡Me quitaste la exclusividad del profesor!

 

-Si, puede trabajar en Ilvermony si es tan bueno… dando clases en cursos superiores podrías trabajar en escuelas extranjeras y ganar más dinero…

 

Sirius observaba  la escena desde lejos, con permiso de Harry le diría todo a Remus… una parte de él se preguntaba qué hubiera hecho Lily o James en esta situación pero sabía que no estaba tan equivocado al notar como Harry reía mucho más  y cada vez estaba más tranquilo…

 

-Sirius- hablo Remus al notarlo cuando el mago sonrió forzado los otros dos se callaron y silenciosamente dejaron la habitación- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo lograste un juicio…?

 

-Lunático…- Sirius lo miraba intensamente antes de que el animago se quebrará soltando entre un aullido y sollozó de dolor

 

-¡SIRIUS! ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Es Harry? ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?...

 

-Lo violaron Remus… ¡UN MALDITO LO VIOLÓ!- Sirius se sujetaba a su amigo liberando todo su dolor- ¡yo fallé…! yo… no pude hacer nada acerca de su seguridad… 

 

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Remus mientras sujetaba a Sirius su amigo sollozaba sin control mientras Remus tenía su cabeza hecha un lió tomo a Sirius de los brazos y lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala- Cuentame todo...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry estudiaba junto a Cedric una lección de hechizos del cuarto año, ahora sólo manejaba la teoría de la materia junto a otras puesto que Harry perdió su varita y nunca la recuperó… Enjolras les daba trucos para poder memorizar mejor los hechizos.

 

-En realidad muchos de los hechizos y la fuerza de los mismos depende de que tengan una idea mental clara de lo que van a hacer, si la idea es dispersa aun con el hechizo correcto y el movimiento correcto no saldrá bien…

 

-Hermione decía lo mismo.., Ron sólo pudo hacer el hechizo levitador bien con su asesoría…

 

Enjolras sonrió contento, Harry empezaba a describir sus momentos en Hogwarts con mayor naturalidad, eso era un buen síntoma, aunque ahora enfrentan el hecho de que no quería salir del edificio… un paso a la vez se repetían todos en silencio mientras Cedric escuchaba fascinado cómo se habían enfrentado a un Troll en el primer año.

 

-Buenas tardes, espero no interrumpir- saludo Remus entrando a la habitación Harry se tensó un breve momento mientras Cedric le tomaba la mano dándole ánimos al chico.

 

-Buenas tardes- saludo de regreso Enjolras mientras se levantaba y le extendía su mano a Remus- Emanuel Enjolras, Auror Americano…

 

-Remus Lupin, profesor de la Academia Nox- contestó Remus mientras Harry se l levantaba de su lugar y se acercó a Remus, el hombre lobo lo miró con una sonrisa triste antes de que Harry lo abrazó con fuerza aunque menos fuerte de lo que hizo con Sirius- Lo siento tanto Harry… esto es… aún no se que decirte…

 

Cedric se quedó en la mesa sentado mientras Enjolras regresaba  la mesa y se dedicó a indicarle a Cedric cosas de su lección de Runas Antiguas, pese que estaban en “sabático” el Auror y Eponine cumplieron su palabra: los iban a poner al corriente, Cedric anotaba en silenció mientras Harry charla con Remus en el sillón de su habitación.

 

-Eres bueno para Runas… tal vez no lo sepas pero en Ilvermony también se estudian cosas  _ Nomaj _ … muggle acerca de cosas similares a las Runas, eres bueno y esa ciencia Muggle paga bien…

 

-Quiero ser  _ sanador… _

 

-Bueno, valía la pena intentar- sonrió Enjolras mientras Cedric le correspondía la sonrisa mientras seguía tomando notas, Remus y Harry hablaban en voz baja y el chico parecía tranquilo pero estaba ansioso en unos minutos Sirius entró a la habitación Cedric notó sus ojos rojos y de inmediato se preocupó Sirius negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse junto a Harry que se pegó a su lado al instante tomando su mano para apretarla ante la charla de Remus.

 

-Harry ¿no estarías más tranquilo en Hogwarts?

 

-No, no voy a volver- dijo Harry serio mientras Sirius le acariciaba su mano con el pulgar- quiero descansar de eso ahora…

 

-Bueno… ¿tal vez ir por una va…?

 

-¡Tengo hambre!- gritó Enjolras interrumpiendo a Remus- ¿qué quieren de comer?...

 

-Hamburguesas- dijo Harry tranquilo, Sirius miró a Remus indicando con una mirada que se callara.

 

-Bueno… las mejores están a dos cuadras de aquí, mandaré por ellas ¿porque no Cedric y tú limpian la mesa para comer? Sirius y Remus ¿pueden ayudarme a ir por las bebidas..?

 

Los tres adultos salieron despacio mientras Cedric y Harry limpiaban la mesa en silenció, Cedric notó que Harry estaba triste y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

 

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?

 

-Creo que Remus me cree un cobarde…

 

-¡Claro que no!- repuso Cedric- Remus y Sirius saben perfectamente que no lo eres…

 

-Remus me trata como si… como si no hiciera lo correcto al seguir aquí…

 

-Creo que Remus no sabe cómo reaccionar a la situación- dijo Cedric- nadie aquí está enojado contigo Harry…

 

-¿Porque no puedo salir de aquí?- preguntó Harry llorando en silencio- te juro que lo he intentado pero la sola idea de salir es como… nada está bien…

 

Harry recogió los libros y los acomodo en la mochila que Enjolras le había dado, Cedric siguió limpiando en silencio ante el llanto de Harry, Cedric terminó de despejar la mesa y se sentó en una silla mientras Harry lo imitaba.

 

-Se que es difícil, no entiendo por completo lo que te esta pasando pero si se algo: no me iré me quedo… yo estaré aquí para ayudarte  y espero de corazón que sea algo…

 

-Lo es- Harry le tomó la mano- y te agradezco por seguir aquí…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus se quedó en una habitación para descansar esa noche, su documentación estaba bajo proceso para poder llegar a  MACUSA en Washington D.C. y empezar su trabajo en Forks cerca de Seattle.

 

-Debería de quedarme en Inglaterra- dijo Remus a Sirius que estaba bebiendo con él un poco de whisky muggle.

 

-Harry estaba feliz por ti y tu nuevo empleo… además él y yo tenemos cosas que solucionar aquí… Harry aún debe de hablar con sus amigos, cerrar ciclos, tpu necesitas empezar tu nueva vida…

 

-No quiero que Harry crea que lo abandonó…

 

-No es así, él sabe que tu quieres estar aquí pero con un increíble trabajo  y una mejor calidad de vida estará más feliz… es una ironía que buenas cosas nos suceden por algo tan horrible…

 

-¿Porque él…?

 

-No lo sé Lunático, no lo sé…- dijo Sirius bebiendo un poco más antes de quedar en silencio otra vez, unas cuantos vasos de bebida más adelante Sirius volvió a hablar- Creo que sacar a Harry de Hogwarts es una opción válida…

 

-Sirius, tú y yo sabemos que Voldemort no está muerto, espera su oportunidad de regresar y el mejor lugar para Harry en el mundo es Hogwarts bajo la seguridad de Dumbledore…

 

-Me temo que es lo que Harry ha decidido y no iré en su contra…

 

-Sirius…

 

-Sabes que en terapia me han dicho que Harry perdió el control, ese momento que pudo ser especial y único le fue arrebatado, yo debo asegurarme que él tiene el control absoluto de su vida, es momento de empezar a dejarlo tomar sus decisiones…

 

-¿Terapia?

 

-Ha resultado…

 

-¿Tú tomas terapia?...

 

-Si, la necesito para saber cómo ayudar a Harry… necesito ayudarme, sacar mi rabia, mi impulsividad y empezar a ser el adulto que va a necesitar…

 

-Te amo amigo…

 

-Yo también Lunático, yo también te amo… debo de irme, Harry debe estar buscándome…

 

Sirius dejó el vaso vacío y se despidió de su amigo, Remus se recostó en su cama mientras encendía la televisión buscando un programa para ver, se rindió al ver los noticieros mientras su mente divagaba con tristeza en sus recuerdos… aunque ha tenido pocas relaciones con brujas han sido significativas y hasta cierto punto entiende que significa la pérdida de control de su vida: Fenrir Greyback le hizo pasar lo mismo.

 

Remus pensó que Sirius actuaba como su padre y madre, intentando darle normalidad a su vida como pudieran, con poca ayuda y pensó en lo afortunado que era Harry al contar con todo ese apoyo… entonces Remus entendió que Harry estaría bien porque ya no estaba sólo: tenía un padre, unos amigos leales y un grupo de guardianes que no lo dejarían solo jamás.

 

-Espero que donde sea que estés James… Lily cuiden de Harry- suspiró Remus antes de dormir finalmente por esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es un capítulo flojo, pero es necesario, digamos que Remus debe adelantarse a América para preparar el terreno que pronto conoceremos.. por cierto el próximo capítulo es un poco rudo, algunos pañuelos son necesarios si son sensibles.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	7. Los Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se reúne con los Weasley que están en la Madriguera además hay una escandalosa visita que termina con una emancipación inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tristemente mi sobrina de dos años borró el capítulo original así que lo reescribí pero no quedó tan triste como esperaba que fuera... me dio tiempo de incluir una escena que había dejado pendiente. Por cierto, todo lo que se ve de Magia en América viene de diferentes blog de tumblr que he leído... así que si quieren incluir algo pueden pedirme por comentario algo... espero poder llenar sus expectativas.  
> Saludos cordiales.

**Los Weasley**

 

Molly Weasley limpiaba la cocina cuando en el patio de su casa apareció un hombre de unos 34 años, vestía una túnica negra con incrustaciones de plata en los botones, tenía una mirada lúgubre y Molly se tuvo que recordar que ese hombre había sido declarado inocente unos meses antes: era Sirius Black.

 

-Buenas tardes- saludo Sirius a la bruja, está inconscientemente tomó su varita- Usted debe de ser Molly Weasley soy,..

 

-Sirius Black, fue absuelto de sus crímenes en el juicio- dijo Molly nerviosa

 

-Si… soy el padrino de Harry, ahora estamos juntos y a salvo

 

-¿Harry esta bien?

 

-Es muy pronto para decirlo…- dijo Sirius triste- ¿podría pasar…?

 

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Disculpe mis modales!- dijo Molly escandalizada invitando a pasar a Sirius a la Madriguera, los dos magos se sentaron, Sirius aceptó una limonada y unas galletas caseras que Molly le ofreció- Hemos querido visitarlo pero el pobre aún no tolera las visitas…

 

-Harry ha sufrido cosas que ningún niño debería de sufrir… merecía un hogar lleno de amor como el que usted le ha ofrecido y por eso vengo a agradecer: Gracias por ser la familia que Harry necesitó en los peores momentos…

 

-¡No tiene porqué agradecer!- dijo apresurada y sonrojada Molly- ¡Es un encanto de joven!

 

-No hay cantidad de oro que yo pueda darles para compensar todo el bien que le hicieron a Harry…

 

-Nunca ayudamos a Harry por dinero- dijo Molly ofendida- lo hicimos porque era un niño maravilloso que merecía más que..

 

-Lo sé, disculpe si la ofendí- se disculpó Sirius de inmediato- sólo quería poner en palabras lo que siento

 

-Lo entiendo- dijo Molly calmada ante la tranquilidad de Sirius- Harry ¿está mejorando?

 

-Estamos en eso… de hecho, quisiera que lo visitaran, usted y toda su familia…

 

-La última vez Harry estaba indispuesto…

 

-Lo sé, pero ahora está más tranquilo y necesitamos que empiece a tener de nuevo contactos con sus conocidos, para volver encauzar su vida…

 

Molly miraba al hombre frente a ella y pese a ser joven es como si hubiera vivido mil vidas encima, sintió una enorme simpatía por el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella y puso una cara valiente.

 

-Si cree que somos de ayuda, con mucho gusto iremos…

 

Sirius sonrió con alegría bebiendo un poco más de limonada y comiendo una galleta, parecía más relajado ahora que Molly había aceptado su petición.

 

-Los espero a usted y sus hijos (los que no están en Hogwarts ahora) en la entrada muggle del Ministerio de Magia… la ubicación de Harry es restringida todavía por los intentos de Fudge de llevar a Harry a San Mungo…

 

-¡Ese hombre! ¡No entiende que Harry necesita una familia!- exclamó Molly molesta respiro hondo y sonrió cuando Sirius la veía con orgullo- ira mi esposo, mi hijos Bill, Charlie y Percy y cuente con mi presencia.

 

Sirius se despidió de la Molly en la entrada de la Madriguera, un peso había salido de sus hombros y cuando llego a la mitad del patio se apareció del lugar mientras la bruja se apresuraba a comunicarse con sus hijos: Bill y Charlie fueron a tontear al Callejón Diagon para relajarse y buscar los regalos por Navidad de sus hermanos pero al recibir el mensaje de Molly ambos volvieron a casa a esperar por Percy y su padre.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Arthur, Molly, Bill y Charlie esperaban afuera de la entrada muggle del Ministerio de Magia, los magos vestían de manera muggle para combinar con las personas que iban pasando, era un tarde fría y el viento empezaba a calar en los huesos.

 

-¿A qué hora llegarán?- preguntó Charlie castañeando los dientes mientras Bill metía las manos en sus bolsillos, Molly se apretaba bien en el chal que traía en sus hombros mientras Arthur cruzaba sus brazos y colocaba sus manos debajo de las axilas.

 

-¡Buenas tardes!- saludo Enjolras vistiendo un pantalón sencillo con un abrigo cerrado hasta la boca- ¡Hace un maldito frío! Disculpen mi tardanza, llegó un grupo no programado desde El Salvador ¡Y trajeron escarbatos de contrabando! mi jefe casi los asesina. En fin…

 

-Querida, Bill, Charlie este es Auror Americano Emanuel Enjolras… es quién ayudó a Harry ese día…

 

Los otros Weasley lo saludaron de manera muy cálida ante la breve presentación Enjolras les dedicó una amable sonrisa antes de fruncir un poco el ceño

 

-Según me dijo Sirius vendrían 5 personas pero solo veo 4…

 

-Percy   tuvo trabajo en el Ministerio que no pudo postergar- dijo Molly forzada Bill y Charlie torcieron la boca y Arthur se veía muy irritado.

 

-Bueno… caminemos, ¡Hay una muy buena cafetería cerca de aquí!- Enjolras les guiño un ojo haciendo que el resto le siguiera el paso, al llegar a la Cafetería de inmediato los hicieron pasar a la cocina y… entraron al Vestíbulo del Consulado.

 

-Es una entrada para visitantes y externos, el Consulado está ocultó inclusive del Ministerio de Magia por protocolo de seguridad, tiene un encantamiento  de ocultamiento exclusivo… en fin, ¡Bienvenidos al MACUSA!...

 

Los Weasley miraron asombrados la recepción del MACUSA, en lugar de la estatua de magos con criaturas mágicas en la entrada se encontraba el logotipo del MACUSA y a su lado las estatuas de un hombre y una mujer franqueando la entrada, a mano derecha una gran explanada donde personas llegaban con trasladores mientras un pergamino con una pluma mágica escribía a quienes llegaban y antes de entrar un gran arco de oro dibujaba letras indicando que traían o no.

 

Enjolras los esperaba pacientemente mientras los Weasley disfrutaban la sede del MACUSA: Bill miraba interesado las inscripciones rúnicas que estaban a los pies de la estatua del hombre mientras Charlie leía con interés un panfleto acerca del próximo Congreso de Magizoologia en América Latina con Sede en Toluca en el Volcán Xinantécatl para conocer las nuevas enfermedades mágicas que han mutado y han aparecido a raíz del calentamiento global, tema muy importante para él puesto que la población de Dragones empezaba a mermar por la contaminación.

 

Molly miraba una pantalla completamente emocionada pues su cantante favorita Celestina Warbeck cantaba desde el MAdison Square Garden en el margen de la celebración de la _Derogación de la Ley Rappaport_ y Arthur miraba ilusionado el libro de Arthur Wayne “Tecnología Nomaj(o Muggle): el futuro de la educación mágica y sus avances”

 

-Es asombroso- dijo Charlie mirando el panfleto, Enjolras rió entres diente tomando el panfleto y entregándolo en sus manos, el libro del señor Wayne también se lo dio a Arthur mientras a la señora Weasley le regalaba un video del concierto de Celestina  con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Vamos, Harry nos espera en la sala de Aurores…

 

-¿Harry está bajo protección especial?- preguntó Bill mientras Enjolras le daba una copia de la inscripción rúnica que leía el Auror colocó una mano en su barbilla como meditando la respuesta.

 

-Si pero no- dijo finalmente Enjolras encogiéndose de hombros- Harry experimenta un enorme trauma en lugares abiertos con muchas personas así que por ahora tratamos de tener convivencia con muchas personas en un ambiente controlado… sólo lo hemos intentado por dos semanas con Sirius tolera más  a las personas… apenas vino a la plaza de Salida a despedir a Remus cuando se fue a Estados Unidos…

 

Los Weasley siguieron a Enjolras por las escaleras del edificio, eran dos escaleras que subían en espiral y ellos tomaron las de la izquierda, no eran muy altas pero cada escalón se iluminaba de diferentes colores y cuando llegaron al descanso cada Weasley tenía un gafete con foto en su pecho.

 

-Deben de saber que las escaleras de izquierda son de subida únicamente las de la derecha es de bajada.. de vez en cuando a alguien se le olvida y…- un sujeto que intentó subir por la derecha de repente se quedó sin escaleras pues se convirtió en una rampa- nos parece gracioso de vez en cuando…

 

-Los dormitorios de niñas en Gryffindor hacen lo mismo- dijo Bill mientras sonreía divertido recordando buenos momentos, Enjolras los guió hacia una habitación y abrió la puerta con calma.

 

-¡Harry!- saludo feliz Molly al joven mago mientras él y Cedric estaban sentados con un bebé escarbato entre brazos, Sirius parecía pelear con otro debajo de un librero

 

-Buenas tardes- saludó Harry tranquilo, la familia Weasley se inquietó un poco por la pasividad del joven porque no parecía nada al joven que conocieron al principio de verano.

 

-¿De donde salió?- preguntó Enjolras señalando el escarbato que parecía feliz de ser mimado por los dos jóvenes

 

-Del techo- dijo Cedric señalando el techo mirando como otro bebé escarbato robaba unos focos.

 

-Cedric, no sabía que seguías aquí- dijo Arthur amable al Hufflepuff que sonrió en respuesta.

 

-Bien…- dijo Sirius levantándose y estirando su espalda- le diré a Lamarque que no pude sacar el escarbato...

 

Saludo a la Familia Weasley que pronto iniciaron una plática cordial y medida, cautelosos notando la incomodidad de Harry cuando Charlie trato de sacar su varita, siendo detenido ´por Sirius comentando que en esa sala las varitas ajenas a los aurores estaban prohibidas.

 

-Me alegra que pudieran venir a verme… sé que no fui la mejor personas la última vez- dijo Harry tranquilo pero sin mirarlos, se veía muy cohibido mientras los Weasley estaban apesadumbrados.

 

-Claro que no Harry, entendemos perfectamente lo que te sucedía- dijo Arthur despacio- de hecho te debemos una disculpa…

 

-¡Ustedes sólo han sido amables conmigo y nada más!- dijo Harry rápidamente,  Enjolras se movió incómodo y se sujetó la cabeza

 

-Con permiso, buscaré una aspirina…- dijo Enjolras huyendo del lugar la culpa y tristeza que venía era abrumadora.

 

-No Harry- dijo Bill mientras apretaba los puños y dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos- nosotros éramos los adultos, debíamos de cuidarte…

 

-Pero fui yo quien se separó… ¡pudo pasarle a Ron, Ginny y a Hermione...!-  repuso Harry angustiado mientras Charlie y Bill resoplan ahogando un sollozo, Sirius observaba la escena con tristeza: todos tenían culpa en sus mentes y el famoso “¿y si hubiera?” se había convertido en una constante de todos alrededor- Yo… sólo estaba muy asustado.

 

Molly soltó el llanto que guardaba en su garganta mientras Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Bill se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras Charlie se limpiaba la cara muy enojado pues  las lágrimas seguían saliendo y él creía no merecer llorar mientras Arthur se notaba muy cansado y parecía haber envejecido muchos años, Molly abrazaba fuerte a Harry mientras le pedía disculpas, mismas que Harry no aceptó… Cedric miró a Sirius que le indicó guardar silencio: era uno de los pasos que requería Harry para sanar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La cena que se dio unas horas después fue más familiar que cordial: el agua ya había pasado bajo el puente y Harry hablaba animadamente con los Weasley integraba a Sirius a la plática, poco a poco la incomodidad se fue y aunque los Weasley estaban todavía tristes empezaban a animarse al ver a Harry un poco repuesto.

 

-Le he dicho a Ron que tomé bien los apuntes para ayudarte cuando regreses a Hogwarts- dijo Molly afectuosamente a Harry quién miró a Sirius con cara confundida.

 

-Tal vez tome educación en casa este año Molly, Enjolras es un gran profesor- dijo Sirius rápido mientras Harry sonreía de manera educada pero reservado.

 

-Ya es tarde- comentó Arthur mirando su reloj- creo que es hora de irnos a casa…

Molly se despidió afectuosamente de Harry y Cedric los chicos hacían lo mismo con Sirius y Enjolras, el Auror les dio nuevos gafetes  sustituyendo los que ellos ya llevaban.

 

-Lamarque ha dado luz verde a sus visitas, ahora pueden venir libremente aquí…

 

-Gracias por todo- dijo Bill mirando su gafete con interés- ¿tendremos que venir aquí por la entrada Muggle?

 

-No, ahora pueden aparecer  aquí y si usan polvos flu llegarán a la cafetería directo del Consulado no la fachada…- explicó Enjolras confundido- aún no entiendo porque saldríamos de la chimenea…

 

Bill y Charlie se rieron de su confusión pero le extendieron la mano para despedirse, Arthur escuchaba fascinado  a Sirius y la historia de su motocicleta y como la encantó para que volara, Harry junto a Cedric entraron a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos antes de que los Weasley abandonaran el lugar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bill asesoraba a Cedric con su trabajo de Runas mientras Harry repasaba la teoría de Transformaciones con ayuda de ambos magos, era una tarde tranquila  y estaba con ellos dos porque Sirius, Enjolras y Eponine estaban revisando los detalles de su caso, puesto que no encontraban ningún avance del mismo por parte del Ministerio.

 

-Creo que es necesario revisar el silabario de conjuros para entender bien esta traducción- explicaba Bill a Cedric que tomaba notas de lo señalado- de lo contrario solo tendrás una noción básica de lo que quiere decir y no la versión profunda…

 

-Jamás hubiera podido entender esto sólo- suspiró Cedric mirando un poco desesperado las notas que tenía enfrente- ¡Jamás pasaría mis EXTASIS!

 

-Muchos creen eso pero eres un buen estudiante, estoy seguro que hubieras ido a los cursos de actualización y asunto arreglado…

 

Un tumulto se creó en el pasillo, Harry levantó la mirada hacia ambos magos asustados una Auror joven que era quien los cuidaba se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta con cautela abriéndola dejando entrar los gritos que venían de afuera.

 

-¡CEDRIC DIGGORY! ¡VEN ENSEGUIDA!- gritaba por el pasillo Amos Diggory

 

-¿Papá?- se preguntó Cedric extrañado mientras se levantaba de la silla para salir, el Auror revisó el área brevemente antes de dejarlo ir.

 

Amos Diggory gritaba por Cedric mientras Arthur intentaba tranquilizarlo, Barbara lo miraba desde las escaleras en silencio esperando una orden para calmarlo pero Lamarque en persona se apareció en la zona.

 

-¿Quién diablos gritó en MACUSA?- preguntó Lamarque topándose con Cedric- ¿quién es él Cedric?

 

-Mi padre- respondió colorado de vergüenza el joven mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañado de Lamarque, Harry y Bill lo seguían hasta que Barbara les indico esperar junto a ella.

 

Cedric bajó las escaleras y se presentó frente a su padre sorprendido de verlo así: estaba desaliñado, parecía que no había dormido en días y su capa estaba manchada de muchas cosas.

 

-¡Nos vamos!- dijo Amos sujetando el brazo de Cedric con fuerza, el joven se quejó de dolor pero se negó a moverse- ¡Vuelves a casa en este momento!

 

-¡No! ¡No me voy!- grito Cedric, Arthur intentaba que Amos soltará a Cedric mientras Harry se agitó al ver la escena.

 

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- exclamó Sirius llegando con Enjolras y Eponine, Sirius logró zafar de la mano de Amos a Cedric- ¿Quién eres tú…?

 

-Soy Amos Diggory, Jefe del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas- respondió el mago altanero- he venido por Cedric…

 

-No podemos hacer nada- dijo Lamarque mirando a Amos con desagrado- Cedric es menor de edad…

 

-¡No es cierto!- repuso Cedric desesperado- ¡Ya cumplí los 17 años…!

 

-En Inglaterra es legalmente un adulto- dijo SIrius a Amos- él puede decidir qué hacer.

 

-Bueno… ¿vienes o no?- dijo Amos molesto

 

Cedric se sujetaba el brazo y su padre lo miraba con ira, una parte de él le urgía irse de ahí y no importunar a más a su padre pero la otra parte  le recordó con insistencia que quería quedarse con Harry, mientras miraba a su padre negó con la cabeza.

 

-No me iré…- dijo Cedric serio, Amos se colocó bien frente a Cedric antes de abofetearlo por no obedecerlo, Eponine sujeto al joven  mientras Sirius y Enjolras detenían a Amos.

 

-¡CEDRIC!- gritó Harry bajando las escaleras yendo a su encuentro, Eponine soltó a Cedric para que pudiera abrazar a Harry que estaba legítimamente preocupado por su amigo, Bill bajó junto a ellos colocando sus manos alrededor de los hombros de los dos jóvenes frente a él mirando la escena con irritación.

 

-¡NECESITAMOS UN TÉ AMOS!- gritó Arthur completamente rojo y en una inusual demostración de fuerza tomó a Amos del cuello de la túnica para llevarlo a la Cafetería del lugar- Bill lleva a los chicos arriba…

 

-¡No pienses que tendrás mi apoyo más Cedric!- gritó Amos mientras era jalado por Arthur, Sirius resopló de mala gana.

 

-¡Yo pagaré todos sus estudios de aquí en adelante no te preocupes!- respondió Sirius con desdén mientras Bill llevaba a los jóvenes arriba de nuevo, Cedric parecía sacudido pero no sorprendido.

 

-Honestamente me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría a mi papá empezar a molestarme- Bill alzó la ceja interrogante mientras Harry parecía preocupado- al parecer el Ministro quería saber de Harry a través de mi, después de que salimos del Hospital y nos escondimos aquí han estado desesperados por información, pero, Enjolras y Eponine me pidieron no decir nada así que mis cartas me limitaba a decirle a mi padre que estaba bien…

 

-Eres muy valiente Cedric- dijo Bill orgulloso, el Hufflepuff se sonrojo mientras Harry le sonrió con simpatía y ternura, Cedric aún colorado aceptó el elogio mientras entraban a la habitación de nuevo,  los gritos de abajo se hacían menos fuertes y al entrar los dos magos jóvenes se acostaron en la cama mientras prendían la televisión e intentaban ignorar el estrés en el que estaban.

 

-¡Quiero una de esas!- suspiró Bill mirando la televisión mientras la Auror se reía en voz baja: parece que a los magos británicos no les daban suficiente televisión.


	8. Hogwarts, Moody y un traslador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hablando de educación es momento de visitar Hogwarts pero dos Aurores extranjeros tienen diferentes instintos... Bill Weasley es genial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo es una parte que me salió muy cool...

**Hogwarts, Moody y un traslador**

Tres días después de la visita de Amos, su esposa Katie llegó al MACUSA para pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de Amos y para visitar a Cedric, asegurando que no escuchará las tonterías de su padre y si quería estar ahí (siempre que no estuviera en peligro) que podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que quisiera, además le dio a Harry unos pastelitos caseros hechos con mucho cariño pero Cedric rápidamente se deshizo de ellos.

 

-Mi madre tiene un gran corazón sin embargo lo que cocina es veneno- declaró Cedric serio mientras Sirius reía contento de la declaración.

 

-¿Qué le sucedió a Amos para actuar tan infantilmente?- preguntó Molly más tarde ese día mientras Charlie explicaba una lección de Criaturas fantásticas mientras desplegaba sus apuntes hechizados con ayuda de Bill para Harry y Cedric.

 

-Al parecer Fudge ha presionado a Amos para obtener información de Harry, el chico sigue siendo un gran material de propaganda y Fudge quiere mantener el control sobre él- explicó Arthur con pesar- Dumbledore ha mantenido cierto nivel de protección pero como el MACUSA tiene su custodia creen que quieren llevárselo…

 

-Eso sería secuestro- dijo Eponine malhumorada- además hemos visto lo hábil que es Sirius: nos mata antes de que intentemos algo así… 

 

**-** No deben de olvidar eso- señaló Sirius con seriedad fingida mientras los demás reían- pero hablando en serio, quería pedirles de favor que recogieran los registros escolares de Harry, definitivamente Hogwarts no es una opción y aunque nos quedemos en Inglaterra querrá ser educado en casa…

 

Sirius miró triste como Harry prestaba atención a Charlie y Bill, era obvio que no quería estar más entre muchas personas y cuando lo pensaba fríamente Sirius lo entendía: se sentía indefenso, lo mejor era proporcionarle un lugar bueno y cómodo.

 

-Puedo pedirlo al Ministerio- dijo Arthur- no será nada…

 

-¿Con la actitud de Fudge? No gracias, además Enjolras me esta consiguiendo una copia  del plan de estudios de Ilvermony para educar a Harry- explicó Sirius

 

-¿Porque no va Enjolras por los registros escolares de Harry?- sugirió Molly a Sirius- tú eres el tutor de Harry, puedes autorizar esa petición además Enjolras es un auror ¡Tendrá un aire de autoridad!

 

-¡Excelente idea!- dijo Sirius feliz mirando a Harry y Cedric felices repasando a los escarbatos, ladeo la cabeza mirando la escena - ¿Cedric querrá salir de Hogwarts?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al final resultó que Cedric también pidió su Registro Académico, pero, esto se debía para saber si estaba al nivel de los EXTASIS que presentaría el próximo año, Bill y Charlie eran vitales para esa tarea puesto que ambos ya habían pasado esos exámenes y asesoraban al joven para que no se atrase.

 

-Muy bien- dijo Enjolras a Sirius y a Molly- Ya tengo el permiso de mi Jefe  y el Director Dumbledore me ha permitido entrar a Hogwarts… 

 

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sirius mientras Molly sonreía alegre

 

-Tal vez deberías de llevar a uno de mis muchachos- dijo Molly- ellos conocen bien la escuela y te podrán asesorar…

 

-¿Hay algo raro en esa escuela?...

 

-A veces las escaleras se mueven- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros mientras Molly asentía con la cabeza, Enjolras se rió divertido

 

-¡Me encantará conocer el legendario Hogwarts!- admitió Enjolras emocionado- en Ilvermony tenemos cuatro casas: Wampus, Pukwudgie, Thunderbird y Horned Serpent, cada una tiene sus propias residencias pero para llegar a la casa de Thunderbird se tienen que subir en escaleras mágicas que a veces te lanzan al otro lado de la escuela si no te identificas…

 

-¿Sabías la ubicación de todas las casas?- preguntó Molly interesada.

 

-Bueno… como era de la casa Wampus “Representa el cuerpo. Favorece a los guerreros” en los últimos años somos parte del sistema de seguridad de la escuela: en quinto año hacemos recorridos supervisando la Casa Wampus, en sexto patrullamos la escuela completa con las casas y en séptimo patrullamos las entradas, salidas y terrenos aledaños- explicó Enjolras sencillo- cuando estudiamos nuestra carrera tenemos diferentes posiciones pero en general todo Wampus pasa por ellas.

 

-¡Es un sistema genial!- suspiró Sirius emocionado, Enjolras sonrió contento pero su sonrisa se quitó cuando vio a Lamarque venir vestido de civil y este le extendía un café

 

-Vamonos- indicó el hombre seriamente mientras Enjolras bebía su café con un gesto de desagrado.

 

-Uno: mi café no tiene azúcar y Dos: usted me dio permiso de ir por los documentos de Harry y Cedric- dijo Enjolras señalando el café, su jefe alzó una ceja de manera extrañada pero sonrió divertido.

 

-He decidido ir contigo, me he enterado que Alastor Moody está impartiendo clases en Hogwarts- dijo Lamarque- no lo he visto desde un año antes de la caída de Voldemort, planeábamos enviar un escuadrón de ataque pero se canceló cuando se comprobó que el Ministerio estaba infiltrado… 

 

-Me enteré de eso en la Orden pero nunca supe porque se cancelo- dijo Sirius pensativo mientras Molly se quitaba el estremecimiento que sentía aún al escuchar el nombre del malvado mago- le comentamos que tal vez deberían de llevar a Charlie o Bill es que las escaleras se mueven…

 

-¿Te lanzan al otro lado de la escuela?- preguntó Lamarque mientras Sirius y Molly se reían divertidos- bueno, si es así… prefería a Bill, Charlie está dando una lección de encantamientos curativos y no quiero interrumpir sus estudios…

 

Los adultos asintieron mientras Molly se dirigía a buscar a Bill, Lamarque bebía café con un suspiro de placer, Enjolras lo bebía con disgusto mientras Sirius miraba el lugar.

 

-¿Dónde está hoy Eponine?- preguntó Sirius al notar la ausencia de la mujer

 

-Con la oficial que atendió el caso de Harry inicialmente- dijo Enjolras- necesita tener su declaración para armar el caso… en lo que Harry está preparado para dar su declaración necesitamos todos los detalles que podamos juntar…

 

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de preguntar más porque Bill llegó junto a Molly para unirse al viaje, el mago pelirrojo estaba muy contento y parecía impaciente de poder ir, Molly sacó de su bolsa de mano un pequeño paquete que tenía unos dulces caseros para sus hermanos y Hermione, como un presente por ser una visita breve; las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a dos semanas pero quiso consentirlos un poco.

 

-Muy bien- dijo Lamarque mientras terminaba su café- es hora de irnos…

 

Bill y Enjolras se despidieron con un gesto de su mano mientras se dirigían a la Plaza de Salida, una vez que pasaron el control de seguridad Lamarque puso su puño enfrente de los otros dos magos, Enjolras lo tomó con una mano pero Bill quedó confundido.

 

-Hogwarts tiene protecciones anti aparición, estoy capacitado para eludirlas directamente- explicó Lamarque mientras Bill asentía con la cabeza muy impresionado, un chasquido después los tres aparecieron en el Vestíbulo de Hogwarts, Enjolras y Bill cayeron al piso aturdidos, las protecciones podían ser eludidas pero a los jóvenes magos les afectan y a Lamarque por lo visto no era así.

 

-Jefe ¿cómo es que usted sigue en pie como si nada?- preguntó Enjolras mientras se sentaba lentamente y Bill aún luchaba por recuperarse

 

-He pasado por los más duros hechizos de ocultación en la Guerra de Vietnam: los hechiceros Vietnamitas eran expertos en esos hechizos, los  _  Nomaj  _ vietnamitas ganaron esa guerra en parte por la ayuda de sus compatriotas magos, los hechizos de Hogwarts son fuertes pero los Vietnamitas son imbatibles con ellos estuvieran inconscientes … tardarán unos 3 minutos en recuperarse pero estarán bien- dijo Lamarque esperando a los magos, y, efectivamente el mago mayor tenía razón: Bill y Enjolras se levantaron después de 3 minutos.

 

-Buenas tardes- saludo Minerva McGonagall a los recién llegados- Soy Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts…

 

-Buenas tardes- saludó Lamarque- venimos a encontrarnos con el Director Dumbledore para recoger el registro académico de Harry James Potter y Cedric Diggory…

 

-Claro- murmuró Minerva- me temo que tendrán que esperar un momento, la profesora Sprout (Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff) está ocupada con un  _ Lazo de diablo  _  que se le escapó a unos alumnos de Ravenclaw durante la clase de esta mañana…

 

-Lo bueno es que fue de día, lo malo es que puede estar en cualquier lugar oscuro, acechando para matar a alguien- dijo Lamarque indiferente mientras Enjolras se abstenía de reír y Bill ponía los ojos en blanco- en fin ¿podríamos esperar en la Oficina de Alastor Moody?

 

-Por supuesto, si gustan seguirme- dijo Minerva indicando el camino, fue un paseo silencioso y cómodo, Enjolras tarareaba feliz mirando los retratos con interés, Bill saludaba algunos retratos que lo reconocían mientras Lamarque miraba el castillo reconociendo el lugar, murmuraba algo en latín que pronto Bill entendió lo que era: Lamarque memorizaba los hechizos protectores de Hogwarts,

 

-Lamarque es el más grande Auror de nuestro siglo, fue Sanador, un Rompe maldiciones y un gran profesor de Defensa de Artes Oscuras… es Jefe del Departamento de Aurores pero no el Secretario de Defensa Mágica: odia la política- explicó en voz baja Enjolras a Bill que escuchaba atentamente mientras llegaban a su destino, Minerva abrió una oficina y los hizo pasar, entraron tranquilamente a la oficina mirando los diferentes objetos que detectaban enemigos.

 

-En una hora termina la clase de Alastor espero no sea mucha molestia-. dijo Minerva mientras se retiraba del lugar ante el asentimiento de Lamarque, Enjolras miraba curioso los diferentes artefactos.

 

-¡Qué cosas más curiosas!- dijo Enjolras fascinado pero al acercarse a un cofre se quedó quieto- Algo está mal…

 

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Lamarque a Enjolras que miraba con desesperación el cofre que tenía frente a él antes de soltar un grito de sorpresa y con un movimiento de mano abrir el cofre, el mismo se levantó en siete niveles que abrió uno por uno, cada vez más ansioso para abrir el último pestillo y mirar dentro, Lamarque y Bill observaban la escena con impresión y una vez que Enjolras miró dentro Bill se acercó y gritó

 

-¡ES MOODY!- Lamarque hizo a un lado a Enjolras para mirar, dentro del cofre.

 

-¡Saquenme de aquí!- gritó Moody mirando a Bill y Lamarque- ¡El otro es un impostor!...

 

-¡No es posible!- dijo Bill pálido, de repente Bill tuvo unos enormes deseos de vomitar.

 

-¿Quién es Enjolras?- dijo Lamarque muy serio, el Auror miró al ojo que le quedaba a a Moody antes de asentir con la cabeza

 

-Es el verdadero Moody, fue atrapado antes de llegar a Hogwarts por un mortifago…- dijo Enjolras con una furia tranquila, Bill se limpió el sudor de su rostro con una mano temblorosa en ese momento entró Minerva.

 

-Aquí tengo el registro del Señor Potter sólo necesito…- Minerva vio el cofre abierto y a los magos muy quietos, ella no espero y miró al cofre para encontrarse con el mago secuestrado- ¡MERLÍN!...

 

-Bill ¿cuántos hermanos tienes en Hogwarts?- pregunto Lamarque en un tono duro y brusco

 

-Tengo 4 hermanos aquí-dijo Bill aterrado

 

Lamarque escucho a Bill y de repente apuntó con su dedo índice derecho a la ventana, un rayo de luz salió de su mano dirigiéndose hacia la nada, Enjolras también apretó su dedo índice derecho mientras Minerva se tranquilizaba, el Auror mayor miró a Minerva con seriedad.

 

-Hable con Dumbledore- dijo Lamarque a Minerva que escucho con atención- informe a Bill de cuales son las clases de sus hermanos, trate de llegar con el falso Moody e intente  entretenerlo hasta que lleguemos, acabo de enviar un mensaje a mis Aurores, tenemos 15 minutos antes de que se desate el infierno… Bill, ve por tus hermanos y la amiga de Harry, salgan de aquí tienen máximo 15 minutos antes de que esto empiece… no le daremos armas contra nosotros… con una sola clase en peligro basta…

 

-Moody tiene clase con el quinto año con Ravenclaw y Slytherin- informó McGonagall- son alumnos fuertes… Bill, Fred y George están en las mazmorras con Snape, Ginny está con el profesor Flitwick en Encantamientos y Ron junto a la Señorita Granger están con el profesor Binns… las aulas no han cambiado Señor Weasley…

 

Lamarque tomo transfiguró un anillo y se lo entregó a Bill que lo tomó con cautela, Enjolras sacó a Moody del cofre con cuidado, sentandolo en una silla, mientras tanto Lamarque le explicaba a Bill de que se trataba

 

-Es un traslador emergente autorizado- dijo Lamarque- cuando ya estén juntos coloquen las manos como los transporte inicialmente y señala con tu varita al anillo diciendo  _ Portus  _  e irán directo a la instalación de la que salimos…

 

Bill se colocó el anillo corriendo mientras seguía a McGonagall rápidamente, en las primeras escaleras que encontró se desvió para sacar de clase a Ron y Hermione, cuando Bill abrió la puerta la mitad de la clase estaba dormida, la otra tonteaba con sólo Hermione prestando atención Bill se acercó a ellos con prisa.

 

-¿Bill?- preguntó Hermione asombrada de verlo, Ron despertó de un respingo  al recibir un codazo de su amiga que miraba a Bill con sorpresa.

 

-Vámonos- dijo Bill cortante a ambos tomándolos de los brazos y sacándolos de la clase, aunque Ron le preguntaba su hermano no contestaba pero los llevaba sujetos de las manos corriendo hacia el aula de Flitwick quien al verlo emitió un chillido contento, Bill no pudo evitar sonreír y pedir permiso para que saliera Ginny  cosa que sucedió casi de inmediato, la niña saludo a su hermano quien de nuevo los hizo correr hacia las mazmorras.

 

-¿Qué te pasa Bill?- jadeo Ron mientras intentaba llevarle el paso, Bill sujetaba a Ginny y a Hermione de las manos aunque ambas parecían que iban a colapsar en cualquier momento, al llegar a las mazmorras Bill consultó su reloj: tenía siete minutos exactos para salir de Hogwarts.

 

-Esperen aquí ¡no se muevan hasta que salga!- dijo Bill mientras las niñas se sentaban en el suelo agotadas y Ron se sujetaba el costado dolorido, el Weasley mayor tocó la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape.

 

-Adelante- indicó con su voz fría y sin emociones el profesor Bill respiró hondo.

 

-Buenas tardes profesor, necesito que Fred y George Weasley salgan un momento por favor ¿sería tan amable de permitir su salida?...

 

-No- dijo Snape- la clase termina en 40 minutos, espere al término…

 

Bill sabía que sería una batalla perdida pero lo intentó así que sin más opción se metió a la clase y tomó a sus dos hermanos de las manos mientras los sacaba del aula Snape, furioso, se acercó a los tres pelirrojos casi enseñando los dientes.

 

-No he otorgado el permiso para salir- dijo Snape furioso a lo que Bill rojo por la ira terminó por estallar

 

-¡PUDRASE!- gritó Bill furioso mientras lo hacía a un lado para poder pasar, sus hermanos quedaron callados al jamás haber visto a su hermano actuar de esa manera, el resto de los jóvenes que esperaban afuera estaban estupefactos.

 

Bill les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza seguirlo al hacerlo sin dudar revisó su reloj: le quedaban tres minutos, decidió que estaban sin tiempo y se detuvo en seco al ver un aula vacía.

 

-¡Entren!- indicó Bill, sus hermanos y Hermione lo miraron, él extendió su puño con el anillo frente a ellos- Tomen mi mano, como si fuera un Traslador ahora… explicaré todo después…

 

Los jóvenes lo obedecieron sin vacilar y cuando todos estaban listos Bill apuntó su varita como le indicaron, susurró el hechizo y, de nueva cuenta, con un chasquido estaba en la Plaza de Llegada de la MACUSA en Londres.

 

Bill esta vez fue el único que terminó de pie, sus hermanos estaban en el piso y Ginny parecía desfallecer, antes de poder auxiliarla Molly y Sirius estaban ahí para ayudarles.

 

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Sirius rápidamente

 

-Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts no pudimos tener el registro de Cedric porque había una emergencia en los Invernaderos así que fuimos  a la oficina de Moody para que Lamarque pudiera saludarlo cuando Enjolras descubrió...- Bill tragó saliva aún impactado por lo que pasó- que el verdadero Moody estaba en un cofre y el que daba clases era un impostor…

 

Sirius masculló una maldición mientras Molly palideció pensando en el riesgo en que los niños estaban, sus hijos que empezaban a captar lo que sucedía  empezaron a comprender el peligro que corrían logrando asustarse mientras los dos adultos comenzaban a explicar que sucedió en MACUSA mientras tanto.

 

-De repente llegó un rayo de luz y una sirena comenzó a sonar, se activó un código tres de alerta y antes de que llegaras un grupo de Aurores salieron de aquí pitando… Harry y Cedric están  bajo resguardo- explicó Sirius mientras ayudaba a Hermione y Ron a levantarse, Fred y George se apoyaban en Bill mientras Molly ayudaba a su hija menor.

 

-Sólo nos queda esperar- dijo Molly pálida pero impasible, demostrando una fuerza que no sentía en realidad, Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras los jóvenes miraban asombrados el lugar donde estaban y  esperando ansiosos las noticias que deberían de llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace unos días me di cuenta de que técnicamente no alteré la trama del Cáliz de Fuego: la Marca tenebrosa apareció, Harry no tiene su varita y Moody pregunta por él con insistencia... tenía que agregar la parte de Voldemort, lo siento.  
> Gracias a noche de buen sueño tengo el perfecto "final" para Voldemort o por lo menos en la vida de Harry.  
> Saludos cordiales


	9. El recuento de la batalla y el reencuentro de los amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un breve resumen de una Batalla menos épica de Hogwarts pero Batalla al fin... Harry habla al fin con Ron y Hermione que toman una sorprendente decisión para su futuro.

**El recuento de la batalla y el reencuentro de los amigos**

Pese a que ahora estaban en la misma ubicación que Harry, Ron y Hermione no podían estar con él puesto que el acceso al lugar donde estaba se encontraba estaba restringido para ellos, los jóvenes se encontraban un poco cansados y asustados por la velocidad en que sucedió el evento, además seguían con las túnicas del colegio puestas, siendo víctimas de las burlas de los que llegaban.

 

-¿Porque no podemos salir de aquí?- preguntó Fred enojado, sentado junto a sus hermanos en un sillón en la recepción

 

-¡Nos trajeron desde Hogwarts!- se quejó George cansado pero su madre le miró severamente y guardó silencio, mientras Sirius  Bill y Charlie se dirigieron al Colegio para apoyar a los Aurores que habían ido a Hogwarts.

 

Lamarque llegó junto a Sirius, Bill, Charlie y Enjolras casi a las 2 de la mañana, Lamarque y Sirius parecían relativamente ilesos pero Enjolras, Bill y Charlie traían heridas en sus brazos y en el caso de Enjolras una cortada enorme en la espalda.

 

-Buenas noches… Molly, Arthur vendrá en breve al Consulado deberán de quedarse aquí hasta que todo lo que encontramos del caso  se haya armado… jóvenes, suban por la escalera izquierda y encontrarán a un elfo doméstico llamado  _ Dobby _ que les indicará que habitaciones tomar para descansar esta noche, mañana se enteraran de todo por el  _ Profeta…-  _ dijo Lamarque señalado las escaleras, Molly los guió deprisa mientras los recién llegados tomaban sus asientos, parecían que habían atravesado un campo de guerra.

 

-¿Porque no nos dicen nada?- dijo Ron molesto mientras subía las escaleras apurado por su madre.

 

-Porque mañana te enterarás de todo- dijo Molly- vienen heridos, deben de querer ver un Sanador antes que ponerse a hablar de todo…

 

Hermione guardaba silencio mientras se acompañaba de Ginny que parecía estar muy alerta, como esperando un porrazo en cualquier momento, Fred y George mantenían sus bocas cerradas pero estaban esperando cualquier cosa para hablar, al llegar al descanso vieron a un pequeño ser vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos muy bien lustrados y un pequeño chaleco tipo frac.

 

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Soy Dobby, el Elfo libre!- dijo Feliz el elfo a los recién llegados- me han comisionado enviarlos a sus habitaciones para que descansen en el Consulado, debo de advertirles que hay una regla absoluta en este momento: no salir de sus habitaciones hasta las 7:00 horas de mañana… son cuestiones organizativas que no deben de ser eludidas…  ¡Señora Molly! el Jefe Lamarque ha indicado que la espera abajo, si gustan seguirme

 

Dobby avanzó sin vacilar por el pasillo mientras los jóvenes lo seguían instigados por Molly que con una mirada advirtió que no quería ningún problema mientras estos aceptaban lo indicado por la bruja.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó Molly al bajar, parecía haberse contenido de decir algo enfrente de los más jóvenes- ¡Gracias a Dios regresaron todos a salvo!...

 

-Lamento haberte asustado Molly, fue un hallazgo inesperado…- dijo Lamarque suspirando, la Plaza de Llegada anunció la llegada de un visitante: era Arthur Weasley.

 

-¡El Ministerio está en caos!- anunció Arthur mientras su esposa lo abrazaba con fuerza- Kingsley Shacklebot sólo me dijo que viera a mi familia de inmediato, voy a casa y sólo había una nota que decía “Ir a MACUSA”... ¿Qué sucede?

 

-El Alastor Moody que estaba impartiendo clases en Hogwarts no era Alastor Moody: era Bartemius Crouch Junior- dijo Enjolras cansado- usaba la poción multijugos para ocultar su identidad

 

-Y no sólo eso- dijo Bill- resultó que estaba ahí para atrapar a Harry…

 

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó Molly asombrada

 

-El plan era obligar a Harry a participar en el “Torneo de los Tres Magos” pero Harry ni fue a la escuela, se cubrió su falta como un intercambio de estudios internacional y  eso, infortunadamente, no significaba que el plan se había detenido.- explicó Lamarque mirando a Sirius molesto y a los hermanos Weasley que pelearon con él muy enojados- al parecer Crouch logró  interceptar las cartas de tus hijos a Harry, se enteró de que iban a visitarlo por Navidad y….

 

-¿Y qué?- urgió Arthur escuchando la historia mientras sus dos hijos respiraban fuerte por la nariz

 

-Planeó secuestrar a mis hermanos- dijo Bill asqueado- los iba a sustraer en el Tren de regreso a Londres…

 

Molly se cubrió la boca horrorizada mientras Arthur abría y cerraba la boca estupefacto ante la noticia, Sirius apretó los puños quedando sus nudillos blancos de la ira mientras Enjolras se sujetó la cabeza con dolor.

 

-Mis hijos- murmuró Molly asustada mientras Lamarque decidió continuar su historia.

 

-Logramos acorralarlo en un pasillo para reducirlos con los Aurores que mande a llamar pero el infeliz usó la maldición  _ Imperius _ para controlar algunos alumnos y hacer que nos atacaran… cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja bueno… lanzó maldiciones a diestra y siniestra esperando formar un caos  y escapar- dijo Lamarque mientras se sentaba en el suelo sacando un puro y empezando a fumar- lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Sirius que llegó junto a Bill y Charlie, entre los tres lograron reducirlo y entregarlo… tuvimos que interrogarlo con Enjolras presente…

 

-Tengo Legeremancia natural puedo penetrar casi cualquier mente- dijo Enjolras mientras bebía un poco de agua- Crouch peleaba duro para no decir nada… además Dumbledore tuvo que llamar al Ministerio de Magia y con ello llamando a Fudge de paso…Fudge estuvo a punto de eliminar a Crouch con un Dementor- dijo en voz baja y fría Enjolras- pero avise a mi jefe y dispersó al Dementor con su Patronus…

 

-Como no le dimos la opción a Fudge  de negar la existencia de Crouch, le entregamos el caso y ahí se fue al carajo- dijo Sirius tembloroso- Barty había logrado salir de Azkaban desde hace muchos años gracias a la poción multijugos cambiando con su madre… Bartemius Crouch Senior lo ha tenido en su casa todo ese tiempo bajo la maldición  _ Imperius _ …. fue Barty quién invocó la Marca Tenebrosa en el Campeonato de Quidditch

 

Arthur estaba pálido y sudoroso mientras Molly se mordía los labios con terror, ambos miraban a los que estaban frente a ellos con incredulidad mientras Charlie se secaba el sudor con su playera Bill estaba pensativo pero receloso.

 

-El Ministerio mandó un escuadrón de Aurores a la Casa de Bartemius Crouch y…- Enjolras tragó saliva.

 

-Voldemort y Peter Pettigrew estaban ahí- dijo Sirius- o lo que sea que es ahora Voldemort… eso que estaba ahí.. no necesitan saber más, Aurores Americanos e Ingleses tienen bajo control a Voldemort… Scrimgeur ha tomado control de esa situación junto Amelia Bones…

 

-Dumbledore ha decidido cerrar temporalmente la Escuela y el Torneo ha sido suspendido temporalmente…- dijo Lamarque

 

El grupo de magos quedó en silencio muy cansados emocional y físicamente tratando de reunir energía para poder irse del lugar cuando Eponine llegó al lugar y no se veía nada bien: sus ojos brillantes estaban apagados, su ropa se veía muy arrugada y su cabello recogido en una elegante coleta ahora estaba suelto sobre sus hombros.

 

-Hoy fue un día horrible- dijo Eponine sentándose frustrada junto a Enjolras ignorando a los demás- no me dejaron hablar con los oficiales que atendieron el caso de Harry: están en investigación por un presunto soborno, los archivos electrónicos se borraron y tardaran tres días en recuperarlos y hoy llegaron los resultados de la prueba de Harry…

 

-¿Hay algo interesante?- preguntó Sirius de repente muy despierto

 

-Si, es un violador serial: hay por lo menos 32 casos reportados en Estados Unidos de mujeres y jóvenes de la edad de Harry Nomaj… ahora tengo más víctimas- dijo Eponine casi llorando, su ´prometido la abrazo con un brazo aunque exclamó de dolor cuando ella se recostó a su lado en un punto doloroso para él- ¿qué demonios te pasó?

 

-Creo que acabamos de detener el regreso de Voldemort- dijo Enjolras a su novia, ella frunció el ceño antes de comprender de lo que hablaba.

 

-Bueno… supongo que es un problema menos para Harry…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry despertó a las 10:00 aún vestido con Cedric a su lado, él estaba sobre su espalda y el mago de Hufflepuff estaba de lado sujetando con un brazo por encima de su cintura, parecía muy tranquilo y Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos buscando dormir un poco más.

 

-Buenos días- murmuró Cedric mientras Harry gemía molesto- ya son las 10 y  nadie ha venido a vernos…

 

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar a Cedric un leve toque en la puerta se escuchó, Cedric miró a Harry que se puso ligeramente pálido porque si era alguien conocido no tocaban abrían lentamente la puerta y se dejaban ver.

 

-Adelante-dijo Cedric mientras se levantaba y se colocaba entre la puerta y Harry, abrió los ojos asombrado al ver de quién se trataba: eran Ron y Hermione- Ho… Hola…

 

Harry miró a sus amigos, Hermione se veía tensa con los ojos rojos y muy nerviosa, Ron por su lado se veía entre irritado y triste,  ambos miraban a Harry desde la puerta mientras esperaban una señal de poder pasar.

 

-Hola- dijo Harry sus amigos sonrieron y Harry les hizo señas para entrar, Cedric tomo su suéter que estaba en una silla y se lo puso mientras los tres Gryffindor se sentaban en la cama donde Harry estaba.

 

-Iré por el desayuno- dijo Cedric mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza, el ambiente quedó en silencio, ninguno de los tres amigos sabía como empezar la plática, Ron jugaba con el control remoto de la Televisión y Hermione sólo miraba sus manos.

 

-¡LO SIENTO!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo inesperadamente, Harry miró boquiabierto a sus amigos mientras Hermione lloraba desconsolada mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro.

 

-No tienen que disculparse- dijo Harry triste- no fue su culpa…

 

-¡Nunca te debimos dejar atrás!- dijo Ron con la voz quebrada- si nos hubiéramos tomado de las manos como nos dijeron…

 

-¡Nadie sabía que eso podía pasar!- replicó Harry angustiado

 

-¡Ojalá me hubiera pasado a mi!- gimoteo Hermione desesperada mientras Harry sollozaba y la abrazaba con fuerza mientras Ron lloraba también

 

-No- lloró Harry- a nadie debe de pasarle esto… a nadie… 

 

Los tres amigos se abrazaron con fuerza llorando juntos por todo lo que había pasado, Harry se abrazó a sus amigos mientras estos lo abrazaban con fuerza, cada uno lloraba un poco por los otros y por ellos mismos, era un dolor sordo que seguía asentado en su pecho, es como si cada lágrima pudiera ser el borrador de un dolor muy profundo.

 

-Estaba tan asustado- dijo Harry llorando- me sentí tan solo e inútil.. no tenía mi varita… no podía hacer nada, sólo suplicaba en mi cabeza que eso parara… 

 

-¡Ay Harry!- lloró Hermione destrozada- ¡jamás te debió pasar!...

 

-Lo siento mucho compañero- dijo Ron mientras olfateaba un poco- debió de ser horrible y no pudimos hacer nada…

 

Cedric junto a Sirius escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, el Hufflepuff se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro mientras el animago suspiraba triste: Harry necesitaba a sus amigos desesperadamente  y aunque tenía miedo de la magia por lo que pasó,  Ron y Hermione, con magia o sin ella, eran sus amigos y los necesitaba.

 

-Los extrañe muchísimo- dijo Harry mientras estaba junto a sus amigo- los extraño tanto…

 

-Nosotros también- dijo Hermione suspirando, Ron hipo un poco mientras apretaba su abrazo, Harry estaba enmedio de ellos, Ron por la izquierda y Hermione por la derecha, Harry recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ron mientras Hermione recargo su cabeza en Harry.

 

-Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo Ron tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

 

-Yo… no voy a volver- dijo Harry a sus amigos con tranquilidad- creo que no necesito ahora a Hogwarts…

 

-Pero... ¿tú educación?- pregunto Hermione ansiosa- si no apruebas tus TIMOS te quitaran la Varita…

 

-Aún no tengo varita, jamás encontré mi varita- dijo Harry a sus amigos con tristeza- además… Lupin consiguió trabajo en la Academia Nox…

 

-¿La escuela Mágica  del norte de América?- preguntó Hermione- he leído un poco de ello…

 

-Si, Remus fue hace unas semanas… Sirius y yo planeamos ir pronto…

 

-¿Te irás de Inglaterra?- preguntó tristemente Ron mientras Harry asentía

 

El trío de oro quedó en silencio, abrazados, Harry respiraba tranquilo mientras sus amigos lo sostenían con fuerza y en muchos días Harry sintió que estaba volviendo a la normalidad, Hermione empezó a acariciar su cabello cosa que Harry agradeció, feliz de volver a tener a sus amigos junto a él.

 

-No volveremos a Hogwarts este año- dijo Hermione de repente, Ron y Harry se soltaron de repente para verla asombrados.

 

-¡¿Qué?!-  dijeron ambos magos, la bruja los miró exasperada pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

-Harry no volverá a Hogwarts: irá a América, entonces debemos de aprovechar este tiempo juntos… cómo nosotros llevamos la mitad del curso creo que será más fácil pasar los exámenes el próximo año- dijo Hermione tranquila.

 

-Es cierto- dijo Ron sonriendo- seremos un "Trío de holgazanes"…

 

Harry, Ron y Hermione se rieron con ganas, sus risas se escuchaban por el pasillo mientras el resto de sus seres queridos esperaban afuera, Sirius suspiró de nuevo pero esta vez de felicidad mientras Cedric miraba a Enjolras y Eponine con una sonrisa, y Molly se limpiaba unas lagrimas del rostro, sus hijos excepto Percy que no estaba con ellos sonreían tranquilos puesto que su  _ Harry _ había regresado, Arthur se notaba aliviado mientras las carcajadas de los chicos se hacían más audibles.

 

El “Trío de Holgazanes” estaban recostados en la cama riendo de lo que Ron había dicho y en silencio, se prometen cuidarse siempre los unos a los otros, porque eran amigos y familia: los amigos son los hermanos que escogemos y Harry no pudo haber escogido mejor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La charla de Ron y Hermione con Harry en un principio era más violenta pero me di cuenta de que Harry estaba mejor cada vez y era innecesario hacer una plática muy dura, además ese final tan esperanzador... creo que todos necesitamos un poco de esperanza.
> 
> Saludos cordiales


	10. El relato de Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien... Harry hablará de su experiencia y no es bonito... hay una horrible revelación al respecto.

**El relato de Harry**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la Batalla (Inesperada) de Hogwarts, los chicos ahora estaban de vacaciones en casa pero Hermione y Ron se quedaron en el Consulado de la MACUSA para acompañar a Harry, determinados a quedarse a su lado para acompañarlo lo que quedaba del año escolar en lo que se iba a América.

 

La decisión de abandonar lo que restaba del año escolar para acompañar a Harry por parte de Ron y Hermione tomó por sorpresa a sus familias y hubo una breve revolución: Hermione tuvo que ir a casa con Eponine para platicar con sus padres que  estaban confundidos y enfadados pero no fue tan difícil de convencerlos cuando Sirius se comprometió a pagar los estudios de Hermione en compensación a partir de ese momento hasta que se gradué.

 

Con Ron las cosas tampoco fueron fáciles puesto que cuando Ron comunicó su decisión Fred, George y Ginny pidieron lo mismo, pero Molly no lo iba a permitir, de hecho el simple hecho de dejar a Ron sin un año escolar era difícil para ella pero Harry ahora sonreía más, ya paseaba por el Consulado y en general parecía más dispuesto a tratar con el resto de las personas aunque aún no le gustaban las varitas y mucho menos gente que definitivamente no conocía.

 

-Ron puede hacerlo- explicó Molly calmada y tensa a sus hijos- porque Harry lo necesita…

 

-¡Pero mamá!- replicó Fred- ¡Hacemos a Harry reír…!

 

-He dicho no- dijo Molly una vez más, esta vez enojada y colorada- Ustedes deben de volver a la escuela…

 

-Debemos de preguntarle a Harry- sugirió George dulcemente mirando a sus hermanos que asienten con la cabeza, incluyendo a Bill y Charlie para asombro (y exasperación) de Molly.

 

-¡Ustedes ni siquiera van a Hogwarts ya!- grito Molly a sus hijos mayores que se encogieron levemente ante el regaño pero manteniendo su posición frente a su madre: Harry necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudieran tener- No admitiré sus reclamos, en cuanto acaben las vacaciones de Navidad ¡irán a la escuela!

 

-¡Enjolras!- dijo de repente Fred, los hermanos Weasley rápidamente detectaron que Enjolras era el más blando de los Aurores que conocen por parte de la MACUSA, él generalmente era el primero en traerles cosas como sus baúles de Hogwarts y cosas de la tienda “Zonko” de Hogsmeade para Fred y George, así que solían abusar de nobleza- ¿Puedes hablar con mi madre para que nos deje quedarnos…?

 

-Lo intentaré en un tiempo libre que tenga- dijo Enjolras con una sonrisa y más tarde esa noche lo intentó pero al final el Auror no pudo convencer a Molly y menos  cuando Bill fue enviado en comisión especial a Hogwarts el resto del ciclo escolar para ser un “Guardián de Campeones” esto se decidió debido a que los directores no confiaban en la seguridad del Ministerio por lo sucedido y se decidió traer tres  _ Rompemaldiciones _ de los países de origen de los estudiantes para protegerlos.

 

-Al final su hermano Bill irá a Hogwarts con ustedes… el Baile de Navidad será realizado en Año Nuevo y su hermano asistirá con ustedes- dijo Molly tranquila- Si Bill no fuera al Colegio tomaría el consejo de Enjolras de quedarse aquí por su seguridad, gracias a Merlín eso no sucedió…

 

Cedric que miraba la escena para poder avisarle al autonombrado “Trío de Holgazanes” si se quedaban o no, observó como Molly iba muy contenta a saludar a Lamarque que había recomendado a Bill para el puesto mientras el resto de los hermanos Weasley corrían a gritarle a su hermano que, asustado, corría en otra dirección lejos de ellos para deleite de Cedric.

 

-Parece que no se van a quedar- dijo Cedric entrando a la habitación de Harry, él y sus amigos estaban en la alfombra comiendo botanas muggles, cosas que Ron disfrutaba mucho- Bill va a Hogwarts a proteger a un “Campeón”...

 

-Pienso que si  hubieras ido a Hogwarts este año, Cedric,  serías el Campeón del colegio- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al Hufflepuff que sonrió con amabilidad en respuesta

 

-Una parte de mi extraña el Colegio pero he aprendido más estos meses aquí con los Weasley y Enjolras- dijo Cedric tranquilo mirando a Harry que asintió con la cabeza mientras se hacía a un lado dando espacio al recién llegado de sentarse a su lado, Cedric se sentó y Harry se recargó en él confiado suspirando contento de estar con las personas que más confiaba a su lado, sus amigos se acoplaban al nuevo ritmo de vida de Harry y en este momento no podía estar más feliz.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dos días después, Eponine regresó fastidiada de la estación de policía donde estaba el reporte de Harry, leer el reporte de Harry le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza al notar las faltas de detalle en el mismo con pocos datos para poder relacionarlos con los demás casos… lo bueno es que ella se había encargado de las pruebas del hospital.

 

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Sirius al verla patear una máquina de snacks en la MACUSA la mujer lo miró feo

 

-¡La maldita maquina no me da mis papas!- señaló Eponine la máquina con el dedo antes de patearla una vez más y recibir su botana- ¡AJA!... me equivoque, quería de sal…

 

-Me refería al caso de Harry…

 

-No va bien, los policías que atendieron el caso no escribieron bien su reporte y no tiene sentido con el testimonio de Cedric…

 

-¿A qué te refieres?

 

-Bueno… no quiero especular pero necesito presionar a Harry…- dijo Eponine muy triste, Sirius suspiró derrotado, era el momento que todos habían temido, Enjolras se acercó a la maquina de snack pateando el aparato y recibiendo unas papas.

 

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Enjolras al ver sus rostros abatidos, Eponine miró su botana muy triste 

 

-Es hora de que Harry nos diga su relato…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Esa noche, después de cenar Eponine, junto a Enjolras,  se reunió con Harry en privado  en una sala de conferencias para hablar de su caso, Eponine pensó  que tal vez debió de preguntar por el tema antes de la cena: el tema daba asco.

 

-Harry… se que es duro pedirte hablar de lo que sucedió pero no puedo posponerlo más…- dijo Eponine muy triste- prometí y cumplí traer a Sirius, lo amarrare si es necesario y ahora (con mucha vergüenza)  debo de tomar tu testimonio ahora…

 

Harry miraba con aprehensión a los adultos frente a él, su mirada demostraba todo el dolor que sentía por la situación, pero no podía evitarlo más y él lo sabía: era momento de hablar.

 

-Está bien- dijo Harry apretando sus manos, enterrando sus uñas en la palma de su mano asustado, Eponine tomo su mano con cuidado y le hizo abrir los puños.

 

-¿Quieres que alguien esté aquí?- preguntó con suavidad Enjolras a Harry que pensó en silencio la idea ¿De verdad quería que alguien escuchara eso? ¿Quería que supieran el horrible daño que le había pasado? ¿Qué suplicó para que parara eso…?

 

-Si, me gustaría que Sirius, Cedric y mis amigos estén conmigo- dijo Harry mirando a Eponine, ella asintió levantándose de su silla saliendo de la sala de conferencias donde estaban para buscar a los mencionados, Enjolras se preparaba con una cámara para grabar su testimonio, Harry respiro.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione se mordía las uñas de las manos, Ron intentaba leer un libro de Aritmancia de Hermione intentando distraerse mientras Cedric escuchaba música con audífonos para no molestar a nadie mientras copiaba algunos apuntes que Bill le había dejado revisar para sus EXTASIS. 

 

Sirius caminaba de un lado al otro esperando cualquier cosa, parecía un poco desesperado y un poco ansioso, su mirada empezaba a parecerse de nuevo a la que había tenido en Azkaban mientras estaba encerrado, comenzaba una nueva ronda de paseos cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

 

-Harry va hablar- dijo Eponine mirando a Sirius- sin embargo los necesita mucho…

 

Pronto todos los de la sala salieron detrás de Eponine siguiéndola a la sala de conferencias sin vacilar y rápido, Harry los necesitaba.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

<<Bueno, cuando salimos corriendo de las tiendas intente seguir el paso de Hermione y Ron pero la gente seguía empujando así que los terminé perdiendo  de vista mientras intentaba seguirlos terminé en una parte vacía del bosque y, tontamente, decidí seguir adelante pensando que encontraría a mis amigos… el bosque era muy oscuro y cada vez veía menos, me tropeze con una raíz de un árbol por la oscuridad, me quedé en el suelo un momento cuando vi el final del camino de arboles y me levanté para salir de ahí.

 

En cuanto salí a un claro del bosque me di cuenta de que me había perdido y había salido de los límites del campamento, sabía que me había desviado mucho al este  así que decidí buscar mi varita para tratar de ver hacía donde iba a ir y… bueno,  **él** me golpeó con una rama o algo así por la espalda cayendo de bruces e intenté levantarme para saber qué había pasado,,,  **él** me tomó de la nuca para estampar mi cabeza contra el piso, ahí perdí mis lentes… lo próximo que recuerdo es…>>

 

Harry se tomó la cabeza con las manos cubriéndose las orejas como tratando de escapar de un ruido que nadie más escuchaba, Harry se dio unos golpes así mismo pero Cedric sujetó sus manos antes de que siguiera con su acción, Sirius se sentó a su lado acariciando su espalda mientras Hermione enterraba sus uñas en sus mejillas y Ron estaba cada vez más pálido con un gesto similar a  cuando vomitó babosas en su segundo año.

 

<< **Él** ya estaba dentro de mi… yo suplicaba y gritaba… me hizo… me hizo… chuparlo y me besó y mordió hasta hacerme sangrar>>

 

Sirius estaba pálido de ira, sus movimientos eran mecánicos, usaba toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no reaccionar violentamente y dar el consuelo adecuado a su ahijado que lloraba y sollozaba mientras el muchacho intentaba recuperar el aplomo que requería para seguir relato

 

<<Me violó otra vez por no sé cuánto tiempo… cuando acabó me hizo vestirme mientras decía cosas horribles, yo tenía mucho miedo y sólo quería que me dejara en paz… él quiso violarme de nuevo… me estaba desnudando cuando Cedric llegó>>

 

Cedric que sujetaba su mano empezó acariciar con su pulgares sus manos, recordó ese día con mucho pesar y horror, Harry sollozó un poco mientras respiraba profundo para terminar su historia.

 

<<Cedric se dio cuenta de que algo me había pasado y me sujetó entre sus brazos, creo que se asustó porque se olvidó guardar su varita pero eso nos salvo de  **él** que regresó y nos vio… estaba aterrado pero se fue después de hablar algo con Cedric y llegó una mujer a ayudarnos>>

 

Eponine escuchó atónita el relato de Harry su prometido notó su inquietud y le tomó un hombro tratando de centrar de nuevo su pensamiento, Cedric no estaba mucho mejor, el Hufflepuff se puso pálido de repente soltando a Harry de repente.

 

-Por eso el testimonio de la Policía no cuadraba con el de Cedric- dijo con la voz cargada de emoción Eponine- Cedric… viste al “Monstruo” tú eres él único que lo ha visto y no ha sido atacado…

 

-Sí- dijo Cedric con los dientes apretados- y ahora sabe mi nombre…

 

Harry se recargo en Sirius a llorar mientras su padrino lo abrazaba y arrullaba calmándolo mientras Ron respiraba profundo intentado controlar sus náuseas mientras Hermione lloraba en silencio sentada en su silla intentando no hacer ruido innecesario. Cedric  se sentó al lado de Enjolras pálido y sudoroso, el Auror miró la escena con pesar pero convocó un bote de basura y se lo dio a Cedric que vomitó en el mismo.

 

-Bien... - dijo Enjolras- el “Monstruo” sabe tu nombre, te vio con una varita y, Cedric, TÚ sabes quién es…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un capítulo difícil, Harry necesitaba hablar y a veces eso es necesario, tener a sus amigos cerca es muy vivificante... dejamos un poco de lado ahora las cuestiones mágicas y volvemos a Harry y su problema principal... por cierto ¿Alguien sabe la letra de la canción de Ilvermony?
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	11. El amor hará estar bien todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor se demuestra en detalles breves: la aceptación, el apoyo, la resignación y porque no, la presunción.

**El amor hará estar bien todo**

Harry, después de su relato, se fue a su habitación a dormir, tomó de la mano a Cedric para irse juntos a la habitación mientras Sirius se quedaba a hablar con Eponine y Enjolras, Hermione y Ron salieron junto a Harry escoltando a su cama.

 

-Antes de que empiece un plan de huida… ¿Cedric también está en peligro?- preguntó Sirius aturdido

 

-Creo que si… nunca he escuchado el testimonio de alguien que diga que vio al “monstruo” y salió ileso… lo más cercano fue el padre de una joven atacada en Chicago pero el hombre fue atacado y le rompió la cabeza con una piedra… el señor quedó con daño permanente y no recuerda nada del ataque- dijo Eponine muy cansada.

 

-¿Qué demonios es ese sujeto?

 

-Un hombre- dijo Enjolras- los villanos de nuestra vida diaria no son bestias ni fantasmas… a veces sólo basta que sean malas personas y eso es todo…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric se acostó con Harry en la misma cama, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo y una parte de él se sentía sucio ¿cómo pudo ser amable con el tipo que violó a Harry? sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, buscando no molestar a su acompañante que lo abrazaba para tratar de estar tranquilo.

 

_ Por lo menos descansa _ pensó Cedric suspirando y con una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarse a sí mismo durante el proceso de relajación, después de un momento sintió como si toda su energía se fuera de su cuerpo, el estrés de la revelación tomó mucho de él y sentía que algo que no sabía estaba siendo analizado sin él…

 

Decidió estar muy cansado esa noche para pensar más así que tomó su cobija con fuerza para cubrir a  ambos y quedó dormido muy pronto.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kate y Amos Diggory recibían la visita de Sirius Black la mañana siguiente en su cocina, su presencia no era rara en la comunidad mágica pero Sirius limitaba su contacto con la comunidad Mágica Británica a dos familias: Los Weasley y los Tonks.

 

-¿Gusta un poco de té? preguntó Kate a Sirius que parecía muy cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

 

-Me encantaría- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, Amos estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa mirando a Sirius como se ve una mancha desagradable en una prenda blanca.

 

-¿Cómo está mi Ced?- preguntó rápido Amos a Sirius mientras su esposa lo miraba con dagas en los ojos

 

-¡No seas descortés Amos!- dijo Kate molesta mientras volteaba a ver a Sirius- Lamento su grosería, estamos muy tensos, han sido unos días duros con el descubrimiento del complot del Que no debe  de ser nombrado…

 

-Lo supuse- dijo Sirius con un gesto- ese complot nos tomó por sorpresa a todos pero ya está controlado…

 

-¡Conteste mi pregunta!- dijo Amos molesto por ser ignorado, Sirius bebió el té que le dieron  y agradeció con una sonrisa a la Señora Diggory antes de contestar.

 

-Está bien- dijo Sirius- pero aún no volverá a casa…

 

-Ya lleva casi 6 meses allá ¿acaso Harry no…?- Amos se calló cuando vio a Sirius alzar una ceja con fría furia- me refiero… su escuela, sus exámenes y eso… 

 

-No te preocupes por eso, Cedric ha sido asesorado por un Auror experto, un  _ Rompe Maldiciones  _  y un cuidador de Dragones estos meses para su educación- dijo Sirius ignorando la primera parte del enunciado de Amos- y si está bien, bueno, ahora esta un poco sacudido…

 

-¿Qué le pasó a Ced?- dijo Kate nerviosa

 

-Hemos descubierto que el atacante de Harry pudo ver a Cedric y saber su nombre…- dijo Sirius suspirando- bueno… ahora creemos que era parte de los encargados de los campamentos de magos, hemos revisado las listas de los asistentes tres veces y solo hay 10 Cedric en los campamentos de ellos 6 son de América y 4 Britanicos pero solo uno de 17 años…

 

-Mi Cedric- murmuró Kate

 

-Si nosotros llegamos a esa conclusión entonces…

 

-¡Ese tipo irá tras mi Ced!- grito Amos alarmado y palideciendo

 

-Aunque el hecho de que Cedric lo haya visto ha logrado algo ´positivo: tenemos su rostro- dijo Sirius sonriendo, aunque muy cansado, sacando un pergamino con la ilustración del hombre que había herido a Harry.

 

-Puedo llevarlo al Ministerio, mis compañeros se encargaron de lidiar con los encargados de los campamentos, uno de ellos debe de reconocerlo- dijo Amos a Sirius

 

-Gracias… Cedric debe de quedarse en MACUSA más tiempo, por su seguridad- dijo Sirius pausado- el acceso es restringido y no sabemos si intentará atacar a Cedric ahora o en algún momento..

 

-Un muggle no puede penetrar nuestras defensas- dijo Amos intrigado antes de que la mirada de Sirius lo hiciera entender- no es mago, no es un muggle…

 

-Es un  _ Squib _ \- dijo Sirius- o por lo menos eso suponemos… En América algunos magos malvados acabaron con sus contemporáneos y para ocultarse de sus iguales mataron a sus hijos mágicos, solo quedaban con sus hijos Squib… a ellos les enseñaron a odiar la magia y de vez en cuando crean problemas… este ha sido uno muy grave…

 

-¿MACUSA sabe lidiar con esto?- preguntó Kate aterrada

 

-Si, lo han hecho antes y ahora no están solos: nos tienen a su lado- dijo Sirius mirando al matrimonio Diggory que asintió con la cabeza.

 

-Dile a Cedric que se cuide y se quede todo el tiempo que necesite con Harry- dijo Amos  resuelto: la vida de su hijo peligraba no era el momento de sus prejuicios y adulaciones. tenía que salvarlo- Kate, prepara una maleta con cosas de Ced que pueda necesitar… te ruego que cualquier cosa nos avises para apoyar lo más posible…

 

Sirius sonrió mientras Amos copiaba el dibujo en otros pergaminos para usarlos mientras, determinado, le enseñaba a las puertas de su casa que era un hombre peligroso y no debería de entrar a la misma.

 

_ Al final del día, todos amamos a nuestros hijos _ pensó Sirius con una sonrisa melancólica mientras la cara de Lily y James se formaban en su mente, las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos recordando aquella tarde cuando sus amigos le informaron que esperaban a su primer hijo… se limpio las lagrimas esperando al matrimonio Diggory mientras mentalmente pensaba que debía de tener una buena relación son sus futuros “Consuegros”.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era Navidad en MACUSA y por todos lados se escuchaban villancicos en Inglés y Español, eso último sorprendió a los magos, más al notar a ciertos magos colocando piñatas en una plaza abierta del Consulado.

 

-Son Cónsules Mexicanos- explicó Lamarque a los jóvenes cuando les preguntó la preparación- MACUSA comparte el edificio con el Estado Mágico de México en un acuerdo bilateral preparado hace años, son buenos aliados porque los magos mexicanos son especialistas en el sigilo y contrabando… ¡La de cantidad de cosas que hemos traído y ni enterados los británicos!...

 

-Un mago mexicano, Enrique González Camarena, creó para los Nomaj la televisión a color pero para los magos creo la señal exclusiva de televisión para magos ¡Fue difícil! pero creo toda una industria de televisión mágica… desde instalación hasta distribución… los magos mexicanos son buenos en ello… los americanos somos buenos políticos- dijo Enjolras con una sonrisa, Molly ahora entendía cómo se grabó en ese extraño disco el concierto de Celestina Warbeck alegremente- es un servicio costoso pero hay señal privada y pública…

 

Los gemelos Weasley reían alegres con ponches de frutas cerca de los jóvenes hijos de los Cónsules que les contaban los métodos de contrabando que usaban,  mientras Ginny, Hermione y Charlie escuchaban atentos la tradición de la piñata en México explicado por una de la secretarías del Estado Mexicano que amablemente  les explicaba el significado de ese día con la útil traducción de Eponine.

 

Cedric y Sirius recibían a los padres de Cedric en el Consulado: ellos no quisieron que Cedric saliera del lugar por su seguridad pero estaban cómodos con el hecho de cenar en un lugar con grandes influencias políticas que, en palabras de Amos, serían de gran utilidad para el futuro de Cedric… ahora no lo quería en el centro del Ministerio de Magia Británico sino que buscaba su relación política internacional.

 

Sirius no sólo esperaba a los Diggory, que se encontraban encantados con la presencia de Harry un poco más repuesto y emocionados por las costosas ropas que ahora llevaba Cedric (cortesía de Sirius), sino que también esperaba a su prima Andrómeda que los visitará por primera vez.

 

Andrómeda y Ted Tonks fueron los únicos que en su momento  creyeron en su inocencia y de hecho solían visitarlo cada mes pero Sirius al notar lo mal que salía de ese lugar su prima les pidió no volver a verlos… unos tres años después escaparía de Azkaban y su primer refugio fue la casa de su prima, aunque en ese momento Andrómeda sólo pudo darle comida y un poco de agua porque el Ministerio fue a su casa.

 

Harry junto a Ron y Bill observaban sentados en las escaleras como se colocaba la decoración, Bill sonreía al ver a su madre feliz de ver como alguien más se estresa en preparar todo para las fiestas y  Arthur miraba fascinado las series  de luces de colores que colocaban en el árbol de navidad al estilo muggle.

 

-La campeona de Hogwarts es muy creída-. informó Ron a su hermano- casi no le habla a nadie pero la escuela la apoya porque  es nuestra campeona…

 

-No te preocupes por eso- repuso Bill con los labios muy apretados, aún recordaba los gritos de sus hermanos por tener trabajo en Hogwarts- ni siquiera me toca cuidar de la campeona de mi escuela, me toca la campeona de Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour…

 

-¡Es una chica bellisima!- repuso Ron con ilusión, su cara ruborizada le recordó a Harry la misma que puso en el Mundial de Quidditch  de ese verano Bill por otro lado, alzó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona.

 

-Con que sea amable y no engreída me basta- dijo Bill- el  _ Rompemaldiciones de  _ Francia , Eúgene Isabey es insoportable: el cuida a Viktor Krum y el de Bulgaria Blagun Angelov es quien cuida de la chica de Hogwarts…

 

-¿En qué consiste su labor?- preguntó Harry interesado. Bill volteo a verlo estirándose brevemente antes de hablar.

 

-Como Crouch manipulo muchas cosas acerca del Torneo, creemos que pudo colocar maleficios alrededor de las pruebas para provocar el caos, no sabemos si los campeones pueden estar hechizados o no: hay maleficios que sólo afectan a largo plazo y debemos de detectar esas maldiciones y neutralizarlas… los Aurores se centran en un ataque inmediato, nosotros leemos todo el panorama y actuamos en consecuencia- explicó Bill sencillo a Harry que parecía muy interesado en el tema mientras Ron miraba asombrado a su hermano que se río de la cara de confusión que colocó Ron a su explicación,

 

Sirius gritó de alegría al ver a su prima llegar junto a su esposo y su hija, el animado corrió a abrazar a su prima mientras Ted reía feliz de ver a los primos abrazarse con libertad en muchos años, la joven que venía detrás de ellos miraba el Consulado con interés y alegría.

 

-Es como la casa de Los Ángeles- dijo Nymphadora- sólo que esta llena de gente…

 

-¿Tu eres la pequeña Dora?- preguntó Sirius asombrado a la joven que sonrió con pena cambiando su cabello de color violeta a uno color negro para coincidir con su tío, Sirius la abrazó con fuerza- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?...

 

-Sí- musitó Dora mirando a su tío- espero que ahora todo este mejor…- Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras Ted saludaba con un gesto de su cabeza a Sirius y este sonreía

 

-Vamos, pasen, les presentaré a Harry y la cena comenzará muy pronto...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry miraba la ciudad desde el balcón que había reclamado como suyo en la MACUSA, se había retirado de la fiesta por unos minutos puesto que quería descansar de tanto ruido… últimamente había empezado a entender que la gente en enormes cantidades lo ponían nervioso pero ya no le aterrorizaban y eso era una mejora.

 

-Harry- hablo Cedric despacio se sentó a su lado con un pedazo de pastel- te lo traje porque la comida se está acabando rapido, Fred y George se comieron toda la gelatina de mosaico…

 

Harry tomó el pastel de Cedric y sonrió en silencio, volviendo a ver por el balcón, comió distraído el pastel, Cedric siguió sentado a su lado, era cómodo estar así, juntos en silencio, esperando cosas buenas y con la seguridad de que todo estaría bien porque la gente que los amaba estaba más cerca que nunca de ellos.

 

-Regresemos- dijo Harry acabando su pastel, Cedric se levantó junto a él  listo para salir pero Harry lo detuvo sujetando la mano.

 

-¿Harry?- preguntó Cedric extrañado mientras Harry en un momento de valor besó castamente a Cedric en los labios.

 

-Se que no soy la mejor opción- dijo Harry de repente nervioso- pero me he enamorado de ti  y solo quería…

 

Cedric lo silenció besándolo de regreso sorprendiendo a Harry que por la emoción no pudo cerrar los ojos, El hufflepuff sonrió cariñoso a la cara confundida del joven de gryffindor  que se sonrojo profundamente al notar como Cedric sonreía con dulzura.

 

-Yo también te amo Harry- dijo Cedric antes de volver a besarlo, Harry se dejó y se abrazaron un momento antes de salir de la habitación tomados de la mano ante la alegría de los Weasley, Hermione, el deleite y orgullo  de Sirius y Kate más un suspiró de Amos Diggory de ligero desencanto pues no le quedó de otra que aceptar que su Ced había partido lejos de sus planes cuidadosamente tratados… pero bueno ¡Era pareja de Harry Potter! ya era algo de renombre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo era inicialmente más largo pero mientras escribía tuve que presenciar un desagradable hecho de violencia doméstica que tuve que ayudar a detener, resultado: 20 minutos después se me había olvidado el hilo original de lo que se iba a escribir pero pude rescatar lo principal, el beso.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	12. Rita Skeeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los secretos mejor guardados siempre son revelados por personas horribles...

**Rita Skeeter**

Después de año nuevo Fred, George, Ginny y Bill partieron Hogwarts con un traslador creado por Lamarque para ese propósito, sólo que esa vez no entrarían directo al castillo sino que estarían en el puente de la entrada para que no les afectará como la vez pasada.

 

-Muy bien, quiero que esas notas suban-.dijo Molly señalando a los gemelos- no te metas en problemas- le indicó a Ginny con una sonrisa cariñosa- y cuida de tus hermanos Bill - señaló a su hijo mayor que sonrió con nerviosismo al notar la mirada asesina de sus hermanos que aún le echaban la culpa de regresar a Hogwarts.

 

-¡Nos avisan quién ganó el Torneo!- gritó Ron desde las escaleras mientras sus hermanos le daban una mirada muy sucia que lo hizo agacharse detrás de Hermione.

 

-Gracias por decirnos que nos quedáramos aquí- murmuró entre dientes Hermione mientras se despedía de ellos con un gesto de su mano, Harry  estaba junto a Cedric sonriendo en señal de despedida y pronto los cuatro Weasley se habían ido.

 

-¿Percy aún no da señales de vida?- preguntó Cedric a Ron que gruño enojado.

 

-El muy imbécil dice que ahora que el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional está en crisis más que nunca debe de apoyar al Ministerio y que ahora todo esto es “una distracción ridícula e innecesaria”...-

 

-Bueno, eso es muy tonto, tu padre está mejor parado ante la MACUSA que muchos otros magos del Ministerio- dijo Cedric irritado y era cierto: por la convivencia en el Consulado Arthur Weasley era muy apreciado en el MACUSA, su padre empezaba a experimentar el mismo trato preferencial de otro gobierno y eso levantaba su ego.

 

-Es Percy, es muy ambicioso y cree que mostrando la lealtad absoluta al Ministerio le dará alguna recompensa- dijo Ron enojado.

 

-Se ganará una patada en el trasero- dijo Cedric de mal humor, Harry le tomo la mano en un intento de conciliar la situación- más cuando Combeferre acabé con el Ministerio y su dinero…

 

El trío rió divertido recordando esa situación: el abogado que representó a Sirius en su caso descubrió que Peter fue la mascota de los Weasley durante muchos años y, como estaba aburrido, decidió demandar al Ministerio por no ver por la seguridad de los Weasley a lo largo de 12 años y exigía una enorme compensación monetaria… Sirius apoyaba la causa para molestar al Ministerio mientras Lamarque lo hacía para darle una lección de seguridad mágica.

 

-Según mi padre, la demanda será ganada por Combeferre- dijo Ron feliz mientras Hermione lo veía con un poco burla- el Ministerio falló en cuidar de nosotros, todo eso lo ha usado en la demanda…

 

-Bueno, me alegra que alguien ponga en cintura al Ministerio- dijo Hermione recordando las horribles declaraciones de una Bruja llamada Dolores Umbridge en el  _ Profeta  _  donde le insinuaba que todo esto era culpa de la MACUSA y de Sirius, el animago no se quedó quieto y logró que despidieran a la mujer después de esa difamación.

 

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó Ron mientras todos se sentaban en la escaleras del MACUSA a observar todo el barullo del día, ese día no tendrían clases debido a que Bill volvió a Hogwarts, Charlie tenía pendientes en su trabajo y Enjolras se encontraba buscando datos del caso de Harry.

 

-Supongo que podemos perder el tiempo- dijo Cedric aburrido viendo cómo las personas iban y venían de un lado al otro, Hermione leía el libro “Historia de la Magia de Norteamérica Vol.I”

 

-¡Ahí están!- Saludo Lamarque a los jóvenes con una sonrisa- Tengo el gusto de presentarles al Profesor Rafael Montemayor de la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Ilvermony, Jefe de la casa Wampus…

 

Un hombre de unos 45 años, de piel bronceada, muy guapo, vestido con jeans de mezclilla negro y una chamarra de cuero se inclinó ante ellos, los jóvenes lo saludaron con nerviosismo: al igual que Lamarque o Enjolras (cuando se notaba enfadado) imponía una sensación indescriptible de peligro… Rafael sonrió y esa sensación desapareció.

 

-Rafael ellos son: Hermione Granger, una de las brujas más brillantes de su generación, Ron Weasley un notable jugador de ajedrez mágico, Cedric Diggory uno de los muchachos más dedicados y trabajadores que he visto en mucho tiempo y Harry Potter, un chico muy fuerte y valiente- Lamarque los presentó con una sonrisa cariñosa, como un abuelo presenta a sus nietos y ellos quedaron sonrojados ante los halagos- Creo que se han quedado sin tutores por hoy, bueno, Rafael vino a comprobar unos libros para el próximo curso “El Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos”

 

Hermione, Ron y Harry se quedaron pálidos al recordar ese libro, Cedric, que no tomaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no lo conocía pero recordaba a unos alumnos de tercero de su casa sollozar por las mordidas del libro se notaba preocupado.

 

-Los alumnos de Thunderbird lo sugirieron, dicen que es divertido tratar un libro que es como un monstruo…- dijo Rafael con una sonrisa- los Wampus de sexto van a estar histéricos: cuando ellos llegaron a primero el libro lastimó a muchos Horned Serpent mientras intentaban estudiar, fue una crisis para los de sexto…

 

-¿Cómo afecta los problemas de una casa a otra?- preguntó Ron sorprendido a Rafael que se sentó en las escaleras en el espacio que le daban los chicos para hablar mientras Lamarque sonreía feliz, el viejo Auror era un hombre que sabía reconocer el talento y esos cuatro en las escaleras eran piezas soberbias: Cedric sería el mejor sanador de su generación, Hermione iba por el camino de la aplicación de la ley mágica y Ron tenía una mente estratega natural que requería pulirse mientras Harry, bueno, era nato en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y sabría que sería un gran auror algún día.

 

-Bueno, en la creación de Ilvermony, se decidió que existirían cuatro casas: Wampus, que es de los guerreros, de esa casa casi salen todos los Aurores, Guardianes mágicos o Aplicantes de la ley mágica. Thunderbird, que favorece a los aventureros, favorece a los exploradores mágicos, creadores de hechizos y vigilante de entes espirituales; Pukwudgie, favorece a los Sanadores, rescatistas, cuidadores de criaturas mágicas y pedagogos mágicos y finalmente tenemos a Horned Serpent, que favorece a los intelectuales, grandes teóricos, ministros, políticos y presidentes de la MACUSA han salido de aquella casa…

 

Hermione escuchaba la información absorta, Ron y Harry por primera vez escuchaban con mucho interés una lección de Historia de la Magia, Cedric estaba tan interesado en el relato como Hermione y por un momento lamentó no tener nada a la mano para escribir notas: la lección no esperada era fascinante de muchas maneras.

 

-En fin, Wampus era y es mi casa, pero como somos guerreros somos pequeños ositos cariñositos cubiertos en un disfraz de la Pantera que representa nuestra casa- explicó Rafael con una sonrisa- los primeros cuatro años somos pequeños cachorros que peleamos entre nosotros, por nuestros amigos o compañeros de otras casas si lo creemos necesario, los Wampus somos guiados por el deseo irrefrenable de proteger a los demás: creemos en las personas más que en los títulos o trofeos y esa causa la defendemos, pero en quinto año empieza la diversión… a partir de quinto año nosotros nos hacemos cargo de la seguridad de nuestros cachorros, somos los vigilantes de nuestros compañeros, en sexto cuidamos del resto de la escuela, nos encargamos de que estén en sus casas y a salvo, que no violen el toque de queda y que los de los primeros años regresen a salvo con los suyos y los de séptimo se encargan  de la seguridad del terreno de la escuela, de vigilar entradas y salidas además de la seguridad del pueblo que se encuentra a las faldas de la Montaña donde esta Ilvermony: Stewartville...

 

Lamarque miraba con una sonrisa la escena, estaba contento de ver a los chicos relajados con Rafael cuando algo pasó por su vista y lo atrapo, era un escarabajo negro con unas líneas muy raras en sus ojos, como era un insecto simplemente lo dejo ir 

 

-Necesitamos fumigar el edificio- dijo Lamarque en voz alta mientras una lata de insecticida parecía volar cerca- ten cuidado con las personas Dobby…- Lamarque fue a su oficina, donde estaba el archivo abierto del caso de Harry, leía en silencio los adelantos o la falta de ellos. Con frustración decidió pasar a otros casos  mientras esperaba los reportes de Eponine y Enjolras que revisaban los registros del aeropuerto y trenes del país.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Le tomó a Rita Skeeter descubrir lo que le sucedió a Harry un día infiltrada en el MACUSA, escribió una detallada explicación en el  _ Profeta _ donde trataba a Harry de “mago inestable y peligroso” culpando de la situación actual a los Weasley y al Ministerio de Magia por su situación mientras exigía airadamente que Harry fuera llevado a San Mungo para su pronta recuperación.

 

-¡QUIERO A RITA SKEETER AQUÍ! ¡NO ME IMPORTA  A QUIÉN TENGAN QUE HECHIZAR! ¡LA VOY A DESPEDAZAR!- gritaba Lamarque fuera de sí mientras Arthur, Molly y Charlie se refugiaban en el Consulado puesto que  Arthur había sido despedido pero eso no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo: Combeferre ya había ganado la demanda y en compensación el Ministerio había pagado una concesión de 2 millones de Galeones por cada miembro de la familia Weasley en riesgo, es decir: 18 millones de galeones en total.

 

-¿Cómo pudo entrar esa mujer aquí?- preguntó Molly muy alterada, su pobre casa estaba llena de sobres con maldiciones haciendo su casa inhabitable por un tiempo.

 

-Ni idea- dijo Rafael a los Weasley- por eso Lamarque está histérico, además Sirius y Harry recibieron el  _ Profeta _ esta mañana y Harry no está nada bien: tiene miedo de que lo alejen de Sirius y Cedric… Hermione y Ron tratan de calmarlo mientras Cedric trata de mantener a Sirius aquí porque ya se dirigía a Hechizar a Skeeter.

 

-Buenas tardes- saludó Andromeda llegando al Consulado junto a su esposo Ted- ¿Dónde está Sirius?...

 

ARthur los guió por el Consulado a la sala donde se encontraba Sirius, mientras Molly veía a Enjolras y Eponine salir corriendo a la “Plaza de Llegada Criminal” donde dos Aurores desconocidos para los Weasley llegaron con Rita Skeeter  a cuestas, la bruja no se veía nada bien: tenía cortes en las piernas y sus ropas estaban rotas y sus elaborados rizos estaban todos cortados, casi como si la hubieran rapado.

 

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Enjolras sorprendido.

 

-¡Apollo!- saludo uno de ellos ante la ira del Auror que lo miró con una ceja levantada- la muy tonta intento escapar de nosotros, quiso hacer una Aparición forzada pero con los hechizos aturdidores quedo esto cuando pudimos juntarla…

 

Toda la sala hizo muecas muy adoloridas respecto a este comentario, inclusive Eponine que se estremeció ligeramente ante aquella afirmación mientras salían de la plaza, Lamarque bajaba de las escaleras junto a Sirius, que era perseguido por Andrómeda y Ted,  al escuchar la conmoción.

 

-¿Quién llegó?- gritó Lamarque furioso, todos los magos se hacían a un lado mientras Rafael reía alegre y Eponine simplemente miraba a Rita como si la Navidad volviera a celebrarse en ese lugar- ¡TÚ!...

 

Los dos Aurores empujaron Rita enfrente, a los pies de Lamarque, que la miró con ira absoluta, Sirius temblaba de rabia mientras Andrómeda  y Ted lo sujetaban intentando que no cometiera homicidio, Enjolras dio un paso atrás, ocultándose detrás de su prometida y el resto de la sala hizo lo mismo: si el Auror tenía miedo, todo mundo debe de asustarse.

 

-Se.. se… soy Rita Skeeter… trabajo…- Rita parecía aterrorizada, lucía pálida y sudorosa mientras el Auror en Jefe la miraba cada vez más con desprecio, un chasquido de dedos después y Rita quedó colgada del techo con las manos atadas en la espalda mientras Sirius reía oscuramente de la escena, sus primos lo calmaban con palabras.

 

-Te interrogará personalmente el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores del Magicongreso de Estados Unidos- dijo Lamarque suavemente mientras las personas salían apresurados de la zona, los Weasley fueron llevados por Rafael a toma un café mientras Eponine junto a Enjolras convencían a Sirius de subir a ver a Harry. 

 

-Vamos, vamos- dijo Eponine mientras subían- esto no será bonito…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Animaga no registrada?- dijo Sirius incrédulo mientras abrazaba a Harry que estaba todavía muy asustado, Hermione y Ron estaban muy enojados mientras Cedric tomaba un poco de té para relajarse después de la escena, los Weasley se notaban agotados mientras Andrómeda y Ted intentaban mantener al resto tranquilo.

 

-Si, de esa manera ella ha estado revoloteando por historias en Hogwarts con el Torneo que se lleva a cabo y de alguna manera se enteró de que Harry estaba aquí- explicó Lamarque mientras el chico abrazaba más fuerte a Sirius- lo que es peor… el Ministro exige la presentación de Harry en San Mungo…

 

-¡Qué se vaya al diablo!- grito Sirius mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Harry que enterró su rostro en el pecho de Sirius- ¡No me puede obligar a llevarlo!...

 

-Tecnicamente si puede- dijo Combeferre entrando a la sala- acabo de conseguir una orden “De no interrupción de Custodia” pero en cuanto convoquen al Wizengamot y Fudge los convenza de que Harry estaría mejor en San Mungo harán lo que quieran, contigo o sin ti…

 

-¡NO!- gritó aterrorizado Harry, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, tenía otro ataque de pánico- ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME OBLIGUEN OTRA VEZ….! ¡NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE SIRIUS! ¡QUIERO RECORDAR QUE AMO A CEDRIC Y QUE SOY MUY FELIZ AQUÍ!...

 

Harry cayó sin fuerza mientras Cedric lo sostuvo contra su pecho mientras él también lloraba, Hermione y Ron miraban la escena completamente destrozados: lo que Harry dijo era cierto, olvidaría todo, lo malo y lo bueno… y Harry no sería el mismo después de eso, Sirius se sentó en el piso sin fuerza al darse cuenta de  que no podría proteger a Harry mientras miraba a su ahijado llorar muy triste.

 

-Bueno… ¿porque no piden asilo al Estado Mágico Mexicano?- dijo Rafael mirándolos con tranquilidad- bajo esa inmunidad Harry y Sirius no pueden ser obligados por el Ministerio Británico… los magos de México aprenden magia básica en Ilvermony así que si decides ir a esa escuela y Sirius vivir en algún lado de Estados Unidos para estar cerca y no en México pues…

 

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Molly confundida mientras Sirius miraba a Rafael como si pudiera besarlo.

 

-¿Dónde puedo solicitar el asilo?- preguntó Sirius levantándose del piso, Combeferre se acercó con urgencia mientras se señalaba asimismo, Hermione sonreía feliz y Cedric consolaba a Harry al encontrar una salida.

 

-Hablamos de que nos iremos de Inglaterra: Harry irá a Ilvermony- dijo Sirius sonriendo feliz ante la mirada de los demás- Nos vamos, TODOS a Estados Unidos…

 

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron el resto asombrados de la propuesta de Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, este capítulo surge después de que me preguntará como le haría para que Harry y compañía se irían a Estados Unidos... me parece que será un encuentro divertido y por cierto, en el próximo episodio veremos un poco de los Weasley que están en Hogwarts y ¿alguna idea de como retratar a Percy?
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	13. Apariencias y Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como lo prometí un poco de los otros Weasley... aunque miento un poco en esa parte y veremos algunos patronus o por lo menos uno...

**Apariencias y Patronus**

 

Bill comía en silencio al lado de Fleur Delacour en la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras escuchaba los murmullos de la mesa acerca de cómo su familia era la responsable de lo que le sucedió a Harry, suspiró al ver a sus hermanos pasarla muy mal por estas habladurías donde sólo la casa de Gryffindor los defendía calurosamente de los demás y por eso, la casa quedó marginada.

 

-No debes de pestag atención- dijo Fleur a Bill calmada mientras el pelirrojo la miró con una sonrisa- son buenas pegsonas, lo sé pogque tú nos salvaste a mi hegmana y a mi aún cuando había sido una hoguible pegsona…

 

Bill suspiró recordando la presentación entre ambos y como los campeones habían reaccionado a sus protectores el resto del Torneo: con aversión, Fleur ni siquiera miraba a Bill y se negaba a hablar con él cosa que desesperaba profundamente al joven porque necesitaba saber todo el tiempo donde estaba para revisar si no había sido hechizada y una noche que ella y su hermana fueron a  una fiesta organizada por algunos alumnos de Séptimo y Sexto de Hogwarts… bueno, la situación se puso fea.

 

_ Flashback _

_ Bill estaba que echaba chispas, fue por un momento a comer con autorización de Madame Maxine y Fleur se había ido del lugar. _

 

_ -Mocosa malagradecida- mascullaba Bill molesto, mientras subía a la Torre de Astronomía para poder tener una amplia visión de los terrenos del colegio, al estar arriba suspiró enojado- Debí negarme a trabajar.. preferiría estar bajo el yugo de mamá ahora mismo.. _

 

_ Bill se sentó un rato casi rindiéndose cuando escuchó gritos cerca de ahí, presto atención y noto que se escuchaban al otro lado de donde se encontraba aún no se decidía si eran gritos de alegría o de susto cuando reconoció la voz: era Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, la niña a diferencia de su hermana era un sol de ternura. _

 

_ -¡AYUDA! _ _ \- gritaba Gabrielle mientras intentaba librarse del agarre de dos alumnos de Ravenclaw que se notaban muy tomados, Bill se lanzó desde la torre con la varita lista _

 

_ <<Arrestum Momentum>>\- dijo Bill deteniendo su caída de repente mientras se levantaba y corría hacía Gabrielle, la niña peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar de sus captores que no hacían más que reírse de ella, Bill llegó rápido a ellos y los aturdió con velocidad. _

 

_ -¡Gabrielle!- exclamó Bill al estar frente a ella, la niña lo miró y se soltó a llorar-¿Qué ocurre? _

 

_ -Esos… chicos nos invitagon a una fiesta… mi hegmana aceptó venig pero sólo había chicos y uno de ellos le dio una bebida y de guepente mi hegmana… ella se cayó al piso y balbuceaba... _

 

_ -¿Dónde está?- Gabrielle señaló el bosque- bien, vuelve al castillo y no te detengas hasta que encuentres a algún profesor o alguien mayor, te prometo que yo traeré a tu hermana… _

 

_ Bill vio que la niña se echó a correr y llegaba cerca del castillo antes de ir en la otra dirección, escucho voces cerca y preparó su varita, despacio se acercó y vio la escena: dos alumnos intentaban desvestir a Fleur que parecía muy aturdida pero que peleaba con fuerza, uno de ellos intentaba sujetarle las manos y Fleur respondió mordiéndolo cosa que enfureció al joven que la abofeteó en un ataque de ira, Fleur giró el rostro pero no se acobardo y lo miró retándolo a seguir.  _

 

_ -¡BASTA!- gritó Bill apuntándoles con la varita, los jóvenes quedaron estupefactos de ver a su guardián ahí, con una señal de su varita los hizo hacerse a un lado antes de que unas cuerdas salieran de su varita y los ataran- Deberían de ser expulsados… _

 

_ Bill se arrodillo junto a Fleur, la chica se arrastraba lejos de él pero logró tranquilizarla. _

 

_ -Fleur… soy Bill… vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro- dijo Bill suavemente, Fleur negó con la cabeza intentando ponerse de pie- Vamos, ya todo acabó… _

 

_ -Gabrielle… _

 

_ -Está a salvo, debe de estar en el castillo ahora…- dijo Bill mientras Fleur lo miraba con indecisión antes de aceptar su ayuda mientras lloraba en silencio, el pelirrojo se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó en los hombros de Fleur antes de cargarla en sus brazos para llevarla a un lugar seguro. _

 

_ -¡Suéltanos!- gritó uno de los chicos mientras Bill siguió caminando derecho ignorándolos mientras Fleur se desmayó en sus brazos. _

 

_ Fin del Flashback _

 

Fleur le pasó una tostada preparada mientras Bill regresaba de su recuerdos, aún estaba indignado de como la escuela sólo decidió mandarles una amonestación pero no denunciarlos penalmente, desde ese día Bill se propuso sacar a sus hermanos de Inglaterra: no era un lugar seguro.

 

El mago sonrió tristemente mientras mordisqueaba la tostada, aún se preocupaba por su hermanos… bueno temía que sus hermanos se molestaran  y tomaran la decisión ir por venganza… Bill decidió despejar su mente hablando con Fleur.

 

-Y bien ¿Ya descifraste el huevo?- 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Resultó que Rafael Montemayor era un mago nacido en México y que era muy apreciado por los funcionarios del Consulado que facilitaron la fecha de la entrevista de Sirius y Harry con el Embajador Mágico para la concesión de asilo a cargo de Combeferre como su asesor.

 

-Puedo tratar de conseguir también para ustedes- dijo Combeferre a los Weasley que declinaron el ofrecimiento.

 

-No creo que sea una opción mientras los chicos estudian en Hogwarts- dijo Molly sonriendo indulgente- se que Harry y Cedric irán a Ilvermony el próximo año y Ron ya está molestando para poder ir con ellos y Hermione está siendo convencida por Lamarque…

 

Combeferre se rió recordando cómo el Auror se enfocó en que la bruja considerará el hecho de estudiar en Ilvermony  aunque fuera un año: la engatuso con la biblioteca, los planes de estudio y el hecho de que la escuela Americana no tenía estúpidos prejuicios de “Pureza de la sangre” 

 

-Si, eso será divertido- rió Combeferre mientras se sentaba a leer los documentos a llenar por Harry, Sirius y Cedric: esos dos ahora estaban juntos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry tenía en brazos a Crookshanks que descansaba muy feliz mientras miraba a Hermione, Ron y Cedric practicar para la elaboración del Hechizo Patronus bajo la vigilancia de Ted Tonks,  esto fue porque el Estado Mágico Mexicano por sus siglas EMMEX detectó un inusual presencia de Dementores cerca de la Embajada mexicana en Londres.

 

-Creemos que se trata de un plan de Ministerio para poder obtener una vista de Harry o Sirius- dijo Ted a los jóvenes que lo miraban expectante- por eso, cuando vayan a la embajada de México deben de ir preparados para que no los tomen por sorpresa…

 

-Aunque, les enseñan el encantamiento Patronus sólo por protección porque como bien saben, y si no lo saben se van a enterar, el uso de Dementores en lugares que no son considerados con autoridad del Ministerio Británico es considerado un acto de guerra y según el derecho mágico internacional podremos atacar… pero no queremos hacer una guerra: necesitamos la paz por que no hay necesidad de eso- explicó Eponine a los jóvenes- cuando vayan a sus entrevistas de apoyo, irán solos con un traslador que los dejará en el patio de la Embajada: es ahí donde pueden ser atacados.

 

-Así que para defenderse, yo les mostraré cómo se realiza el hechizo- Ted sacó su varita y apuntó enfrente de él- <<Expectro Patronum>>...

 

De la varita de Ted salió una figura de color blanco brillante: era un perro labrador que corrió a todos lados mirándose feliz, su colita era movida con felicidad y los chicos rieron de las cabriolas que hacía el patronus .

 

-Para el hechizo Patronus, ustedes deben de tratar de mantener en sus mentes el recuerdo más feliz que puedan… por ejemplo, yo pensé en mi bella esposa- dijo Ted con una sonrisa- los patronus son una representación física de nuestra felicidad, son sentimientos buenos concentrados  y eso es lo que ustedes van a intentar hacer ahora…

 

Los chicos pensaban en sus momentos más felices que se encontraban en sus mentes,  mientras Eponine platicaba con Harry en una esquina, evitando al gato que no parecía feliz de que lo ignoraran.

 

-Entonces… ¿Ilvermony?

 

-Si, Sirius me dijo que es una buena idea y me han contado cosas encantadoras de la escuela…

 

-Somos diferentes- dijo Eponine mientras Harry la miró extrañado la chica al notar su desconcierto se echó a reír- ¡Olvide por completo como tratan a los Squib aquí…!

 

-¿Cómo tratamos a los Squib?- preguntó Harry confundido ante la risa de Eponine que al mirar su extrañeza reía más fuerte.

 

-¡Me hiciste el día!... es que según la Ley de Martha Steward promulgada en 1960 se declaró que todos los squib deben de ser enviados a Ilvermony a partir de los once años y por tres años deben de asistir a educación mágica localizada: nos enseñan a identificar magos, hechizos, ataques de bestias mágicas entre otras cosas, cuando acabamos esos tres años somos enviados a la Academia Steward, que es una escuela anexa para Squib donde terminamos nuestros estudios para integrarnos en la comunidad Nomaj pero como soporte para la comunidad mágica…- explicó Eponine feliz- ¡Inclusive somos escogidos en las Casas de Ilvermony! yo fui Pukwudgie y ahí conocí a Enjolras… nunca perdimos el contacto y ya sabes el resto….

 

-¿Cuándo se casarán?- preguntó Harry mientras Eponine se recuperaba de su sonrojo 

 

-En Agosto de este año- dijo Eponine- estoy esperando una transferencia a Athens, Ohio: es una comunidad tranquila Nomaj donde la magia pasa desapercibida además de que Enjolras tendrá su propia oficina de Auror en la zona…

 

-Me encantaría ir- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- creo que sería una excelente forma de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi estos días…

 

-Harry, no fue nada, me da un poco de tristeza que te haya sucedido a ti pero soy muy feliz  porque: un hombre inocente está libre, pudimos detener a Voldemort y que ahora estés en camino a Ilvermony…- dijo Eponine con una brillante sonrisa mientras un grito feliz se escuchaba en la habitación: era Cedric.

 

-¡Muy bien Cedric!- dijo Ted muy feliz mientras observaba la forma que el Patronus empezaba a formar en la sala, poco a poco se dieron cuenta de qué forma era el Patronus: una ciervo con astas muy grandes- es extraño… sólo conocí  un patronus así: era el de James Potter…

 

-Mi patronus tiene la misma forma- dijo Harry con una sonrisa feliz mirando a su novio que lo miraba con una sonrojo pero sonriendo tontamente, Hermione los miraba con ternura y hasta Ron puso una sonrisa muy tonta por el momento dulce que veía.

 

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que estaban destinados a estar juntos- dijo Ted- mi Dromeda tiene el mismo patronus yo…

 

Harry y Cedric se sonrojaron profundamente ante la risa histérica de Eponine, Hermione y Ron, que en realidad parecía más confundido que otra cosa, Ted sonreía contento a la escena mientras el patronus se acercaba a Harry y dejaba que fuera acariciado por él y lo hizo, recordando como hace unos años hizo lo mismo con su propio patronus, el ciervo agacho la cabeza mientras Harry sentía como el animal infundía en él todos los sentimientos de Cedric: su amor, su dedicación, su ternura y su comprensión

 

-Muy bien- hablo Ted mientras Harry miraba a su novio con una sonrisa tenue e intentaba darles un poco de espacio- ustedes dos, es momento de concentrarse más…

 

Hermione jaló a Ron para seguir practicando el hechizo mientras Eponine también decidió jugar con Crookshanks para que Harry y Cedric que se abrazaron, de manera dulce pero muy íntima, así que se sentía un poco “chismosa” de verlo y al saber que ambos se necesitaban de esa manera… bueno, había que dejarlo pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este capítulo muestra algunas parejas que realmente me gustaron en su momento... no es lo mismo leer una historia de joven que ahora... en definitiva ahora puedo comprender mejor las relaciones humanas de las que J.K. se sentía tan orgullosa.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	14. EMMEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La visita a la Embajada Mexicana, además de un miembro Weasley renegado.

**EMMEX**

Lo primero que notó Harry al entrar a la Embajada Mágica Mexicana fue que ellos se abanderaron bajo la misma bandera que los Muggles sin ningún tipo de distinción con la comunidad no mágica como él observaba en Londres.

 

Harry esperaba pacientemente sentado al lado de Sirius en el edificio que era amenizado por unas estatuas que cantaban canciones rancheras que Harry no conocía pero le daban cierta calidez al escuchar las entonaciones, también en el centro del vestíbulo había una estatua que representaba el escudo de la bandera y que cada cierto tiempo tomaba movimiento mientras el águila devoraba la serpiente demostrando el símbolo del país.

 

-Creo que en México no caben los Slytherin- dijo Sirius mirando divertido la serpiente ser devorada por el águila mientras Harry reía a lo que decía Sirius,. pronto se acercaron a ellos Rafael y Combeferre que venían con unas sonrisas en el rostro.

 

-Bueno, la solicitud ya está procesada, así que sólo queda que Harry y Sirius expliquen porque están siendo vigilados por el Ministerio y después traeremos a Cedric y a los demás que explicarán la situación y se acabó- explicó Combeferre a Sirius mientras Harry se colocaba bien la gorra que llevaba ese día pero de repente Rafael se la quitó de golpe.

 

-Lo siento Harry, en México usar una gorra dentro de un edificio es de mala educación- explicó Rafael mientras señalaba a unas señoras que ya miraban con desaprobación a Harry- por cierto, conseguimos que te entrevistara Yuriria Calderón, es una experta en asignación de Asilo, algo muy útil durante la Era Dorada de los Magos tenebrosos…

 

Las horas pasaron, Harry se había quedado dormido recargado en Sirius que sostenía a su ahijado esperando la cita, Rafael jugaba baraja con Combeferre sentados en el suelo, poco a poco las personas que entraron a la Embajada se iban retirando pero Sirius y Harry no eran llamados y eso empezaba a poner nervioso al animago.

 

-¿Habrá algún problema?- preguntó Sirius muy nervioso a Rafael que lo miró con una sonrisa culpable, mostrando todos los dientes.

 

-¿Te he mencionado que los mexicanos somos muy impuntuales?....

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eponine estaba sentada en el suelo de su oficina, intentaba encontrar el pasaporte del atacante de Harry que estaba entre las miles de entradas al país por medios muggles de los meses de Agosto a Septiembre.

 

-Estoy frita- dijo Eponine mirando que no llevaba ni una octava parte de las fotografías a encontrar: cómo estaba en Inglaterra no contaba con ayuda federal que le pedía a su amigo Marius del FBI pero ahora necesitaba ayuda de Scotland Yard y no podía pedirla porque el Ministerio se enteraría y…- ¡Maldito Ministro!...

 

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Hermione entrando a la oficina con un plato de comida, la mujer la miró con una sonrisa agradecida mientras la joven se acercaba a ella teniendo cuidado con los papeles que habían en el piso- Te ves muy cansada…

 

-Es que tengo que hacer una búsqueda visual a mano, en Estados Unidos pediría un favor y ya está pero aquí no puedo porque Fudge se enteraría y…

 

-Pondremos en riesgo a Harry- dijo Hermione seria- ¿puedo ayudarte?

 

-Es un trabajo tedioso- suspiró Eponine mirando a la bruja que parecía decidida- bueno, pero si te aburres no me culpes…

 

La joven castaña se sentó en el piso tomando las fotografías de los pasaportes para revisar cada foto para encontrar al agresor de su amigo y es que sin que nadie supiera Hermione empezó a investigar con los pocos pedazos de información que tenía de quién podría ser, pero aún le faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas que era la posible identidad del tipo pero no se detendría: lo que le hizo a Harry lo pagaría muy caro.

 

-¿Dónde están Ron y Cedric?- preguntó Eponine  mientras comía un poco y la chica trabajaba en la revisión.

 

-Los padres de Cedric vinieron a visitarlo y están hablando de como Cedric va a terminar sus estudios en Ilvermony… creo que el Señor Amos quiere que Cedric consiga trabajo en la MACUSA como funcionario…

 

-Cedric quiere ser Sanador- dijo Eponine mientras tomaba el jugo- Si trabaja para la MACUSA sería para el Hospital Calderón, uno de los mejores hospital para magos administrado por el MACUSA en Chicago…

 

-Nunca pensé que Cedric quisiera ser Sanador, siempre pensé que quería algo relacionado con las leyes mágicas- dijo Hermione legítimamente sorprendida.

 

-Bueno es que su padre quiere eso para él pero eso no significa nada- dijo Eponine encogiendose de hombros mientras seguía comiendo.

 

-Ron está viendo televisión, cómo estamos solos no quiere hacer nada- dijo Hermione tranquila- Ted y Andrómeda vendrán más tarde a apoyarnos con lecciones de encantamiento  y pociones…

 

-Creo, sin temor a equivocarme. que ahora toman “Escuela en casa…”

 

-Si, es verdad- suspiró Hermione mirando más fotos- en realidad todos tratan de mantenernos al día con nuestras clases…

 

-Si, ese es parte del trato cuando estás  con magos plenamente cualificados- dijo Eponine, se estiró un poco antes de ver el reloj de pared- ¡Ya son las 5 de la tarde!...

 

-Harry y Sirius no han regresado.- dijo Hermione preocupada pero Eponine le sonrió tranquilizando a la chica.

 

-Son mexicanos, por eso los citaron a las 11:00, para resolver su situación como a esta hora…

 

-¿Porque?- preguntó Hermione asombrada, Eponine alzó sus manos al aire demostrando su ignorancia respecto al tema.

 

-No tengo ni idea, supongo que es una forma de ellos- dijo la mujer mientras se ponía a revisar los papeles una vez más.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK!- se oyó una voz llamar al animago que despertó sobresaltado y adolorido, en su regazo estaba Harry aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo había quedado ahí pero tampoco cuando se había dormido.

 

-Vamos- los apresuro Combeferre- es tu turno...

 

Sirius despertó rápido cargando un poco a Harry que empezaba a despertar, llegaron a una puerta de madera donde Combeferre tocó tres veces antes de que se abriera, un Auror Mexicano vestido con un uniforme negro parecido al de un Charro pero que llevaba bordado el escudo de México en el pecho los observo.

 

-Buenas tardes, gracias por la espera me llamó Miguel Esteban y seré su vigilante mientras estén en la Embajada, una vez que atraviesen esta puerta quedan por completo a disposición de las leyes mexicanas y no bajo las de su países ¿Aceptan?- Sirius y Harry asintieron mientras Combeferre asentía impaciente- muy bien, favor de dejar su varita en esta repisa, es un protocolo de seguridad nivel 3 pero si hay una emergencia estas volverán a ustedes…

 

Sirius se quitó su anillo mientras Combeferre dejaba su varita en otra repisa, Harry que no tenía varita fue visto de manera seria por Miguel pero Combeferre le murmuró algo al oído y este asintiendo extendió tres gafetes de identificación, uno para cada uno que se colocaron antes de seguir a Miguel a una oficina, Rafael los esperaba dentro mirando una sala de conferencias muy huraño.

 

-¿Aún no salen?- preguntó Miguel a Rafael que lo miró con un gesto impaciente

 

-No y la tardanza me esta matando…- Rafael miró a Harry y Sirius- ¡Yuriria los espera acá!

 

Rafael los hizo pasar a una oficina muy grande miró a Sirius con seriedad indicando que le explicaría después mientras Harry tomaba asiento, Sirius se quedó de pie esperando ser atendidos.

 

-Se me hizo muy tarde-suspiro una señora de unos 50 años entrando muy nerviosa con varios papeles en las manos- una disculpa, por lo general una visita  a la EMMEX no debe de tardar más de 3 horas…

 

Sirius alzó una ceja divertido a Harry que sonrió con indulgencia, la mujer se sentó mirando los archivos de Harry y Sirius, tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a revisar su  computadora donde se visualizó todo el archivo de Sirius: desde su familia hasta su encierro y actual liberación, pronto siguió al archivo de Harry donde venía desde la trágica muerte de sus padres hasta su agresión actual.

 

-Muy bien, según nuestra regla de asignación de Asilo cumplen casi todas las características para poder acceder al Asilo excepto una cosa: persecución ¿De qué o quién huyen?- preguntó la mujer muy seria mirando tanto a Sirius como a Harry que respiraron profundo antes de empezar a hablar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Molly y Arthur cenaban en compañia de los Diggory, Ron, Hermione y Eponine, todos estaban en una reunión agradable comiendo con una breve charla donde Molly mantenía la vista baja muy triste y confundida.

 

-¿Qué ocurre Molly?- preguntó Eponine al notar como Molly no aceptaba el té que Kate había preparado los chicos miraron a Molly mientras Arthur pasaba una mano por su rostro.

 

-Percy- dijo Arthur muy molesto, Amos puso un gesto muy incómodo en el rostro mientras Eponine los animaba a seguir- ha discutido con nosotros y ha decidido… no estar más en casa…

 

-¿Se pelearon?- preguntó Kate despacio

 

-No es eso- dijo Amos dando un respiro a Arthur- es… bueno, después del desastre de Crouch era obvio que Percy sería investigado pero esta investigación se detuvo cuando Combeferre amenazó con la demanda y se supone que estaba bajo investigación y de repente tuvo un ascenso..

 

-Percy fue ascendido a Asistente junior del Ministro- dijo Molly tensa mirando a la mesa.

 

-¿Significa…?- preguntó Ron comiendo mientras Hermione lo pateó bajo la mesa

 

-Que el ministerio quiere vigilarnos a través de Percy- dijo Cedric sin patear a Ron que ya sostenía su espinilla con un gesto de dolor- porque el Ministro sabe que Harry está en contacto con la Familia Weasley…

 

-En efecto Cedric- dijo Arthur pareciendo de repente muy cansado- Percy será un espía del Ministerio o eso intentaron: nadie de la familia intentaría traicionar a Harry por eso querían saber de él a través de mi hijo…

 

-Percy siempre ha sido muy ambicioso- dijo Molly mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una servilleta- pero nunca creímos que su ambición fuera más grande que el amor a su familia.

 

Eponine miró con pesar a los Weasley: Molly llorando mientras Arthur parecía perdido y molesto mientras  Ron no estaba mucho mejor pues debajo de su máscara de enojo ella podía leer la frustración y el dolor que la traición de su hermano les había ocasionado.

 

-Charlie fue a hablar con él en la oficina y no salió nada bien- dijo Amos en voz baja- creo que al final sacaron a Charlie de ahí porque parecía que lo quería moler a golpes...

 

-Eso es muy lamentable- murmuró Kate apenada y avergonzada de casi caer en esa situación con su Ced- espero de corazón que ustedes pronto se arreglen…

 

-Bueno, no importa- dijo Arthur recuperando un poco su aplomo- ya le transferimos a su bóveda la parte del dinero que Combeferre nos consiguió  y que le corresponde… Percy debe de volver por su voluntad no hay más que decir.

 

La cena quedó en silencio después de esa charla, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en el lugar era de los cubiertos, algunas toses y el sonido de bebidas servidas, el ambiente había quedado en silencio y Eponine estaba incómoda por el mismo y suplico a cualquier ser que la escuchara que hubiera algo que los distrajera.

 

-Entonces… ¿Han pensado algo de ir a América?- preguntó Eponine con una sonrisa.

 

-Bill me ha escrito todos los días y el acoso a los chicos no ha mejorado- dijo Molly suspirando- de hecho parece a veces empeorar… me insiste en ir a América en cuanto acabe el ciclo e inscribirse en Ilvermony…

 

-Es buena escuela- dijo Eponine- además estarán más tranquilos, la prensa no confunde la libertad con “inventar”...

 

-Me parece un gran argumento- dijo Kate con una sonrisa- Amos, Cedric y yo nos mudaremos para América: nos iremos junto a Harry y Sirius..

 

La cena cambio de ambiente mientras hablaban de América y las posibilidades, Cedric miró el reloj de la pared notando que ya casi eran las 9:00 de la noche, se empezó a inquietar al notar que Sirius y Harry no habían regresado de EMMEX y se ponía muy nervioso de no verlos ya en el Consulado.

 

-Tranquilo Cedric- dijo Hermione al Hufflepuff- Eponine me dijo que la EMMEX no es conocida por su puntualidad…- Cedric sonrió divertido retomando su cena.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Y eso es todo- terminó Sirius de explicar a Yuriria que tomaba notas del caso en una libreta que tenía a la mano, Harry estaba tranquilo a su lado mirando a la mujer que leía y releía los expedientes de Harry y Sirius.

 

-En resumen: Si no salen del país corremos el riesgo de que la salud mental y física de Harry se deterioren debido a las medidas, ineptas, de protección por parte de su gobierno... - Yuriria se rascó la barbilla antes de tomar unos pasaportes de su escritorio, sacó su varita y con un movimiento de su mano los datos de Harry y Sirius fueron rellenados en los pasaportes.

 

-Yo, Yuriria Calderón, Agente especial de Asignación de  Asilo del Estado Mágico Mexicano. otorgó Asilo clase 2 a Sirius Orion Black y a Harry James Potter- dijo la mujer mirando  a ambos magos frente a él con una sonrisa- con los pasaportes en orden ustedes ahora pueden considerarse con doble nacionalidad: pueden salir del país en cualquier momento, pero si el Ministerio les da problemas avísenos y de inmediato serán sacados del país…

 

Sirius estrecho la mano de la bruja con fuerza y alegría mientras Harry sostenía sus documentos nuevos con alegría, Yuriria hablaba con Sirius acerca de las nuevas responsabilidades y obligaciones que tendría con el Estado Mexicano ahora que era un miembro honorario.

 

-Harry- hablo Yuriria al joven que prestó atención de inmediato- esperamos tu pronta recuperación y que te integres a la brevedad al colegio  Ilvermony, en México sólo puedes estudiar especialidades curriculares por un acuerdo trilateral del colegio y sólo una vez que hayas concluido tu educación básica mágica...

 

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras recibía, orgulloso, su propia Carta de Derechos y Obligaciones del Estado Mágico Mexicano para poder entender su nueva nación, Sirius también sostenía con cuidado sus documentos mientras Yuriria los miraba con una sonrisa.

 

-No se preocupen si pierden los documentos, después de la caída del sistema del 1994 estos documentos tienen una copia mágica verificada en los aeropuertos- dijo Yuriria a ambos con diversión, Sirius y Harry se despidieron de la mujer que asentía con la cabeza cuando ellos cerraron su puerta.

 

Combeferre y Rafael los esperaban afuera, Sirius señaló los documentos en su mano y los dos hombres gritaron de alegría.

 

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Rafael mientras le daba un abrazo a Sirius y a Harry con amabilidad- Ya que lo consiguieron no será necesario que los demás vengan…

 

Sirius asintió feliz cuando la puerta que estaba cerrada se abrió de repente y de ahí salieron magos vestidos con capuchas negras y con un dibujo muy extraño bordado en la espalda de las capuchas, Rafael bajo la mirada e hizo que Sirius y Harry hicieran lo mismo, luego de que pasaran Rafael los miro con nervios.

 

-Ellos son Aurores de nivel S, el más alto, encargados de las magias más oscuras y antiguas, ellos sólo responden ante la autoridad más grande- dijo Rafael con temor- se dice que ellos lograron encontrar a Herpo el Loco…

 

-¿Qué es eso que tienen en la espalda?- preguntó Sirius nervioso pues recordaba perfectamente la leyenda de Herpo el Loco

 

-Es la diosa Coatlicue, una representación de vida, muerte y resurrección- dijo Rafael mientras Combeferre los miraba con aprehensión- escuche el rumor de que fueron solicitados por Scrimgeour para revisar algo de Voldemort… pero caray ¡Creí que era un rumor!

 

-Vayámonos por favor- pidió Harry ansioso a lo cual los adultos reaccionaron rápido

 

-¡Nos vamos!. dijo Combeferre tratando de aligerar el ánimo- ¡A celebrar!...

 

Escoltados por Miguel salieron del edificio del EMMEX, el Auror que los vigilaba los hizo detenerse antes de salir mirando como uno de los otros aurores absorbía a un Dementor dentro un frasco que parecía succionar a la entidad.

 

-Supongo que ellos los estudian- dijo Sirius nervioso puesto que miraban al Dementor con una sonrisa satisfecha, Miguel no los dejó avanzar hasta que se hubieran retirado los Clase S y después de eso Rafael decidió Aparecerse puesto ya estaban muy inquietos y la tensión los estaba matando. 

 

-¡Al carajo! ¡Prefiero que me mate Lamarque que seguir cerca de ellos ahora…!

 

Y así, los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, es un capítulo divertido de escribir y creo que algunos de ustedes ya saben que pronto saldrán de Londres ¿Verdad  
> Saludos Cordiales


	15. Pista y el Héroe Bill Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamarque y Eponine descubren algo del agresor de Harry y de las demás víctimas que los dejará shockeados... Bill Weasley será ¡Un héroe!

**Pista y el Héroe Bill Weasley**

Rafael los hizo aparecer en el vestíbulo del MACUSA, por lo cual las alarmas sonaron fuerte y de manera constante, de pronto los cuatro que llegaron por medio de la Aparición fueron rodeados por Aurores de la sede.

 

-¡Somos nosotros!- dijo Rafael mientras Harry quedaba detrás de él y de Sirius, Combeferre también lo cubría por la espalda- Somos invitados…

 

Lamarque bajo las escaleras junto a Molly, Arthur, Charlie y Eponine, el Auror en Jefe los miraba con furia pero permitió que los demás se retiraron mientras los recién llegados se calmaban un poco.

 

-¿Qué demonios se proponen hacer?-dijo Lamarque  mientras Harry salía detrás de su padrino, Lamarque le indicó a Harry que se adelantara- ¿Todo salió bien?

 

Harry le mostró su nuevo pasaporte y Lamarque le sonrió feliz, el Auror revolvió cariñoso el cabello del joven Gryffindor antes de dejarlo ir para recibir adulación de los Weasley y Eponine que miraba sorprendida su nuevo documento.

 

-Lo siento- se disculpó Rafael mirando a Lamarque con vergüenza- pero ya no podíamos esperar más para irnos del EMMEX…

 

-EMMEX jamás ha sido conocido por su puntualidad ¿Porque tanta impaciencia?- preguntó Lamarque intrigado.

 

-Por que, cuando llegamos, estaban Aurores de Clase S- dijo el profesor mirando a Lamarque con seriedad- y cuando se iban del edificio nos topamos con ellos y… guardaron un Dementor en un frasco…

 

-Si, suelen hacer eso, lo que sucede es que con el clima de México no suelen haber Dementores en activo como en Londres, algo que para ellos es fascinante- dijo Lamarque con soltura pero al ver la cara de los magos con temor sonrío- es difícil de entender lo sé pero ellos manejan las cosas a su manera… no es agradable y mucha magia antigua que ellos usaban tenía que ver con los sacrificios y la sangre…

 

-Fue aterrador- dijo Harry parado entre Molly y Arthur que escuchaban la historia muy asustados.

 

-Si, la primera vez lo es, pero cuando has visto tantas cosas en este mundo… ellos son amables- dijo Lamarque zanjando la cuestión- es mejor que vayan a descansar, con los papeles de Harry  y Sirius en orden el viaje a América es casi inminente…

 

Todos lo obedecieron excepto Eponine que se sentó en un sillón a esperar a su prometido, Lamarque se sentó a su lado esperando en la quietud de la noche, pronto ambos jugaron a las cartas en lo que esperaban al Auror mientras Lamarque era vencido por la mujer en cada partida.

 

-Eres buena- dijo Lamarque perdiendo por tercera vez consecutiva

 

-Lo sé, mi tío Javert me enseño- dijo Eponine tranquila mientras Lamarque volvía a repartir las cartas, pronto otra partida se estaba jugando entre ellos- Aún no encuentro nada con el dibujo de Cedric y eso que hoy Hermione me ayudó…

 

-Bueno, a este país entran muchas personas, me sorprendería si encontraras algo rápido- dijo Lamarque conciliador- necesitas saber que te apoyamos y en cuando regresemos a nuestro país  será más fácil…

 

-Si es que tiene algún tipo de registro.. sabe, algo no me cuadra ahora que sabemos algunas cosas…- Eponine frunció el ceño- Cedric me dijo que donde los encontraron era una zona donde los repelentes anti muggles estaban a tope y según me dijeron los paramédicos, policías y la señora que los ayudó tenían la enorme sensación de irse del lugar como olvidando algo pero de pronto eso se detuvo…

 

-Debió ser porque los magos del Ministerio bajaron las protecciones repartidas para que los diferentes magos pudieran irse y evitar una masacre si se llevaba a cabo una batalla… ese día llegaron muchos magos exigiendo salir de Inglaterra, yo nunca les dije de venir- finalizó Lamarque con un gruñido enojado recordando el caos

 

-Exacto- dijo Eponine bajando sus cartas mirando a su Jefe- si las barreras anti muggle estaban colocadas antes del ataque de los Mortifagos en el campamento ¿Como un Scourer común y corriente puede atravesarlas? ellos ya no son Squib, son Nomaj, no tiene sentido que logren hacerlo…

 

-Porque quién atacó a Harry esa noche no era un Scourer… por eso en los conocidos Scourer no hemos encontrado sospechosos o rumores conocidos… el “Monstruo” era un Squib- terminó Lamarque haciendo que Eponine se estremeciera por completo- lo que significa que el lapso de tiempo de los ataques de este individuo están más atrás de lo que parece y donde hay un Squib, americano, hay un…

 

-Mago o bruja… un mago o una bruja debe de ser su amigo o familiar y lo ha ayudado a escapar todas esas veces- dijo Eponine shockeada- por eso ha escapado…

 

-Pero ya no más- dijo Lamarque- ahora sabes cómo buscar…

 

-Un mago o Bruja que haya llegado al país con un Squib por medios Nomaj… a fuerzas el mago o bruja debe presentar su papeleo de llegada al MACUSA o no hubiera podido ingresar al país… ahora tengo una pista más sólida- dijo Eponine.

 

-Si, lastima que la pista la encontraras por la violación de un jovencito de 14 años- dijo Lamarque molesto- hay que revisar todos los expedientes hasta la fecha: uno de ellos tiene la pista que buscamos.

 

Eponine tenía ganas de vomitar ¡UN SQUIB! uno de los suyos había aterrorizado la comunidad a la cual pertenecían y que juraron defender: ellos eran el Legado de James Steward, el Nomaj que creó Ilvermony, cada Squib era fruto de su compasión y bondad…¡Ella era Pukwudgie! y no pudo más, se soltó a llorar.

 

-¡Uff! Amelia Bones ha dicho que Voldemort será atrapado en una jaula mágica preparada por Aurores Clase S del EMMEX y…- Enjolras había llegado hablando de lo que había pasado en el Ministerio cuando notó a Lamarque y a Eponine sentados pero su prometida lloraba amargamente- ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!

 

Enjolras corrió a tomar en sus brazos a Eponine que lloraba desconsolada, el mago miró a su mentor que lo miraba con lastima y fastidio, Enjolras le regresó la mirada pero con ira antes de que su instructor decidiera hablar.

 

-Descubrimos una pista del agresor de Harry.. no era un Scourer como creímos en un principio…- dijo Lamarque con calma- ahora sabemos que es un Squib y por lo tanto…

 

-Es uno de nosotros- murmuró Enjolras abrazando más fuerte a su novia que se aferró a su cuello- y nosotros pudimos mantenerlo informado…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bill, Eúgene y Blagun revisaban el lago negro una vez más antes de la segunda prueba, el mago francés miraba desdeñoso el lago, indicando la falta de cuidado que se presentaba en su visión artística, Blagun por el contrario se encontraba feliz de ver criaturas viviendo ahí, puesto que en su escuela no vivían, por mucho tiempo, criaturas mágicas como esas.

 

-Estoy seguro de que podrán eludir bien las pruebas- declaró Blagun a Bill ignorando a Eúgene que parecía cada vez indignado del Lago negro y su condición.

 

-Eso espero- suspiró Bill- El huevo tenía una maldición debilitante para Fleur, casi se ahoga en la tina del Carruaje…

 

-A Marietta casi la deja sin oídos el Huevo- comentó Blagun a Bill que asentía con la cabeza mientras Eúgene los miraba con un gesto torcido.

 

-El huevo tenía una canción de guerra para las sirenas del Lago y casi asesinan a Krum en el lago… fue una suerte que no estuviera lejos-comentó desdeñoso Eúgene ante los gestos de Bill y Blagun.

 

-Aún no se cuanto de esa maldición queda en los campeones- dijo Bill mirando el Lago con aprehensión- es mejor seguir pendientes y esperar que nada malo suceda… o tendremos graves problemas…

 

-Si, Karkarof ha prometido castrarme si algo le pasa a su amado Krum…- dijo Eúgene molesto.

 

-¿Ha si? Madame Maxime me prometió lo mismo pero con sus manos…- dijo Bill mirando sus manos mientras Blagun reía divertido.

 

-¡A mi Dumbledore me ha dado un voto de confianza!- dijo alegre el búlgaro ante la incredulidad de los otros dos que al final terminaron riendo, para ese momento ya eran grandes camaradas.

 

-¿Dónde irán cuando acabe esto?- preguntó Bill a sus compañeros, estaban sentados frente al Lago bebiendo cerveza de Mantequilla mientras comían unos emparedados.

 

-Yo volveré a casa- dijo Eúgene, su inglés era superior al de Fleur- me casaré en Agosto pero lamento no invitarlos: mi boda se supone sería en Febrero pero con esto…

 

-No te disculpes- dijo Bill- yo estaría preparándome para emigrar a América si no fuera por esto..

 

-Yo… iba a pedir trabajo en Gringotts- dijo Blagun sonrojado mientras sus compañeros se reían de su sonrojo- es que la paga es mejor…

 

-Si, eso es definitivo- dijo Bill mirando la noche estrellada sintiendo un poco de paz y disfrutaba lo que podía ser uno de sus últimos meses en Inglaterra en un tiempo: sus padres habían hablado con él en la semana y le habían informado de su decisión de ir a América cuando los chicos acabarán el curso y él su trabajo como Guardián de Fleur.

 

Aunque el joven pelirrojo no estaba feliz con la decisión lo entendía por completo y es que el Ministerio seguía detrás de ellos y la sociedad los seguía atacando mediante howlers y maldiciones que enviaban como cartas, esas ya habían cobrado una víctima: su querida casa estaba reducida a cenizas porque hubo un cruce de maldiciones, su madre y padre lloraron mucho por eso.

 

-¿Planeas ir a América cuando esto acabe?- preguntó Eúgene mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza

 

-Sí, aunque sólo para ayudar a la mudanza e inscripción de mis hermanos en Ilvermony- dijo Bill tranquilo- después de eso me regreso a Egipto a mi único amor …

 

-¡Tumbas!- gritaron en coro Blagun y Eúgene riendo, Bill asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba su cerveza y ellos lo chocaban en acuerdo a su broma, los tres magos miraron el ambiente antes de decidir levantarse del lugar para ir con sus respectivos campeones… la segunda prueba sería en la mañana y  (aunque cruzaban los dedos con fervor) esperaban que todo marchará bien.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bueno, la prueba iba todo menos bien: en cuanto los campeones ingresaron al agua el desastre comenzó y es que cuando los Guardianes ya cantaban victoria los complementos de las maldiciones se activaron y, para su vergüenza, sólo lo notaron cuando una niña de Ravenclaw con ojos saltones color azul señaló a Marietta sujetándose la cabeza con dolor mientras sus oídos empezaban a sangrar atrayendo la atención de los Kappas.

 

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Bill mirando la escena, Blangun ya lanzaba hechizo aturdidores a los Kappas que se acercaban a la chica amenazadoramente, se lanzó al agua para ir por ella mientras Bill y Eúgene lanzaban hechizos al agua para buscar a sus protegidos.

 

-¡KRUM!- gritó Eúgene lanzándose al agua convocando un hechizo de Casco-burbuja viendo como el joven era atacado por las sirenas y sus filosos tridentes, la vez pasada sólo intentaron lastimarlo esta vez era diferente: lo querían muerto.

 

Bill miraba el agua con desesperación, no estaba seguro de que ella fuera auxiliada por las criaturas del lago como se había establecido debido a esta situación, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría ayudarla si el hechizo que le permitía respirar se rompió cuando su maldición se activó, no podía esperar, se quitó su chaqueta de piel de dragón (¡Costo 500 galeones! ¡Dos años de ahorros!) y se lanzó al agua convocando su casco.

 

Debajo el agua, el desastre era peor: Blagun no bromeaba cuando dijo que Marietta casi perdía las orejas, sus orejas colgaban por un pedazo nada más quedando sólo unidas por la parte del lóbulo, mucha sangre a su alrededor hizo que Blagun convocara un hechizo flotador en ella y la elevará para llevarla a la orilla.

 

Eúgene peleaba contra las Sirenas, que no se rendían en su intento de matar a Krum, el joven transformado en mitad tiburón intentaba morder a las sirenas para defenderse cosa que, obviamente, les molestaba aún más e incrementan sus intentos para herirlo mortalmente y para sorpresa de Bill, pero más de Krum, este le dio un golpe en la nariz desconcertando al joven y a las sirenas permitiendo que ambos escaparan de ahí.

 

Bill, buscó rápido a Fleur y cada minuto que no la encontraba era un momento de desesperación que ocurría, pronto usó su varita para conseguir un poco más de luz y la miró: atrapada en algas marinas, aún con el encantamiento de Casco-burbuja, Bill soltó un suspiro mientras se acercaba a ella y la sacaba del agua en sus brazos.

 

Cuando subió Bill, Madame Maxime ya lo esperaba y ella recibió a Fleur para ser atendida, Bill miró desolado a Marietta gritar del dolor cuando Madame Pomfrey  le unía las orejas de la manera que la maldición permitiera hacerlo, Krum era reprendido por Eúgene mientras Karkaroff se acercaba a gritarle por hacer eso el francés le dio un puñetazo en la nariz dejando al Director de Durmstrang inconsciente en el piso mientras le seguían gritando a su Campeón.

 

-¡Bill!- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo- Me temo que con este… evento nadie podrá obtener puntos…

 

-Que agradezcan estar vivos- replicó Bill malhumorado saliendo del lago antes de caer en cuenta- ¿Debemos de ir por sus “tesoros”?...

 

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza mientras él resoplaba molesto y volvía a invocar el encantamiento de Casco-burbuja y se lanzó al agua una vez más antes de ser seguido por Blagun y Eúgene que aún le gritaba groserías a Viktor en francés.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡LA HAS SALVADO! ¡A MI HERMANITA!- gritó Fleur recibiendo a Gabrielle en sus brazos feliz mirando a Bill como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, Blagún llevó a un hurón agresivo, que había mordido al hombre en cuanto salió del agua,  a Marietta que con la cabeza vendada recibía a su mascota con felicidad evidente; Viktor recibió a una preciosa chica de Beauxbatons con la que había ido al baile, Viktor más que emocionado por verla parecía molesto, Eúgene también.

 

-No fue na…- Bill intentaba convencer a Fleur de que todo estaba bien cuando ella lo besó en ambas mejillas

 

-¡SIEMPRE SERÁS MI HÉROE!-dijo Fleur dejando a Bill estupefacto y confundido, sus hermanos que estaban detrás de él parecían haber pasado por el mejor momento de sus vidas.

 

-¡Oh mi héroe!- dijo Fred teatralmente

 

-¡Nunca nos dejes héroe!- respondía George fingiendo desfallecer.

 

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Ginny animada mirando al resto del colegio haciendo gestos que podían apartarse del camino- ¡Abran paso al Héroe Bill Weasley!...

  
-¡YA CALLENSE!- gritó Bill tan rojo como su cabello mientras en silencio se preguntaba si era normal que las mejillas le ardieran después de un beso de Fleur que era en parte veela o por que era  **besos** de Fleur. Era un día horrible, terrible… el peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, este capítulo es para reconectarnos con la historia principal pero sin dejar de lado las periféricas que al final tendrán una increíble importancia. No sé como escribir el personaje de Percy, así que prefiero dejarlo en Londres. ¡JA!  
> Saludos cordiales.


	16. Harry, Sirius y la “charla”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una charla entre padrino y ahijado. Una charla que parecía muy necesaria...

**Harry, Sirius y la “charla”**

Sirius estaba en su habitación revisando las diferentes ciudades donde podían establecerse para vivir, contemplaba ciudades en México y Estados Unidos… las de México le parecían un poco más prácticas porque ellos vivían en comunidades semi aisladas pero no totalmente separadas de los Nomaj, aunque evidentemente había unas comunidades más mágicas que otras como Catemaco donde inclusive algunos muggles se hacían pasar por brujos.

 

En las ciudades de Estados Unidos, también le gustaban, además de que ellos ya tenían la ventaja del idioma y el apoyo del MACUSA… pensó que tal vez Stewartville sería una buena opción para ellos: estaba cerca de la Escuela, Harry podría visitarlo diario y era una comunidad Mágica pero… el acceso a una casa en la villa tenía una lista de espera de más de dos años.

 

Sirius se frotó la cabeza cansado, miró la carta que los Goblins le habían enviado en la mañana diciendo que el dinero de su bóveda y de la de Harry estaba siendo procesado para ser enviado a la Central del Dinero Americano donde podrían disponer de él, con un costo por el trabajo de traslado y sabía que pronto tendría que hablar con los Weasley sobre el mismo problema.

 

También estaba el hecho de que su prima Andrómeda y su esposo Ted les ofreció el departamento que habían comprado en los Ángeles y era suficientemente grande para él y Harry… pero estaba indeciso porque era la Comunidad mágica de los Ángeles era conocida por su activismo político y constantes enfrentamientos entre Scourer y magos.

 

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Harry tranquilo mirando a su Padrino junto a todos los folletos de lugares a donde ir a vivir

 

-¡Claro!- dijo Sirius colocando una sonrisa en su rostro palmeando la cama para que se sentara junto a él, Harry sonrió y entró cerrando la puerta antes de correr a sentarse junto a su padrino, el chico lo abrazó suspirando contento- ¿Todo está bien?

 

-Si… no- dijo Harry ligeramente abatido, Sirius apretó su abrazo para darle comodidad a su ahijado que parecía estar inquieto- ¿Es por lo que Eponine y Enjolras nos dijeron?

 

Temprano esa mañana, una muy triste Eponine y un muy avergonzado Enjolras, les habían informado que su investigación se había cambiado 180 grados: ahora no buscaban a un Scourer como habían temido, sino a un Squib en compañía de un mago o bruja que pudiera ayudarlo a cubrir su rastro…. pero como sus primeras conclusiones estaban erradas y por seguridad de la comunidad mágica americana todo era publicado en el “The Magical Washington Post” con diferentes recomendaciones para estar alertas trayendo consigo el hecho de que les estaban avisando cómo escapar… Sirius no tuvo el corazón para decirle que a esa conclusión habían llegado Hermione y él desde antes de Navidad y aceptaron sus disculpas mientras Hermione ya revisaba listas con la ayuda discreta de Ron que fingía aburrimiento.

 

Harry había perdonado a sus amigos americanos con un abrazo de todo corazón, entendiendo que la renuencia a creer de que alguien que pertenecía a una comunidad cerrada y, hasta cierto punto, unida pudiera cometer tal acto mientras todos ellos se defendían de los Scourer que buscaba exponerlos y destruirlos.

 

-No, no es eso, yo sé que Eponine y Enjolras cometieron un error por que son buenas personas: mira a Pettigrew- Sirius acarició su cabeza con fuerza- y además Hermione me contó que era una posibilidad grande, pero como ellos creían que eran Scourer ni siquiera había pasado por sus cabezas…

 

-Si, a veces pensamos lo mejor de todos sin mirar bien los hechos- dijo Sirius con suavidad- pero esto hará que Eponine y Enjolras sean mejores en su trabajo… errores como estos no se volverán a ver…

 

-Lo sé, me dolió mucho ver a Eponine tan triste- dijo Harry suspirando- ella ha sido la mejor desde el principio… por ella estoy contigo y Cedric… de no ser así…y de no ser por Enjolras el plan de Voldemort hubiera surtido efecto…

 

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Sirius estremeciéndose- lo bueno es que esos Aurores se encargaran de él y pronto estaremos muy lejos de aquí…

 

-Sí- dijo Harry con una risita- hoy tuve otra sesión con mi psicóloga… me ha preguntado por Cedric y como lo llevó…

 

-Bueno, es una parte fundamental de tu  tratamiento, ella nos dijo en la terapia pasada  que era necesario revisar tu relación con tu guapo novio- Harry le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo por eso ante la risita de Sirius- entonces… ¿qué estuvo mal?

 

-Cedric es perfecto, un perfecto caballero, podemos estar sólo sentados juntos o leer algo, ver televisión o si es un mal día puedo abrazarlo fuerte y él no me dice nada, sólo aprieta el abrazo para hacerme sentir mejor,..

 

-Bueno, me alegra mucho que te respete y entienda que debe darte tu espacio- dijo Sirius tranquilo mientras Harry se acomodaba en sus brazos.

 

-Tengo miedo- susurró Harry temblando- se.. se que amo a Cedric y que, ahora que estamos juntos, nunca podría pedir mejor pareja… pero tengo miedo de arruinarlo porque me arruinaron…

 

-Momento, un momento- dijo Sirius apresuradamente sosteniendo la cara de su ahijado entre sus manos, los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas- escúchame muy bien, te lo diré una o mil veces hasta que lo creas  TÚ NO ESTÁS ARRUINADO

 

-Por algo me pasó lo que me pasó- dijo Harry sollozando mientras Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

 

-No Harry, eres una hermosa persona a la que le pasaron cosas horribles, eso es todo- dijo con firmeza Sirius- pero no estás arruinado o maldito o desordenado… eres una hermosa persona y nada de lo que alguien te haga o te diga cambiará el hecho de que te amamos porque eres asombroso…

 

Harry se soltó a llorar y Sirius lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. hacía días que no lloraba pero Sirius entendía sus dudas y temores… tal vez era hora de compartirlos para que Harry pudiera entender que no había nada malo en ellos dos.

 

-Harry… yo nací en el seno de una familia de Sangre Pura, mis padres eran primos y se casaron para mantener la pureza de la sangre y ahí crecí… pero yo era diferente, desde niño me parecían idioteces lo que decían de la “pureza de la sangre” y “magos reales y falsos”... cuando tenía siete años pedí de cumpleaños tener un juguete muggle y mi madre… me lanzo hechizos punzantes para castigarme por mi  _ “ignorancia sin sentido” _ mi tío Alphard tuvo que rescatarme esa vez y de hecho viví el resto del año con él…

 

Harry miró a su padrino con los ojos abiertos, estaba sorprendido de que él hubiera sido maltratado en su infancia y que aún así fuera una de las mejores personas que pudo haber conocido, lo abrazó para darle comodidad mientras Sirius frotaba sus brazos para lo mismo.

 

-Cuando fui a Hogwarts, el asunto empeoró porque fui seleccionado para Gryffindor y no para Slytherin como el resto de mi familia… mi madre me mandó una Howler a la mañana siguiente ¡inclusive me dijo que me arrepentiría si no intentaba cambiar de casa!... por supuesto la ignoré y seguí mi vida peleando contra mis padres y tratando de que mi hermano Reg no sufriera nada…

 

-¿Tienes un hermano?- preguntó Harry 

 

-Si, se unió a los mortifagos al graduarse de Hogwarts y…. murió dos años antes que tus padres… se por Andrómeda que Regulus no quiso unirse a los mortifagos pero lo hizo porque siempre obedeció a mi madre y no quiso ir en su contra… lloré mucho, tus padres me mantuvieron en su casa por un mes porque no confiaban en mí para cuidarme solo…

 

-¿Murió por enfrentarse a los Aurores?- preguntó Harry suavemente a lo que Sirius sonrió suavemente.

 

-No, me enteré en Azkaban gracias a los gritos de algunos presos que fue asesinado por Rabastan Lestrange salvando la vida de Ted, Andrómeda y Dora… Andrómeda iba a ser obligada a casarse con Rabastan “un bonito y respetable matrimonio sangre pura” pero ella se negó y escapó de su casa para casarse con Ted, que es nacido de muggles, mi hermano había seguido en contacto con Andy y se enteró de que Rabastan los había encontrado… peleó con él dándole tiempo de escapar a Andrómeda y su familia pero él murió…  

 

Sirius se limpió las lágrimas del rostro mientras sostenía a Harry con fuerza mientras su ahijado apretaba el abrazo en un intento de confortar a su padrino que se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando con Harry.

 

-Regulus era un héroe silencioso, siempre intentaba ayudar sin llamar la atención y durante mucho tiempo he creído que mi hermano se unió a los Mortifagos para evitar que algo malo le sucediera a Andrómeda o a mi… me reconforta saber que no me equivoque pero me arrepiento de haberlo abandonado…

 

-¿Abandonado?- preguntó Harry 

 

-Cuando tenía dieciséis años mi padre enfermo y mi madre me llamó a casa para verlo… no tenía ninguna intención de ir pero Regulus vino a la Sala común de Gryffindor llorando y no pude decirle que no… como mi padre había enfermado y estaba muriendo mi madre quería que me hiciera cargo de la herencia de la Familia Black y me uniera a los mortifagos ¡por supuesto me negué! y por ello mi madre, una encantadora mujer, decidió torturarme con una maldición imperdonable  _ Cruciatus… _

 

Harry se cubrió la boca horrorizado: en una de las pocas clases que Lamarque les había dado a Cedric y a él fue el de las Maldiciones Imperdonables y el efecto devastador de ellas, él mismo fue atacado con una en su más tierna infancia  _ Avada Kedavra. _

 

-Mi madre me torturó toda la noche, reclamando y exigiendo que me uniera a Voldemort… yo me negué y me rehusé toda la noche… Regulus sin saber que hacer le hablo a mi Tío Alphard en la madrugada cuando mi madre se distrajo un momento y mi tío entró a la casa como un huracán gritándole a mi madre que estaba loca y revisando que yo estuviera bien, casi todo quedó en su lugar excepto este hermoso recuerdo- Sirius mostró su antebrazo izquierdo donde estaban una leyenda escrita con una navaja que decía claramente “TRAIDOR DE LA SANGRE”- me fui con mi tío y él me llevó de nuevo a Hogwarts pero me advirtió de no volver a casa de mis padres… Regulus y yo nos hablamos a escondidas y en final del curso de ese año me fui a vivir con mi tío Alphard… fueron las semanas más felices de mi vida… luego él murió un día después de que fui a Hogwarts para mi siguiente año… Andy y Ted me llevaron  a su entierro… el dinero que tengo es de mi tío Alphard, él dejó una parte de su dinero a Andy y la otra parte fue para mi…

 

Sirius se permitió llorar un momento en silencio, sujetando a su ahijado, mientras Harry procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando Sirius suspiró el chico abrazó con fuerza a su padrino que rió un poco al saberse consolado por el chico de ojos verdes.

 

-¿Lo ves Harry? nos pasaron cosas malas, nos “arruinaron, desordenaron o destrozaron” pero aquí estamos… tomará tiempo y muchas lágrimas llegar a un acuerdo respecto a eso, pero tu estarás bien… porque como yo en su momento… estás rodeado de personas que te aman…

 

Harry abrazó a Sirius por el cuello sentado en su regazo, ambos magos se quedaron en silencio tratando de confortar el uno al otro dándose cuenta  de que nunca más estarían solos: se tenían el uno al otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Pottermore he podido encontrar cada vez cosas más interesantes sin embargo esta charla era necesaria porque, un trauma como el que pasó Harry no se cura de la noche a la mañana, aunque la persona sea funcional los malos fantasmas están cerca y Harry merecía saber que Sirius era quién perfectamente entendía de malos fantasmas.  
> Saludos cordiales  
> P.D. Lloré y lloré mucho.


	17. Amores adolescentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adolescentes, confundidos, extraños y ¡enamorados!...

**Amores adolescentes**

Después de su charla, Harry y Sirius fueron a comer en la cafetería para relajarse un poco de lo que habían charlado, al salir de su habitación miraron pasar a Barbara muy seria y que sólo les dio un breve asentimiento de cabeza como reconocimiento.

 

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Harry a su padrino que no supo responder así que se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía y lo hacía avanzar- ¿Puedo traer a Cedric?...

 

-¿Y a Ron y Hermione también?- preguntó Sirius mientras Harry se ponía un poco rojo, Sirius se extrañó- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pelearon..?

 

-¡No!- dijo apresurado Harry, se mordió los labios con nervios, y miró a su padrino- Cedric quiere hablar contigo en privado… sobre nosotros…

 

-Ya se que andan- dijo Sirius extrañado mientras Harry se sonrojaba cada vez más- ¿Qué pasa?

 

-Cedric quiere pedirte formalmente tu permiso para que sea mi novio…- dijo Harry muy rojo.

 

-Ya están saliendo- dijo pacientemente Sirius- además es tu vida Harry, cualquier decisión que tomes la respetaré… 

 

-...- Harry se quedó en silencio meditando qué decir, miró el pasillo de un lado al otro antes de tomar aire (y valor)- Yo… Me parece muy romántico que Cedric te pida permiso… es como un compromiso… es una forma de cuidarme…. realmente… ¡tu eres mi padre! me gustaría que tu le dieras tu consentimiento…

 

Sirius estaba muy conmovido por que Harry lo considera como su figura paterna.. el animago sonrió dulcemente a su ahijado antes de abrazar a Harry que se derritió en el abrazo sintiéndose muy feliz.

 

-Estoy muy feliz de saber que soy esa figura paterna para ti y con mucho gusto “charlar” con él- dijo Sirius fingiendo seriedad mientras Harry resopló una risa- pero no ahora, será en la noche, en una cena entre los tres y… ¡nada de besos hasta que de mi bendición!...

 

Harry soltó una carcajada esta vez sin tratar de guardar silencio en esta ocasión.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Barbara entró a la oficina de Eponine  mientras tiraba por el piso unos documentos que estaban en el escritorio, haciendo que la mujer la miraba con enfado.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Eponine mientras Bárbara se sentaba malhumorada en la silla de enfrente.

 

-Lamarque no me dejará volver a Alemania: dice que tengo deberes que cumplir en América y luego de ahí ya verá a donde me envía…

 

-Bueno… es que es muy probable que pronto Sirius y Harry se vayan… Hermione ya está tramitando sus documentos y los de los Weasley los está tramitando Combeferre… Enjolras y yo sólo los acompañaremos a establecerse en donde elijan y de ahí marcharemos a Oahu…

 

.¿Porque demonios se van a Hawaii?- preguntó Barbara mortificada.

 

-Por qué creemos que ahí está una de las primeras víctimas del “Monstruo”- explicó Eponine- mandamos una alerta de casos a cada división regional del MACUSA y nos mandaron todos- señaló al piso los documentos tirados- esos casos…

 

-Me disculpo por eso, no era mi intención molestarte es sólo que….-Bárbara se disculpaba mientras Eponine asentía con la cabeza

 

-Lo entiendo: si no resuelvo esto atrasaré mi boda otro  año- dijo Eponine muy triste mientras la Auror la miraba con impresión…

 

-Ya la retrasaron dos años- dijo Bárbara- no puedes atrasar más la boda…

 

-Lo sabemos- dijo Eponine- pero Enjolras y yo sabemos que para poder casarnos y ser felices tenemos que cerrar este caso: todas las víctimas merecen justicia…

 

Sin saberlo ellas dos eran escuchadas por Hermione, Ron y Cedric, que se miraban los unos a los otros mortificados y tristes por lo que acababan de escuchar, saber que había personas que pondrían su felicidad en juego en un afán de hacer felices a otras personas les había conmovido y entristecido al mismo tiempo.

 

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó Enjolras con una sonrisa a los magos que saltaron un poco asustados al notar al Auror.

 

-Es que…

 

-Nosotros…

 

-¿Van a posponer su boda otro año?...

 

-¡RON!

 

-No queremos ser insolentes pero no es necesario…

 

-¡Hermione! ¡Ya la atrasaron por dos años!...

 

-¡Ya cállate Ron!...

 

Enjolras miraba a los tres magos mortificados y nervioso, Cedric tenía la cara roja de vergüenza mientras Hermione y Ron reñian entre ellos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Eponine y a Bárbara que lucía sumamente avergonzada..

 

-Creo que no cerré la puerta bien- dijo Bárbara ante el suspiro de Eponine que miró a su novio con una sonrisa pequeña y dulce.

 

-Chicos…- empezó Enjolras con mucha delicadeza- no tienen porque preocuparse por nosotros…

 

-Hemos estado juntos desde que tenemos 15 años, esperar otro año no nos va a separar- dijo Eponine tranquila.

 

-Pero la madre en Enjolras dijo que si no se casaban este año consideraras tu compromiso roto-dijo Bárbara inquieta mientras Eponine le daba un pisotón

 

-Mi madre puede decir lo que quiera, pero amo a mi Ponine y eso es todo- dijo de mal humor Enjolras notando por primera vez un atisbo de enojo en el Auror mismo que hizo a los jóvenes estremecerse un poco- mi madre es una terca pero no es la dueña de mi vida…

 

Con esto Enjolras tomó de la mano a Eponine y la sacó de ahí dirigiéndose a comer, Bárbara y los jóvenes se quedaron juntos en silencio mientras no sabían que hacer, la Auror cerró la oficina de Eponine suavemente mientras les indicaba que fueran a comer todos juntos a la cafetería.

 

-¿Enjolras se enfado con nosotros?- preguntó ansiosa Hermione, él Auror era el favorito de los chicos por su amabilidad, disposición para enseñarles y por lo fiero que era para defenderlos.

 

-No, no con ustedes, yo le recordé cosas que él prefiere ignorar: su madre no estaba feliz de que se haya comprometido con Eponine porque ella es Squib… creo que Eponine podría ser la mejor bruja de su generación y aún así no la aceptaría es una mujer muy controladora, pero Enjolras es un hombre de mucho carácter y armas tomar, desde la escuela él era así…

 

-¿Lo conoces desde la escuela?- preguntó Cedric impresionado a Bárbara, ella asintió.

 

-Si, íbamos en el mismo año y yo estaba en la misma casa que él, Wampus… ya era muy valiente y no soportaba que hubiera algún tipo de abuso a alguien en su presencia… así que cuando tomó los estudios de Auror a nadie le sorprendió porque esa era su elemento natural… como él tiene Legeremancia natural la escuela le era difícil por todo lo que escuchaba de él, de sus amigos, su hermana y de Eponine…

 

-Eponine es muy importante para él- dijo Ron suavemente

 

-Si, se conocieron en el primer año de escuela y solía seguirla por la escuela, al principio Eponine se asustó por eso pero un día, que ella se había decidido a golpearlo con un ladrillo (ella también es de armas tomar) él se presentó y le explico que le gustaba estar con ella porque ella era como… agua fresca- dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa cariñosa- nos pareció tan dulce y tal vez nos hubiéramos burlado de él lo que restaba del año si los Wampus de séptimo no nos hubieran recordado que nosotros peleamos contra lo incorrecto no  _ Hacemos  _  lo incorrecto…

 

Hermione reía suavemente ante la historia, mientras Ron miraba a su amiga con un ligero sonrojo en rostro y Cedric asentía con la cabeza a Bárbara recordando come se sentía con Harry… para él Harry era como un manta caliente después de una tormenta o un helado después de un día muy caluroso… su novio, con permiso de Sirius (y cruzaba los dedos por el permiso), era lo mejor que le había dejado esta experiencia.

 

-En fin, en el último año de Eponine en Ilvermony antes de ser transferida a la Academia Steward Eponine llevó a Enjolras la baile de despedida de Ilvermony para su generación y nunca dejaron el contacto… la Academia Steward está en  Stewartville así que cuando salían de fines de semana a descansar se encontraban ahí todo el tiempo y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para saber que era pareja... - explicó Bárbara- claro, conozco otras parejas de esas épocas pero nadie ha durado tanto como estos dos… tengo que ir al sanitario ¿Porque no nos apartan una mesa?

 

Mientras Bárbara los dejaba entrar  los tres chicos emprendieron el camino, Hermione se adelantó cuando Ron notó que su agujeta se había desatado y se agacho a amarrarse el cordón mientras Cedric se quedaba esperándolo amablemente.

 

-Oye Cedric…- dijo Ron en voz baja aún agachado mientras el aludido se acercó un poco- ¿cómo..? ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Harry?

 

Cedric lo miró sorprendido, evaluó la actitud de Ron por si era de duda, coraje o evaluación pero al notar que estaba legítimamente interesado se dio cuenta de que se trataba: era por interés hacia alguien, a Hermione Granger para ser más exactos.

 

-Bueno… cuando te enamoras no te das cuenta: sólo lo sabes… me di cuenta de que amaba a Harry en el momento en que decidí que haría lo que fuera necesario para verlo feliz y por que me di cuenta de que él cabía perfectamente en mis brazos y no podía imaginarme un mundo donde no pudiera estar con él…

 

Cedric miró a Ron que lo miraba muy sonrojado y sumamente sorprendido pero que señalo a su espalda a lo que Cedric volteó muy confundido viendo a Sirius y Harry parados detrás de él, Sirius tenía una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro y Harry estaba totalmente rojo pero lucía tan feliz y brillante que parecía irradiar luz (y calor).

 

-Bueno, Señor Diggory, mi ahijado me comunicó tus deseos de pedirme permiso para cortejar a Harry… esperaba hablar con usted esta noche pero esta… improvisada demostración de sus argumentos me han convencido por adelantado… tienen mi permiso- dijo Sirius fingiendo seriedad antes de reír y llevarse a Ron con él para alcanzar a Hermione, Enjolras y Eponine que ya estaban sentados.

 

-Harry yo…- empezó Cedric pero Harry se lanzó a sus brazos muy confiado, Cedric cerró sus brazos alrededor de su novio mientras se quedaban ahí un buen rato,

 

-Yo… también te amo Cedric- dijo Harry muy feliz mientras el Hufflepuff suspiró feliz apretando su agarre y sintiendo que ese momento era el más feliz de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un capítulo divertido de escribir como preludio a la salida de nuestros héroes del país británico y encontrarse con un mundo nuevo: América.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	18. Destinos y Aviones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hablaremos del lugar de destino del viaje que se va a comenzar... también el uso de aviones y un poco de melancolía.

**Destinos y Aviones**

Hermione miraba la calle desde la ventana de su cuarto, acababa de hablar con sus padres para poder ir  Estados Unidos y no estaban muy contentos… ¡aún más cuando les informó que ahora estudiaría en Ilvermony!.

 

-No estuvo tan mal- dijo Eponine a la bruja que sonrió con pesar- tus padres reaccionaron bastante normal… es que se sienten… separados de tu vida y de lo que vivirás.. ellos saben que siempre serás su hija… pero no deberían de estar en la banca respecto a tu vida tan pronto…

 

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras abrazaba un oso de felpa que su madre le había traído, Eponine se quedó otro rato con la bruja para consolarla un poco, porque si bien, sus padres no estaban en modo furioso si se encontraban dolidos de que Hermione tomará esa decisión sin su consejo… 

 

-Ya lo superarán, además tienen carta abierta para ir a Estados Unidos cuando quieran…

 

-Es un viaje muy caro- señaló Hermione alicaída mientras Eponine se reía un poco,

 

-¿Sabías que Sirius es asquerosamente rico? por lo que sabemos, él ya era asquerosamente rico pero después de que ganó su libertad se hizo más rico…- dijo Eponine- él pagará tu educación en Ilvermony y se ofrecerá amablemente a comprar un boleto de avión para ellos…

 

Hermione se alegró mucho, apretó su oso antes de dejarlo en la cama y se limpiaba los ojos, un poco más repuesta se recogió su cabello para poder salir de ahí junto a la mujer que sonreía al verla feliz.

 

-Entonces… ¿cuando nos vamos?...

 

-Lamarque ha encargado un cerco de seguridad, como Enjolras y yo nos vamos estamos en el avión, Bárbara tiene que entregar reportes en casa y se nos unirá Grantaire a este viaje… bueno, él sólo nos deja en el aeropuerto y se regresa… Lamarque aún tiene asuntos que solucionar aquí pero irá en un mes más o menos…

 

-Un momento- dijo Hermione a Eponine que se detuvo en seco a escucharla- ¿Los Weasley saben que vamos en avión…?

 

-Pues creo que es obvio…- dijo Eponine confundida- ¿Cómo diablos creen que iremos a otro Continente?....¿No creerán que usaremos escobas? ¿O sí?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡NO!- gritó Molly una vez más a Lamarque que le intentaba explicar porque no podían llegar a Estados Unidos por medios mágicos.

 

Sirius miraba la escena como quien veía un partido de tenis y no le entiende: elegantemente callado, aburrido y esperando el resultado.

 

-Molly, todos los brujos extranjeros llegan por medios muggles no es posible usar otros medios…

 

-En el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch pudieron usar trasladores… ¡Podemos usarlos!...

 

-No es lo mismo, los que usaron Trasladores pidieron permisos especiales desde un año antes… tuvieron que ir a México y…

 

-A ver, tiempo fuera- pidió Sirius molesto mientras intervenía en la discusión- Molly ¿qué te molesta?...

 

Molly que estaba con una cara feroz se puso roja hasta la punta de las orejas mientras Sirius la miró con exasperación y Lamarque con algo parecido al hastío, pero supo disimularlo bien.

 

-Nunca he viajado en Avión….- balbuceo Molly avergonzada.

 

-Bueno… no es malo- dijo Sirius- yo tampoco pero Enjolras me ha dicho que son seguros…

 

-Si, es cierto- dijo Lamarque- además es la mejor manera de ir… de lo contrario tendrían que tomar un Barco pero tarda semanas en llegar y según la legislación internacional estaríamos sujetos a las reglas de origen del barco… si es Británico y piden regresarlos lo harán…

 

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Molly sonrojada- la verdad estoy muy angustiada… Bill se quedará unos meses aún con sus hermanos… Percy aún no nos habla y… ¡todo cambiará ahora!...

 

Sirius asentía con la cabeza, entendía perfectamente lo que sentía porque él mismo sabía que los cambios nunca son fáciles y Molly estaba en contradicciones respecto a su vida, ahora el animago la animaba discretamente para que se repusiera un poco.

 

-Mira… Bill ya te dijo que es más seguro ir a América, él y Charlie volverán a sus trabajos en cuando esta locura acabe y Percy… bueno él un día entenderá y volverá a ustedes… creé hacer los seguro para su carrera profesional pero no entiende que está en el bando perdedor…

 

Sirius hablaba de cómo Fudge había caído en desgracia a partir de la captura de Voldemort y de Crouch (padre e hijo) así como Colagusano, Combeferre pudo obtener tanto dinero del Ministerio que fue considerado uno de los peores pérdidas económicas por descuido por parte del Ministro… pero el despido de Arthur fue el acabose…

 

En un encabezado de media página comprado por Sirius, criticaron duramente tanto la seguridad como los actos deplorables de Fudge y del Ministerio por el caso de Harry, los Weasley y la falta de control del periodismo, eso último por Rita Skeeter.

 

-Está bien- murmuró Molly secándose los ojos mientras Sirius apretaba su mano en señal de apoyo, la mujer se levantó excusándose para ir a buscar a Arthur y a Ron, quienes habían sido sacados de la habitación donde discutía con Lamarque.

 

-¿Por qué es necesario usar medios muggles para acceder a América?- preguntó Sirius muy interesado a Lamarque que suspiró descansando de la batalla con Molly.

 

-Por las protecciones anti aparición- explicó Lamarque- generalmente las protecciones no estaban tan fuertes, permitían el uso de trasladores internaciones constantemente pero todo cambió un año antes de la caída de Voldemort.

 

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Sirius preocupado mientras Lamarque hacía aparecer un plato de sándwiches y unos vasos llenos de Whisky de fuego.

 

-Un grupo de mortifagos uso un Traslador no autorizado para ir a México, trataron de usar una ubicación discreta y de difícil acceso para llegar sin ser encontrados… el problema es que entraron directamente al campo de entrenamiento de los Aurores nivel S y… bueno ellos no esperaron para atacar…- suspiró Lamarque mientras bebía un poco de su vaso- de un total de 20 mortífagos se que sólo dejaron a dos vivos, uno porque era demasiado jóven para ser ejecutado y el otro porque querían información… 

 

-¿Qué información obtuvieron?- preguntó Sirius muy serio.

 

-En términos simples: empezar la invasión en nuestro continente. Para Voldemort era más que obvio que la batalla contra el Ministerio estaba ganada y era cuestión de tiempo obtener la victoria, pero si quería hacerse cargo de todo el mundo mágico se requería una invasión simple y discreta…- explicó Lamarque- en cuanto se obtuvo la información fue ejecutado el mortifago  y tengo entendido que el otro mortifago es aún un sujeto de pruebas para ellos…

 

-Eso hubiera sido el fin para todos- suspiró Sirius bebiendo whisky lentamente.

 

-Si, por eso los Aurores S decidieron convocar una junta de seguridad emergente en todo el continente y por decisión unánime se decidió crear protecciones similares a las ruinas de la civilizaciones prehispánicas y/ó precolombinas para detener esos posibles ataques- Lamarque sacó un folleto de su abrigo que mostraba un tour turístico por la zona de Chichén Itzá en la Riviera Mexicana- esto es generalmente abierto al público y sin embargo hay zonas que están excluidas para magos no cualificados…

 

-¿Magos cualificados como un Rompemaldiciones?- preguntó Sirius mientras Lamarque se reía con alegría.

 

-Estoy seguro que Bill saldría vivo de esas ruinas pero no creo que ileso... - dijo Lamarque con una sonrisa- muchos Aurores han perdido la vida en esos lugares… son oscuros, malvados… llenos de magia muy oscura y peligrosa, por eso existen los Aurores S de Coatlicue, elegidos para esa tarea desde niños, entrenados para eso, son excluidos de estudiar en Ilvermony… no conozco a muchos de nombre pero tienen familias cerradas y unidas…

 

-¡Vaya!- suspiró Sirius confundido mientras comía en silencio pensando en lo que había escuchado, era el tipo de información que nunca había esperado escuchar, era complicada y algo confusa.

 

-Mira, conozco a uno muy bien: Ricardo Montemayor- dijo Lamarque muy entusiasta a Sirius- el padre de Rafael, era uno de los “S” muy poderosos y peligrosos, sé a ciencia a cierta que aunque está retirado aún da consejos a los nuevos y recibe información privilegiada de la Secretaría de la Defensa Nacional Mágica Mexicana.

 

-De ahí Rafael sacó el rumor de que los Aurores S vinieron por Voldemort- dijo Sirius sonriendo- ¡Él nunca mencionó a su padre!...

 

-Si, es bastante discreto, es muy conocido su apellido en el Continente…- dijo Lamarque- Ahora, escúchame muy bien: Ricardo vive en San Bernardino California, hay una comunidad mágica de bajo perfil en la zona y es relativamente segura para la convivencia entre Magos y Nomajs…. es un hombre que sabe muchas cosas… por ejemplo, me dijo hace unas horas que Voldemort estará encerrado en una Prisión de Obsidiana pura, un artefacto mágico creado por los Aztecas para contener la magia negra más poderosa…

 

-¿Por qué Voldemort  es considerado un artefacto mágico oscuro?- preguntó Sirius mientras Lamarque lo miraba con aprobación

 

-Ellos creen que Voldemort sobrevivió a lo que pasó la noche que se enfrentó (cobardemente) a Harry porque él creó “Horrocrux”...- dijo Lamarque muy serio mientras Sirius se ponía pálido de la impresión- por tu reacción creo que ya sabes lo que significa… creen que fue más de uno, esperan encontrar más y de paso revisar criaturas mágicas nuevas… el Hipogrifo que te acompañaba fue adoptado por Ricardo y debe de estar en camino a él en estos momentos…

 

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó SIrius- no tenía ni idea de que le había pasado… tenía miedo de que lo hubieran capturado…

 

-Grantaire lo mandó bajo resguardo porque Rafael lleva años intentando tener uno en casa- dijo Lamarque- en fin, lo importante es que, aunque se vayan de Inglaterra te convendría tener un amigo bien posicionado e informado del asunto de Voldemort, yo los alcanzaré en un mes más o menos y se que hay un par de casas grandes a la venta en San Bernardino cerca de la casa de Rafael…

 

Lamarque le dio el folleto de la venta de las casas a Sirius que los miró con avidez, pero notó enseguida que las casas eran muy grandes para él y Harry pero perfecta para los Weasley.

 

-Gracias, pero creo rentar un departamento por ahora- dijo Sirius devolviendo el folleto a Lamarque- pero… me gustaría estar cerca de Ricardo si se puede…

 

-Claro, es bueno tener un amigo cerca- dijo Lamarque resuelto- a Ricardo le gusta tres cosas: Tamales de salsa verde con pollo, historias de guerra y el Tequila y si es original de Jalisco mucho mejor…

 

-¿Cómo podemos llegar a San Bernardino? preguntó Sirius casualmente, él animago supo leer perfectamente el mensaje de Lamarque: quédate cerca para seguir pendiente del mago más maligno de todos los tiempos…

 

-Llegarán primero a la Ciudad de los Ángeles y de ahí partirán a San Bernardino- explicó Lamarque- será un buen hogar y les servirá para aclimatarse al ambiente Americano…

 

-Muy bien- Sirius dio una palmada levantándose de su sillón- iré a ver a los Weasley… esta información de seguro les fascinará…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-No puedo creer que ya sea el día- murmuró Ron muy emocionado mientras intentaba desayunar junto a Hermione, Cedric y Harry, los demás revisaban una vez más que todo estuviera listo.

 

-Si… ¡Hoy iremos a América!- señaló emocionada Hermione a los otros que asentía con la cabeza muy felices, Harry tomo la mano de Cedric y este le dio un casto beso en el dorso de su mano haciendo a Harry sonrojarse- Cedric… ¿Tus padres no vendrán a despedirse?...

 

-Fui anoche a cenar en casa con ellos- explicó Cedric- preferimos despedirnos de esa manera, además mi padre aceptó el ofrecimiento de Leon Vance de ser el Encargado diplomático de relaciones MACUSA/Ministerio de Magia…

 

-Tu padre consiguió su sueño ¿eh?- señalo Ron divertido mientras Cedric asentía con la cabeza.

 

-¿Con quién vivirás?- preguntó Hermione 

 

-Bueno… pensaba rentar un departamento propio pero resulta que en América no soy mayor de edad, para ellos debo esperar hasta los 21- dijo Cedric con una sonrisa- así que Sirius me ha invitado a vivir con ellos hasta que pueda hacerlo sólo…

 

-Chicos, dense prisa- aviso Molly apresurada- los autos saldrán en veinte minutos…

 

El grupo de cuatro se apresuró  a consumir su desayuno para poder despedirse los empleados del MACUSA, elfos domésticos y diferentes personas en ese lugar; los chicos que habían convivido todos esos meses ahí sentían una fuerte nostalgia por dejar un lugar que los había mantenido protegidos y a salvo.

 

Harry pensó que si hubiera vivido en ese lugar para siempre sería muy feliz: en ese lugar encontró risas, conocimientos y paz… le regresaron la seguridad a su persona, el amor propio y a su familia… se encontró con Cedric y sus amigos… le abrió un nuevo mundo de felicidad y plenitud que nunca antes había vivido.

 

-Algún día volveremos Harry- dijo Sirius tranquilamente a su ahijado una vez afuera del edificio del MACUSA, Harry miraba por primera vez un edificio grande de color blanco, similar a la Casa Blanca pero sin cúpula, en lugar de cúpula el techo era plano y Harry sabía bien que era para entrenamientos en la zona…

 

-Si, volveremos, pero espero que sea en mejores circunstancias- dijo Harry animado subiendo a la limusina que había sido contratada para esa ocasión, Molly iba más contenta y respuesta junto a Arthur que parecía fascinado con lo que veía dentro del auto, Enjolras y Eponine revisaban sus documentos mientras Bárbara jugaba con Grantaire un juego de manos, Harry, Sirius y Cedric platicaban de cómo sería a su llegada y lo emocionados que estaban de ir a otro país.

 

-¿Creen que pertenezcamos a la misma casa cuando vayamos a Ilvermony?- preguntó Hermione a Ron que parecía muy ocupado comiendo los dulces que llevaba la limusina

 

-No lo sé… pero creo que si- finalizó Ron muy convencido, el día nublado y típico de Londres parecía darles la despedida, los magos empezaban a vibrar de emoción.

 

-Llegamos al Aeropuerto, por favor si no saben que hacer dejen que Eponine y los demás se encarguen de ustedes- dijo Lamarque- nos ha costado despistar al Ministerio de la salida de Harry y el EMMEX tiene agentes encubiertos en la zona… cuídense mucho, no se separen y permanezcan juntos… ¡Buen viaje!...

 

El Brujo se apareció de la limusina al despedirse de ellos, Eponine y Enjolras junto a los Aurores que los acompañaban les acomodaron una vez más las ropas, logrando que luciera lo más comunes y simples que pudieron.

 

-El vuelo sale en una hora, pasaremos la aduana y el papeleo en unos veinte minutos, permanezcan juntos y reservamos asiento de primera clase así que no se dispersen- dijo tranquilamente Grantaire mientras los hacía salir lentamente de la limusina junto a sus maletas. Ya era el momento de irse de Gran Bretaña.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, una disculpa por no subir este capítulo ayer pero de repente me vi rebasada en mi trabajo y tuve que posponerlo... esta vez fue mejor, el capítulo me quedó mucho mejor que la primera vez que lo escribí. Gracias por la atención.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	19. Bolsa de frijoles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora del viaje a su nuevo hogar... les gustará el avión más de lo que creen.

**Bolsa de frijoles**

-La verdad es que los muggles si que saben viajar- dijo Molly muy contenta en su asiento de primera clase, era amplio y tenía derecho a reservar una película de moda en su asiento para disfrutar durante su viaje.

 

-Si, los muggles son muy ingeniosos- dijo Arthur muy feliz disfrutando el servicio que el avión les proporcionaba, Ron miraba emocionado la película que transmitían, en el poco tiempo en el Consulado de la MACUSA se había hecho aficionado a las películas y las disfrutaba mucho.

 

Hermione leía un libro titulado “Ilvermony: Magia y Nomajs” mismo que había sido escrito por la historiadora Anabelle Lamarque, quién Hermione sospechaba era madre de su fiel guardián, Harry y Cedric platicaban entre ellos en  voz baja mientras Sirius tomaba una siesta en su asiento.

 

-Parecen contentos- dijo Enjolras muy feliz a Eponine que asentía con la cabeza sonriendo- creo que se adaptarán más rápido de lo que creen a la vida en América…

 

-Están emocionados…. me hubiera gustado que Percy se despidiera de sus padres antes de irse…

 

-Y eso a lo mejor hubiera pasado si Lamarque no lo hubiera dejado en calidad de bulto en un ataque de rabia- murmuró Enjolras cuidando que nadie más los escuchará mientras Eponine asentía asustada- le debemos el crédito  de que lo intentó pero… ¡Lo mandó a San Mungo!...

 

-Hubiera sido peor si usaba la varita esa vez- dijo Eponine recordando la forma en que quedó Percy después de una (necesaria a cierto punto)  golpiza que Lamarque le había propinado cuando intentó que hubiera una reconciliación con Percy y su familia, el pelirrojo estaba centrado en sus intereses y no hacía caso de su familia, razón por la cual se ganó la golpiza.

 

-Lo importante es que Molly no lo sabrá hasta que estemos seguros en América- dijo Enjolras con una sonrisa feliz, pronto terminó la orden de quedarse sentados y poco a poco todos empezaron a estirar un poco los miembros.

 

-¿Sirius te ha dado una idea de donde vamos a estar? ahora sólo estamos seguros de que los Weasley vivirán en San Bernardino- dijo Cedric a Harry mientras el joven se acurrucaba en sus brazos, ahora era más físico en sus demostraciones de afecto que antes y le encantaba estar en brazos de Cedric y recibir un beso simple de parte de su novio.

 

-No tiene una idea muy definida… pensó en ir a Forks a ver a Remus qué le aviso que está muy ocupado ahora con los planes de estudios: planea reformarlos para ayudar a los jóvenes con sus casos, Remus creé que podrá vernos antes de ir a Ilvermony… según lo que nos dijo la última vez ¡Ya tiene una clase magistral en el colegio!- dijo Harry muy contento a  Cedric que sonrió contento.

 

-Fue por mucho uno de mis maestros favoritos… sin él es probable que hubiéramos,  **todos,** repetido el curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Cedric recordando ese año- con Lockhart no aprendimos nada de nada y con Quirrell… bueno, era un maestro extraño… pero Remus era asombroso enseñando…

 

-Lo sé… a los Gryffindor nos dolió mucho su salida…- suspiró Harry mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su novio- Sirius me comentó algo de conseguir un departamento… pero ahora quiere que tomemos vacaciones… comentó algo de Disneylandia o cosas así…

 

-Espero que no sea muy lejos de la Escuela- suspiró Cedric acariciando distraídamente el cabello de Harry, pronto colocaron una película para ellos mientras el vuelo continuaba, apenas habían transcurrido tres horas del vuelo, todo el viaje duraría unas 11 horas y media.

 

Sirius despertó abruptamente de un mal sueño, uno donde Harry era obligado a estar en San Mungo, donde le borraban la memoria y el chico caía en la desesperación total decidiendo acabar con su vida… el animago se frotó el rostro intentando despertar bien, necesitaba meditar donde se quedarían temporalmente Harry, Cedric y él mismo, Hermione había sido invitada a quedarse con los Weasley y Sirius no vio mal la situación: más que nada, él no sabía qué iba a hacer.

 

Sirius miró a todos con actividades “productivas” y pensó en convertirse en perro para distraerse… maldijo en silencio al recordar que estaba en un avión lleno de muggles… “Nomajs” pensó Sirius reprendiendo asimismo mentalmente “Necesito adaptarme a eso…” Aburrido se puso de pie para acercarse a Enjolras y Eponine que parecían muy ocupados con sus archivos.

 

-¡Hola!- saludo Enjolras contento al animago, Sirius miró el archivo de unos gemelos de Austin, Texas y estaban resaltados como sospechosos, leyó el expediente mientras Eponine tomaba notas del caso.

 

-¿Buscando a ese infeliz?- dijo Sirius en voz baja mirando a Harry que se besaba con suavidad con Cedric, que parecía muy feliz, y entusiasta al mismo tiempo.

 

-Si, ahora que tengo estos datos, será más fácil localizar a ese sujeto... Hermione era excepcionalmente buena en esta actividad… pero conectamos casos parecidos desde hace muchos años atrás… esta investigación se remonta a décadas atrás…

 

-¿Qué tan atrás?- pregunto Sirius en voz baja  mirando que Harry o Cedric no se enteraran de lo que   hablaban los adultos cerca de ellos.

 

-Tal vez… tal vez mi hermana fue una de sus primeras víctimas…- dijo Enjolras muy molesto, Eponine apretó su mano con fuerza, en un intento de brindarle consuelo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

 

Sirius tembló de rabia: ¡MALDITO! ¿a cuántas personas tuvo que arruinarles la vida para estar satisfecho?, respiró profundo tratando de aclarar su mente, pensando en cómo se encargaría de la seguridad de Harry mientras estuvieran solos… primero no podría dejarlo solo ni un segundo, Cedric debería estar avisado pero estaba igualmente indefenso… en América no podía hacer magia libremente como en Londres… Sirius rogaba y rogaba por ayuda a James y Lily para que al bajar del avión pudiese encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Estimados pasajeros: favor de tomar asiento, dentro de unos minutos el avión comenzará el descenso en la Ciudad de Los Ángeles y deberán todos los pasajeros de estar sentados con el cinturón de seguridad colocado”

 

Los pasajeros tomaron asiento y obedecieron las órdenes, a medias, Arthur tuvo que ser ayudado por Bárbara puesto que él se sorprendía por como funcionaba el broche de seguridad del cinturón.

 

-Por última vez Arthur ¡O te lo dejas o te amarro las manos!- advirtió Bárbara molesta después de hacerlo cuatro veces llamando la atención de las azafatas, Grantaire usó su encanto para calmar a la mujer mientras Bárbara amenazaba a Arthur,

 

-Mi padre y su obsesión por los muggles…- dijo Ron lamentándose

 

-Recuerda que ahora tenemos que llamarlos Nomaj- recordó Hermione sin ninguna intención a su amigo pelirrojo que sonrió un poco avergonzado de su error.

 

-Cuando bajemos no se separen de mí- pidió SIrius a Harry y Cedric que asentía con seriedad, el animago comenzaba a estar nervioso del descenso… lo bueno es que tenía una tarjeta de crédito Nomaj para esta operación… ¡Bendita previsión!

 

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó Molly alegre al sentir como el avión tocaba el piso anunciando la llegada a su nuevo hogar- ¡A los chicos les encantará viajar en avión!

 

-Lo sé querida- dijo Arthur- ojalá Charlie hubiera podido venir con nosotros…- Charlie tuvo oportunidad de ir con ellos pero prefirió regresar a trabajar en Rumania para poder tener permiso para el Congreso que se llevaría a cabo más tarde ese año en Toluca.

 

El avión tocó tierra firme para alivió de todos los pasajeros que aplaudieron con alegría y cortesía por un aterrizaje exitoso,  pronto Hermione, Enjolras, Eponine, Bárbara y Grantaire se pusieron de pie, ellos rápidamente asesoraron al resto de cómo comportarse a la salida del mismo, Molly miraba emocionada la cortesía con la cual las azafatas las trataban y Arthur estaba fascinado por las puertas y sus sistemas eléctricos.

 

-¡Esto será muy emocionante!- dijo Molly emocionada

 

-¡Esa es la actitud!- felicitó Bárbara mientras salía junto al resto, Molly iba más adelantada puesto que ella quería ver  como era un Aeropuerto Americano, además de que ya sentía mucho calor ¡Y era ya de noche! tan distraída iba que no notó a un hombre con traje naranja correr hacía ella

 

-¡AH!- grito Molly asustada cuando el sujeto la tomó por el cuello apretándole la garganta con uno de sus brazos, Eponine y Enjolras corrieron al escuchar a Molly gritar mientras Arthur los seguía pero Ron era detenido por Bárbara y Hermione mientras Sirius se colocaba delante de Harry y Cedric para protegerlos de cualquier peligro.

 

-¡DETENTE AHÍ!- gritaba una voz masculina mientras Harry miraba la escena con horror: Molly era rehén de un delincuente, Eponine y Enjolras estaban paralizados, puesto que no podían usar magia y la mujer no estaba armada, estaban paralizados ante la impotencia, Arthur buscaba la manera de usar magia mientras Ron era sujetado por Hermione, Sirius y Cedric trataban de pensar en que podían hacer.

 

-¡NOS VAN A DEJAR IR!- gritó el delincuente- ¡O ESTA AMABLE SEÑORA NO VERÁ OTRO DÍA!...

 

Eponine miró a Enjolras con miedo, el Auror no iba a tener otra opción que usar magia para poder superar esta situación, Enjolras ajustó su anillo discretamente mientras Sirius avanzaba lentamente haciendo lo mismo para poder ayudar a Molly.

 

-¡Nadie dispare!- una mujer de se acerco a ellos con una escopeta mientras la cargaba- ¡Lo tengo…!

 

El delincuente al mirar a la mujer se echó a reír con ironía mientras esta le apuntaba a la cabeza sin vacilación…

 

-¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Dispararme?- preguntó el ladrón con sorna mientras la mujer le disparaba.

 

-¡AH!- gritaron Harry y Hermione, Enjolras y Eponine brincaron asustados mientras el resto quedó pasmados ante la acción, Sirius salió rápido de su aturdimiento yendo por Molly que regresó de inmediato al lado de Arthur mientras el animago se agachaba a revisar al delincuente.

 

-¡Demonios!- gritó Eponine asombrada

 

-¡Justo en medio de los ojos!- exclamó asombrado Enjolras, la mujer con la escopeta la colocó en su hombro dirigiéndose a revisar al delincuente, cuando notó el estado inconsciente del hombre sonrió feliz,

 

-Fue un tiro de suerte, el culatazo de estas Escopetas con Bolsas de Frijoles es horrible..- miró a Sirius con una sonrisa, le guiño el ojo descaradamente y regreso a gritarles a los oficiales por su descuido.

 

-Me he enamorado- dijo Sirius sin perder de vista a la oficial, el resto de la comitiva se cercioraba que Molly estuviera en óptimas condiciones y Eponine junto a Enjolras miraban a Sirius con diversión.

 

-Vaya… le gustan las americanas- se burló Enjolras mientras Eponine soltaba una risa feliz y escandalosa.

 

-¡Le gustan si están armadas!....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos pasajeros ¡Hemos llegado a nuestro destino! aún nos faltan unos capítulos por delante, habrá un poco de Angustia por aquí y por allá, momentos asquerosamente dulces y cierto animago encontrará a su alma gemela. ¡Preparen varitas!  
> Saludos cordiales.


	20. Una amenaza cercana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno la vida no siempre es fácil ¿Verdad?

**Una amenaza cercana**

 

Harry estaba cómodamente dormido en su cama, no tenía ninguna preocupación para levantarse temprano, sobre todo porque era domingo y ese día era el día de descansar hasta tarde en su cama.

 

Era finales del mes de Mayo, había pasado casi dos meses desde su llegada de Inglaterra y las cosas habían cambiado un poco rápido: Los Weasley vivían en una lujosa mansión donde todos los Weasley podrían estar instalados cómodamente y ¡Nada de segunda mano! Arthur había conseguido un empleo fabuloso en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el área de Persecución del uso criminal de artefactos Nomaj.

 

En América en lugar de vigilar el “uso incorrecto” se centraban en el uso criminal, puesto que un mago que usaba su magia para molestar a los Nomaj de su entorno no hacía una travesura: cometía un crimen. Arthur era muy bueno detectando artefactos Nomaj hechos con esos propósitos y su habilidad mágica fue rápidamente recompensada al convertirse en el Jefe del Área en poco tiempo.

 

Molly abrió un modesto restaurante en la zona, usaba sus habilidades culinarias para alimentar a los trabajadores mágicos de la zona y era un negocio rentable, Molly nunca había tenido el dinero suficiente para abrir este restaurante pero con la compensación del Ministerio a su familia pudo hacerlo.

 

Ron por fin se le había declarado a Hermione después de varias charlas con Cedric sobre sus sentimientos y es que Ron era un chico de buen corazón pero no tenía ningún tipo de autocontrol y crítica propia, Cedric casi le pega el día que Ron le confesó que recientemente se dio cuenta de que Hermione era una chica, el Hufflepuff lo miro bastante feo por el resto de la tarde. 

 

Ese desliz de Ron le ayudó a Cedric a tener un plan de acción con el pelirrojo, también pidió ayuda a Sirius (Que estaba muy divertido por la ignorancia de Ron) y de Harry, que aunque sentía que no tenía ninguna idea de relaciones pronto comprendió que él ya sabía más de relaciones por la suya con Cedric.

 

Ron se le declaró a Hermione a principios de Abril, la bruja atónita recibió un ramo de flores mientras el mago balbuceaba todo el discurso que, cuidadosamente, Harry y él habían escrito, el resto miraba emocionado la escena pero cuando notaron que Hermione cada vez estaba más confundida por los nervios que Ron mostraba, Sirius suspiró levantando su varita presentando un letrero que Cedric había diseñado como plan “B” por si Ron entraba en pánico y Hermione radiante aceptó ser la novia de Ron con un enorme abrazo y un discreto beso en la mejilla porque Molly los vigilaba como un halcón.

 

Y por cierto, Harry ahora tenía una Madrina: resulta que Sirius si se había enamorado, la mujer que tumbó al ladrón con una escopeta era la subjefa de la policía de Los Ángeles, la mujer en cuestión se llamaba Carol Margulies, originaria de Nueva York era una mujer de mucho carácter, divorciada y que tenía un sentido del humor muy sombrío, su relación con Sirius comenzó casi de inmediato y ahora SIrius, Harry y Cedric vivían con ella en su casa.

 

Harry suspiró contento con su nueva vida,  Carol era muy cariñosa pero estricta: no podía compartir habitación con Cedric hasta los dieciséis años, Sirius podía convertirse en “Canuto” y podrían sacarlo a pasear siempre y cuando ni siquiera pensará en hacer sus necesidades en la calle, Cedric podría estar en citas con Harry sin vigilancia en la Sala de la casa pero hasta las 8:00 pm… la limpieza de la casa no se le asignó a nadie porque Sirius logró contratar a la elfina despedida de Crouch, Winky,  y ella se encargaba de la casa completa.

 

Harry había seguido con sus terapias en América, el seguimiento obligatorio de las mismas  pronto serían cosa del pasado y Carol lo vigilaba como un halcón, ahora comía más balanceado y saludable… era muy amado, por su padrino, por su “madrina” y por Cedric que respetaba las reglas de la casa con mucha seriedad, puesto que de ahí se vería su compromiso con su novio.

 

Cedric quería tener unas buenas relaciones en el país porque ahora estaba “solo”: pese a que sus padres en un principio decidieron mudarse con él al final no dejaron Inglaterra en favor del nuevo trabajo de Amos, Cedric parecía aceptarlo con naturalidad pero Sirius lo había descubierto llorando en su habitación muy herido por esa acción unos días después, el animago lo consoló lo mejor posible: el conocía el daño que se podía hacer en un hijo cuando las acciones hablan (y dañan) más que las palabras.

 

Carol junto a Sirius habían quedado de acuerdo con el terapeuta en involucrar a los jóvenes en actividades grupales donde pudieran estar solos por un periodo prolongado de tiempo, para eso deberían de buscar actividades curriculares similares a las que ocuparían en su nueva escuela: Carol los inscribió a un curso de computación básica, ya que en Ilvermony se entregaban trabajos impresos para las evaluaciones y de hecho, se solicitaba una computadora personal por alumno si estaba en las posibilidades económicas del estudiante.

 

-¡Harry!- hablo Carol desde el pasillo- ¡Vamos a desayunar en el Hilton!

 

El joven de ojos verdes abrió los ojos emocionado: ¡Amaba desayunar fuera! generalmente podía sentarse junto a Cedric y quedarse juntos un largo periodo de tiempo, a veces iban al cine y cada pareja veía su propia película… así que él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver a su novio.

 

-¡Estoy listo en 20 minutos!- contestó Harry saliendo de la cama mientras revisaba la ropa que se iba a poner, en ese aspecto Sirius le enseñó que tener un poco de vanidad no le hacía mala persona y por eso surtió su guardarropa a la última moda.

 

Harry entró a su cuarto de baño dispuesto a quitarse el sueño con una larga ducha… bueno, no tan larga.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Amo desayunar en el Hilton!- dijo Harry feliz mientras terminaba sus panqueques con miel y leche condensada dulce

 

-Es un gusto compartido- señalo Carol amablemente mientras tomaba su smoothie de fresa, Sirius bebía el café negro que pidió acompañado de un plato de waffles y Cedric comía un desayuno mexicano: unos chilaquiles verdes con crema y queso, más un licuado de chocolate.

 

-¿Iremos al Cine hoy?- preguntó Cedric interesado, él había visto que una película que Harry y él quisieron ver ya estaba en cartelera.

 

-Si, yo creo que podemos verla hoy- dijo Sirius sonriendo: el año pasado ni siquiera pasaba por su cabeza el que pudiera estar con una familia, con una esposa y a salvo de Voldemort, Sirius pensó con tristeza él como había tenido que romper lazos con Dumbledore por que él viejo director no aceptaba  que Harry no volviera Hogwarts.

 

Remus le sugirió que tratara de explicar a Dumbledore porque no querían volver a Inglaterra, el hombre lobo mismo no tenía el más mínimo deseo de regresar: ahora en Forks tenía un empleo estable, era un mago muy respetado y podía ejercer la educación abiertamente… ¡Tendría una clase magistral en Ilvermony! eso era un alto reconocimiento de confianza y prestigio, para acceder a esas clases magistrales en vivo se debía de pagar un cuota de 20 dólares y en tres horas todas las localidades para la presentación en vivo de Remus se habían agotado, la última clase magistral que agotó tan rápido las entradas fue la del propio Lamarque.

 

Sirius se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos y en cómo Dumbledore inclusive le había sugerido al Ministerio ejercer una orden de presentación del animago, cosa que no se pudo ejercer porque el EMMEX colocó un recurso de queja ante el Comité Internacional de Legislación Mágica debido a los Dementores que el Ministerio había enviado a sus instalaciones… Sirius suspiró cansado de recordar cosas tristes y poniendo mejor cara los invito a todos a hacer compras en el Centro Comercial antes de ir al cine.

 

-¡Si!- respondió emocionada Carol levantándose rápido mientras Harry y Cedric se reían de la actitud de la mujer que actuaba como adolescente emocionada por la sugerencia: tenía un severo problemas de compras ¡Gracias a Merlín Sirius era muy rico!

 

Harry se levantó y notó a una pareja entrar al restaurante, eran dolorosamente parecidos a Enjolras y Eponine que se habían marchado a principios de Abril a Oahu para perseguir al asaltante de Harry, el joven mago no podía estar más triste: ambos eran muy especiales para él y su partida le dolía todavía, aunque sabía que sería temporal eso no evitó que llorara mucho en el Aeropuerto mientras los dos le prometían volver en Agosto, para casarse.

 

-Creo que voy a ver que les voy a regalar Eponine y Enjolras- declaró Harry con una sonrisa acuosa mientras Carol le daba un abrazo cariñoso saliendo del Hotel.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Me duele la espalda!- suspiró Cedric mientras se estiraba un poco saliendo de sus clases de mecanografía para ir a desayunar en la Cafetería del Instituto, sus clases comenzaban a las 9 de la mañana y terminaban a las 3 de la tarde, generalmente Sirius iba por ambos en su nuevo auto: Un Camaro negro último modelo.

 

-Si, copiar esas planas para ensayar no hacen nada bueno para la espalda- dijo Harry mientras intentaba sobarse el hombro derecho, el que a su parecer, era el que más dolor le causaba, Cedric abrazo a Harry por la cintura mientras sus otros compañeros de clase los alcanzaban para irse juntos, eran un grupo de compañeros muy amables que no preguntaban la gran cosa pero solían cuidarse los unos a los otros.

 

-¿Alguien trae una aspirina?-preguntó una chica vestida con estilo gótico de pies a cabeza, Harry a veces se preguntaba cómo es que no le daba un golpe de calor con el sol de Los Ángeles.

 

-No- se escuchó una voz a coro antes de que el grupo estallará a carcajadas divertidas, Harry y Cedric no eran molestados por su relación pero todos les recordaban que “NADA DE COSAS DIVERTIDAS HASTA LOS 18 DE HARRY” Cedric y Harry sabrían qué pasaría mucho tiempo antes de cualquier “cosa divertida”... sin embargo Harry ya había averiguado que en Massachusetts a los 16 ya era posible “divertirse”.

 

-Voy al sanitario- señalo Harry a Cedric mientras le encargaba su morral a su novio dándole un breve beso en los labios.

 

-Son tan lindos que apestan- dijo uno de sus  compañeros con una sonrisa, dando a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Harry le sacó la lengua regresando al edificio principal entrando a los baños que estaban al final del corredor.

 

Harry entró a un cubículo a hacer sus necesidades, quería darse prisa por que en realidad tenía mucha hambre, el joven terminó rápido y salió al lavabo a enjuagarse las manos tarareando una canción muy alegre mientras pensaba que ese día Carol prometió regresar a casa a comer, todos juntos, en familia.

Para secarse las manos Harry se acerco a la maquina de aire que quedaba en la pared opuesta a la salida, él se acercó a la máquina para secar sus manos tranquilamente mientras otra persona entraba, Harry lo ignoró puesto que ahí cada quien iba lo que iba pero el alma se le salió del cuerpo cuando lo escucho hablar.

 

-Tu cuerpo aún ruega ser tomado por un verdadero hombre…

 

Harry tembló al escuchar la frase, el miedo lo paralizó, intento respirar, gritar, lo que fuera pero su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, lo escuchaba acercarse a él lentamente, en el baño resonaban los pasos del individuo que reemplazó a Voldemort en sus pesadillas…

 

-Veamos si tu rostro sigue siendo de una puta…

 

Harry logró moverse y corrió a encerrarse a un cubículo, cerró la tapa del retrete y se sentó en la caja mientras intentaba desesperadamente hablar con Cedric, el hombre empezó a patear la puerta del cubículo donde estaba, Harry gritó aterrado mientras el teléfono le temblaba en las manos.

 

-Muy bien… ya nos veremos en un lugar más privado… te aseguro que la próxima vez tú vendrás a mi Harry…- Harry miró la puerta aterrorizado mientras pensaba en cómo supo su nombre pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su cartera se le había caído- Nos vemos…

 

Harry lo escucho salir del sanitario mientras se sentaba bajaba de la caja del retrete, se sentó en el piso recogiendo sus piernas entre sus brazos, sentía mucho frío y empezó a llorar violentamente por lo que acaba de suceder.

 

Cedric lo encontró en estado de pánico total unos 15 minutos después, Harry sólo sollozaba sin explicar nada mientras Cedric con ayuda de sus compañeros lo convencían de salir del lugar para llevarlo a la enfermería… Cedric no había visto a Harry desde su ataque el año pasado y tuvo un horrible presentimiento se formó en su cabeza.

 

-Él está aquí… ¡YA SABE MI NOMBRE!- decía histérico Harry a Cedric mientras la enfermera le administraba un calmante y Cedric sentía claramente como el aire era absorbido de la enfermería mientras Harry quedaba inconsciente por el calmante… Cedric tomó su mano con fuerza mientras trataba de hablar con Sirius.

 

-Soy yo… él está aquí… el tipo que atacó a Harry está aquí y… ahora sabe su nombre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y a este capítulo era al que no podía llegar, pero finalmente ¡llegamos! Harry sufrirá un poco más en los siguientes capítulos pero les prometo que tendrá su final feliz. ¡Lo juró!  
> Saludos Cordiales


	21. Llamadas extrañas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un poco de drama!

**Llamadas extrañas**

El día se volvió un caos: los compañeros de Cedric y Harry los sacaron de la escuela y los llevaron a la oficina del trabajo de Carol que estaba furiosa por la falta de seguridad de la institución, ella mandó algunos miembros de la policía a investigar las imágenes de la cámaras de seguridad mientras Sirius avisaba a Lamarque del nuevo encuentro con este sujeto.

 

-Tranquilo Harry, Carol y Sirius ya se están moviendo- dijo Cedric a su novio calmandolo, Harry estaba muy asustado pero no cayó en shock como la vez pasada.

 

-Lo sé… ¡Estábamos a salvo!- dijo Harry muy angustiado, Cedric lo acercó para un abrazo dejando que Harry escondiera su rostro en el amplio pecho de su novio, los dos se quedaron encerrados en la oficina de Carol esperando noticias.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Nos vamos a casa- anunció Carol  a los dos jóvenes unas horas después, Cedric despertó a Harry para irse mientras Sirius llegaba por ellos.

 

-¡Chicos!- Sirius abrazó a ambos jóvenes, se detuvo un poco más en Harry que se aferró a él con fuerza.

 

-Ya nos vamos a casa Sirius- dijo Carol mientras miraba la escena con tristeza: ellos eran su familia, los amaba y los quería a salvo y felices.

 

-Si, vamos, pediremos comida para llevar- dijo Sirius en un intento de animarlos, Harry salió abrazado por Sirius mientras Cedric los seguía de cerca, Carol cerraba su oficina y apago la luz, era hora de ir a casa.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La preciosa rutina de Harry, esa que amaba profundamente, se trunco: por seguridad, el Jefe de la Policía le recomendó a Carol que no mandará ni a Harry ni a Cedric a la escuela, Sirius le sugirió a los chicos irse de la ciudad pero Harry se negó: ya le había quitado "El monstruo" muchas cosas pero se negaba a renunciar a su familia.

 

Ahora pasaba las tardes y las mañanas en la oficina de Carol o con Sirius en las oficinas del MACUSA regional donde el animago trabaja de Auror, Cedric se quedaba en casa a veces y otras estaba con Harry, esa rutina empezaba a ser parte de su vida pero había algo que Harry no había compartido con los demás.

 

Desde aquel día que se encontró con él de nuevo, Harry empezaba a recibir llamadas extrañas: primero el número era privado, después cuando alcanzaba a contestar solo escuchaba respiraciones muy fuertes en el teléfono y siempre, sin ninguna excepción, lo llamaban cuando estaba solo, sin compañía.

 

En el fondo Harry sabía que tenía que avisar de esas llamadas, que no era normal y seguramente Carol o Sirius encontrarán la fuente de las llamadas si les decía pero no se sentía cómodo con agregarles más preocupaciones a su familia, Carol ya pensaba en retirarse de la policía para poder irse  de Los Ángeles y justo cuando podría conseguir una promoción, Sirius también se quería hacer cargo de una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Boston para poder estar cerca de los chicos ahora que fueran a Ilvermony y Cedric revisaba sus planes de estudio para compartir más tiempo con Harry.

 

Harry pensó por un momento en deshacerse de su celular pero sabría que eso haría a su familia sospechar de algo malo, así que simplemente dejo que las llamadas entren y escuchaba los sonidos mientras rezaba que sólo fuera un error…  como él se repetía todos los días.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dicen que cuando las cosas van mal, pueden ir aún peor y para Harry esa era un regla general: a dos semanas del encuentro de Harry en el sanitario Cedric amaneció muy enfermo, Carol estaba sola puesto que Sirius había salido a una misión de emergencia con un mago que secuestraba Nomaj para experimentar con ellos.

 

-Estaré bien- musitaba Cedric mientras Carol revisaba su temperatura, tenía 39.5 grados, ella sabía que no estaba bien- sólo me duele el estomago, una poción y estaré bien…

 

-Cariño, no soy bruja ¡ni cocinar sé!- exclamó nerviosa Carol, Harry se acercó con un balde de agua y una toalla para refrescar un poco a Cedric, sin querer Harry se apoyó en el lado derecho de Cedric que emitió un grito de puro dolor, Carol le quitó las cobijas y revisó a Cedric por su apéndice y confirmó lo que temía.

 

-Lo siento, no puedo esperar a que Sirius regresé- Carol tomó el teléfono de la casa- nos vamos al Hospital…

 

-¡Necesito uno mágico!- dijo Cedric angustiado Carol lo arrulló para que guardara silencio mientras explicaba la dirección de su casa- Cedric, si es apendicitis te puedes morir… lo que suceda lo resolveremos pero ahora debemos salvar tu vida…

 

-No te agites-dijo Harry muy triste mientras besaba la frente llena de sudor de su novio, Harry fue a cambiarse de ropa para poder acompañarlos pero Cedric y Carol lo convencieron de quedarse en la casa ´porque la espera en el hospital sería larga y Harry debía de quedarse a esperar a Sirius.

 

-¡Avísenme de cualquier cosa!- pidió Harry mientras Carol subía a la ambulancia con Cedric, Harry pensó en dormir de nuevo pero estaba muy nervioso como para poder acostarse así que prendió la televisión mientras bebía un poco de café esperando a su padrino, su celular marcó una alerta de mensaje entrante… de un número privado.

 

-¡No!- musito ahogadamente Harry al mirar el mensaje que era una foto de Cedric subiendo a la ambulancia y de Carol despidiéndose de Harry, el aire salió de sus pulmones, corrió a la puerta a poner la alarma y el corrió el seguro de la puerta para estar a salvo, miró el celular y decidió que ya era hora de hablar con alguien más, apenas alzaba la bocina del teléfono de la casa para llamar cuando otro mensaje llegó al celular.

 

“ _ Déjame entrar” _

 

Harry negó con la cabeza, como si él pudiera verlo, pero se negó a moverse del lugar donde estuviera parado, volvió a tomar valor para marcar a la policía cuando entró una llamada al celular.

 

-Bu.. Bueno…}

 

_ “Déjame entrar… o algo horrible puede pasar a la ambulancia donde van tu novio y tu nueva…<<mami>>” _

 

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó Harry furioso, temblaba ahora de rabia y no de miedo: había amenazado a su familia.

 

_ “Me atrevo… estamos solos… déjame entrar o lo van a pagar…” _

 

Harry sostuvo el teléfono en su oreja con fuerza pensando en qué hacer… sabía de Cedric, de su madrina… ¿podría tener algo de Sirius?

 

_ “¡Déjame entrar o tu padrino un día irá a un antirrábico!” _

 

Harry corrió a la puerta principal al escuchar eso: él tenía el control de la situación por todo lo que él sabía de ellos y no al revés, quitó con manos temblorosas la alarma de la casa y descorrió el seguro de la puerta y ahí estaba él…

 

-No te costo trabajo ¿eh?- dijo el hombre entrando mientras empujaba a Harry dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta después de que entró, Harry lo miraba con rencor y enojo, el hombre se rió de la expresión de Harry mientras lo acercaba a su persona por la cintura, Harry puso sus manos en el pecho del sujeto para darse espacio.

 

-¡Si mi padrino llega te matará!- dijo Harry mientras el hombre sujetaba su trasero con una mano para poder empezar a tocar lascivamente a Harry.

 

-No voy a tardar mucho… sólo un rato, tengo trabajo que hacer…- Harry se movía inquieto ante sus toques: aunque tenía miedo está vez no se la iba a dejar fácil- pero vamos a divertirnos… 

 

El hombre barrio las piernas y cargo al mago al estilo nupcial, Harry no tuvo de otra más que sostenerse del cuello de su agresor, Harry lo miraba con intenso odio mientras revisaba las habitaciones.

 

-Esta luce bonita…

 

-¡No!, mi habitación está al fondo- dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos para evitar que lo violara en la habitación de Cedric.

 

-Creo que ya  me extrañabas…

 

-¡Vete al diablo!...

 

El hombre se rió dejando a Harry en el suelo dejándolo entrar en su habitación, Harry entró mirando al hombre que revisaba la habitación de Harry con interés, Harry se cruzó de brazos molesto esperando a que el tipo se decidiera a hacer algo.

-Desnúdate- dijo el hombre sencillamente mientras el mismo se quitaba la ropa, Harry se quitó la camisa que traía junto a su pantalón, se dejó los boxer mientras el otro lo observaba, Harry se negó a quitarse el boxer pero eso no le importo al sujeto que lo tiró en la cama boca abajo comenzando su acción quitando los boxer y tomando sus glúteos para separarlos para mostrar su agujero.

 

-Ya está apretado- murmuró el sujeto mientras Harry apretaba la sabanas de su cama con fuerza, se negó a dejar emitir cualquier ruido porque no quería darle ninguna satisfacción en esta ocasión, rogaba en silencio que Sirius llegará pronto y lo detuviera- Te va a gustar mucho….

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

40 minutos más tardes Harry tomaba un baño, intentando restregar con fuerza su piel después de lo que le habían obligado hacer: lo había penetrado (esta vez con condón) y le había obligado a lamerlo y a intentar beber su corrida cosa a lo que Harry se negó y de hecho escupió en su cara, revisó su celular y miró que Carol le había mandado un mensaje informando que Cedric había entrado a cirugía y el pronóstico era muy favorable.

 

-¡Ya llegué Harry!- aviso Sirius su llegada mientras Harry terminaba de vestirse, Winky llegó con él, puesto que Sirius usaba la magia de la Elfina para apoyar en sus labores de reconocimiento, cosa en lo que Winky era muy hábil, Harry estaba un poco pálido y parecía un poco desenfocado-¿Todo bien?

 

Harry pensó en las llamadas, en Cedric, en el encuentro del sanitario, en los mensajes, en las fotos… en que lo habían violado una vez más y que era probable que lo hiciera una vez más y en como había amenazado a su familia… no, esta vez era el momento de actuar por si mismo, él iba a resolverlo todo sin herir a nadie.

 

-Si, estoy bien- dijo Harry sonriendo y sintiendo una nueva determinación respecto a si mismo: esta ocasión no iba a dejarse caer porque esta vez estaba en juego la seguridad de toda su familia y sólo debía resistir de aquí a que entrará a Ilvermony ¿Verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, estoy un poco enferma e hice este capítulo con un poco de dolor... no llegué a la apendicitis pero es suficiente para ejemplificar mi colitis.. en fin, la parte donde Harry no dice nada, aunque sea por su seguridad, la tomé de la "Cámara de los secretos" donde Harry guarda silencio respecto al Heredero de Slytherin aunque con ello arriesgue su propia vida y quise reflejar que a veces los malos hábitos no nos abandonan.  
> Saludos Cordiales.


	22. Primera Vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... el título lo dice todo (o casi todo)

**Primera Vez**

Cedric salió muy bien de la operación que tuvo, no tuvo mayores complicaciones y no resultó hipersensible a la anestesia que era lo que más le preocupaba a Carol porque, como mago, siempre fue curado con magia y evitaban estos pequeños “malestares” en pos de la rapidez.

 

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien- dijo Harry tomando la mano de Cedric mientras estaba en el hospital, Harry se había lavado las manos tres veces antes de tocar a Cedric, Sirius notó ese detalle pero Harry se justificó diciendo que era para  no llevar gérmenes a Cedric ahora que estaba convaleciente.

 

-También me alegro de estar bien- dijo Cedric muy cansado pero feliz de estar junto a Harry, lo notaba un poco preocupado sin embargo lo adjudico al hecho de que había pasado por una cirugía mayor.

-Y a nosotros nos también nos alegra que estés bien- Dijo Carol sonriendo, Sirius sonreía con alegría a los pies de su cama- hemos informado a tus padres y te desean una pronta recuperación…

 

Cedric torció brevemente el gesto ocasionando que Harry tomó su mano con fuerza, en un intento de darle consuelo, Sirius suspiró en silencio porque él entendía de dónde venía la molestia de Cedric pero resolvió tratar con él pronto.

 

-En fin, el doctor dice que podrás salir de aquí hoy en la tarde, estás bajo una dieta blanda y estricta- dijo Sirius mientras Cedric hacía un puchero por perderse la comida que tanto le gustaba- y pensamos que sería una buena idea tener tu descanso obligatorio en el  **The Resort at Pedregal** en Cabo San Lucas…

 

Harry y Cedric se animaron: Harry porque  pondría de nuevo tierra de por medio entre él y “El Monstruo” y Cedric porque había anhelado ir, por un largo tiempo, a ese lugar desde que había visto la lista posibles lugares para la luna de miel de Enjolras y Eponine.

 

-¡Vamos!- dijeron los más jóvenes emocionados, Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras Carol miraba a su prometido con un enojo juguetón.

 

-¿Cuándo me ibas a avisar?-preguntó Carol mientras abrazaba a Sirius por la cintura mirándolo con intriga.

 

-Cuando te entregará tu nueva tarjeta black ilimitada…- el gritó de alegría de Carol era toda la aceptación del viaje que se requería en ese momento.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso como en el que ahora estaba, se encontraba muy feliz porque estaba descansando junto a su guapo novio, su padrino y su madrina honoraria, había cambiado (discretamente) la configuración de su teléfono para solo aceptar llamadas de teléfonos desconocidos y… había informado de su ataque a Hermione y Ron.

 

Como era de esperar, sus amigos estaban completamente furiosos, e insistieron en ir con Harry para avisarle a sus tutores pero Harry se negó: el joven les explicó que el “monstruo” ya sabía datos de Cedric, Carol y que Sirius era un animago, que si informaba cualquier cosa  podría hacerles daño sin embargo, había notado que, no dijo ni una palabra de sus amigos.

 

Hermione entonces pensó que eso sucedió porque cuando llegaron a América ellos se separaron y de hecho hablaban por teléfono público y no en la casa de Ron porque a pesar de que tenían línea telefónica a Molly le desesperaba el sonido del timbre del teléfono y generalmente lo tenían desconectado, por ahora, ni Ron ni Hermione usaban celulares porque Molly no lo aprobaba del todo, no queriendo separarse de su vida pasada del todo.

 

Ron de inmediato sugirió decirle todo a Enjolras y Eponine, Harry le hizo ver que ambos se encontraban en la isla de Hawai buscando datos del “monstruo” pero Ron le replicó que Enjolras y Eponine necesitaban saber lo que le pasó para seguir su caso, así que Harry mandó un correo a ambos que le contestaron que irían lo más rápido posible y lo hicieron pero Harry se negó a levantar otra denuncia… quería resolverlo por sí mismo… Enjolras sólo pudo convencerlo de recoger la ropa de cama y su ropa de aquel día… esa decisión algún día valdría la pena.

 

-¿En qué piensas?- murmuró Cedric a Harry trayéndolo de vuelta a sus pensamientos, ambos estaban recostados en la cama de la habitación de Cedric descansando, Diggory se negó a estar de vacaciones convaleciente así, que antes de salir de la casa, Sirius se vió obligado en reparar su herida para exasperación de Carol- Has estado muy callado…

 

-En lo feliz que soy contigo- dijo Harry como una verdad a medias, ambos estaban en traje de baño, Sirius y Carol fueron a una visita guiada en el lugar mientras los jóvenes desearon quedarse, al principio Carol no estaba nada segura de dejarlos solos pero Sirius la convenció cuando le dijo que si iba a suceder algo “ iba a suceder con ellos o sin ellos”.

 

-Yo también soy muy feliz- dijo Cedric mientras besaba su cabeza con dulzura, Harry se derritió ante esos gestos más que antes, Harry ya había notado que amaba el contacto humano, dulce y cálido, pero últimamente estaba más… ansioso por el mismo… agradecía a los cielos que esa sensación estaba antes de estar, otra vez, con el “monstruo”.

 

Harry se levanto un poco para poder besar a su novio en los labios, colocando su cuerpo encima del cuerpo de  Cedric que recibió el beso gustoso, Harry amaba ser besado y Cedric se destacaba en esa área: sus besos eran firmes y suaves, sabía cuando morder y cuando sólo lamer pero sobre todo, daba la bienvenida al hecho de tomar aire y dejar que su acompañante se recuperará para una nueva sesión de besos.

 

Cedric abrazó a Harry por la cintura, sin querer mover sus manos más allá de su cintura porque le sería muy difícil detenerse si continuaba con esa acción, así que no era de extrañar el hecho de que Harry cuando descansará de su sesión de besos en lugar de recostarse sobre él para descansar Harry se decidió a besar el cuello de Cedric mientras con sus manos dirigía las manos de Cedric hacía su trasero.

 

-¿Ha... ?¿Harry?- preguntó indeciso Cedric mientras su cerebro luchaba para no desconectarse y no tener una erección mientras Harry se movía lascivamente encima de él.

 

-No quiero esperar más- murmuró Harry mientras besaba de nuevo a su novio que lo besó de regreso pero trataba de detenerlo, sólo quería  estar seguro de que Harry quería hacerlo- quiero tener mi primera vez con alguien que amo…

 

Cedric ya tenía sus manos encima del trasero de Harry por debajo de su boxer, apretó los globos de carne obteniendo un gemido de Harry… uno que nunca había escuchado en su novio… Cedric besó con desesperación a Harry que se dejó manejar por Cedric de manera tal que terminó recostado en la cama.

 

Por un momento no se dijo nada, ambos jóvenes estaban muy ocupados besándose, quitándose los trajes de baño por completo y tocándose con calma y lujuria los unos a los otros, Harry empujó a Cedric levemente para que el mayor quedará a espaldas de la cama mientras Harry se arrodillaba encima de él para volver a besarle… Cedric lo interrumpió un momento para besarle la sien ante un suspiro de placer de Harry.

 

-No te voy a lastimar Harry- murmuró Cedric mientras su novio asintió con calma bajando al pecho de Cedric para sorber sus pezones mientras el otro acariciaba su cuerpo, su trasero y  pensando en cómo lubricar a Harry para no herirlo con la penetración, Harry notó su vacilación y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos… literalmente.

 

Harry lamió uno de sus dedos mientras Cedric lo miraba en silencio, esperando cualquier indicación de Harry para seguir, cuando Harry dirigió su dedo a su trasero Cedric se sonrojo al notar que Harry se preparaba él mismo… Harry cerró los ojos mientras se penetraba con su dedo muy lentamente, Cedric acarició el pecho de Harry con devoción mientras Harry continuaba con su labor.

 

-Cedric- rogó Harry mientras se levantaba un poco y se apoyaba en el pecho de Cedric con sus manos, Cedric tomó su propio miembro en su mano para poder penetrar a Harry, Cedric empezó a romper el anillo de Harry con delicadeza, Harry suspiró tranquilo mirándolo a los ojos, Cedric empujaba lentamente su miembro dentro de Harry esperando cualquier señal de rechazo pero no la hubo y pronto, había llegado al tope: su pelvis estaba completamente pegada a los glúteos de Harry.

 

-Tú controlas esto Harry- musitó Cedric a Harry que lo miró con sorpresa pero dio un asentimiento de cabeza muy feliz, comenzó a cabalgar a Cedric muy lentamente, ajustándose a su tamaño y grosor, comprobando felizmente que Cedric era más largo y grueso que su agresor, así que gimiendo de placer, al encontrar su punto más sensible, cabalgó con fuerza mientras Cedric jugaba con sus pezones y sujetaba su cuello con delicadeza, Harry bajó y lo besó con fuerza mientras guiaba una de sus manos hacía su miembro desatendido haciendo que Cedric lo masturbará con habilidad mientras Harry apretaba su trasero para darle más placer a su novio.

 

Unos minutos después Harry chillaba mientras tenía un orgasmo, voluntario, por primera vez.. Cedric dejó que Harry disfrutará su orgasmo un poco más antes de buscar su propia liberación, Harry ayudó feliz moviéndose alrededor de Cedric y permitiendo que él se corriera en su interior de buena gana, ganándose un gemido de felicidad, ambos quedaron unidos unos minutos más recibiendo la brisa marina del lugar mientras sus corazones latían suavemente sincronizados entre sí.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Desnudos, con huellas de semen en sus cuerpos y dormidos los encontraron Carol y Sirius unas horas después, los jóvenes estaban profundamente dormidos, abrazados y con los rostros felices.

 

Carol estaba a punto de gritar indignada pero Sirius le tapó la boca, sacándola de la habitación, mientras con su varita convocaba una manta ligera para cubrir la desnudez de su ahijado y futuro “yerno”.

 

-¡Sabía que no debíamos dejarlos a solas!- exclamó indignada Carol mientras le daba unas palmadas a Sirius en el brazo- ¡Voy a regañarles..!

 

-La verdad… me alegra que Harry haya experimentado una relación sana con Cedric- dijo Sirius tranquilo- además pudo ser peor…

 

-¿Eso cómo pudo ser?- preguntó Carol intrigada.

 

-Bueno, pudieron hacerlo en nuestra cama- dijo Sirius seriamente mientras se cambiaba para ir a la piscina de su habitación Carol lo miró con desconcierto antes de caer en cuenta.

 

-¿Quién lo hizo en tu cama?- preguntó Carol mientras hacía lo mismo que su novio, Sirius se rió en voz alta divertido.

 

-Los padres de Harry…-dijo Sirius con un puchero a lo que Carol se rió de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras escribía este capítulo escuchaba curiosidades de HP Lovecraft y bueno, fue curioso el resultado.   
> En fin, casi llegamos al punto final de la historia, hay algunas cosas que he sacrificado para poder mantenernos en la historia de Harry y Cedric, espero que algún día pueda escribir sobre ellas.  
> Saludos cordiales.  
> P.D. Es un poco corto, no escuchen cosas de terror intentando escribir... es raro.


	23. El ataque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ataque inesperado... de alguien esperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡UNA ENORME DISCULPA!!! les contaré una triste historia, mi laptop murió un día después de la última actualización de este fic, luego recupere un equipo y me dispuse a trabajar y... ¡Presentó fallas en el internet! Tardaré un poco más en actualizar debido a ese motivo y espero paciencia... Gracias.

**El ataque**

Eponine regresaba a su departamento muy cansada, después de un largo día en el trabajo revisando los diferentes archivos de los casos que necesitaban reevaluar para conectar los diferentes casos del “monstruo” e iba tan distraída, porque su prometido se quedó en la oficina, que no se percató que alguien estaba observando sus pasos y movimientos desde la sala de su apartamento que estaba en completa oscuridad.

 

Eponine dejó la bolsa con comida china que había traído para cenar, era su comida de confort y además era barata y no engordaba tanto (Reajusto su vestido de novia tres veces ya) se quitó el arma, guardandola en la gaveta con seguro que tenía en la cocina esperando no tener que usarla. fue por refresco  que tenía en su refrigerador y se preparó para cenar.

 

-Buenas noches- dijo una voz detrás de ella a lo que la mujer se dió la vuelta rápido para atacar, fue bloqueada y reducida cuando el sujeto le roció los ojos con gas pimienta haciendo a la mujer emitir un grito mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos- realmente es muy difícil encontrarte sola… todo el tiempo tu amigo está contigo… pero vamos, no debes de temer… no eres de mi tipo… pero he visto tus fotos de joven y debo de admitir que en tu juventud eras definitivamente mi tipo…

 

-Tú… ¡Tú eres el “monstruo”!- gritó Eponine mientras intentaba alejarse de él arrastrándose, buscando su arma, una mano le sujetó el cabello con fuerza alejándose de la cocina. la dejó en medio de la sala y procedió a patearla con fuerza en las costillas.

 

-Me has dado muchos problemas- dijo el “monstruo”- rara vez alguien ha estado tan cerca de saber quien soy…

 

-¡Tú eres como yo!- exclamó Eponine adolorida, no podía abrir los ojos, se sujetaba las costillas con dolor y empezaba a escupir sangre por la golpiza

 

Al decir esto la sujeto del rostro mientras la abofeteaba con fuerza, una y otra vez, ciega, golpeada y adolorida, Eponine sólo pudo recibir las bofetadas con impotencia, mientras los golpes eran dados, ella notó que no solo eran más fuertes sino con más ira conforme pasaba el tiempo.

 

-¡No soy como tú!- dijo el agresor tirándola al suelo mientras le pisaba el pecho con mucha fuerza, Eponine sujetaba el pie intentado aliviar algo de la presión que tenía en su pisada- ¡Tú te creíste eso de que somos iguales…! Yo… yo no soy igual a los magos… ¡SOY MUCHO MEJOR!... ¡He podido violarlos!... los he destruído… lo he hecho huir… ¡NADIE PUEDE DETENERME…!

 

-Si eso es cierto… ¿cómo es que estás tan enfadado de que yo esté tan cerca…?- Eponine no pudo completar su frase cuando el “monstruo” la sujetó por el cuello tratando de asfixiarla, Eponine trato de rasguñarlo o golpearlo y se molesto mucho al notar que llevaba una chamarra de cuero y guantes del mismo material: este material era imposible de dañar en una pelea física donde ella estaba reducida.

 

-O no te preocupes- dijo el otro malinterpretando su molestia con miedo- no te mataré… te necesito viva… por ahora… verás… Harry ha sido tan lindo… ¡VIOLE AL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ!...

 

Eponine comprendió con terror en ese momento lo que el “monstruo” había planeado: no quería acabar con ella, la necesitaba para poder tener a Harry, ella intentó con más desesperación soltarse para pedir ayuda pero poco a poco perdía el conocimiento por la falta de aire, ella intentó pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a mandar un mensaje… lo que fuera… se desmayó.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius despertó de muy mal humor esa mañana, Carol no había regresado a casa por una redada contra tráfico de personas y quedarse en casa con dos adolescentes con hormonas en plena ebullición no era divertido.

 

-A esto se refería McGonagall cuando  decía que “Ya nos arrepentiremos”...- murmuró Sirius un poco malhumorado, se frotó los ojos intentando recordar porque había despertado si era sábado y no tenía ningún pendiente por hacer, el teléfono sonó otra vez lo que hizo que Sirius se acercó rápido a contestar antes de que despertará a uno de los adolescentes en su casa.- Bueno…

 

-¡Sirius!- hablaba por el teléfono Combeferre-¡Atacaron a Eponine!... ¡Esta muy grave…!

 

Sirius sintió que el color se iba de su rostro, con angustia revisó a Harry en su habitación, lo miró dormir muy tranquilo y sabía que ese día sería muy malo, salió de la habitación de Harry escuchando a Combeferre explicar que quien encontró a Eponine fue una de sus vecinas que había escuchado una conmoción en su departamento y la encontró tirada en el suelo muy herida.

 

-En cuanto llegue Carol iremos para allá- dijo Sirius empezando a sacar la ropa de ese día, Winky al escuchar la conmoción se acercó rápidamente en un intento de ayudar, siendo de utilidad cuando Sirius la mandó a despertar a Cedric y a Harry.

 

-¡Estoy en casa!-anunció Carol llegando muy animada, se quitó el carísimo abrigo que Sirius le había permitido comprar por capricho y se dirigía a tomar una gran taza de café cuando su novio apareció en la puerta patinando mientras peleaba con los botones de su camisa- ¿A donde vas tan temprano…?

 

-Atacaron a Eponine y está muy grave- dijo Sirius sin perder el tiempo mientras Carol corría de nuevo por su abrigo mientras marcaba a su segundo al mando para poder irse de la ciudad con tranquilidad, Cedric y Harry aparecían vistiendo a toda prisa esperando las indicaciones de Sirius para irse a ver a sus amigos.- Ya le avise a los Weasley, ellos ya van en camino…

 

-¿Dónde la atacaron?- preguntó Carol nerviosa mientras acomodaba su arma en su bolsa junto a su placa y otras cosas- ¿Tienen alguna pista…?

 

-Parece ser que en su apartamento en New York, es donde vive temporalmente hasta que se casen y tengan lista su casa en Anthem- explicó Sirius a Carol, cuando notó que los cuatro estaban listos, Sirius decidió Aparecer todos juntos- Sujetense de mi fuerte…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En cuanto llegaron al hospital no esperaban ver la cantidad de personas que ya estaban esperando información de Eponine, Enjolras estaba sentado entre una preciosa chica de cabello rubio con ojos azules que le obligaba a comer unas galletas y un joven de cabello negro con rizos cortos que sostenía una taza de café para él, en toda la sala de espera había unos quince o veinte personas esperando noticias, Harry de inmediato notó que muchos de ellos esperaban en silencio muy callados pero tensos.

 

-¡Harry! ¡Cedric!- alertó Hermione a los chicos recién llegados para que se unieran a ella y a Ron que estaban junto a Bahorel y Bárbara- ¡Esto es horrible!...

 

Harry miró la escena con el corazón partido en dos partes, lloraba en silencio mientras era confortado por Cedric en silenció con un abrazo de un solo brazo, Sirius se agacho frente a Enjolras que parecía destrozado y un poco perdido, mientras Sirius y Carol intentaban alentarlo puesto que el Auror parecía completamente desolado

 

-¿Saben algo?- preguntó Cedric a Hermione y a Ron, los dos estaban sujetando las manos de ambos pero estaban muy apesadumbrados por lo que veían y negaron con la cabeza.

 

-No mucho- contestó Bahorel rápidamente- sabemos que la tomaron por sorpresa por eso quedó así… ella es una guerrera y se va a poner bien, Apolo es quién más nos preocupa, suele echarse la culpa del mundo en estos momentos… ahora está muy abrumado, entre el pesar de todos nosotros e intentar concentrarse sólo en Eponine no me sorprendería que caiga rendido en cualquier momento…

 

Bahorel tenía razón, Enjolras colapsó para terror de todos ellos siendo atrapado por muy poco por Sirius que de inmediato pidió asistencia de los Medimagos del hospital, estaban en el hospital “Boot-Calderon Memorial” un Hospital Mágico de Chicago, fue Eponine traslada ahí por su trabajo con la MACUSA.

 

-Necesito aislarlo- declaró un Medimago de mayor edad acercándose- su legeremancia no podrá ayudarlo en esta ocasión…

 

Hermione se abrazó a Ron llorando mientras veían a Enjolras ser transportado en camilla a una habitación independiente, Cedric se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro en silencio… ver a Enjolras tan decaído era un golpe muy duro para ellos: él fue su guardián, el que los protegió de todo mal y ahora…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry caminaba en círculos en compañía de Ron y Hermione mientras intentaban comprar unas botanas de las máquinas expendedoras del hospital, los tres miraban con tristeza las bolsas de papas fritas que eran las favoritas de Eponine estar en primera fila, Hermione sollozó un poco mientras sus amigos la abrazaban con fuerza, Harry notó que su celular vibraba, era una imagen compartida que llegaba por la red neta del aparato: era Eponine en su apartamento totalmente golpeada, Ron miró a Harry ponerse pálido mientras le quitaba el celular y el joven de ojos verdes se dejaba caer al piso sin ningún cuidado.

 

-¡Fue él!- dijo Ron lleno de rabia mientras Hermione miraba la foto del celular con muchísimo miedo- ¡El “monstruo” fue tras Eponine!...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosamente, al principio de la historia Eponine sería una de sus primeras víctimas pero la imagine tan ruda y luego releí mi obra recordando el ladrillo y... bueno aquí llegamos, como verán mi villano sólo tiene atracción sexual por ciertas víctimas, eso siempre me ha causado escalofríos.  
> Lo sé, fue muy corto, pero el original de este fic esta en Docs de Google y sin internet pues... en fin, en cuanto consiga buena señal podremos trabajar otra vez.  
> Saludos cordiales  
> P.D. hace tiempo, leí en la BBC, que los IPhone permite compartir imágenes a otros Iphones entre ellos sin ningún tipo de restricción siempre y cuando esté la aplicación encendida, es un medio que algunos han aprovechado para acosar a otras personas... cuidado, mucho cuidado.


	24. Captura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un momento glorioso!

**Captura**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se preguntó Hermione mientras estaba sentada en el suelo junto a sus amigos, mientras miraban el celular de Harry como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, Harry estaba totalmente decaído: Eponine sufrió todas esas heridas por su culpa.

 

-Hay que decirle a Sirius- dijo Ron no muy convencido porque los tres sabían perfectamente que tendrían que decir que el “monstruo” había atacado a Harry y que Eponine junto a Enjolras sabían de ese ataque y no habían informado nada.

 

-Ni siquiera se como vamos a explicar todo lo que sucedió en ese momento sin exponer que no confiamos del todo en ellos- dijo Harry apesadumbrado, Cedric llegó en ese momento, Ron tomó rápidamente el celular de Harry para que no viera la imagen.

 

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Cedric mientras se sentaba junto a Harry abrazándolo para consolarlo, Harry se abrazó a él suspirando con felicidad-¿Les pasó algo?

 

-Es…

 

-En la máquina venden las papas favoritas de Eponine- musitó Harry muy triste mientras Hermione se secaba los ojos y Ron se mordía los labios con un poco de desesperación Cedric asintió con la cabeza antes de abrazar bien a Harry y darle un beso muy tierno en la sien tratando de consolarlo, Harry se apretó contra Cedric mientras Hermione y Ron se tomaban las manos esperando nuevos datos.

 

-¿Cedric?-habló Carol al joven- Necesito tu ayuda por favor…

 

Cedric besó a Harry y se levantó corriendo a ver a Carol que parecía muy preocupada por algo pero que el trío de amigos no prestó mucha atención.

 

-Pensé que todo estaría bien ahora- musitó Harry mientras recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione mientras Ron colocaba una mano en la cabeza de su amigo-Por fin logré estar con Cedric y…

 

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione

 

Harry se sonrojo mucho mientras se negaba a mirar a sus amigos a la cara, Hermione lo miraba inquisitivamente y Ron lo miraba con una ceja levantada evaluandolo lentamente, Hermione pareció entender porque tenía ese sonrojo antes de hacer que Ron se acercara.

 

-¿Tuviste... ?- Hermione miró el pasillo con atención antes de proseguir con su pregunta- ¿Tuviste relaciones con Cedric..?

 

Ron bufó un poco inquieto, pero para evitar mirar a Harry a la cara (cosa que el joven agradeció en silencio profundamente) decidió vigilar el pasillo esperando que nadie los interrumpiera de repente.

 

-Fue en México… durante las vacaciones que tomamos después de la Apendicitis de Cedric… creí que era le mejor momento para… bueno, ya saben, estar juntos, todo sucedió de una manera tan linda y perfecta… ni siquiera puedo describir lo que siento…

 

-¡Harry- suspiró Hermione con una sonrisa tierna mientras se sonrojaba un poco, Ron siguió sin mirar a su amigo pero sonreía al escuchar esa información, Hermione soltó una risita tonta que pronto fue seguida por sus amigos.

 

-¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó Cedric llegando de repente mientras Harry cubría su rostro con las manos mientras Hermione y Ron se carcajeaba de su amigo, Cedric los miró con una ceja levantada mientras volvía la piso para abrazar a su novio sin sospechar que su vida sexual secreta no era nada secreta del todo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Eponine presenta lesiones graves en las costillas, el esternón y afortunadamente podemos descartar una conmoción cerebral- explicó el Médico a los presentes que suspiraban aliviados- sin embargo, hemos decidido que ella permanezca en coma inducido para tratar mejor sus lesiones, de esa manera ella no somete su cuerpo a estrés innecesario… al finalizar su recuperación será necesaria la terapia para poder restablecer el movimiento correcto de sus piernas, no sabemos si aún con los hechizos que curación rápida quedará bien en breve o tendremos que esperar a que regrese a la conciencia para poder determinar el daño total.

 

-Gracias a Dios- murmuró Combeferre aliviado transmitiendo la alegría de las noticias al resto de los acompañantes, Harry abrazó a Cedric con fuerza mientras Hermione y Ron saltaron de gusto al saber la noticia.

 

-¿Cómo está Enjolras?-preguntó Sirius al Médico que frunció el ceño con preocupación.

 

-Tuvimos que ponerlo bajo control: lo hemos intervenido- declaró el Médico ante el rugido furioso del resto de sus amigos, parecían muy molestos- se que los Legeremantes no deben de caer en esos trucos pero esto era por su propia seguridad… su mente estaba sobrecargada, no queríamos que su magia empezará a actuar en consecuencia, tuvimos que paralizarlo para poder darle tiempo a descansar…

 

-De todas maneras es una bajeza- dijo Sirius muy ofendido, Cedric y Hermione parecían escandalizados mientras Carol, Harry y Ron estaban confundidos.

 

-A riesgo de parecer idiota ¿Que le hicieron exactamente a Enjolras?- preguntó Carol incómoda, el resto de la sala la miró con un poco de vergüenza.

 

-Significa que han manipulado su mente con pociones tomadas a la fuerza…- explicó Hermione con lágrimas de enojo en los ojos- es una forma de sometimiento ocupado con magos tenebrosos peligrosos… les dan la poción de la “Desesperación eterna”, están susceptibles y son manipulados para confesar u obligarlos a hacer cosas terribles… Enjolras está siendo torturado…

 

-Ok- dijo lentamente Carol mirando al Médico con rabia- ¿Eso no dañará más a Enjolras?

 

-Con su legeremancia podría dañar a más personas en este momento, para escapar de la poción se verá obligado a usar su poder para centrarse en una sola cosa… eso lo ayudará a enfocarse y sanar- explicó el Médico incómodo- tenemos permiso de su madre para ayudarlo y…

 

-¿Su madre?- gritaron sus amigos corriendo a la habitación de Enjolras para revisarlo, Combeferre se detuvo por un momento mirando a Sirius.

 

-La mujer que veas que corremos de la habitación de Enjolras no dejes que se acerque a Eponine…

 

Sirius asintió confundido esperando ver a la mujer en cuestión ser sacada a la fuerza de la habitación mientras Carol la tomaba del brazo para sacarla del hospital, Sirius la seguía de cerca para evitar una confrontación mayor, Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron a la habitación de Eponine para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, Hermione y Ron platicaban con seriedad lo loca que estaba la madre de Enjolras mientras Harry escuchaba atento tomado de la mano de Cedric.

 

Casi al llegar a la habitación de su amiga un tipo salía apresuradamente de la misma, Harry y los chicos chocaron el individuo, Harry sintió que la sangre salía de su rostro mientras el resto miraba con evidente horror al sujeto frente a ellos que de repente los miró con asombro antes de echarse a correr.

 

-¡ALTO!- gritó Cedric corriendo detrás de ese sujeto, Ron lo siguió mientras Hermione sujetaba a Harry que parecía querer desmayarse, Combeferre llegó corriendo a ellos, Hermione ayudaba a Harry a sentarse en el suelo.

 

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?- preguntó alterado mirando a los jóvenes, Hermione miró histérica a Combeferre antes de contestar.

 

-¡EL MONSTRUO SALIÓ DEL CUARTO DE EPONINE!-

 

-¿De qué hablas..?

 

-¡Cedric y Ron corrieron tras él!-gritó Hermione señalando el pasillo, dos nuevos Aurores se acercaron al lugar ala escuchar la conmoción, Combeferre señaló con su dedo el pasillo

 

-¡Un objetivo de la MACUSA está en fuga!- indicó el mago mientras los Aurores rápidamente se aparecieron del lugar mientras se llevaba a Harry y Hermione dentro de la habitación de Eponine mientras gritaba a los Medimagos para poder revisar a su amiga.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric y Ron miraban al monstruo correr por su vida, era la primera vez que lo miraban como un humano puesto que con todo el daño que les había ocasionado, el acoso y el terror provocado en la zona por sus horribles actos, nadie parecía creer que era humano.

 

Corrieron a las escaleras, estaban en el piso 7, el monstruo decidió bajar por las escaleras corriendo mientras intentaba escapar de los chicos, Ron empezaba a jadear pero redoblo el paso al decidir que esa clase de individuo no podía escapar, por Harry, por Eponine… por todas sus víctimas.

 

Cedric corrió con más fuerza mientras pensaba en todo el daño que había ocasionado el monstruo, sentía el deber en su alma en detener a ese monstruo por todo lo que había hecho… recordó que escuchó a Carol y Sirius decirle que era probable que fuera el mismo individuo que había abusado de la hermana de Enjolras.

 

Estaban ya casi en el primer piso del Hospital cuando el Monstruo salió de las escaleras hacía el vestíbulo, Cedric que estaba a un tramo del primer piso decidió saltar para alcanzarlo, cayó mal pero siguió corriendo mientras  cojeaba un poco para seguir adelante, Ron estaba a punto de imitarlo cuando los dos Aurores que Combeferre mando aparecieron a su lado mirando a Cedric avanzar para alcanzar al monstruo, ambos Aurores tomaron del brazo a Ron y se trasladaron al lado de Cedric en ese momento.

 

Carol y Sirius subían a la madre de Enjolras por la fuerza a un taxi mágico para que se fuera, era una batalla dura porque la mujer oponía una fuerte resistencia, tal vez no ayudaba el hecho de que Carol amenazó con meterla al portaequipajes del auto si no subía “voluntariamente” al mismo.

 

-¡ALTO!- gritaba Cedric cojeando mientras un hombre corría lejos de él, Cedric cayó de bruces mientras Ron llegaba con los otros aurores a su lado, Carol y Sirius miraron la escena desconcertados antes de darse cuenta de a quien le gritaba Cedric.

 

-¿Acaso no es…?- empezó Sirius mientras los Aurores empezaban a lanzarle hechizos aturdidores para detenerlo pero que él esquivaba en el estacionamiento del hospital entre los numerosos automóviles de la zona, tomando un poco de confianza corrió hacía la dirección de Sirius y Carol intentando abordar un taxi.

 

Sirius se preparó para atacar  cuando un disparo sonó en toda la plaza, el animago volteó a ver  a Carol que había sacado su arma de su bolsa y sin vacilar había disparado al monstruo en una pierna ante la sorpresa del resto, los Aurores sonrieron sin vacilar acercándose al tipo que gritaba en el piso sujetándose la pierna herida con fuerza.

 

-Paul Lewis- dijo un Auror mientras esposaba al sujeto- yo, Anthon Joly,  Auror al servicio de MACUSA te arresto por los delitos de  violación, agresión sexual y acoso…

 

-También por el ataque agravado de Eponine Tveit- dijo Combeferre llegando a la escena - este bastardo fue quien la atacó…

 

Mientras Cedric se apoyaba en Ron no podía evitar sentirse aliviado: lo habían detenido, esto era todo, se acabó, Ron miraba al individuo con asco y despreció. sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que lo odiaba por todo el daño que les había ocasionado, Sirius corrió hacia ambos para ayudar a Cedric, los Aurores obligaban a Paul a levantarse entre gritos y maldiciones, Combeferre se acercó a Carol para quitarle el arma de las manos, necesitan esa arma como evidencia y ella no parecía dispuesta a soltarla.

 

-Se acabó- dijo Sirius curando la pierna de Cedric en un instante mientras el asentía junto a Ron- Se acabó al fin…

 

El estacionamiento se llenó de Aurores e investigadores de la fiscalía de delitos Mágicos de la MACUSA, Carol era interrogada mientras Cedric, Ron y Sirius, con su consentimiento, entregaban sus pensamientos en unas botellas para armar el caso… todo había acabado ¿verdad?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, parece que mis problemas de conectividad y de equipo han sido solucionados, espero poder ponerme al día y como se acercan vacaciones pues... es probable que este fic sea concluido en este mes.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	25. Confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida no es perfecta ni simple... con magia de por medio es menos perfecta aún.

**Confesión**

 

-Se niega a cooperar- declaró con furia Sirius a Carol, ella estaba en casa de Molly y Arthur en San Bernardino, habían decidido quedarse con ellos puesto que necesitaban estar cerca de la comunidad mágica para el posterior juicio que existiría para Paul por sus delitos.

 

-No es necesario que coopere, sólo necesitan hacer bien las preguntas…- dijo Carol extrañada, Sirius se cercioro que nadie estuviera cerca antes de empezar a explicar el problema a Carol.

 

-Ha solicitado un Defensor mágico… abogado pues- explicó Sirius a Carol que asentía con la cabeza- dice que él es un ciudadano Americano, Squib o no, y tiene los mismos derechos que todos...

 

-Si… las basuras siempre recurren a su palabra favorita- dijo Carol con rencor- ¿Ustedes accedieron?

 

-Pues sí, es por el debido proceso... - dijo desganado Sirius, Carol dejó que Sirius se abrazara a su pecho descansando su oreja derecha en su corazón- viendo la inteligencia de este… mejor lo hubieras matado…

 

-Lo pensé por un momento- admitió Carol mientras acaricia la cabeza de Sirius como si calmará a un perro- pero pensé que Harry quería un poco de justicia y muerto no se la iba a dar…

 

-Me gustaría que Harry confiara un poco más en nosotros- suspiró Sirius ligeramente triste.

 

-Sabes muy bien que es un hábito hecho a la fuerza: no tuvo los mejores tutores durante su primera infancia…- dijo Carol ecuánime mientras besaba brevemente la cabeza de Sirius- además, Cedric creo que no lo deja solo ni para ir al sanitario… creo que Harry ahora ya entiende lo que pasa cuando no “cuentas todo”...

 

-Sí- rió alegre Sirius rememorando el hecho de que Cedric literalmente no lo dejaba sólo bajo ninguna circunstancia- espero que eso le enseñe que no puede ocultarnos cosas… pero en verdad… Harry pudo salir herido de peor manera…

 

-Creo que Harry intentó protegerse y protegernos es un niño bueno que ha crecido sólo mucho tiempo… ese tipo de decisiones no es tan raro… digo te ayudo a escapar del Ministerio a los trece años ¿no?

 

Los dos adultos quedaron en silencio un buen rato, los chicos estaban en las habitaciones de arriba viendo unas películas mientras Arthur y Mollly se encontraban en el trabajo, Arthur en un curso de actualización de tecnología Nomaj (Para su desesperación descubrió un atrasó en el programa de 15 años en Inglaterra)  y Molly tenía una cena formal para las Brujas del Instituto de Salem, en su Vigésima quinta reunión anual de los derechos de las Brujas al trabajo constructos mágico.

 

“Sirius” hablo una voz desde el bolsillo del pantalón del animago que intento sacar el espejo pero que fue interceptado por Carol que lo saco sin mucha vacilación para entregárselo a su pareja con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

-Hola Feully- saludo Sirius al espejo de dos vías de su propiedad como Auror al servicio de la MACUSA- ¿Se te ofrece algo?...

 

“ En realidad… bueno Sirius, sabemos que Carol es una de las mejores interrogadoras de su departamento y hasta que Enjolras vuelva…” hizo una mueca de dolor al mencionarlo: el mago estaba en el Hospital recuperándose de la poción de la  _ Desesperación eterna _ que le fue suministrada en cantidades mayores a las recomendadas, no podía irse del Hospital en unas dos semanas más “Lamarque quiere que ella nos ayude a interrogarlo…”

 

-¿No habrá algún tipo de problema legal?- preguntó Carol interesada- digo, yo le disparé… además soy Madrina de Harry…

 

“Pero aún no te casas con Sirius, así que el vínculo familiar solo puede ser supuesto…”

 

-¡Qué bueno que aún vivimos en el pecado!- se alegró Carol mientras Sirius resoplaba con diversión mientras Feully se reía abiertamente

 

“Entonces ¿contamos con tu ayuda?”

 

-Es un hecho- declaró Carol mientras Sirius asentía con la cabeza- mañana estamos allá…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Algo no me cuadra del todo con ese Paul Lewis…- dijo Hermione a sus amigos mientras dejaban la película correr con el volumen alto para que no sospecharan que platicaban del individuo arrestado.

 

-¿Qué no te cuadra?- preguntó Ron interesado en su novia mientras Harry estaba recostado en Cedric que abrazaba a su novio con fuerza por la cintura, desde que se enteró del otro ataque sufrido por Harry sentía una enorme desesperación por perderle de vista, así que no lo dejaba sola ni una vez.

 

-Se supone que… esa cosa usaba ayuda de un mago, pero según me ha dicho Bárbara a escondidas él es un Squib de su generación, no tiene hermanos mágicos, fue hijo único nacido de una familia mágica… su padre murió durante un ataque de un  _ Chupacabras _ y su madre padece Alzheimer- explicó Hermione seria, Harry y Cedric se miraron un momento en silencio, Ron sujetó su barbilla meditando brevemente antes de hablar.

 

-Esa cosa… tiene un cómplice- dijo Ron lentamente ante el asentimiento de Hermione.

 

-Bueno, una vez que puedan interrogarlo sabrán quien es su cómplice- dijo Cedric intentado sonar seguro, él mismo pensaba que algo no estaba del todo bien y que, hasta cierto punto, fue muy fácil atrapar al bastardo, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta: si lo decía en voz alta sería admitir que estaban de nuevo al principio.

 

-Esperemos lo que diga la investigación- dijo Harry con un toque duro en su voz- pero estoy seguro que fue él… me atacó dos veces, creo que recuerdo perfectamente eso…

 

La habitación quedó en silencio después de eso mientras miraban la película que estaba en el DVD de Ron,  aunque de inmediato la cambiaron, no estaban de humor para una película de terror.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Eres buena con la aparición- comentó Sirius a Carol que aunque lucía pálida no vomito ni hizo otro gesto de incomodidad.

 

-La clave es no comer nada antes de usar la aparición- explicó Carol acomodándose la ropa, Lamarque se acercó a ambos, estaba muy serio, la mujer policía saludo con un gesto de su ceja mientras seguía en silencio a Sirius y Lamarque.

 

-Tenemos una sala de interrogatorio Nomaj que hemos acondicionado para ti- explicó Lamarque a Carol que escuchaba con atención- con ese espejo raro y el foco solitario…

 

-Prefiero una sala sin el espejo… bien iluminado pero sin ventanas- pidió Carol- las personas pierden noción  del tiempo bajo esas circunstancias, se cansan más rápido porque no saben si han pasado horas o simplemente minutos…

 

-Muy bien- dijo Lamarque antes de mandar una mirada a una asistente que corrió a obedecer las indicaciones- creo que es preferible que uno de nuestros Aurores se quede contigo durante el interrogatorio…

 

-Si, un hombre, que mida más de un metro ochenta y sea muy imponente físicamente- dijo Carol tomando rápidamente control de la situación- necesito que se intimide, el atacar solamente a adolescentes indefensos demuestra que no se siente cómodo con personas que puedan ser físicamente superiores a él…

 

-Hondo está en la casa, se ajusta a lo que necesitas- dijo Sirius 

 

-Me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo pero sé perfectamente que una mala palabra y estará en coma en un minuto- dijo Carol seriamente a su pareja que suspirando aceptó con la cabeza aquella afirmación.- perfecto, ¿saben algo de su abogado?

 

-Se llama Phillip Yates, se especializa en defender a ofensores sexuales y… casi no ha perdido ningún caso- dijo de mal humor Lamarque, Carol frunció el ceño pensando brevemente en cómo enfrentar eso- Sirius, llama por teléfono a Sharon Raydor, es una amiga de Asuntos Internos en Los Ángeles, ella puede averiguar más de Yates sin que nosotros aparezcamos en el radar…

 

Una bruja algo gordita con lentes cuadrados, vestida un poco descuida, se acercó rápidamente a Lamarque con un folder con todos los datos recopilados del caso de Paul Lewis, Carol lo tomó leyendo brevemente parte del caso y las pruebas que este contenía, no parecía muy feliz.

 

-Buenos días- saludó un hombre muy atlético, afroamericano, muy guapo, vestido con un pantalón tipo soldado con botas y camisa negra- me llamo Michael Hondo…

 

-Eres mi respaldo, nada de hablar, sólo apegate al hecho de que estas para protegerme- indicó rápida Carol al recién llegado mientras se acercaban a una puerta de madera y respiraba profundamente- es hora…

Hondo abrió la puerta mientras Carol entraba con su enorme bolsa al hombro, el folder de las pruebas contra Paul y unos lentes que Sirius le dio para poder grabar por medios mágicos la entrevista que iba a realizar.

 

Paul Lewis era un  hombre de unos 35 años, caucásico, con ojos color azul, sería atractivo si no fuera por la cicatriz enorme que corría de una mejilla a otra, en ese momento estaba muy pálido, casi grisáceo, mirando con nerviosismo a Carol y a Hondo que de inmediato flexiona sus músculos mirando a Paul con asco.

 

-Buenos días- saludó amablemente Carol- me llamo Carol Margulies, soy subjefa de la policía de Los Ángeles y vengo a interrogarte en esta ocasión…

 

-Disculpe- intervino un hombre con traje sastre, arreglado, con mirada afilada y astuta- ¿Usted es Squib?...

 

-No, soy Nomaj, pero ayudo actualmente a la oficina de Aurores en San Bernardino por el ataque a Elizabeth Johnson, bruja de 17 años, acaecido hace tres meses en la zona… era bruja y coincide con el modus operandi de un conocido violador en serie de la comunidad mágica…

 

-¿Cómo puede estar al tanto de esa información si no es de la comunidad mágica? preguntó el Abogado antes de que Carol alzará la mano silenciando al hombre brevemente.

 

-He tenido la cortesía de presentarme, espero la mismo…

 

-Phillip Yates, abogado del señor Lewis…

 

-Gracias, verá, Eponine Tveit es una excelente  investigadora y antes de un terrible incidente, ella anotó todas sus conclusiones- dijo Carol señalando el folder que tenía en la mano- pese a estar herida, y aparentemente acosada por su cliente, ella era altamente competente…

 

Paul Lewis miró a su abogado con terror que solo negó con la cabeza mientras Carol notaba esa interacción, Yates se sentó derecho para escuchar el interrogatorio de Carol a su cliente…

 

-Bien… creo que en este momento estamos completamente seguros de que atacó y acosó a Eponine en el Hospital...  entonces… ¿qué lo llevó a cometer esos errores…?

 

-No sé de qué me habla…

 

-Todos estos años, todo este tiempo, en el que ha atacado no ha dejado huellas, pistas… muestras… pero ahora... - Carol negó con la cabeza mostrando las fotos del ataque de Harry, con el rostro cubierto, las muestras de su ropa, el retrato hablado proporcionado por Cedric y las nuevas muestras de la violación reciente de Harry- mmm, son muchas evidencias dejadas detrás de usted….

 

Paul parecía casi vomitar, miró desesperado a Yates que miró las evidencias con cuidado, anotó unas cosas en la libreta que llevaba, antes de mirar a su cliente de vuelta que  bajó la cabeza asustado, el abogado sonrió tranquilamente a Carol que sonrió amablemente de regreso.

 

-Creo que en este caso nos enfrentamos a un cúmulo de pruebas circunstanciales en progreso- dijo Yates tranquilamente- sobre todo por que el ADN se muestra degradado…

 

-Lo sé, pero encontraremos la forma de probar su participación al 100% en estos casos… y en New York, el acoso que hizo sobre Eponine…- Carol sacó un celular en una bolsa de plástico- está comprobado, tomemos un descanso…

 

Carol sonrió alegre antes de salir, Hondo mantuvo la puerta abierta para que el abogado saliera de la sala de interrogación, al estar los tres fuera de la habitación el abogado se dirigió al sanitario, Carol espero a que saliera de su vista antes de ir a la oficina de Sirius en el lugar y explotar.

 

-¿Cómo que el ADN está degradado?.- exigió Carol enojada.

 

-Algunas pociones pueden alterar el ADN de las personas u objetos… cuando Sirius usa su forma Animaga el ADN obtenido es animal no humano….- explicó Lamarque irritado- hay pruebas para saber qué pociones degradaron el ADN pero tardaran meses… la muestra de Inglaterra no fue  concluyente… fue muy pequeña la muestra obtenida en los estudios Nomaj del Hospital que atendió inicialmente a Harry…

 

Carol frotaba sus manos con ansiedad, pensaba la dirección que el interrogatorio ahora debía de tomar para poder encerrarlo tras las rejas de una vez por todas: no tenían un gran margen de error porque de no encerrar a este sujeto todos los jóvenes corrían un enorme peligro.

 

-¿Sharon ha mandado algo de Yates?...

 

-No, Sharon dice que le tomará un tiempo averiguar lo suficiente para que te sirva- dijo Sirius serio- estamos pendiente…

 

-Yates ha regresado a la sala de interrogación con Lewis- informó Hondo en cuanto vio la escena.

 

-Muy bien- Carol se sentó un momento en el sillón de la oficina- no me queda de otra… necesito que confiese… es hora de usar mi propia magia…

 

-¿Tienes magia?- preguntó Hondo confundido mientras Sirius reía divertido

 

-No, pero soy muy buena persuadiendo a las personas…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Carol esperaba mientras Lewis comía y bebía en la sala de interrogación, ella esperaba pacientemente leyendo un libro acerca de la legislación mágica en Estados Unidos, ella también sorbía una bebida gaseosa, hacia mucho ruido y eso empezaba a inquietar a Lewis: activamente ella buscaba dar a conocer que él era un objeto de estudio y ella la científica a cargo.

 

-Muy bien- Carol retiró los platos y bebidas de Lewis que quedó sorprendido ante el acto- fuera máscaras… como bien sabes, era un Squib, menos que un mago menos que un Nomaj... nosotros nunca aspiramos a usar la magia como un mago… en gran parte porque desconocemos la magia hasta que nos involucramos con ella pero bueno… somos autosuficientes de todas maneras….

 

-Creo que los insultos no son necesarios- dijo fríamente Yates a Carol que sonrió apenada

 

-Una disculpa, pero volviendo a mi punto, usted no hizo esto sólo: sabemos perfectamente que un mago apoyo a sus “actividades”- dijo Carol serena, Yates elevó una ceja mientras Lewis abría los ojos horrorizado- el equipo de investigación de la MACUSA está revisando las pruebas obtenidas en el segundo ataque a la víctima “John Doe #112” y en breve sabremos que pociones se usaron para ayudarse en sus ataques…

 

-Yo no ataque a ningún chico- dijo Lewis muy nervioso- yo… no ataco chicos, solo me gustan mujeres…

 

-Por eso ataco Eponine…- dijo Carol tranquila

 

-¡No! ¡yo no la ataque!- gimoteo desesperado Lewis, para satisfacción de Carol, el sospechoso se estaba quebrando- Yo sólo…

 

-¿Usted sólo…?

 

-Quiero un trato- dijo Lewis de repente muy serio- a mi no van a cargar todo eso…

 

-Primero la información, luego el trato- dijo Hondo interviniendo ante un movimiento discreto de cabeza de Carol para intervenir en ese momento.

 

-No ataque a Eponine, yo sólo tomé las fotos y me pidieron que tomara más de ella en el hospital para  chantajear al chico que… mi socio quiere tener…

 

-Muy bien, ¿su socio es mago?- preguntó tranquilamente Carol a Lewis, mirándolo a los ojos sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

 

-No- musito Lewis mientras lanzaba miradas de terror  a su abogado que parecía confundido- es otro Squib… yo le ayudaba a pasar inadvertido…

 

-Muy bien, son dos Squib, ahora por favor, el nombre de su cómplice- dijo Carol pausadamente, guiando cuidadosamente, a Lewis.

 

-Es… es… ¡ES ÉL!- finalizó gritando señalando a Phillip Yates que parecía escandalizado mientras Hondo terminó por atarlo a la mesa y Carol termino frustrada recogiendo los documentos de su mesa,  mientras los dos restantes salieron de la habitación bastantes irritados.

 

-Lo lamento mucho- se disculpó Yates- a veces los clientes mienten para conseguir cualquier trato…

 

Hondo le indicó salir a Yates del lugar mientras Carol quedó de pie frente la habitación de interrogación mientras razonaba lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Yates un violador en serie?... Carol sentía su estómago ponerse pesado, se retiró los lentes, confundida pensó en lo que sabía del caso...y su cabeza empezó a doler.

 

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella mientras la abrazaba, la mujer se recargaba en el animago.

 

-Creo… que Lewis dijo la verdad…

 

-No es posible… Harry y Cedric identificaron plenamente a Lewis… 

 

-¿No existe algo para hacer que otra persona sea idéntica a otra persona?- preguntó confundida Carol a Sirius que inclinó la cabeza pensando brevemente antes de contestar.

 

-Bueno… si hay una: Poción Multijugos, permite ser (con la dosis correcta) una persona diferente por una hora…

 

-¿La poción multijugos podrá afectar el ADN?...

 

-Si, está en la lista de pociones que degradan el ADN…

 

-Entonces… ¿Yates es un probable violador en serie que acabamos de darle una coartada y dejamos libre?

 

-Sip- dijo Sirius resignado, Carol miró regresar a Hondo que informaba a Lamarque que el abogado ya se había retirado- ¿Ahora qué?

 

-Ahora, en cuanto llegue la información de Sharon Raydor, vamos por él…

 

-Somos unos estúpidos…- gimió Sirius muy molesto mientras Carol bajaba la cabeza en señal de pena. Volvieron al principio… o algo así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡UFF! es un capítulo que me costo demasiado escribir, aquellos que han leído la historia desde un principio sabían que en un momento dado un policía sería vital para resolver esto... Aquellos que se pregunten por Remus, pronto iremos a visitarlo.  
> Locos hay por todos lados, los peores son los que parecen normales.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	26. Academia Nox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vamos con Remus Lupin!

**Academia Nox**

Sirius, Carol, Cedric y Harry se encontraban en camino a visitar a Remus Lupin en su nueva escuela, después de la desastrosa entrevista con  Paul Lewis, Carol y Sirius decidieron retirarse una temporada de Los Ángeles para poder descansar y para eso decidieron solicitar a Remus un poco de ayuda con una invitación a su Academia en Forks para los jóvenes lobos que ahora estaban a su cargo.

 

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- preguntó Harry desde el asiento de atrás de la camioneta que habían rentado para la ocasión, Forks era una comunidad pequeña, muy fría y ligeramente aislada, para llegar a ella de manera rápida convenía el uso de un auto potente y resistente al hielo del camino, aunque llegaron en avión, aún les quedaba un viaje de casi cuatro horas en auto hasta su destino.

 

-Según el GPS estamos a 1 hora de entrar a Forks, pero Lunático me dijo que había que entrar al bosque por otra hora hasta llegar al “Puente Roto”- dijo Sirius a su ahijado que estaba recargado en Cedric, ambos con chamarras, bufandas y unos gorros en la cabeza, además se abrigaban con una cobija con la cresta de Ilvermony en ella bordada.

 

-Bueno, nos despiertan cuando lleguemos- dijo Harry acomodándose en Cedric para volver a dormir ante la molestia velada de Sirius y la risa divertida de Carol, ella tenía en sus piernas el folder con información que habían obtenido información de Phillip Yates y no les gustaba nada de nada lo que habían descubierto.

 

Enjolras había despertado hace unos días y como aún no se podía integrar a las actividades de investigación por su reciente periodo de inactividad, decidió ayudarles pidiendo de favor que uno de sus amigos les proporcionará información a espaldas de Lamarque que decidió centrar sus esfuerzos en Lewis… por ahora.

 

-Remus dice que Charles “Charlie” Yates es uno de los magos encargados de la seguridad del Colegio- dijo en voz baja Sirius a Carol que asentía con la cabeza

 

\- Aunque Remus dice que no ha existido ningún tipo de ataque como el de Harry…- aclaró Carol confundida

 

-Debe de ser por la licantropía: aún sin estar transformados, las heridas de un hombre lobo no puede curarse por medios normales, cuando fuera por ayuda tendría que decir como se causó la herida, lo hubieran atrapado en ese momento- explicó Sirius mirando el camino con inquietud, se acercaban al bosque y cada vez más los árboles se cernían sobre ellos oscureciendo el camino, Carol lo notó también colocando bien el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de ella.

 

Sirius prendió las luces de la camioneta, tanto las externas como las internas, Cedric y Harry suspiraron al sentir el cambio de clima pero simplemente se acurrucaron un poco más juntos mientras Sirius seguía avanzando con calma, pero poco a poco el mago empezaba a inquietarse, los árboles parecían cerrarse alrededor de ellos como formando un túnel exacto para que su camioneta pasara.

 

-Creo que mejor regresamos- dijo Carol nerviosa y asustada, Sirius ajusta el anillo que llevaba en su dedo dispuesto a todo mientras revisaba el espejo retrovisor y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

 

-Regresar no es una opción- dijo Sirius deteniendo la camioneta de golpe, Carol miró por el espejo lateral lo que Sirius había querido decir: el camino ahora había desaparecido, se enfrentaban a una arbolada completa que había cerrado el paso detrás de ellos, al animago tomó la mano de su novia besando ligeramente sus nudillos.- ¡Agarrate!...

 

Sirius pisó el acelerador haciendo que la camioneta arranque de repente y empujando a Cedric y Harry fuera de sus lugares sin salir volando del todo gracias a los reflejos rápidos de Cedric que los mantuvo en sus asientos, ambos parecían asustados e iban a reclamar que pasaba cuando notaron como los árboles se cerraban sobre ellos.

 

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Harry asustado, Sirius aceleró cada vez más haciendo que los árboles formarán el túnel cada vez más rápido mientras Sirius intentaba salir del camino de los árboles.

 

-¡Abróchense el cinturón y quédense cerca!- gritó Sirius  a los adolescentes que obedecieron de inmediato mirando la escena con tensión, justo cuando Sirius pensó que le habían ganado al cerco  de los árboles llegaron a un puente- ¡Voy a matar a Remus!

 

-¡No sí llegó primero!- gritó Carol al mirar el puente que estaba roto, era un puente de piedra del ancho suficiente para que una camioneta ingresara por el y se notaba roto a la mitad del mismo, Sirius intentó detenerse pero los árboles los empujaron sin vacilación hasta el hueco que tenía el puente: Sirius se aferraba con fuerza al volante intentando frenar mientras Carol les gritaba a los chicos que se sujetarán fuerte, Sirius se preparaba a  lanzar un hechizo para detenerse cuando… el puente apareció frente a ellos y los árboles desaparecieron en una neblina, así como el resto del puente… el coche avanzó lentamente hasta quedarse en una entrada marcada con una gran reja de metal color plata.

 

-He visto Silent Hill con Ron y este el momento en que un loco intenta matarnos- Dijo Cedric inquieto mientras abrazaba a Harry que miraba alrededor con un poco de temor, alguien tocó la ventanilla del lado de Sirius haciéndolos a todos gritar.

 

-¡Hola!- saludo una bruja conocida para ellos se reía de su reacción, vestía una chamarra negra con capucha y una gorra color arcoiris.. que de hecho cambiaba de color cada minuto.

 

-¿Tonks?- preguntó Sirius recuperado del susto mientras veía acercarse Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sirius se quitó rápido el cinturón seguido de Carol, Remus pronto vio la intención de los adultos y se echó a correr.-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

 

-¡Quiere un pedazo de él!- gritó Carol mientras seguía a los dos hombres y Sirius se convertía en perro para poder alcanzarlo más rápido, Cedric bajó de la camioneta temblando un poco por el frío mientras Harry miraba el conjunto de cabañas que se encontraban frente a ellos, un edificio de unos tres pisos estaba al fondo de las mismas, se encontraba cubierto de hiedra, parecía fresco y único.

 

-Bienvenidos a la Academia Nox- dijo Tonks sonriente, Harry y Cedric miraron la escuela con una sonrisa, Tonks los hizo avanzar mientras veían a Sirius atacar la manga de Remus derecha mientras el atacado,  con su brazo izquierdo, sujeta a Carol para que no lo golpeara. Harry miró con una sonrisa la enorme estatua de un Hombre Lobo y un mago normal frente a una Luna llena.

 

-¿Cuando llegaste a Nox, Tonks?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa mientras Cedric se acercaba a examinar la estatua, la bruja rió feliz antes de contestar.

 

-Hace un mes, Lamarque necesitaba ayuda con el cerco de seguridad,  mis padres se ofrecieron pero papá de repente tuvo problemas con sus negocios en Londres y decidí venir, soy una Auror recién graduada,  Lamarque me dijo que esto sería bueno para adquirir práctica- explicó la bruja feliz mirando a Remus ser sacudido juguetonamente por Sirius y Carol.

 

-¿También enseñas aquí?-preguntó Cedric integrándose a la conversación con ambos, Remus y Sirius regresaban junto a ellos, Carol venía en la espalda de Remus aún gritándole por hacerlos pasar por esa experiencia aterradora.

 

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó Remus haciendo muecas por el zumbido que aún sentían en sus orejas.

 

-Fue bueno, en cuanto llegamos a Forks nos quedamos dormidos… hace mucho frío- señaló Harry abrazando a Remus como saludo, Sirius y Carol estaban muy sonrientes mirando a Remus.

 

-Si, es un poco difícil el clima para los recién llegados… en general los Hombres Lobos estamos bien en este clima- dijo Remus amable, Harry observó muy feliz que Remus ya no usaba ropa vieja, estaba mejor alimentado y muchas de las cicatrices del rostro habían desaparecido- Espero que les guste estar aquí… es frío y hay poco sol… sin embargo es un buen clima para mis chicos…

 

-¿Cómo te va en tus clases?- preguntó Cedric emocionado, Remus se sonrojo un poco.

 

-Bastante bien, doy clases de Encantamientos avanzados y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Remus con una sonrisa- las clases de Encantamientos sólo lo doy a grupos avanzados y las clases de Defensa a todos los grados…

 

-Siempre supe que serías un gran maestro Lunático- dijo orgulloso Sirius mientras un hombre con chamarra color café y unos gruesos guantes se acercaba a ellos, su varita estaba a la vista pero Remus hizo una seña con su cabeza a lo que el hombre bajó la varita.

 

-Profesor Lupin… ¿son sus invitados?- preguntó el hombre con amabilidad, Harry y Cedric lo miraron un momento como recordando a alguien pero rápidamente sonrieron en saludo.

 

-Así es Charlie, son mis invitados- dijo Remus- Sirius Black, Auror de la MACUSA, Carol Margulies, Subjefa de la policía de Los Ángeles, Cedric Diggory, alumno de Ilvermony y Harry Potter, amigo mío…

 

Charles miró la frente de Harry, el joven de cabello azabache se sonrió un poco incómodo mientras Sirius miró a Carol antes de mirar al recién llegado: sabían que Phillip Yates tenía un hermano, pero lo que no sabían es que eran hermanos gemelos, uno mago otro Squib… ahora sabían cómo atacó todo este tiempo Yates… no lo hizo sólo.

 

-Será una visita divertida- dijo Sirius sonriendo a Charlie que dejó de mirar a Harry para ver a Sirius que no apartó la mirada de él logrando que retrocediera mientras Tonks les indicaba alegremente a Harry, Cedric y Carol donde estarían alojados.

 

-¿Crees que él atacó a Harry?- preguntó Remus en voz baja a Sirius

 

-No, él no atacó a Harry, él ayudó a quién atacó a Harry… y por eso… vamos a detenerlo- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus que asentía con la cabeza muy serio- por todos…

 

-Por todos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo divertido, uno donde realmente me conecte con la magia de mi historia, es momento de ir al norte de Estados Unidos... y conocer a otro personaje... uno que puede ser la clave del ataque de Harry en Inglaterra.  
> Saludos cordiales


	27. Los Hermanos Yates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de Nox, un poco de Enjolras y Eponine, otro poco de Remus x Tonks y un poco de la historia de dos hermanos gemelos idénticos sólo en físico.

**Los hermanos Yates**

 

Enjolras se encontraba descansando en una cama de tamaño matrimonial en la casa de Arthur y Molly Weasley, ellos habían decidido tomar el cuidado de Enjolras y Eponine a su salida del Hospital donde se encontraba, Eponine estaba mucho mejor pero aún usaba una andadera para poder avanzar distancias largas y no podía bajar escaleras sola. Enjolras aún padecía migrañas fuertes, que le impedían usar su legeremancia con eficacia, así que lo atiborran de aspirinas para remitir el dolor y poder funcionar de manera correcta.

 

En ese momento, Enjolras leía los datos que le había enviado Courfeyrac acerca de los Yates, las fotografías de ambos hermanos habían llegado un poco más tarde porque los hermanos habían crecido un poco apartados… Phillip Yates fue el gemelo mayor y era un Squib, cosa que desde pequeño su madre notó y avergonzó, mientras Charles Yates era un mago que desde pequeño mostró su magia y eso asustaba a su padre que era un ProNomaj, él creía que ese tipo de magia podría exponerlos de manera negativa…

 

Ambos hermanos nacieron en el borde de la derogación de la Ley Rappaport y la promulgación de la Ley de integración Squib de Martha Steward… Enjolras recordaba perfectamente como su madre era una mujer abiertamente en contra de los Squib y de derogación de la Ley Rappaport… se frotó la cabeza con fastidio tratando de conectar las ideas… después de ver la fotografía de joven de Charles Yates estaba seguro de haberlo visto en algún lado… estuvo cerca de él en algún momento…

 

-Se te va salir el cerebro por las orejas si sigues presionando así- dijo alegremente Eponine avanzando despacio con su andadera, Enjolras la miró sorprendido de ni siquiera haber notado que estaba cerca, se decepcionó ligeramente de sí mismo, Eponine le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva mientras buscaba como sentarse a su lado, su novio de inmediato se levantó para cargarla y poder recostarla en la cama, una vez que Eponine quedó recostada suspiró alegremente.- ¿Por qué tu cama es más cómoda que la mía?...

 

-No lo sé- dijo Enjolras besando brevemente a su novia con una sonrisa- porque hasta que estás aquí conmigo… la cama es en verdad cómoda…

 

Eponine se sonrojo furiosamente mirando hacía la ventana, tratando de evitar a toda costa mirar a su novio, haciendo que Enjolras se riera de forma ruidosa tomando su lugar al otro lado de la cama mirando a Eponine que terminó riendo feliz mientras se besaban dulcemente.

 

-¿Cómo está tu cabeza?- preguntó Eponine acariciando su sien derecha con preocupación, el mago suspiró contento con la caricia antes de contestar.

 

-No está tan mal- dijo Enjolras- pero aún no me recupero del todo y las pesadillas siguen siendo la orden del día…

 

-Lamento no haber estado ahí- dijo Eponine triste, Enjolras tomo su mano con fuerza antes de responder.

 

-Yo también lamento no haber estado ahí ese día…

 

-Si te sirve de algo, no recuerdo ni una mierda- dijo Eponine frunciendo el ceño divertida y eso preocupaba la mujer- aunque estoy segura de que había algo que no debía de olvidar por nada del mundo… algo que era importante…

 

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Enjolras mientras acercaba a su novia a su pecho para  que estuvieran aún más cerca.

 

-Un rayo- dijo Eponine- es todo lo que me acuerdo…

 

-Bueno… era New York, con tormenta eléctrica… tal vez… ¿Estaba mojado el atacante?..

 

-Tal vez…-musitó Eponine presionando su cabeza con fuerza, ella se acercó a Enjolras hasta que él gritó de repente separándose de golpe de su novia: de su clavícula izquierda estaba una mordida que dejaba salir unas gotas de sangre de la misma- ¡Perdón!...

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una asustada Molly Weasley en la misma, seguida por Ron y Hermione que estaban con las varitas desenfundadas apuntando a la ventana, seguros de que los estaban atacando.

 

-¿Qué ocurre queridos?- preguntó Molly nerviosa y emitió un chillido asustado cuando vio la sangre en el pecho de Enjolras, Eponine se cubrió el rostro avergonzada por completo cuando Molly limpió la herida con un movimiento de varita y detecto inmediatamente la herida en forma de dientes- ¿Quién te mordió?

 

La única respuesta que obtuvieron de Enjolras fue una risa histérica mientras Eponine tomaba una almohada cubriéndose el rostro con la misma, Molly se sonrojo un poco por la intimidad del acto mientras Ron y Hermione se reían de lo vergonzoso de la situación, ambos se miraron el uno al otro antes de reír a carcajadas de lo que pasó.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Estos dos no están hechos para el frío… ¿Cómo lo hacían en Hogwarts?- preguntó Carol después de revisar a los chicos en su cama, ambos habían decidido ir a dormir temprano y estaban acostados en la habitación que los cuatro iban a  compartir con la calefacción encendida, ella volvía a la sala de la cabaña que era pequeña con dos sillones para dos personas más un reclinable, la chimenea de la sala estaba encendida y sería una cabaña completamente Nomaj si el café, el chocolate y los dulces que comían no se sirvieran solos,.

 

-Se que Cedric usaba hechizos de calentamiento en sus ropas mientras Harry en invierno y otoño, por órdenes de Hermione, permanecía en el castillo estudiando junto a sus amigos, avanzaban en sus materias y no se enfriaban.- explicó Remus recordando cómo era su relación el año pasado- eso se hizo muy notable mientras les daba clases en Hogwarts

 

-¿Cómo han sido tus clases Remus?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa misma que su amigo correspondió con entusiasmo.

 

-Han sido increíbles, los chicos están muy dispuestos a aprender y los mayores son muy cuidadosos con los menores… tengo alumnos de todo el mundo… muy pocos británicos desafortunadamente por la leyes segregacionistas del Ministerio pero ya estoy trabajando en ello- dijo Remus emocionado

 

-¿Cómo es la seguridad de la Academia Tonks?- preguntó Carol a la bruja que mordía alegremente uno de los dulces que estaban en  el plato llenándose constantemente sólo, Sirius peleaba con una jarra llena de chocolate caliente que parecía decidida a atenderle sólo a él.

 

-En realidad no cuidamos de los estudiantes, ellos son muy poderosos… me avergüenza decirlo pero en realidad Inglaterra no ha hecho gran cosa respecto a los Hombres Lobo ni han estudiado sus habilidades mágicas como se debe… muchos de ellos deben de estar bajo tutoría mágica desde los siete años- explicó Tonks un poco ansiosa, como si tuviera mucha información por compartir- así que los chicos en realidad son bastantes competentes por sí mismos, por lo que el cordón de seguridad de la Academia se basa en que los Nomaj no atraviesen los terrenos del lugar, en especial en Luna Llena…

 

-No somos peligrosos en el sentido estricto de la palabra- explicó Remus calmado- pero es incómodo ser lobo con Nomaj cerca… cualquier rasguño sería muy malo para ellos… así que el cordón de seguridad se asegura de que ningún Nomaj venga a esta zona…

 

-Por donde entramos… ¿está hecho para asustar a los Nomaj?

 

-Si, además la aparición no funciona en estos terrenos, para proteger a los estudiantes de delincuentes que deseen poner sus garras en los niños....

 

-Un buen lugar para crecer- dijo Sirius con satisfacción- ¿los maestros son magos u Hombres Lobos?

 

-Hay tres brujas, tratan principalmente con Pociones, Transformación e Historia Mágica, los demás somos profesores que padecemos de licantropía… están en sus casas con sus familias, viven en la parte Nomaj de Forks…

 

Sirius silbó impresionado, Carol asentía con la cabeza contenta, Tonks le acercó a Remus una tableta de chocolate que este aceptó con una sonrisa sincera y un leve sonrojo, Sirius se quedó quieto, como un perro que acaba de encontrar algo que disfrutar, olfateo un poco mientras su cara se sonrojaba de felicidad y reír felizmente.

 

-¿Cuando me iban a decir que están juntos?- preguntó Sirius ante una sorprendida Carol y unos muy sonrojados Remus y Tonks- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Andrómeda y Ted tendrán un día de fiesta!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione, Ron, Eponine y Enjolras cenaban juntos en la habitación de Enjolras, Molly tendría que salir esa noche para atender un Banquete de Gala de la Reunión Bianual del Instituto de Artes Voodoo “Marie Leavu” a llevarse a cabo en un salón mágico de San Bernardino y Molly fue una de las tres Chef invitados para la cocina de esa gala, un mérito sumamente importante.

 

-Creo que los Yates han atacado desde hace años a sus víctimas, pero aún no encuentro en que momento pasó… que activo esa necesidad de atacar- explicó Enjolras exhausto, Eponine comía en silencio mientras miraba con pesar a Enjolras.

 

-Charles Yates es unos dos años más grande que tú- señaló Hermione leyendo el archivo del mago- ¿No es posible que hubieran coincidido en sus épocas de Ilvermony?...

 

-Yates- murmuró Eponine antes de picarse la mejilla con su tenedor por su distracción y poner una cara que demostraba que había encontrado algo- ¡Yo conocí un Yates!...

 

-¿Qué?- inquirió Ron asombrado mientras Eponine se limpiaba la mejilla de la comida que se había embarrado

 

-¡Si! ¡Iba dos años por delante de mí!- dijo Eponine emocionada- era muy raro, callado, de esos que daba miedo estar cerca… nunca fue malo, ni mucho menos grosero era muy amable y siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudar  a los demás, sólo era… lúgubre, como que no encajaba del todo en la Academia Steward… sabía mucho de magia, era el mejor de la escuela… 

 

-¡Yo también conocí un Yates!- gritó Enjolras cayendo en cuenta- Era un Pukwudgie como mi hermana, era pésimo en todas las materias, excepto pociones donde era decente… sé que sólo consiguió trabajo como Guardián mágico nivel 5… era muy torpe… mi hermana siempre le ayudaba con sus materias… la invitó al baile por Halloween el año que la violaron…

 

Enjolras y Eponine se miraron con nervios, Hermione y Ron guardaron silencio digiriendo la información, Eponine jugó con el tenedor mientras pensaba un poco en lo que acababan de descubrir: Un Squib que era un genio, había terminado como un gran abogado y sabía perfectamente cómo usar la magia para su beneficio… el otro hermano era un mago, torpe, sin habilidad, sin ningún talento sobresaliente y que podía proporcionar la ayuda mágica que requiriera… pociones, hechizos, información…

 

-Cuando me atacaron… él me dijo que no era como yo… era mejor- murmuró Eponine de repente nerviosa- el destruyo magos…

 

-¿Ponine?- preguntó Enjolras preocupado al notar la palidez de su novia, estaba cada vez más pálida y parecía a punto de hiperventilar.

 

-Phillip Yates me atacó… nos acercamos a él… teníamos en nuestra investigación original una pieza clave para saber quién es él… por eso me atacó- dijo Eponine despacio.

 

-Infeliz- musitó Ron furioso mientras Hermione analizaba todo lo escuchado con los archivos que Eponine alguna vez le compartió en Londres, Eponine se estremeció presionando a sí misma para poder recordar algo más, lo que fuera, para tener la clave para ir tras él.

 

-Trofeos- murmuró Hermione ensimismada mientras Enjolras la miró con atención y enojo- todas las víctimas que fueron atacadas perdieron una prenda en específico… tu hermana perdió unos pendientes…

 

-De mi abuela- confirmó Enjolras- mi madre se enfadó por ello…

 

-Se que otras víctimas perdieron ropa, zapatos, uno de ellos perdió un juego de gobstones y una más perdió un piercing que usaba en la nariz- recordó Hermione- Eponine me había dicho que por eso identificaban en parte al “monstruo”...

 

-Se que pudo ser lo que Yates teme que tengamos en nuestro poder- dijo sombríamente Enjolras sacando el archivo de Harry Potter bajo el pseudónimo de “John Doe #112” sacando las fotografías de la evidencia del ataque ocurrido en Inglaterra, Enjolras revisó una por una hasta llegar a la foto de los lentes de Harry, rotos y lleno de sangre- Creo que él se cortó y parte de la sangre que está en los lentes  no es de Harry… según su relato los lentes se rompieron pero en ningún momento Harry presentó una lesión por los lentes rotos o algo parecido en el hospital…

 

-¿Podrán probar la sangre de los lentes con la sangre de Yates?- preguntó Ron ansioso- puedo conseguir una muestra por mi mismo si quieren…

 

-La oferta es tentadora Ron pero no será necesario- agradeció Eponine con una sonrisa- Charles Yates es gemelo idéntico de Phillip Yates en todo menos la magia…

 

-Con esa prueba inicial podremos arrestarlos- terminó Enjolras por Eponine que asintió por la cabeza- y está las muestras del segundo ataque de Harry, mismas que ya se están analizando…

 

-Pero esa sangre tendrá rastros de Poción Multijugos- dijo Hermione triste- desviará de nuevo la atención a ese detalle…

 

-No es así- dijo Enjolras- la Poción Multijugos deja un rastro en cada persona que la usa más de una vez, puede ser analizada y esta se va sedimentando en el cuerpo de los magos conforme pasa el tiempo… y puede ser analizada químicamente de persona a persona porque cada persona lo sedimenta de manera única….

 

-Por eso sabía que estaba en problemas, revisando a sus víctimas debió de darse cuenta de que no tenía nada de Harry- explicó Eponine- y cuando lo acosó en el baño.. con todas las cámaras y las personas cerca… así que debió recordar que no pudo llevarse los lentes de Harry… ¡ESO ES! ¡Quiere a Harry!...

 

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Enjolras preocupado por su arrebato, ella casi brincaba de la silla.

 

-¡Quiere a Harry!- dijo Eponine ansiosa- me lo dijo cuando me ahorcaba… por eso me dejó viva… supongo que en el Hospital le iba a tender una trampa pero todo le salió mal cuando Lewis fue descubierto…

 

-Y fue abogado de Lewis para saber cuánto sabíamos de él…

 

-¿A donde fueron Sirius y los demás?...

 

-A la Academia Nox- dijo Ron rápidamente- Remus los invitó para que se alejaran de Los Ángeles y los problemas un momento…

 

-Charles Yates es Guardián de la Academia Nox- declaró Enjolras secó a los demás- y Sirius lo sabe porque yo ya les mandé toda la información a excepción de las fotos porque aún no las procesan…

 

-Sirius no fue a descansar- dijo Hermione con temor mientras los otros tres afirmaban con la cabeza- fue a cazar a los Yates…

 

-Y tiene toda la Academia Nox para hacerlo- declaró Eponine gimiendo mientras dejaba su tenedor en el plato mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

 

-Tenemos que ir a Forks- dijo Ron- si Sirius va a hacer eso entonces alguien debe de cuidar de Harry…

 

-Eso es cierto- dijo Hermione pálida pero decidida- Yates no podrá con nosotros cuatro contra él…

 

-Muy bien… ahora hay que convencer a tus padres de dejarte ir a una escuela llena de Hombres lobos a dos días de la Luna llena- dijo Enjolras frustrado mientras, en el fondo, se preguntaba si los problemas que seguían a Harry era cuestión de suerte o sólo eran problemas temporales… rogaba que fuera lo segundo, no creía poder sobrevivir a ellos si eso seguía así. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es para conectar los hilos sueltos de la historia de un lado y del otro, también me permitió mostrar como es que "Monstruo" se movió tanto tiempo libremente.  
> Ya estamos en la recta final, sólo necesitamos que cierta Oficial deje la Andadera y cierto Auror pueda usar de nuevo su poder.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	28. Aullido de auxilio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crucio...

**Aullido de auxilio**

 

Cedric escuchaba con atención las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que dictaba ese día Remus a la clase de sexto año de educación mágica, los impulsaba a usar magia no verbal, el joven pronto se dió cuenta de que los alumnos de Remus estaban muy avanzados en el uso de los encantamientos no verbales, cosa que él ni siquiera había comenzado a estudiar.

 

-No te decepciones Cedric- indicó Remus suavemente al joven que parecía decepcionado de sí mismo por no haber logrado mucho en ese aspecto- estos jóvenes son entrenados en ese arte desde los 13 años debido a su propio poder…

 

-Este año en Hogwarts me tocaría estudiar los hechizos no verbales- dijo Cedric suspirando decepcionado mientras Remus asentía con la cabeza.

 

-Es cierto, pero si estuvieras en Hogwarts ahora no podrías tener ni la mitad de conocimientos que has obtenido de todos tus “tutores”- señaló con una sonrisa alegre mientras Cedric se sonrojaba ante la afirmación puesto que era cierto, Cedric en estos momentos tenía suficientes conocimientos para  presentar la primera parte de los EXTASIS en Hogwarts pero en Ilvermony no aplica los exámenes hasta finales de su séptimo curso, mientras los TIMOS se presentaban hasta finales del sexto curso, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione los presentan hasta dos años después.

 

-Hermione y Ron dicen que van a venir a Nox en unos días- comentó Remus mientras Cedric y él avanzaban hacia la salida del salón donde estaban, era la hora del almuerzo y muchos jóvenes y jovencitas corrían hacía la cafetería, a diferencia de Hogwarts donde ellos sólo tenían una hora para comer en Nox disponían de dos horas para tomar sus alimentos y relajarse, más esa noche que sería Luna llena y los alumnos junto a sus profesores se transformarán para pasar esa noche juntos.

 

-¿La señora Weasley no sé opuso?- preguntó Cedric intrigado, la conoció bien mientras estaban en el Consulado en Inglaterra y midió su tendencia sobreprotectora como asfixiante pero reconfortante, su sobreprotección se extendió hasta Sirius con la alimentación para que se recuperará aún más rápido.

 

-En realidad ha estado muy ocupada estos días- dijo alegre Remus- su restaurante ha funcionado de maravilla y constantemente recibe pedidos foráneos o atender banquetes inaugurales o cosas así, ya contrató a un equipo de Elfos Domésticos para que la ayuden, así que cada vez pasa menos tiempo en casa con Ron  y Hermione…

 

-Pero… ¿Enjolras y Eponine no estaban con ellos?- preguntó Cedric desconcertado, él y Harry sabían que cuando ambos salieron del Hospital Molly se ofreció a cuidarlos en su casa.

 

-Pues descansan con ellos, pero en realidad Ron y Hermione son quienes pasan tiempo con ellos, así que vendrán una temporada con nosotros- dijo Remus tranquilo, salieron del edificio para encontrarse con Harry que los esperaba en la entrada del mismo, el joven había tomado una clase de pociones en la escuela, para saber cómo sería tomarla con otro profesor, y quedó gratamente sorprendido por ello.

 

La profesora Helena Rickman, era una competente maestra de pociones, amable, dedicada y entusiasta de su materia, observó a Harry batallar durante cinco minutos acerca de como calibrar las básculas digitales y como este desconocía algunos materiales que debía de conocer a su formación y de inmediato se ofreció a asesorar para poder comprender mejor la materia, además de jurar que cuando conociera a Severus Snape enfrentaría su ira.

 

Harry y Cedric se saludaron con un beso más un fuerte abrazo, el joven de ojos verdes era un chico codicioso de afecto, tanto recibirlo como dar el mismo, mientras Cedric era muy afectuoso, cariñoso y protector: era una pareja perfecta en muchos sentidos.

 

-¿Cómo te fue en clases?- preguntó Harry a Cedric mientras caminaban junto a Remus que saludó a Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza ante su sonrisa feliz como saludo

 

-No muy bien en los hechizos no verbales- dijo Cedric un poco triste, Harry entrelazo sus dedos con los de Cedric para darles ánimo- pero con todas las asesorías que hemos recibido de Enjolras y los otros voy más avanzado que atrasado así que no me desanimo por completo…

 

-La maestra Rickman me dijo que mi formación en Pociones era pésima y que cuando conozca a Snape lo iba desollar vivo por no formarnos de manera correcta en pociones- dijo Harry con una sonrisa feliz mientras Remus, que no era gran amigo de Snape, se preocupaba por su seguridad personal puesto que conocía la ira de su colega.

 

-Bueno… ¿quieren comer en la cafetería?- dijo Remus a los jóvenes que estaban felices por los problemas que Snape tendría en un futuro, Cedric no tenía grandes problemas con el profesor de pociones pero siempre encontraba una forma de quitarles puntos a Hufflepuff mientras compartía clases con Slytherin, eso nunca lo había perdonado.

 

-Sí, eso sería agradable… además no sé donde quedaron Sirius y Carol- dijo Harry un poco malhumorado, Remus sonrió amablemente pero el hombre lobo sabía perfectamente donde estaban ambos: averiguando más cosas de Charles Yates.

 

-Bien, si gustan seguirme…- Remus les indicó un camino de piedra que llevaba a un parque con muchas mesas como para picnics al aire libre mientras en un kiosko se repartía la comida, Remus pidió tres raciones y una poción del día.- Es Poción Matalobos, hoy será Luna llena y es necesaria para poder pasar esta noche…

 

-Me alegro que esto sea una obligación del gobierno y con eso puedan pasar una mejor transformación.- dijo Harry muy feliz por su tío, Remus se sentó en una mesa cercana al centro de la plaza del almuerzo, Cedric notó que conforme pasaba Remus los alumnos se ponían de pie para mostrar respeto y se sentaban cuando este pasaba por enfrente de ellos, Cedric y Harry se sentaron junto a él mientras hacía un movimiento de mano pidiendo a los demás que prosiguiera con sus alimentos.

 

-Les he dicho que no lo hagan- murmuró Remus a sus ex alumnos que lo miraban sonrientes- pero ellos insisten que es por respeto y no se van a detener…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 Sirius y Carol comían en una cafetería de Forks, habían ido al pueblo para conocer un poco más de Charles Yates comp vecino y ciudadano del lugar, no habían averiguado mucho acerca de él: era soltero, con un hermano del que nunca hablaba, sin ninguna relación sentimental, poca relación con los demás habitantes… era un extraño en su ciudad.

 

-Es como tratar de hablar acerca de un fantasma- suspiró Sirius mientras comía su hamburguesa con poco entusiasmo por no obtener información suficiente

 

-Era un riesgo calculado, pero nunca pensé que alguien que fracasó en su magia podría rechazar tanto a los Nomaj- dijo Carol mientras bebía su café con leche

 

-Muchas veces los menos poderosos son los más comodinos y cobardes- dijo Sirius con despreció recordando a Peter por un momento- y algo me dice que en el fondo esos imbéciles se sienten mejor superior a los demás por saber de la magia…

 

-Eso es cierto- respondió Carol molesta, una mujer con una enorme bolsa pasó a su lado mirando con insistencia a Sirius, Carol resoplo molesta hasta que la mujer de la nada le tiró café encima a Carol, afortunadamente el café estaba frío.

 

-¿Qué...?- empezó Carol antes de que la mujer la tomara con fuerza del brazo mientras decía disculpas apresuradas indicando a Sirius que la llevaría al baño a limpiarse.

 

La mujer literalmente empujo a Carol dentro del baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, Carol dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de no darle la espalda a la mujer por la sospechosa manera en que la llevó al sanitario, la mujer miró ansiosa a Carol antes de morderse los labios y respirar profundo, como intentado tomar valor.

 

-Se que han investigado cosas de Charles Yates…- empezó la mujer nerviosa mientras Carol tomaba una toalla de papel mirándola con cuidado- es un… Yates es un… ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!

 

-Explíquese- pidió Carol con serenidad pero con un brillo en los ojos que indicaba que entendía a lo que se refería.

-Hace unos meses mi nieta desapareció- explicó la mujer en voz baja mostrando una foto de una encantadora chica castaña con los más grandes ojos color marrón que Carol había visto, era preciosa- ella era mi único familiar vivo cuando su padre murió en un accidente hace unos años y su madre perdió la batalla contra el Cáncer de Seno hace un año… mi nieta recién cumplia los 15 años cuando nos quedamos solas contra el mundo, estábamos tristes pero estábamos juntas… un día me puse enferma y ella decidió ir a la farmacia para comprarme un poco de aspirinas… era temprano, las tres de la tarde y la farmacia estaba a dos minutos en su bicicleta… pasó una hora y decidí ir a buscarla… 

 

Carol se mordió los labios con impotencia, en su trabajo con policía había aprendido a leer las señales de los testigos: miedo, tristeza, incredulidad, horror, engaño, pero esta sensación de que la historia que escuchaba acababa mal empeoraba cada vez más y sin necesidad de escuchar el final supo que seguía en la misma.

 

-Llame a la policía e inclusive un grupo de jóvenes de la otra ciudad hicieron grupos de búsqueda para ayudarme a encontrarla- Carol supo de inmediato que los alumnos de Nox vinieron a ayudar- y encontraron… encontraron… bueno, lo que encontraron ese día no era mi nieta.

 

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Carol conmovida. 

 

-Gracias… pero en la investigación de lo que pasó a mi niña no se pudo comprobar nada… aunque en la cámara de seguridad de la farmacia se ve claramente a Charles salir con mi niña… pero no hay más evidencia que eso… su hermano, otro infeliz, dijo que era circunstancial esa evidencia pero… yo sé que Charles visita el lugar donde encontraron a mi niña… ese hombre… es muerte

 

-¿Algo lo hace sospechar de él?

 

-Cuando él llegó a Forks, un vecino de mi hija llamado Adam Swan fue violado y torturado por días… quedó tan traumado que jamás volvió hablar pero siempre temblaba y balbuceaba cuando lo veía pasar por la calle… así que nunca más consiguió trabajo por aquí y sé que trabaja en la otra ciudad… por favor ¡deténganlo!...

 

-Eso intentamos señora, eso es lo que intentamos…- dijo Carol con pesar antes de salir para ver a un Sirius muy preocupado revisando a Carol mientras la otra mujer salía del baño y le daba la foto de su nieta.

 

-Por Hope, por todos…

 

Sirius miró a la mujer con tristeza antes de que ella se fuera. Carol tomó su abrigo y se lo colocó, Sirius la ayudó mientras pagaba la cuenta en silencio, sin ningún tipo de comentario se dirigieron a su camioneta para irse del lugar y una vez que estaban arriba de la misma Carol se soltó a llorar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Bueno… es definitivo, yo me pierdo en todos lados- farfulló Cedric divertido y preocupado puesto que sólo había ido a la Biblioteca de la Academia por un libro para revisar el tema de la magia no verbal que había visto ese día, Harry se quedó en la cabaña con Tonks mientras ambos veían una película de miedo.

 

Cedric camino por una parte de la Academia que estaba seguro él no conocía, pero como llevaba poco tiempo ahí pensó que tal vez solo estaba perdido y siguió adelante para intentar llegar a las cabañas, cuando regresó a la misma fuente por tercera vez se dio cuenta del problema en el que estaba.

 

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-una voz preguntó de repente asustando a Cedric por un momento antes de ver que era Charles.

 

-Si, esto es muy vergonzoso, me he perdido- dijo Cedric con una sonrisa leve mientras Charles lo miraba fijamente, Cedric retrocedió instintivamente de manera casi imperceptible, Charles sonrió tranquilo indicando con la cabeza tomar el camino izquierdo del camino, Cedric lo siguió pero puso distancia.

 

-¿De dónde eres Cedric?- preguntó casualmente Charles, Cedric entorno los ojos un poco pero respondió

 

-De Inglaterra, estudié en la escuela donde Remus enseñaba hace un año…

 

-Vaya, Remus no lo mencionó- dijo Charles- ¿Allá también quieren a los licántropos?...

 

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Cedric de repente escandalizado- ¡Era un gran maestro! Sólo porque las leyes de Inglaterra sean tan retrogradas…

 

-Este país no es mejor- dijo Charles un poco molesto- no saben apreciar el talento… mi hermano nació sin magia y es uno de los más grandes conocedores de magia que he conocido… muchos magos y brujas quisieran poder tener la mitad de su inteligencia…

 

-Eso cuestionable, Eponine es una gran mujer conocedora de la magia y sus reglas y también nació sin magia- dijo Cedric molesto, era definitivo, ese hombre le desagrada.

 

-No es tan hábil si alguien la derribó y acoso en el hospital donde quedó…

 

-¡No se burle de…!- Cedric se congeló un segundo antes de terminar su reclamo mirando a Charles con los ojos entornados- ¿De dónde sabe usted que Eponine fue atacada? ¿Cómo sabe de que Eponine le estoy hablando?...

 

Charles se sonrojo un poco mientras miraba a Cedric fijamente, el joven se dio rápidamente cuenta del peligro en el que estaba y retrocedió lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Charles que tampoco dejaba de verlo, cuando sintió que chocaba contra un árbol y se distrajo un segundo.

 

<<Crucio>> Cedric se desplomó del dolor, no se pudo sujetar ni mucho menos huir, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba en completo dolor, desde la punta de su cabello hasta la punta de su lengua: eran llamas, era frío, era golpes, eran estiramiento… era todo al mismo tiempo.

 

-Yo no soy mucho de tortura- dijo Charles indiferente- pero eres demasiado perceptivo para tu propio bien… ¿A qué vinieron a Nox?

 

Cedric respiro profundamente antes de enfocar su mirada en el hombre delante de él, lucía furioso y peligroso pero Cedric, que no vaciló ni dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio.

 

-¡Qué necios son!- Cedric volvió a gritar cuando la maldición imperdonable fue de nuevo colocada en su cuerpo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Dónde está Remus?- preguntó en cuanto llegó Sirius con Harry y Tonks a la cabaña

 

-Ya se fue… esta con los demás paseando en los terrenos del colegio- dijo Tonks indecisa

 

-De acuerdo… ¿Y Cedric?- preguntó Carol al no mirar al joven

 

-Fue a la biblioteca por un libro… pero ya tardo- dijo Harry preocupado mientras Sirius frunció el ceño

 

-Todos han bebido la poción hoy primo- dijo Tonks con calma- nadie lastimara a Cedric hoy…

 

-Si... a mi no me preocupa los lobos…- dijo Sirius suspirando mientras Harry y Tonks lo miraban sin comprender del todo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric no recordaba mucho de porque estaba en medio de un bosque con la Luna llena a tope tirado, sudando mucho y temblando del dolor, Charles lo movió con el pie mientras le hacía preguntas a Cedric que en realidad el chico ya no contestaba…

 

Había pasado 20 minutos de tortura y Cedric estaba colapsando, Charles ya ni siquiera estaba interesado en saber respuestas sino en saber cuánto resistiría Cedric, miró su reloj interesado sabiendo que pronto los lobos se iban a dispersar en toda la Academia y decidió acabar con Cedric de una vez por todas… antes de siquiera decir su conjuro, un lobo pequeño de color gris apareció de la nada

 

-Yo…- empezó Charles intentado explicar algo cuando Cedric tuvo un momento de lucidez e intentó patear a Charles para intentar derribarlo pero no pudo cuando Charles reaccionó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Cedric y lo volvió a torturar… el pequeño lobo aulló y en respuesta toda la manada se dirigió hacia ese lugar obligando a Charles huir cuando los profesores  Schreiber y Roberts llegaron mostrando los dientes a Charles que solamente corrió en sentido contrario a ellos… Cedric fue olfateado por los lobos antes de que él joven se desmayará y no supiera nada más del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les este gustando la historia, la tortura de Cedric era una escena que esperaba realizar hace unos 4 capítulos atrás pero bueno... tiempos son tiempos y creo que muchos admiraran su valor.  
> Saludos Cordiales.


	29. Resonancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poder asombroso y poderoso.. Cedric Diggory es más de lo que todos creen.

**Resonancia**

Sirius estaba a punto de tomar asiento cuando escucho el desgarrador aullido de un lobo a lo lejos, él reconocía perfectamente ese tipo de aullido: era el mismo que Remus emitía cuando se lastimaba en una de sus excursiones y eso lo aterrorizó.

 

-Alguien está herido- informó Sirius pálido- iré como Canuto a ver qué sucede si veo a Cedric lo mandaré aquí de inmediato, ¡No se muevan de aquí!

 

Sirius abrió la puerta de la cabaña antes de transformarse en Canuto mientras corría en dirección a los múltiples aullidos que ahora se escuchaban, corrió rápidamente como Canuto cuando vislumbro a su amigo Lunático, este reconoció a su amigo y con gemido lastimero lo obligó a seguirlo al borde los terrenos del colegio.

 

Canuto nunca había visto a tantos hombres lobos juntos, de todas las edades y tamaños, inclusive colores, era hasta cierto punto hermoso verlos así: las hembras actuaban como niñeras de los lobos más jóvenes mientras los machos eran guardianes del resto, Canuto ladró en señal de saludo que fue contestado con ligeros gruñidos calmantes mientras seguía a Lunático que iba cada vez más rápido a una dirección que él no conocía, cuando llegó comprendió de qué se trataba el aullido de auxilio que escucho minutos antes.

 

Canuto gimoteo la ver a Cedric inconsciente en el piso, con evidentes huellas de ataque y tortura mágica, el perro corrió hacia el chico y antes de que estuviera cerca de él Sirius reapareció de nuevo.

 

-Cedric- musitó Sirius con la voz quebrada, se arrodillo a su lado mientras que los dos lobos que lo vigilaban aullaron con tristeza logrando que los demás se retiren para dar un poco de espacio a los dos magos, Sirius miró abatido la escena mientras tomaba una respiración profunda tratando de calmarse y no entrar en pánico antes de tiempo… en cuanto intentó tomar a Cedric en sus brazos sintió que era una tortura sostenerlo o tenerlo cerca, no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo en el piso donde cayó sin fuerzas al mismo.

 

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo?- dijo Sirius tirándose al piso apretando los dientes del dolor que sintió al tomar a Cedric, si no supiera que en ese momento nadie podía invocar hechizos estaría muy tentado a creer que alguién le había mandado un  _ Cruciatus _ en cuanto tocó a Cedric…- Necesito llevarlo a la enfermería, no creo que pueda ir al hospital en ese estado… no puedo aparecerme con él sin sentir que me estoy desgarrando por dentro.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sirius nunca había sospechado que Lamarque tuviera tal cantidad de conocimientos de Medicina mágica siendo la cabeza de los Aurores en América, había escuchado acerca de su enorme formación pero en realidad nunca había prestado tanta atención como para poder deducir cuál era el problema de Cedric.

 

-Es un “Resonante”- explicó Lamarque serio a Sirius y Remus, Enjolras y Eponine estaban con ellos ese día, habían llegado a Nox de emergencia al enterarse de lo que sucedió,  mientras escuchaban la explicación con atención.

 

-¿Un Resonante?- preguntó confundido Remus mientras Enjolras se ponía muy pálido junto a Sirius, Eponine no parecía entender nada así que se acercó a Remus para tener un lado de la historia.

 

-Los Resonantes, son magos o brujas cuyos cuerpos pueden guardar ecos de las maldiciones y después, como si fueran campanas, expandir esos ecos en otras personas o magos… son raros y se consideran a los Resonantes casi extintos… Cedric debe de ser muy poderoso para guardar un eco casi idéntico de la maldición que lo atacó: Cedric fue torturado con la  _ Cruciatus  _ y cuando Sirius lo tomó simplemente recibió un eco, la maldición en sí misma, como una defensa….

 

-Si es un eco… ¿No lo está sufriendo en este momento?- preguntó preocupado Remus a Lamarque que negó con la cabeza.

 

-No, afortunadamente es muy fácil detener el eco- explicó Lamarque- hay que  _**Finalizar** _ el hechizo…

 

-Es decir  _ Finito _ …- dijo Enjolras incómodo y un poco molesto por no poder ayudar en esa ocasión

 

-¿Por qué no despierta?- preguntó Sirius muy preocupado, Harry estaba histérico por no poder verlo mientras Carol intentaba tranquilizarlo pero no podía lograrlo, Hermione y Ron habían llegado junto a Enjolras y Eponine, ellos llegaron por su amigo.

 

-Porque una cosa es detener los ecos y otra es detener las secuelas de la tortura… calculó que lo sometió a la tortura por unos veinte minutos a cuarenta y cinco minutos máximo- dijo Lamarque mientras todos los adultos hacían muecas de incomodidad.

 

-¿Se va a recuperar?- preguntó Remus muy tranquilo, trataba de permanecer estable por lo que acontece, no quería alarmar  a nadie.

 

-Si, un poco de descanso mágico y pociones contra el dolor, es todo lo que necesitará para estar bien- dijo Lamarque logrando que hubiera un suspiro colectivo de tranquilidad  se dispersó por la sala- dicho esto, Cedric necesitará recomponer todo su plan de estudios en Ilvermony…

 

-Perdón Marq- dijo Sirius frotándose la cabeza- necesito informar de esto a Harry y Carol o ambos me mataran por no decir ninguna  a ellos…

 

-Bueno… Enjolras escucharas en sustitución de Cedric… en gran parte porque fueron a Nox con poca supervisión para investigar al otro Yates que estaba allá…

 

-¿Lo supo todo el tiempo? preguntó Enjolras alicaído- ¡Me hubiera dicho y me evitaba los problemas!

 

-¡Cállate ya!- grito Lamarque golpeándolo en la cabeza justo cuando entró a la habitación Sirius junto a Carol y Harry.

 

-¡Huy! Que mala suerte- dijo Carol mientras Enjolras se encogía con una risita

 

-Significa que cree que estoy sano...-

 

-Sano sí, pero no confió aún en tu cordura ¡Mandarlos a Nox por el sospechoso de…!

 

-Sí, ya sé que Sirius no debió de ir sólo por Yates- dijo rápido Eponine cubriendo ante Harry quien podría ser Charles Yates en realidad- pero parecía un objetivo fácil…

 

-Yo quería venir a Nox- dijo Harry culpable- Tal vez debí posponerlo…

 

-Esto no es tu culpa Harry- dijo Lamarque con firmeza- esto fue sólo culpa de Yates… el creyó que Cedric sabía algo que obviamente no era así… además Cedric necesita una visita de alguien que lo ama… ¿por qué no entras a verlo…

 

Harry no necesito dos veces escuchar a Lamarque para ir a la habitación de Cedric corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lamarque los volteó a ver con una molestia, le pegó a Eponine en la cabeza antes de mirar a Sirius que se ajustó la chamarra esperando el golpe, Remus dio un paso atrás sabiamente al ver las intenciones de Lamarque.

 

-Harry no sabe nada de esto ¿verdad?- preguntó Lamarque suavemente, Sirius (estoicamente) negó con la cabeza, el Auror mayor lo miró con ira antes de golpear a Carol en la cabeza, para sorpresa de todos.

 

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Carol muy ofendida mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

 

-Sirius me quedaba lejos y cortaba mi efecto dramático- explicó sucintamente Lamarque mientras Carol no sabía como reaccionar y se decidió a cerrar la boca.

 

-¿Qué decías de los planes de estudios de Cedric?- preguntó Enjolras intentando que el ambiente volviera a la normalidad.

 

-Ese joven debe de tener cuidado con recibir hechizos… esta vez fue un  _ Cruciatus.  _  su poder de Resonancia es mayor que el algunos conocidos… creo que debemos adecuar lecciones privadas de encantamientos avanzados de protección: mientras menos maldiciones reciba menos daño hará…

 

-¿Daño?- preguntó confundido Remus 

 

-No lo haría de manera intencional… aún, Cedric es un Resonador, sufrirá la maldición pero eventualmente hará que cualquiera sufra esa maldición en carne propia… piensen por un segundo que alguien le lanza un Hechizo de urticaria grave… en cuanto chocara con otros estudiantes todos sentirían lo mismo que él…- explicó Lamarque divertido- Ahora imaginen el mismo efecto con un hechizo más serio como el  _ Diffindo… _

 

-Habría una masacre en el Colegio- dijo Eponine muy seria- ¿Cómo sabes tanto del poder de Cedric?...

 

-Mi abuelo fue un Resonador- explicó tranquilamente Lamarque- y en el sitio de Las Islas Marías por parte de acólitos de Grindelwald decidió que la única manera de evitar que ellos acabaran con la población Nomaj de la zona sería usar su última resonancia… permitió que le lanzarán un  _ Avada Kedavra  _  para poder convertirse en un faro de muerte, lo dejaron como bienvenida a los acólitos y acabo con cada uno de ellos...

 

Sirius y Enjolras bajaron la mirada con respeto, mientras Eponine y Carol se miraban la una a la otra  con tristeza mientras asimilaba la información, Lamarque parecía conmovido ante su historia pero rapidamente volvio a su serenidad habitual mientras miraba a Sirius con firmeza.

 

-Cedric decidió tomar clases de Sanadores, eso está bien, pero me temo que Cedric deberá de tener clases para hacerlo un experto en Duelo, cada hechizo que él reciba será una bomba de tiempo para cada persona cerca, así que lo evitaremos antes de tiempo… dependerá de que casa quede seleccionado, sería preferible que quede en Horned Serpent para ayudarle a controlar su poder pero al final la escuela hará lo correcto él mismo…- dijo Lamarque, Sirius suspiró con cansancio al escuchar la información mientras Carol los miraba con dureza pero estaba muy tranquila.

 

-Bueno, eso se podrá arreglar… ¿Debemos de avisar a Cedric?- preguntó Eponine 

 

-Si, Cedric podrá ser menor de edad aquí pero en Inglaterra ya era un adulto, así que creo que debo de darle un voto de confianza… Harry también debe de saber- dijo Sirius- Si conozco a Harry como creo que lo hago, él jamás se va a separar de su novio…

 

-Cedric puede resonar los hechizos que le lanzan, pero él produce amor para compartir…- dijo Carol con una sonrisa

 

-Si, es un chico especial- concluyó Eponine mientras los demás movían  la cabeza con alegría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poder de Cedric es una habilidad que siempre quise explotar, nunca dude de sus capacidades e intento hacerle justicia, su poder será clave para una batalla futura... les dará tiempo para trabajar.  
> Saludos cordiales


	30. El trío dorado va al ataque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry recupera su espíritu de lucha

**El trío dorado va al ataque**

Harry estaba con Cedric esperando que él despertará, se encontraba sumamente preocupado por su novio: sabía por Lamarque que la maldición  _ Cruciatus _ era una maldición imperdonable por una razón, el extenso daño físico y mental que esta podría producir, los efectos secundarios de la maldición en las personas a veces no daba ni un atisbo de esperanza de recuperación.

Harry  suspiró tomando la mano de su novio besando suavemente sus nudillos, en esta ocasión Cedric lo necesitaba a él y no al revés, así que él usaría todo lo que tuviera bajo su poder para poder protegerlo y ayudarle a recuperarse de la experiencia, Harry suspiró mientras se ponía de pie lentamente besando los labios de Cedric en un intento de darle consuelo por un momento.

 

-¿Podemos pasar Harry?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja a través de la puerta, Harry se separó de Cedric para abrirle a su amiga que entró a la habitación con rapidez junto a Ron antes de que Harry pudiera decir cualquier cosa (o reclamar) Ron cerró la puerta con seguro y Hermione jaló a Harry al sillón más cercano de dos plazas que estaba en la habitación  de Cedric antes de que Ron llevará consigo una silla para él mismo sentarse enfrente de sus amigos.

 

-¿Qué les ocurre?- preguntó Harry molesto mientras Hermione veía angustiada la puerta, Ron le pidió silencio a Harry mientras tomaba una canica y la lanzaba ligeramente contra la puerta, Harry observó fascinado cómo está elaboraba una especie de pared traslúcida que parecía vibrar… brillaba exactamente igual que una burbuja de jabón recién hecha en el sol.

 

-Harry… sabemos por qué Yates atacó a Cedric- dijo Hermione serie mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza después de observar un rato la puerta con seriedad, Harry los miró con los ojos abiertos como platos- Todos creen que Charles Yates ayudó a quién te violó en realidad en Inglaterra…

 

-Eso no es posible, Lewis lo hizo… el acoso a Eponine y ¡Cedric lo identificó!- reclamó Harry con ira ante la exasperación de sus amigos.

 

-Harry ¿Qué poción hizo Hermione en nuestro segundo año? ¿una que  era imposible de hacer a su edad?- preguntó Ron enfadado

 

-La poción multijugos…- dijo Harry sin vacilar

 

-¿Y qué nos pasó?...

 

-Nos transformamos en Crabe y Goyle por una hora…. ¿Charles uso poción multijugos? ¿Me violo Yates y Lewis es inocente?- preguntó horrorizado mientras temblaba un poco al saber que su agresor estuvo tan cerca de el.

 

-¡Lewis si era un cerdo!- dijo Hermione molesta- un cerdo que gusta de molestar a las niñas…

 

-Lewis si te acoso, a ti y a Eponine, pero no abuso de ti… gracias a cosas que se le escaparon a Enjolras, ahora que estaba convaleciente, nos enteramos que Charles Yates es hermano de Phillip Yates, el abogado de Lewis, y todos los demás piensan que él usó el poder de su hermano para poder hacer eso…

 

-Y… Yates atacó a Cedric porque creyó que él lo sabía…- murmuró Harry aterrado, Hermione y Ron le tomaron las manos, apretando con fuerza las mismas para mantener enfocado a Harry.

 

-¡No es momento de caer en desesperación Harry!- amonestó Ron a su amigo que empezaba a perder color- ¡Un infeliz cobarde que se esconde detrás de magia no nos va a detener!...

 

-Eso fue inspirador- dijo Hermione orgullosa- y Ron tiene toda la razón, no nos va intimidar un cobarde…

 

-Cedric está en cama por mi culpa…

 

-Eso no lo sabes- respondió Ron mordazmente- Cedric es muy listo, pudo descubrir a Yates antes de saber cualquier cosa… siempre ha tenido la habilidad de leer las personas antes de escucharlas, es como si fuera un usuario común de  legeremancia…

 

-Además, Cedric no haría nada menos que intentar defenderte de Yates, de cualquiera de los dos- dijo Hermione- pero en América él no puede usar magia legalmente hasta los 21 años… sólo en casos de peligro extremo… o bueno, si no es magia muy dañina o vistosa sólo será castigado en la escuela...

 

-Cedric no llevaba su varita…- recordó Harry mientras apretaba las manos de sus amigos, estos sonrieron: su aventurero amigo estaba de regreso- fue por unos libros a la Biblioteca de Nox y la bibliotecaria prohíbe el uso de varitas… estas deben de quedarse en las cabañas…

 

-¡Yates debe saberlo!- dijo Hermione escandalizada- Yates debía de saber que no podría defenderse… ninguno de los dos podría defenderse si los encontraba cerca de la biblioteca…

 

-Nox tiene permisos de salidas de la cabaña después de 8 de la noche en luna llena… por las transformaciones… los guardias deben de estar informados de quien está fuera de sus cabañas en todo momento- dijo Harry recordando las instrucciones de Remus antes de que se fuera con la manada a cambiar su forma.

 

-Y Yates es guardián de terrenos de Nox- continuo Ron- así que Yates los ha mantenido vigilados sin su conocimiento… tal vez Sirius y Carol supieran algo pero ¿cómo iban a saber que Yates se atrevería a hacer algo…?

 

Harry se levantó un momento, caminando en círculos por el pasillo formado entre la puerta del cuarto de baño y la cama de Cedric, estaba nervioso, asustado y muy enojado: ¿Acaso no podría acabar esta pesadilla ya? Harry suspiró molesto, se supone que entraría a Ilvermony en poco tiempo, con su novio, con sus amigos y que todo sería perfecto… pero nada sería perfecto hasta que detuvieran a esos infelices.

 

-¿Qué más saben que Cedric y yo no sepamos?- preguntó Harry a sus amigos que se miraron con seriedad antes de contestar.

 

-Bueno… primero que nada, Enjolras habla dormido cuando está convaleciente… también responde preguntas que le hagas y, mientras estuvieron en Oahu, Eponine junto a él descubrieron muchas cosas acerca de los Yates…- explicó Hermione con una ligera sonrisa divertida al recordar a Enjolras balbucear dormido, Harry a regañadientes también se rió un poco- Phillip y Charles Yates con hijos de dos magos casados a la fuerza… su madre Sharon Graves era una fiera defensora de los valores segregacionista de Nomaj y magos… su padre Artemius Yates era lo opuesto, un gran abolicionistas de las leyes segregacionistas… y cada padre mantuvo su posición hasta el final, incluso cuando nacieron sus hijos…

 

-Descubrimos que uno fue mago, Charles, mientras su otro hijo resultó Squib, Phillip… su madre estaba avergonzada de Phillip y su padre preocupado por la magia de Charles… los dos hermanos vivieron un infierno con sus padres antes de llegar a Ilvermony....- dijo Ron- algo debió suceder mientras estaban en la escuela, sus padres desaparecieron del mapa cuando los dos hermanos cumplieron 16 años…

 

-La edad legal que les permite emanciparse en Oahu- precisó Hermione con seriedad, Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por segunda ocasión

 

-¿Creen que ellos los mataron?...

 

-Bueno, es una teoría, la verdad que jamás se volvió a saber de ellos… Oahu tiene una gran reserva forestal, aún con métodos modernos sería casi imposible encontrar los cuerpos, según nos explicó Enjolras- dijo Ron mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza.

 

-Por algo que descubrimos recientemente sabemos que Charles Yates es quién pudo violar a Cosette, la hermana de Enjolras….

 

Harry se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esa información ¿La querida hermana de Enjolras fue víctima de estos…? Harry tuvo que sentarse un momento junto a Cedric para no caer al piso, busco a ciegas la mano de su novio  apretandola para darse consuelo a sí mismo.

 

-¿Nadie…? ¿Nadie sospechó de él?¿De ellos?-. preguntó muy tranquilo Harry, una tranquilidad muy fría, como analizando con furia las ideas.

 

-Eponine cree que se escondieron detrás de su magia y la situación Squib… usaron ambos mundos para cubrirse los unos a los otros… Phillip es muy inteligente, inusualmente inteligente y han sabido cubrir su legado maldito con eficacia…

 

-Hasta que te atacó a ti- dijo Ron- según Enjolras tus lentes tienen sangre de tu agresor y en la sangre de sedimenta la poción multijugos que haya usado… 

 

-Cuando demuestren el uso de la poción multijugos se hará una cromatografía especial para comparar la sedimentación particular que tiene la sangre y demostrar su culpa…- dijo Hermione de manera muy técnica, Harry miró a Ron que se encogió de hombros igual de extrañado.

 

-Pero… ¿Ya capturaron a Charles Yates? ¿Qué hay de Phillip?-preguntó Harry a sus amigos que negaron con la cabeza

 

-No saben dónde está Charles, él ha vivido mucho tiempo en Forks, aún con los lobos buscandolo es poco probable que lo encuentren ahora…- dijo Hermione con pesar

 

-Y sin Charles arrestado, aunque hay una orden de arresto para ese individuo, como no está bajo custodia no ha pedido abogado así que…- explico Ron con los puños apretados- no se le puede llamar a Phillip aquí...

 

Harry se recostó un momento junto a Cedric mientras Ron acomodaba la silla en su lugar para tomar asiento junto a Hermione, el joven de pelo negro no quería nada más que correr a Los Ángeles y encerrarse en casa donde estaría a salvo: anhelo todos los momentos que pasó en el Consulado en Londres y como era cuidado, querido… donde estaba a salvo.

 

Cedric se estremeció levemente, sus signos marcaban un  ligero aumento del ritmo cardíaco, según Lamarque eso sería normal hasta que las pociones contra el dolor y las restauradoras de terminales nerviosas hubieran actuado bien en conjunto en su sistema… Harry decidió que no tenía opción: era momento de sacar al Gryffindor que llevaba dentro y actuar.

 

-Debo de atraer a Charles Yates para que lo atrapen- dijo Harry decidió a  sus amigos- no podemos esperar a que realmente lo encuentren…

 

-¡No podemos usarte de carnada Harry!- dijo Hermione escandalizada- Nunca debimos decirte nada…

 

-No, Hermione, Ron, son mis mejores amigos… ambos han sabido darme espacio para recuperarme y ser más fuerte… es hora de actuar… dejé que ese tipo me violará otra vez y sé que pude detenerlo… ¡Tengo que pararlo!..

 

-Bueno.. ¿cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Ron serio, Hermione lo miró con incredulidad pero entendió el punto.

 

-Si Harry, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Hermione autoritaria.

 

-Bueno… tengo que salir de aquí… ir por la capa invisible y conseguir una varita…- dijo Harry pensando con cuidado mientras Hermione y Ron asentían- Hermione, tu debes de averiguar bajo qué circunstancias podemos usar magia sin ser arrestados….

 

-¡EN América no te arrestan por usar magia siendo menor de edad! ¡Te castigan en cuanto llegas a Ilvermony!- dijo Hermione molesta- ¿acaso no escucharon la explicación de Joly sobre las regulaciones del Estatuto secreto en América?

 

-No, para eso te tenemos a ti- dijo Ron sucintamente ante la mirada mortal de Hermione

 

-Eso ahora no importa- dijo Harry interviniendo antes de que empezará una discusión- se donde esta mi capa: en la maleta de Cedric, la llevamos a todos lados para….

 

-¿Despedirse?- sugirió con una risita Ron ante el sonrojo obvio de su amigo, Hermione resopló divertida pero frunció el ceño.

 

-¿Está limpia?- pregunto seria a lo que Harry asintió en silencio mientras Ron sofocaba su carcajada con un puño en su boca.

 

-Bien… un detalle menos… ¿Traen sus varitas?- preguntó Harry a sus amigos antes de que los dos lanzarán su mano derecha hacia delante mostrando sus varitas en pie de batalla

 

-Porta varitas de batallas, Regalo de Rafael, traigo el tuyo para cuando comprarás una varita propia- dijo Hermione orgullosa, Harry asintió feliz.-¿De dónde sacarás tu varita Harry?

 

-Tomaré la de Cedric…- Harry beso a Cedric- Perdona amor, tal vez despiertes y no esté aquí… te prometo que Charles Yates va a a pagar por todo… 

 

Harry señalo la puerta a sus amigos que se preparaban para salir, Ron recogió la canica mientras Harry se colocaba su chamarra para salir de la habitación.

 

-Le diremos a Sirius que ustedes creen que necesito descansar, Tonks no está en la cabaña y se que Carol se va a quedar a cuidar de Cedric… los demás están en clase u ocupados buscando a Yates en los terrenos… pero si yo fuera Yates y se lo mejor de ambos mundos ¿A dónde iría?- Decía Harry sin detenerse mientras Hermione y Ron lo seguían.

 

-Al pueblo Nomaj- dijo Ron lentamente, asombrado por su propia inteligencia.

 

-Exacto- dijo Hermione- así que tendremos que ir al pueblo Nomaj…

 

El trío dorado salió con paso decidido de la habitación de Cedric, juntos habían buscado la piedra filosofal, habían tomado poción multijugos para salvar la escuela, habían descubierto y enfrentado un Basilisco (Harry nunca dudaría que sin Ron y Hermione lo hubiera hecho) y juntos habían descubierto la verdad de Sirius, Pettigrew y sus padres… así que ahora, juntos, el Trió dorado iría de nuevo a su elemento natural: el Trío dorado va al ataque… ¡Y pobres de aquellos que se interpongan en su camino!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por no subir ayer... me quede fundida después de ver un vídeo sobre "Midori: las niñas de las camelias" no lo hagan, por lo que más quieran no lo hagan.  
> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Harry y sus amigos están decididos a parar ellos mismos al agresor... una causa noble y digo... han ayudado en el enfrentamiento contra Voldemort antes, un agresor sexual en serie es nada.  
> Saludos cordiales


	31. Charla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry habla con un sociopata.

**Charla**

Salir de la enfermería de Nox para ir a la cabaña por las cosas que iban a necesitar resultó ser más fácil de lo que habían previsto inicialmente, sólo bastó decir que Hermione y Ron obligarían a Harry ir a dormir porque él no había dormido en lo más mínimo por quedarse con Cedric… cómo Harry había pensado correctamente, Sirius se quedó con los aurores para trazar un plan de acción contra Charles Yates, Carol de inmediato entró a la habitación de Cedric para vigilarlo.

 

Hermione, Ron y Harry en cuanto llegaron a la cabaña comenzaron a preparar lo que necesitan para su viaje al pueblo: Dinero, ropa (para simular que son viajeros), la capa invisible que olía fuertemente a lavanda, como Cedric olía regularmente y oportunamente señalo Hermione, y la varita de Cedric.

 

Harry no había sostenido una varita  desde el día de su ataque, así que sostener de nuevo ese elemento de la magia… por el cual había quedado indefenso… fue una sensación extraña… la primera vez que sostuvo su varita sabía que pertenecía a ella y al mundo de la magia, pero ahora con la varita de Cedric a su lado lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la idea de detener a ese monstruo de una vez por todas.

 

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Harry a la varita que zumbaba en su mano, como diciéndole que lo apoyaba en su misión.

 

-¡Hay que irnos Harry!- dijo Hermione a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza, Ron acomodaba la cama como si los tres hubieran decidido dormir juntos… lo habían hecho una vez en Hogwarts en el cuarto de los chicos la noche por el cumpleaños de Ron y descubrieron dos cosas: los tres cabían en una cama y al parecer cuando dormían juntos les gustaba abrazarse los unos a los otros.

 

-Muy bien… saldremos por el puente…- dijo Harry antes de que Hermione lo detuviera.

 

-Enjolras me dijo que hay una salida para los alumnos por la parte trasera de la Fuente de la Luna…-dijo Hermione tratando de ubicarse cuando Harry señaló la fuente cerca del kiosko donde se notaba una pequeña luna cambiar a las fases que le correspondía, los tres se acercaron con cautela a la estatua y notaron que cada cierto tiempo desaparecía y volvía a desaparecer.

 

-Es… un traslador o algo así- dijo Ron mirando la estatua con desconfianza pero Hermione leyó una inscripción rúnica que estaba en la base de la fuente.

 

-Aquí dice “Sólo un parpadeo e irás, sólo un guiño y volverás”... ¿será esa la instrucción?...

 

-Debemos de intentarlo- dijo Harry resuelto, los tres tocaron la estatua y parpadearon… cuando Harry abrió los ojos se encontraban en medio de la plaza central de Forks, la plaza Nomaj de Forks, los chicos soltaron la estatua de inmediato y se mezclaron con el resto de la población.

 

-Hay que admitir que es un método de lo más ingenioso- dijo Ron a sus amigos que intentaban parecer lo más tranquilos posibles.

 

-Pero es un método arriesgado, un Nomaj puede tocar la estatua y parpadear…- dijo Hermione mientras Harry volteaba a ver la estatua

 

-Tal vez tenga un hechizo que haga que sólo las personas con poderes mágicos pueda acceder a ella… además la leyenda de las instrucciones están escritas en Runas…- dijo Harry- sólo tu conocimiento excelente en Runas nos pudo sacar de esta Hermione…

 

-Bueno, llegamos a la plaza Nomaj ¿ahora qué? Nos sentamos en una cafetería a esperar que aparezca, te vea solo,  ver que intenta secuestrar a cualquiera de nosotros ¿o algo así? - preguntó Ron con ironía, Harry y Hermione lo miraron con asombro-¡Era sólo una burla!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cedric en realidad no se encontraba tan inconsciente como creían, de hecho, sólo su cuerpo era el que estaba callado, pero podía escuchar todo, recordar todo y entender todo… así que ahora era un hombre gritando internamente para poder despertar o emitir cualquier ruido y llamar la atención.

 

“¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué alguien me escuche!” gritaba Cedric mientras Carol acomodaba sus cobijas y revisaba su temperatura, ella encendió la Tv de la habitación para poder relajarlo, Carol notó que Cedric parecía sufrir de dolor por su expresión facial, ella recordando que hablaron de tortura y dolor decidió pedir ayuda. “Harry… Hermione… Ron ¡ESTÁN EN PELIGRO!”

 

-No te preocupes Cedric, pronto vendrá la ayuda- dijo Carol suavemente acariciando su frente.

 

“¡NO MÁS POCIONES!” gritó Cedric recordando que entre más pociones bebiera o le aplicaran más perdería la capacidad de despertar… su magia hizo que la puerta que Carol abrió se cierra de repente.

 

-¡AH!- gritó Carol dando un paso atrás, mirando la puerta con desconfianza, intento abrirla de nuevo y nuevamente se cerró frente a ella, se retorció las manos pensando qué hacer cuando escuchó que el ritmo cardíaco de Cedric aumento… en las noches que había pasado con Sirius y usaban un hechizo silenciador para que los chicos no los escucharan había descubierto que el corazón de Sirius aumentaba su frecuencia cardíaca cuando realizaba el hechizo…

 

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó Carol a todo pulmón tratando de atraer la atención de los demás, si estaba en lo correcto Cedric estaba consciente, simplemente su cuerpo aún no podía despertar y necesitaba ayuda… algo malo pasaba con él.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry tomaba un café en la mesa de una cafetería que tenía servicio al aire libre, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en la banca de atrás cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad, Harry colocó su mochila sobre las piernas de ambos para dar la impresión de que estaba apartando el lugar.

 

-¿Nada sospechoso?- murmuró Harry bebiendo más café, tomó un pan de dulce que había pedido junto a su bebida mientras miraba el lugar.

 

-Nada sospechoso Harry, pareces un chico que dejaron plantado en una cita- dijo Ron alegre mientras Hermione le pellizcaba la mano y Harry resoplaba enojado, Ron de rato en rato lanzaba ciertas pullas para distraerlo y funcionaba de a ratos, en una de aquellas donde Harry iba a contestarle alguien le colocó un vaso de café nuevo.

 

-Supuse que lo querías con azúcar- dijo Charles sentándose enfrente de él mirándolo con seriedad- ¿Supongo que es una trampa?

 

-No es así- dijo Harry- vine solo…

 

-¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir solo?...

 

-¿Por qué atacaste a Cedric?- preguntó Harry enojado mientras Charles miraba al resto de la plaza, buscando cuál era la trampa, Hermione y Ron guardaron silencio y esperaron a que actuara.

 

-Porque el muy idiota dedujo mucho en poco tiempo- dijo Charles fastidiado- es demasiado listo para su propio bien… pero alégrate: los lobos llegaron antes de que me decidiera a matarlo

 

Harry lo miró con furia y apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa,  Charles bebía de su café mirando al resto de las personas, sonrió cuando vio a una señora pasar apresurada con una bolsa, ella no parecía haberlo visto pero él se alegró mucho de verla.

 

-¿Ves a esa mujer?- señaló Charles hacía donde estaba la mujer Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró a una tienda de costura- Yo me divertí mucho con su nieta… era preciosa y muy ruda, pero al final ni su fuerza de voluntad pudo con el fuego…

 

Harry casi vomitaba ante lo que narraba Charles, era como si contará la historia de su mejor logro, estaba sonrosado de la felicidad y miraba la tienda de costura con afecto, casi con anhelo.

 

-No conozco a una chica tan parecida a Hope… después de Cosette, nunca creí que me volvería a sentir así- explicó Charles alegre- pero Hope… fue como Cosette ¿Ya debes de saber de Cosette?...

 

-Enjolras te matará cuando te atrape- dijo Harry apretando los dientes

 

-Si… debe de conseguir pruebas y su hermana se “Mató” en una lección de vuelo… estaba tan distraída y errante… quiso olvidar lo que le hice, que tampoco fue tan grave con Hope me ensañe más, pero aunque fue un buen hechizo desmemorizante no fue del todo bien hecho o tal vez Cosette también tenía la legeremancia de su hermano… en fin ella empezó a recordar algo y… se que fue horrible para Enjolras ver eso… sin embargo nunca me descubrió

 

-¿Qué le hiciste a Cosette?- preguntó Harry furioso

 

-Digamos que la escoba no estaba calibrada para la altura que usó ese día… fue más alto de lo que la escoba soportaba y…- Charles hizo un silbido simulando una caída- pobrecita, se golpeó la cabeza… no se pudo hacer nada…

 

-¡Eres un…!- Harry no pudo terminar cuando Charles sacó su varita, solo la punta para amenazar a Harry

 

-Ahora… a mi me gustan las mujeres… Phillip es quien se volvió loco por los niños… y como ya has de saber bien nunca lo han atrapado y nunca lo harán… ahora que me has hecho el favor de salir de tu refugio… es hora de entregarte a mi hermano y así me sacará del problema…

 

-No voy a ningún lado- dijo Harry enojado, Charles se acercó a él a través de la mesa, sin sonrisa pero muy enojado.

 

-Vienes conmigo o te juro que mataré a cada Nomaj de este lugar…

 

Harry miró la plaza, estaba llena de gente, Charles jugó con la punta de su varita mirando a Harry antes de que asintiera con su cabeza, Harry hizo el amago de tomar su morral pero Charles le dijo que lo dejará ahí junto a su celular, Harry dejó su celular mientras decía sólo con los labios a Ron y Hermione que los siguieran.

 

Charles lo tomó del hombro mientras él pagaba la cuenta, en cuanto lo hizo Charles le señaló el bosque y Harry avanzó hacía allá sin vacilación, Charles parecía muy seguro de sí mismo pero en su triunfo no vio cuando la mochila desapareció y mucho menos notó como Ron y Hermione los seguían, varita en mano, listos para acabar con él.

 

Esto se detuvo justo ahora y empezaba con Charles Yates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un capítulo relativamente fácil de escribir, sin embargo tuve que parar en esta ocasión porque la siguiente parte es más "frenetice" espero que les este gustando, el trío dorado ha vuelto al juego.  
> Saludos Cordiales.


	32. Lentes, Gemelos de perro y varita robada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos recuerdos pasados y una búsqueda frenética

**Lentes, Gemelos de perro y varita robada**

Sirius tuvo que tirar la puerta con una explosión puesto que no había forma de abrirla, era una barrera invisible la que mantenía  a su futura esposa y a su yerno encerrados dentro de la habitación, en cuanto entro vio a Carol encima de Cedric, cubriendolo de la explosión pero más allá de estar cubierta de polvo y no parecía estar herida, ella alzó la cabeza cuando el polvo se aclaró y miró a Sirius con gratitud.

 

-¡Gracias a Dios! - dijo aliviada Carol abrazando a Sirius, Lamarque, Eponine y Enjolras entraron detrás de Sirius, los Aurores revisaron la habitación Eponine se acercó a Cedric- ¡No podía salir! y deje mi celular contigo…

 

-¿Por qué estabas encerrada?- preguntó Sirius mientras ella lo soltaba.

 

-¡Cedric uso magia!- grito Carol señalando la puerta

 

-No es posible- dijo Lamarque- las pociones que le di son demasiado fuertes para poder usar magia residual o inconsciente…

 

-Estoy segura que fue él- dijo Carol- porque su ritmo cardíaco subió justo cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe… Sirius hace lo mismo cuando hace magia…

 

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Lamarque

 

-¿Pueden enfocarse en el hecho de que Cedric hizo magia?- gritó Carol, Lamarque se acercó a Cedric revisándolo y justo en ese momento Enjolras se sujetó la cabeza.

 

-Creo que Carol tiene razón- dijo Enjolras antes de acercarse un poco más al joven inconsciente- Cedric ha sido consciente de su entorno desde hace unas horas…

 

-¡Vaya!- dijo Lamarque- Las pociones son las que deben de mantenerlo en ese estado vegetativo…

 

-¡Entonces hay que quitarle las pociones!- dijo Carol exaltada mientras Sirius intentaba tranquilizarla.

 

Eponine se acercó a Enjolras que parecía revisar a Cedric, pero su poder aún no se estabilizan del todo y a veces más que ayudarle lo alteraba, Enjolras miró fijamente a Cedric intentando concentrarse sólo en él… pero Cedric estaba tan alterado que no podía escucharlo con claridad.

 

-¡YA CÁLMATE!- gritó Enjolras al joven en la cama- NO TE ENTIENDO NADA…

 

Enjolras volvió a concentrarse en Cedric mientras los demás guardaron silencio para intentar darle espacio a Enjolras, el Auror dejó que su poder entrará como una corriente de agua en un vaso, lento, con cuidado, llenando lentamente la mente de Cedric, cercando a la parte consciente de su mente, aquella que intentaba darse a conocer.

 

-Parece que Cedric escucho a Harry y sus amigos hablar mientras estuvieron aquí…-

 

-Debe de estar preocupado por que Harry estaba muy mal después de su ataque…- dijo Sirius tratando de tomar lógica de la situación.

 

-Si, en parte es eso, pero Ron y Hermione le contaron todo acerca de la sospecha que tenemos de los Yates- dijo Enjolras irritado- aparentemente yo hablo dormido y me pueden realizar preguntas que contestó con absoluta honestidad cuando estoy así…

 

-Si..- dijo Eponine avergonzada- es un detalle que nos parece tierno…

 

-En fin- dijo Enjolras mirando a Eponine con una mirada que claramente decía  _ ya hablamos después _ suspiró- parece que los chicos se decidieron darle caza a Charles Yates…

 

-¡QUÉ!- gritaron los demás mientras parecían completamente descolocados, Enjolras obtenía una poco más de información de Cedric.

 

-Parece que cuando se fue a dormir Harry en realidad salieron de la Academia- explicó Enjolras- que Harry y compañía usaron una capa invisible y Harry se decidió a robar la varita de Cedric….

 

-¿La varita no actuará mal?- preguntó Eponine preocupada- se que cuando las varitas no están con su dueños actúan raro…

 

-No en este caso- dijo Sirius- Ted me dijo que el patronus de Cedric y de Harry son idénticos… creo que son almas gemelas….

 

-Bueno, muy romántico y todo eso pero ahora: Harry se supone fue a dormir con sus amigos hace unas tres horas, es decir nos llevan tres horas de ventaja y hay que encontrarlos antes de que Yates lo haga- dijo Lamarque seriamente.

 

-¿dónde pueden estar?- preguntó Sirius intranquilo, se sentó un momento en el sillón mientras se sujetó la cabeza, se encontraba dividido entre el orgullo y la preocupación: Harry había recuperado su independencia y capacidad de meterse en problemas… pero Charles Yates estaba loco y por lo que habían averiguado ni siquiera Ron o Harry estaban más en peligro cerca de él… quien estaba en más peligro era en definitiva Hermione.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Charles avanzó con Harry hasta un camino trazado por los paseantes que daba directo a una cabaña, harry se empezaba a cansar, el camino a veces estaba inclinado o había piedras sueltas que lo hacían caer de bruces, su cara ya tenía varios hematomas y agradece a Lamarque por sus lentes nuevos que no se rompían tan fácil como lo hubiera hecho el par anterior.

 

-Entonces… ¿Tu hermano y tú se dedican a la violación como negocio familiar o qué?- preguntó Harry mientras caminaba, Charles lo jaló del cabello con brusquedad para hacerlo callar pero Harry sólo gruño un poco de dolor- ¿Hice una pregunta incómoda?

 

-Ya estarás incómodo tú cuando mi hermano acabe contigo- dijo  Charles enojado- nunca lo había visto tan obsesionado…. desde que esa reportera de  _ El Profeta  _  anunció que tu fuiste el que violo… es como si la Navidad hubiera llegado a su vida… ya nadie más era suficiente, sólo te quería a ti y créeme, cuando mi hermano te vea… 

 

-¿Vive en este bosque contigo?- preguntó Harry molesto, para ayudar a interpretar mejor su papel de estar acorralado se sacudía un poco buscando un escape

 

-No, mi hermano es más refinado que eso, pero soy un mago y puedo usar la magia en mi beneficio… nos costó años de investigación conjunta establecer como montar un Traslador de ida y vuelta sin fin… entre las regulaciones mágicas del país y los Aurores S cerca de donde vive es un logro inalcanzable pero  lo que hemos hecho…

 

-Así pueden ir y venir entre víctimas- dijo Harry aterrorizado- ¿Acaso no pensaron en usar su magia en algo positivo?

 

-No, desde que éramos niños nos prometimos que todos tenían que pagar un poco de lo que nosotros sufrimos y ahora camina, nos queda otros 15 minutos de camino por delante…

 

Hermione y Ron los seguían dos pasos detrás, gracias a la magnífica actuación de Harry ellos no se retrasaban demasiado, caminaban sincronizados con las varitas alzadas, Ron sostenía el celular de Harry grabando toda la conversación para poder entregarla a Enjolras y los demás cuando lo atraparan, Hermione dejó ligeras marcas en los árboles para poder regresar en caso de que fuera necesario.

 

-¿Por qué Cosette?- preguntó Harry de repente muy triste- Ella era una hermana muy amada… y Eponine dice que era muy dulce con todos ¿por qué lastimarla?

 

-En realidad Harry… yo quería a Cosette… siempre me ayudó en la escuela y nunca tuvo una mala palabra contra mi pero nunca me vio como algo más que un “amigo” yo no soy material de amigo… ¿qué le costaba rechazarme?  le pedí que fuera mi novia después de la fiesta por Halloween, ella dijo que no porque su madre deseaba casarla con un mago extranjero pero que hablara con ella después de vacaciones… por eso decidimos que el rechazo no era una opción y decidí que si no quería estar conmigo, ella  **tendría**  que estar conmigo..- dijo Charles muy orgulloso, Harry estaba asqueado.

 

-¡Eres un infeliz!- gritó Harry atacando a Charles que se rió divertido mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, Harry pronto quedó atrapado entre sus manos, Charles notando que no se iba a calmar en un rato decidió ahorcarlo.

 

-¡No me hagas matarte!- advirtió entre risas divertidas a Harry que empezaba a perder la conciencia pero cuando Charles ya iba a dejarlo inconsciente una piedra vino de la nada y lo golpeó en la cabeza.- ¿Qué demonios…?

 

Charles se levantó dejando a Harry en el suelo, tomando grandes cantidades de aire mientras intentaba recuperarse, sacó su varita mirando a su alrededor, agitaba la varita de un lado al otro, como si sólo revisará el lugar pero de repente la capa de invisibilidad de salió de Hermione y Ron.

 

-¿Ustedes son nuestros invitados?- preguntó Charles serio mientras Hermione y Ron le apuntaban con las varitas, Charles hizo el amago de repeler las varitas pero sólo lo logró con Ron, Hermione pudo colocar un encantamiento repulsor que de hecho empujo un poco a Charles.

 

-No somos tus invitados. dijo Hermione más segura de lo que estaba Ron recogía rápidamente su varita mientras Harry se arrastraba en dirección a sus amigos.

 

-Eso no- dijo Charles sujetando la pierna de Harry haciendo que sus amigos fueran a jalarlo de sus brazos, Charles sonrió cuando notó su distracción y en un movimiento rápido de varita los amarró a los tres.- Bueno.. qué amigos tan leales… estoy seguro que usted y yo nos divertiremos mucho una vez que entreguemos a Harry… no estoy seguro de tu amigo pelirrojo… pero mi hermano es menos exquisito que yo…

 

Harry logró sacar un poco la varita de Cedric que llevaba en la funda mientras Charles se acercaba a molestar a Hermione ante la molestia de Ron que intentaba por todos los medios liberarse para defenderla, Harry pensó un poco qué hechizo podría liberarlo de las ataduras… Enjolras siempre le dijo que los hechizos no verbales podrían  funcionar siempre y cuando se concentrará en lo que quería lograr.

 

“Vamos… vamos… ¡lo tengo!” se alegró Harry momentáneamente “Ahora… Varita de Cedric, no me falles…  _ Finite incantatem” _

 

Las sogas se soltaron de repente y Harry se aventó contra Charles Yates justo por la cabeza, Hermione chilló cuando se lo quitó de encima pero pudo caer cerca de su varita, sólo necesitaba arrastrarse un poco más mientras Ron lo pateaba con fuerza para poder desestabilizarlo… todo se reducía a eso, a una batalla de tres jóvenes contra un loco…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Dónde demonios están?- preguntó Carol molesta

 

-Los encontraremos pronto a los tres- aseguró Tonks mientras marcaba otra sección del mapa donde ellos ya habían buscado

 

-¿Cómo podemos encontrarlos de repente y sin que nada pueda impedirlo?- preguntó Carol nerviosa mientras Enjolras y Eponine se preparaban para ir al pueblo Nomaj mientras Sirius repasaba cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerlo acercarse a los chicos.

 

-¡Los gemelos!- gritó triunfante Lamarque- ¡Los lentes de Harry son un traslador!

 

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius 

 

-Cuando se los di lo hice con este propósito, con el propósito de salvarlo si había un enorme problema…

 

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Carol mientras Sirius invoca a Winky con los gemelos, Lamarque ajustaba su anillo y miró a Sirius.

 

-Es mejor que Enjolras y Eponine vengan con nosotros, Carol quédate aquí… Tonks, encargate de avisar a Remus y los demás… en cuanto lleguemos con los chicos les enviaremos una señal para que vayan por ellos… es hora- Sirius se colocó los gemelos mientras Enjolras y Eponine tocaron los gemelos y Lamarque pronunció el hechizo que los llevaría a los chicos.

 

-¡Suerte!- musito Carol cruzando los dedos esperando lo mejor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia ha llegado a un momento cumbre, pronto atraparemos a todos los malos de la historia... por cierto, esperen una invitación a una boda.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	33. Valentía, insensatez y coraje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de acciones valientes

**Valentía, insensatez y coraje**

Harry no soltaba la cabeza de Yates mientras Ron logró darle una patada en la espinilla que lo hizo caer, Hermione rodó al otro lado para no ser aplastada mientras Harry cayó encima de él perdiendo los lentes en el proceso, aún así el joven no soltó a Yates, Ron ni siquiera podía alcanzarlo pero siguió dando patadas al aire mientras Hermione por fin consiguió su varita justo a tiempo para liberarse.

 

-¡No te muevas!- ordenó Hermione apuntando directo a la cara al hombre que lo miró con una sonrisa furiosa, Harry le dió un puñetazo que descolocó al hombre por un momento, Hermione aprovechó el momento para liberar a Ron que de inmediato recogió las varitas del piso mientras Hermione ataba al hombre y Harry se quitó de encima de Yates con rapidez, Hermione se acomodó la blusa bien antes de darle su varita a Ron y proceder a patear en las costillas a Yates.

 

-¡ERES UN CERDO! ¡MALNACIDO!...

 

Ni Ron ni Harry hicieron un movimiento para detenerla, es más, Ron parecía esperar su turno para poder  golpear también al hombre, Harry empezó a buscar sus lentes antes de que una luz brillará intensamente sobre ellas, Sirius, Lamarque, Enjolras y Eponine aparecieron justo al lado de sus lentes.

 

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Eponine separando a la bruja de Charles, Hermione tenía lágrimas de rabia en sus mejillas pero se detuvo en cuanto Eponine la abrazo contra su pecho, Ron parecía decidido a golpear a Yates pero fue jalado por Lamarque antes de que pudiera acercarse siquiera.

 

-¡Harry!- dijo Sirius aliviado y aterrado, tomó los lentes del suelo y colocándolos en el rostro de su ahijado, suavemente sostuvo su rostro unos minutos para revisarlo, Harry dejó escapar unas lágrimas antes de abrazarse a su padrino asustado.

 

-Charles Yates, estás arrestado por el uso de la maldición  _ Cruciatus _ sobre el joven Cedric Diggory…- dijo Enjolras con calma, decidió que el hechizo que lo ató estaba bien realizado y no hizo ningún contrahechizo- ¿Quién realizó el hechizo de atadura?

 

-Yo- musitó Hermione limpiándose el rostro mientras Eponine aún la consolaba, Enjolras le dio un pulgar arriba de aprobación mientras convocaba todas las cosas que el hombre traía consigo, Ron miró a Hermione que asintió con la cabeza muy afectada.

 

-Él… esa cosa intentó agredir a Hermione- dijo Ron enojado mientras los adultos miraban con ira a Yates-además… grabamos todo lo que platico con Harry… Enjolras nosotros…

 

-Te hicimos caso: si alguién va a confesar lo hará cuando se sienta cómodo- dijo Hermione cortando a Ron que asintió con la cabeza, Sirius aún tenía fuertemente agarrado a Harry contra él para mirar al hombre que aún se retorcía en el suelo, Harry guardó la varita de Cedric en su funda mientras se soltaba un poco de Sirius y miró fijamente la varita de Charles, Lamarque siguió su vista y recogió la varita guardandola dentro de una funda de color carmín.

 

-Esa funda neutraliza los poderes de la varita- explicó Sirius a Harry que aún miraba con rencor la varita- ahora no es más que un pedazo de madera…

 

-Tuvimos que detenerlo- explicó Harry desesperado, Sirius intentó tranquilizarlo pero Harry estaba muy alterado- Él se burló de una señora… dijo que le hizo cosas horribles a una chica llamada Hope… es un monstruo… ¡Intentó abusar de Hermione!

 

Eponine abrazo más fuerte a la chica que sollozaba en su hombro, Enjolras le puso una mordaza en la boca, mientras fruncía el ceño muy enojado, pero no hizo nada más que eso.

 

-Práctica Oclumancia- declaró Enjolras muy enojado- no puedo sacarle nada de la cabeza…

 

-Se quién podrá ayudarnos… además conozco alguién que lo puede derribar más rápido…- dijo Lamarque con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que tuvo cuando atrapo a Rita Skeeter.

 

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- preguntó Sirius molesto- ¡Se hubieran quedado en el centro del pueblo!... ¡Están muy vulnerables aquí!

 

-Amenazó con matar a todos los Nomaj del centro si Harry no iba con él- explicó Ron- Hermione y yo nos colocamos la capa invisible e íbamos detrás de él como respaldo…

 

-Debo decir que estoy impresionado- admitió Lamarque- era un plan que se nos hubiera ocurrido con mucha reticencia…

 

-Bueno… ya todo está en orden- dijo Eponine intentando aligerar el estado de ánimo, Lamarque pateó en la cabeza a Yates para dejarlo inconsciente y que Enjolras pudiera revisar su mente, el Auror negó con la cabeza.

 

-Debe de tomar poción escudo- dijo Enjolras- el efecto tarda en desaparecer un mes…

 

-Recurriremos a Ricardo entonces…- dijo Lamarque molesto- Harry ¿Te dijo a dónde se dirigían?

 

-Dijo que a un Traslador no autorizado- dijo Harry empezando a temblar, la adrenalina del momento empezaba a salir de su cuerpo- dice que va a un lugar de ida y vuelta, uno que comparte con su hermano…

 

Enjolras y los demás miraron el resto del camino, Eponine hizo un amago de avanzar pero fue detenida por Lamarque que negó con la cabeza mientras Sirius dibujaba con su dedo un extraño símbolo y quedó marcado en los árboles que estaban alrededor.

 

-La zona podría estar encantada- dijo Sirius con calma- creo que esto un trabajo para Hondo y su equipo… por ahora nos vamos  a Nox… los chicos necesitan descansar…

 

-Eso me parece justo- dijo Harry aún nervioso pero tranquilo porque se salieron con la suya.

 

-Cedric va a estar furioso- dijo Sirius a Harry mientras lo sujetaba con cariño del hombro mientras le hacía señas a Ron para que se acercará a ellos, Hermione estaba junto a Enjolras y Eponine mientras Lamarque sujetaba a Yates de la cuerda.- No estaba tan desconectado del mundo como creíamos y sabe que le robaste la varita, que fuiste por Yates y te pusiste en peligro innecesariamente…

 

-Bueno… es positivo sabe que ya está mejorando- dijo Ron mientras Harry adquiere un tono muy verdoso en el rostro

 

-¡Va a conocer lo bueno cuando Carol lo tenga en sus garras!- dijo alegre Sirius antes de Aparecer junto a los chicos y el resto hiciera lo mismo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban en la enfermería, dormidos, la experiencia tomó más de ellos de lo que los chicos inicialmente habían creído, en cuanto llegaron empezaron a sentir los efectos del bajón de adrenalina que sufrieron porque ya habían dejado de pelear.

 

Cedric estaba sentado al lado de Harry, lo tomaba de la mano y estaba confundido de cómo sentirse al respecto: estaba profundamente aliviado de verlo sano y salvo pero también estaba furioso de que se hubiera expuesto a ese peligro… ¡Y que Ron y Hermione lo siguieran sin vacilar!... Cedric suspiró un poco dejando que su enojo saliera entendiendo un poco por que Harry lo había hecho más sin embargo eso no significaba que estuviera contento con ello.

 

-¿Enojado?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta a Cedric que volteó ligeramente hacía la puerta viendo a Lamarque mirándolo desde allí muy serio.

 

-Mucho- contestó cortante Cedric apretando la mano de Harry que se quejó un poco pero se calmó de inmediato cuando el joven acarició sus nudillos- pero estoy más alarmado del hecho de que Harry y sus amigos sintieron que era su obligación detener a Yates…

 

-Por lo que he platicado con Molly y Arthur, Harry es un niño que creció en un ambiente abusivo, ellos dos saben a ciencia cierta que sus tíos colocaron rejas en la ventana de Harry y cerrojos en su puerta… esencialmente no lo iban a dejar salir de su habitación nunca más…

 

Cedric se pasó de estar pálido a estar rojo de furia, Lamarque parecía igualmente mortificado pero decidió que lo mejor era terminar la idea de cómo Harry se sentía.

 

-Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que Harry simplemente decide hacer las cosas para ayudar a los demás por si mismo porque nadie lo ha hecho por él… sé que ahora confía más en el grupo con el se encuentra pero los viejos hábitos no mueren… más en situaciones de estrés… Hermione y Ron son muy leales, valientes y decididos a proteger a Harry, simplemente son tres excelentes personas que se encontraron en un mismo lugar- dijo Lamarque

 

-A veces me arrepiento de no haberme acercado antes a Harry- dijo Cedric con pesar- tal vez podría haber ayudado…

 

-Eso nunca fue tu responsabilidad- dijo con firmeza Lamarque- y Hogwarts va a escucharnos acerca de esta falta de cuidado de sus alumnos con respecto a la violencia intrafamiliar… en fin, tu no puedes arreglar el pasado pero sí ayudarnos con el futuro…

 

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Cedric mirándolo intensamente, Lamarque sonrió con orgullo.

 

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un Resonante?- dijo Lamarque divertido mientras Cedric lo miraba con extrañeza ante la diversión pronunciada del mayor.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Es necesario permiso de los adultos a cargo de tu seguridad- explicó un anciano muy fuerte y decidido, con acento al hablar el idioma- el hechizo que lanzaré sobre el joven es muy fuerte para su edad… necesitará clases avanzadas de Oclumancia en cuanto terminemos esto…

 

-Otra clase avanzada, anotado- dijo Carol mientras tomaba notas de lo explicado por el anciano que la miraba con una sonrisa

 

-Gracias por acceder a visitarnos Ricardo- saludo Lamarque al anciano que asintió con la cabeza de manera solemne- se por Rafael que ya no te gusta hacer viajes largos…

 

-En realidad me he divertido mucho con Buckbeak, pero no quería Aparecerme a mi edad… a veces se nos olvida una parte atrás- dijo Ricardo con una sonrisita- en fin ¿qué me dicen del muchacho?

 

-Nos aseguraremos que Cedric tome las clases de Oclumancia en cuanto esto termine- dijo Sirius con seriedad- mi amigo Remus puede ayudarnos con los principios básicos…

 

-Muy bien… ahora ¿Tu que dices Cedric?- preguntó Ricardo al joven que estaba frente a él guardando silencio esperando el final de la conversación.

 

-Hagámoslo- dijo Cedric decidido, Ricardo rió con verdadera alegría y orgullo

 

-Tenemos un Wampus- dijo Ricardo antes de sacar su varita, que era de madera de Oyamel, con una curiosa imagen tallada con sumo cuidado en la varita. Cedric miró la imagen a detalle y no estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, Ricardo siguió la mirada de Cedric antes de atraer su atención una vez más- Es Coatlicue, Diosa Madre según la mitología Mexica… es símbolo de los Aurores de Clase S, alg+un día te contaré su historia… pero ahora  _  ¡ _ _ Intra in animam! _

 

Cedric cayó hacia atrás sin fuerza, como golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza mientras sus ojos parecían desenfocados, Ricardo miró al joven hasta que dio un asentimiento de aprobación a Enjolras que de inmediato trajo, aún inconsciente, a Charles Yates.

 

El prisionero estaba en una silla sentado, con los ojos vendados y una mordaza, atado de pies y manos, sólo iba a compartir la habitación con Cedric para que el hechizo pudiera derribar lenta, pero seguro, las barreras que él había creado con Oclumancia, Cedric era en esencia una especie de taladro, sólo necesitaban un hoyo en la barrera para poder revisar su testimonio.

 

-¿Cuando sacamos a Cedric de aquí?- preguntó Sirius a Ricardo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación dejando a Cedric ampliar su magia 

 

-Cedric despertará solo y en ese momento lo sacaremos de aquí- dijo Ricardo mientras Lamarque le indicaba tomar asiento en un sillón cerca de la puerta, Sirius, Enjolras y Eponine vigilaban la puerta que estaba cubierta con una ligera cortina encantada que permitía que se viera lo que sucedía en el interior.

 

-Cedric es muy poderoso, será un mago formidable una vez termine su entrenamiento- dijo Ricardo mientras tomaba un vaso de atole- Ahora sólo queda esperar….


	34. Besos y abrazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de comodidad después una traumatica experiencia... una muerte explicada.

**Besos y abrazos**

Cuando Harry despertó, Cedric estaba sentado a su lado sujetándose la cabeza con dolor, Harry notó sus ojos rojos y su cara muy pálida, así como también notó que su mano estaba en la de él dando un firme pero dulce apretón para mantenerlo confortado.

 

-Hola- musitó Harry a Cedric que de inmediato levantó su vista para mirar los ojos verdes de su novio

 

-¡Gracias a Dios!- dijo Cedric aliviado abrazando a Harry contra su pecho, por un momento Harry disfrutó de la calidez del pecho de Cedric, de la fuerza con la cual era sostenido por él y del increíble aroma que soltaba Cedric, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero después de hacer el amor con Cedric imaginaba que parte de su olor se quedaba con él… bruscamente fue separado de Cedric cuando este lo sujetó por los brazos para mirarlo a la cara- ¿Qué demonios creían al ir detrás de Yates solos?

 

-Yo…

 

-¡Tú nada!- exclamó Cedric molesto- ¡Me estaba muriendo por dentro al no saber nada ti!... ¡Se que crees que debes de hacerlo todo solo pero no es así!... ¡NO ESTÁS SOLO!...

 

Harry lo miró con los ojos abierto, ligeramente molesto pero muy avergonzado por hacer que Cedric se sintiera horrible después de lo que había pasado, Cedric apretaba sus brazos y Harry estaba seguro que al finalizar la plática tendría moretones en forma de dedos en sus brazos… muy parecidos a los que tenía en las caderas.

 

-Lo siento en verdad- musitó Harry mientras miraba a Cedric respirar agitado, Harry lo miró con ternura y amor total a lo que Cedric respondió besándolo con furia, Harry se abrazó al cuello de su novio, casi no podían respirar y chocaban los dientes los unos con los otros, pero no les importaba: estaban juntos, vivos y más seguros que nunca, se amaban y nadie (y nada) podría cambiar eso.

 

-No me vuelvas a dejar fuera- suplicó Cedric mientras se seguían besando, Harry colocó sus manos en su suave cabello mientras mordisqueaba felizmente sus labios.

 

-Nunca volveré a dejarte fuera…- prometió Harry susurrando mientras se volvían a besar con más calma en esta ocasión.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hondo y su equipo regresaron del bosque de Forks con noticias interesantes: al parecer la zona estaba llena de encantamientos compulsivos diseñados para atraer a las personas Nomaj a ese lugar y posteriormente perderse en el lugar.

 

-El encantamiento se extendía hasta la línea cercana a la ciclopista de la zona…- dijo Hondo serio- he leído unos reportes de desaparición de personas y coinciden donde el encantamiento se había asentado…

 

-¿Cómo es que nadie lo relaciono con la magia?- preguntó Carol estupefacta- ¡Sirius y yo derribamos una red de trata de mujeres Nomaj Senegaleses que eran vendidas a Magos importantes…!

 

-Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo Hondo mirando a Lamarque- el área de  Persecución del uso criminal de artefactos Nomaj debió de notar algo…

 

-Me temo que hasta la llegada de Arthur Weasley el área había quedado en manos nefastas…- dijo Lamarque muy enojado- pero me encargaré de que Arthur se ponga a ello de inmediato… ¿Azelma aún trabaja con él Eponine?

 

-Así es- dijo Eponine- mi hermana sigue en ese trabajo como asistente primero…

 

-Háblale y que el equipo de Hondo mande una copia de lo que encontraron a los alrededores del lugar- indicó Lamarque mientras Eponine salía de la habitación para hablar con su hermana por su celular- ¿Qué has descubierto Enjolras?

 

-Cosas que ni con terapia voy a superar- dijo Enjolras con molestia mientras hacía una seña de pasar un estropajo por sus orejas- pero lo más importante es un Traslador con forma de un medallón con la palabra “Yates” escrita en cursiva, es muy pequeño, del tamaño de una nuez sin pelar pero está colgado en un árbol a unos doscientos pasos de donde Harry y los demás estaban…

 

-El lugar quedó marcado cuando los encontramos- dijo Sirius a Hondo- creo que pueden ir desde ahí…

 

-Necesito esas memorias recolectadas y archivadas Enjolras- dijo Lamarque cuando el joven sacó  una bolsa llena de 14 frascos con líquido plateado en ellas- ¿Cómo salió todo eso tan rápido?

 

-Parece que el hechizo de Ricardo es como un taladro y una aspiradora, en cuando Cedric volvió en sí Charles empezó a sudar todo esto… hay más pero estas sólo corresponden a los delitos que perseguimos- dijo Enjolras- los demás quedarán sobreseídos por los estados donde los cometieron…

 

-Cerdo- dijo Remus furioso mientras Tonks ponía su cabello color rojo mostrando su enojo, Sirius y Carol se miraron con enojo pero sabían que a veces las leyes eran trabas para la justicia y a veces no se podía hacer mucho más que buscar la justicia con unos pocos para todos.

 

-No pierdas más tiempo Hondo- dijo Lamarque asqueado- ¡Este caso se cierra ya!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Esa noche Sirius, Carol, Remus, Tonks, Enjolras y Eponine le explicaba todo lo que sabían a los chicos, después de la “hazaña” del Trío dorado decidieron que la mejor manera de mantenerlos controlados era decirles la verdad antes de que ellos los descubrieran por otros medios, Enjolras estaba particularmente mortificado por decir cosas dormido ¡Él que ni con tortura había dicho nada…!

 

-Entonces…- dijo Hermione después de un rato- ¿Un Yates menos?

 

-Así es querida- dijo Carol con ternura, la chica aún estaba algo sacudida por lo que le había pasado y parecía actuar más tímida de lo normal, pero gracias a Harry ella estaba mejor y estaba dispuesta a hablar con la terapeuta de Harry más adelante para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

 

-¿Cuando lo arrestaron?- preguntó Harry ansioso

 

-Ya está bajo arresto- dijo Enjolras- después del  hechizo que tuvimos que hacerle esta semi noqueado pero se recuperará lo suficiente para ser sometido a juicio…

 

Ron miró a Hermione y a Harry de reojo, los dos le contestaron las miradas Hermione negando y Harry asintiendo, Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida negando con la cabeza y diciendo con los labios “No” Ron asintió frenético con la cabeza mientras Harry también asintió con firmeza… finalmente Hermione se rindió y aceptó con la cabeza.

 

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Tonks sorprendida, Remus los miraba con curiosidad mientras Sirius y Carol con enojo, Enjolras no les prestó atención porque los tres decían tantas cosas a la vez que comía un delicioso pastel de chocolate mientras Eponine le daba de comer a Enjolras muy feliz: con un Yates menos su boda por fin podría realizarse en tiempo y forma.

 

Cedric al contrarió de los demás sabía perfectamente de lo que el Trío de oro “quería” discutir: era sobre la hermana de Enjolras.Cedric estaba destrozado cuando escucho la verdad de la muerte de Cosette y como fue atacada por Yates… él había escuchado la historia directamente de Enjolras y como aún se culpaba de no haber hecho más por su hermana, no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia.

 

-Enjolras- habló vacilante Ron, estaba nervioso y sus orejas rojas pero su cara estaba pálida- Yates le dijo algunas cosas a Harry que debes de saber…

 

-Hace tiempo descubrí que él fue quien violó a mi hermana- dijo Enjolras suavemente- pero ahora que lo sé no puedo llevarlo a juicio por su caso porque ya se desestimó por tiempo…

 

-Yates le dijo a Harry que cuando cayó de la escoba es porque no estaba calibrada para esa altura- dijo Ron mientras Enjolras lo miró con sorpresa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Eponine se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras el resto jadeo sorprendido- Dice que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que hizo…

 

-A.. humm. necesito… yo- Enjolras salió de la habitación aturdido golpeando un poco la mesa cuando salía, Hermione empezó a llorar mientras los otros dos lo hacían en silencio, Sirius y Carol se acercaron a Eponine a consolarla, era una noticia desgarradora, no importa cuánta culpa se levantará de los hombros de alguien, seguía siendo una horrible noticia.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Enjolras caminó directo al Puente de Piedra, pasó la neblina y llegó al bosque que estaba protegido de Nomaj, llevaba su abrigo, una gorra y unos guantes color negro regalo de Eponine.

 

En cuanto llegó a un punto donde sólo había árboles esquivando el camino que llevaba a la Academia, se dejó caer al piso sentándose y sujetando sus rodillas miró brevemente el bosque con tristeza… se soltó a llorar. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Enjolras regresó casi dos horas después, venía más repuesto pero el Harry. Hermione y Ron estaban muy preocupados por él, así que cuando cruzó la puerta para ver a los demás no esperaba ser embestido por tres adolescentes de quince años que estaban aterrados de que Enjolras pudiera estar mal.

 

El Auror bufó bajo el peso de los tres chicos encima de él pero trató de tranquilizarlos, Cedric le retiró a Harry mientras Hermione y Ron eran retirados por  Sirius y Remus, Eponine no se le aventó pero si lo abrazo en el momento en que se puso de pie.

 

-Estoy bien, se los prometo- dijo Enjolras- bueno, ya estoy bien…

 

El grupo lo miró escrutadoramente a lo que Enjolras se movió con molestia a lo cual lo dejaron en paz, Enjolras sacó la lengua infantilmente antes de sentarse y pedirle a Eponine que le siguiera dando pastel de chocolate, la sala rió de la situación pero lo dejaron ser, Remus pronto le indicó a Cedric que clases y talleres extra debería de tomar en Ilvermony y Cedric no pudo estar más agradecido de que los ÉXTASIS no se presentarán hasta un año después…

 

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿De donde voy a sacar mi varita?- preguntó Harry un poco preocupado.

 

-Ni te apures por eso- dijo Enjolras tranquilo- compraras tu varita en México, en Catemaco… como técnicamente eres ciudadano mexicano tu varita debe de salir de allí…

 

-Ok- dijo Harry más tranquilo, la charla continuó casual hasta que llegaron al asunto de la boda de Enjolras y Eponine, ambos estaban emocionados porque estaban a nada de casarse por la inminente captura de Phillip Yates.

 

-Espero que Molly acepte preparar mi banquete de boda- dijo Eponine ilusionada- ¡Amó su comida!

 

-Molly te adora- dijo Carol- creo que se ofendería si no la contemplaras para realizar tu banquete…

 

Hondo entró a la habitación de repente mientras Enjolras intentaba convencer a todos porque tener tres pasteles de chocolate de tres pisos era una buena idea pese a que los manteles, las servilletas y el vestido de Eponine iban  a ser todos blancos.

 

-Dimos con el Traslador- dijo Hondo serio

 

-¿Los llevó a Phillip Yates?- preguntó Sirius 

 

-No, nos llevó a su salón de trofeos… hay más víctimas por recapitular…- dijo Hondo- pero creí que Harry quería verlo… para darle un cierre.

 

Todos miraron a Harry, el joven no sabía que decir: una parte de él sólo quería dejar todo eso atrás y ese parecía un buen momento, pero también sabía que tenía una manera de cerrar todo eso… de dar vuelta a la página y que por mucho que doliera tenía un padre… una madre… un novio… unos increíbles amigos y los mejores guardianes del mundo… tenía al mundo para protegerlo.

 

-Quiero verlo- dijo Harry con determinación- Esto va a terminar todo y al final de cuentas… no estoy solo.

 

El grupo entero se puso de pie mientras Hondo sonreía orgulloso, asintió con la cabeza antes de dar nuevas instrucciones.

 

-Mañana, a las 12:00 nos veremos en la Fuente de la Luna… es él único lugar que soportaría una aparición de ese tamaño sin ayuda de Lamarque… vayan ligeros de ropa, la bodega está en el desierto de las Vegas….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hubo una racha de inspiración, así que dos capítulos por hoy... ¿Qué tal están todos?  
> Saludos cordiales


	35. Trofeos y otro Yates fuera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerrar el círculo.

**Trofeos y otro Yates fuera**

 

A las doce en punto del día siguiente todos estaban listos para ir al lugar donde los Yates guardaban las cosas que habían robado a las incontables víctimas que habían atacado durante todos esos años, los chicos temblaban ante las corrientes de aire frío de Forks, los adultos no estaban mejor pero esperaron a Hondo como él lo había indicado.

 

-¿Por qué sólo aquí podemos aparecernos?- preguntó Ron castañeando los dientes, Hermione se pegó a su pecho y Harry hizo lo mismo, Cedric abrazo por la espalda a Harry dando la apariencia de pollitos juntándose para cubrirse del frío.

 

-Las apariciones están restringidas para seguridad de los estudiantes, pero los mayores tiene permiso de ir al pueblo Nomaj los fines de semana, así que para evitarles el camino a pie (que tardaban unas tres horas en atravesar) se decretó en esta zona como “libre”... claro las apariciones deben de ser después de que la Academia los registra como visitante deseado…- dijo Remus tranquilo, Tonks se abrazaba a él desde su espalda, Carol obligó a Sirius a abrazarla desde la espalda soportando el animago todo el frío del aire.

 

-¿Cómo es que ustedes no tiemblan?- dijo Sirius de mal humor, soportando otra ráfaga de aire helado, a Enjolras y Eponine que estaban vestidos con ropa muy ligera, ella con un vestido blanco sin mangas y sandalias mientras él vestía unos pantalones blancos de manta más una playera roja de mangas cortas, usaba tenis y para Harry era el modo más informal que le había visto.

 

-Bueno…- Enjolras se sujetó la barbilla simulando que pensaba- use hechizos para calentarnos en lo que nos vamos, suponía yo que en cuanto lleguemos al desierto puedo modificarlos para refrescarnos…

 

-Grandísimo tonto ¡Tienes magia!- reclamó Carol enojada a Sirius que se puso a trabajar de inmediato, por alguna razón no se le ocurrió y viendo las caras de Remus y Tonks supo que a ellos tampoco, los chicos se soltaron en cuanto el hechizo comenzó a actuar en ellos, los cuatro suspiraron de alivio.

 

Hondo llegó unos minutos después, se disculpó por el retraso pero tenía que coordinar con la dirección de la escuela la salida y llegada de un traslador con tantas personas, Hondo les presentó una estuchera en forma de lápiz, se veía  vieja y el cierre no servía pero lo importante es que era un Traslador de clave: sólo podía activarse con la palabra Nox.

 

-Muy bien ¿todos saben como se usa?- Carol negó con la cabeza pero Sirius le explicó rápidamente como sujetarse al mismo y aceptó de inmediato, una vez que todos pusieron su dedo en el Traslador, Hondo lo activó y el mundo empezó a dar vueltas, con ellos en el centro, en cuanto pisaron tierra firme algunos cayeron pero otros pudieron quedar de pie.

 

-Odio los Trasladores- dijo Carol mareada- fue peor que la primera vez que me aparecí contigo…

 

-También te acostumbras- dijo Sirius pacientemente, Cedric levantó a Harry, Ron y Hermione, la última parecía haber pasado por una aspiradora y Eponine sacó un cepillo de su bolsa de mano, que era muy pequeña, para ayudarla.

 

-Le hice un encantamiento de extensión indetectable- dijo Enjolras al mirar a Hermione observar el bolso de Eponine con mucha curiosidad- es útil cuando necesitas moverte de un lado al otro…

 

-Es como las tiendas de campaña que usamos durante el Mundial de Quidditch- dijo Ron entendiendo la idea, ante la mención del mundial todos miraron a Harry que negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

 

-Estoy bien, disfrute del partido…- dijo Harry apretando la mano de Cedric, estaba nervioso, antes de que él le besará la cabeza

 

-¿Qué es Quidditch?- preguntó Carol extrañada antes de que Ron, muy indignado, explicará a Carol de que se trataba, Sirius miró que estaban a las afueras de un complejo de almacenes de renta, era un lugar lleno de edificios con muchas entradas, Hondo se acercó a él.

 

-Han rentado todo la planta 12 G, se paga efectivo al mes mediante depósito directo- explicó Hondo- poseen temperatura controlada y sensores anti insectos… es un museo de horror…

 

-Vamos- dijo Sirius antes de indicarles a todos avanzar, Remus miró el lugar con rencor, su instinto de lobo le decía que era un lugar horrible, Tonks dejó crecer su cabello un poco y dejo las puntas de color violeta antes de agarrarse al brazo de Remus con fuerza, Ron y Carol platicaban hombro a hombro mientras Hermione venía con Eponine y Enjolras.

 

Harry tardó un momento en avanzar, miró el almacén y de repente se sintió sofocado, se sujetó un poco el cuello y carraspeo un poco, Cedric no se movió de su lado, esperando que él decidiera avanzar, Harry volteó a ver a Cedric y le pidió acercarse, cuando Cedric estuvo a su alcance lo jaló del cuello y lo besó.

 

-No me dejes allá dentro solo- pidió Harry- no me gusta la vibra de este lugar…

 

-No pensaba hacerlo- dijo Cedric en voz baja mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros para darle comodidad y confianza, Harry pasó su brazo por su cintura antes de avanzar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Los pasillos oscuros eran iluminados por lámparas fluorescentes, la planta 12 G estaba especialmente iluminada, tenía sensores de movimiento que encendía y apagaba las luces automáticamente, Harry brincaba cada vez que pasaba eso y no era el único, Hermione apretaba la mano de Eponine cada vez que pasaba por una luz y Ron se ponía cada vez más pálido.

 

-Los demás almacenes son relativos a otras víctimas- explicaba Hondo a Sirius mientras iban al frente, otros Aurores y Oficiales del departamento de policía de las Vegas (que sin duda eran Squib) sacaban cajas con diferentes evidencias- pero encontramos una relativa a los últimos cinco años… incluyen a Harry, una chica de 15 años llamada Hope Smith y una posible nueva víctima… desconocemos su origen pero ya la están localizando…

 

Sirius se detuvo al lado de Hondo mientras esperaba que el resto llegarán, Harry prefiero correr con sus amigos los últimas tres luces para poder tranquilizarse, Carol junto a Eponine esperaron fuera mientras Cedric y Enjolras alcanzaron a los chicos, Remus y Tonks venían a un paso más lento pero llegaron junto a ellos, Hondo miró el grupo solemnemente.

 

-¿Estás listo Harry?- preguntó Hondo al joven de ojos verdes que asintió con la cabeza mientras respiraba con fuerza.

 

Hondo se acercó a una puerta de latón con un candado roto, Harry se adelantó cuando Hondo abrió la puerta con un empujón entrando al lugar, Harry se quedó quieto un momento cuando Cedric llegó y entrelazo sus dedos  con él y Harry por fin tuvo el valor de avanzar.

 

En cuanto entró, lo primero que notó fue un enorme llenos de fotografías mágicas y normales, algunas de esas fotografías mostraban a sus víctimas siendo agredidas y otras simplemente fotos Nomaj tomadas a lo lejos, las fotos mágicas en definitiva eran las que más le sorprendieron.

 

Hermione y Ron entraron a ver lo mismo que su amigo, ambos jóvenes quedaron muy afectados y fueron sacados por Eponine quién realmente no quería volver a ver todo, Carol esperaba con ella puesto que, aunque en teoría conocía la historia no se sentía preparada para obtener toda la imagen, decidió quedar entera para lo que Harry, Sirius o Cedric pudieran necesitar.

 

Sirius miró temblando de rabia las imágenes pensando en todo el daño que habían ocasionado esos dos juntos… el hecho de que ahora hubiera una orden de arresto contra Phillip Yates no arreglaba nada el enojo que ahora sentía, Remus parecía más calmado pero Sirius conocía demasiado a su amigo para saber perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente: Asesinato, muy doloroso de preferencia.

 

Harry se acercó a una mesa mirando  los objetos que ellos se habían robado de us víctimas: llaveros, ositos de peluche, carteras, algunas varitas rotas, recordadoras, plumas de Águila (de las más caras) guantes de Quidditch y un par de Omniculares…

 

-Creo que son míos- dijo Harry tomandolos mientras Hondo asentía con la cabeza, Harry los colocó sobre sus ojos y para su sorpresa los Omniculares aún conservaban su magia y  pudo repasar las asombrosas jugadas de Viktor Krum hechas durante el Mundial de Quidditch, se retiró los Omniculares con cuidado y los dejó en la mesa, con lágrimas en los ojos volteó hacia Cedric  que lo abrazó de inmediato mientras Harry lloraba en silencio entre sus brazos,

 

-Eso es nauseabundo- dijo Ron de muy mal humor mientras Hermione asentía, Eponine y Carol esperaban en silencio cautelosamente, Ron caminó un poco por el pasillo esperando a que salieran pero se detuvo de repente- Necesito usar el baño…

 

-Según este mapa- dijo Eponine sacando un mapa que Hondo le había dado minutos antes- Hay uno al final de pasillo… sólo que no te pases derecho porque hay una puerta de emergencia clausurada…

 

Ron corrió hacia donde le decían mientras Hermione esperaba sentada en el piso del almacén, Carol empezó a abanicarse con la mano mientras Eponine parecía inquieta.

 

-¿No hace calor?- preguntó Eponine antes de que Ron regresará corriendo cerrando la bragueta de su pantalón al mismo tiempo.

 

-¡Vístete en el baño Ron!- gritó Hermione escandalizada

 

-¡Lo vi!- exclamó Ron- Yates está aquí…

 

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Eponine sacando su arma de su bolsa mientras Carol mediante señas le pedía otra.

 

-Por el baño, me escondí en un cubículo cuando me di cuenta de quién era…- explicó Ron, Eponine cargó su arma junto a Carol.

 

-Escúchame bien Ron- dijo Carol.- Hermione y tú entren e informen de todo esto a Hondo: el lugar está rodeado de Nomaj y Magos, necesitan extremar precauciones respecto al Estatuto pero trataremos de derribarlo nosotras…

 

-Iré por enfrente mientras tu sigues por aquí- dijo Eponine corriendo en sentido contrario mientras Carol corría por el pasillo donde venía Ron, era ahora o nunca.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Hondo!- exclamó Ron corriendo al Auror que se acercó presuroso al chico pelirrojo, Harry soltó ligeramente a Cedric para ver a Ron, Hondo escuchó a su amigo y salió corriendo del lugar, Cedric y harry se acercaron a Sirius que parecía confundido al igual que Enjolras hasta que Honde regresó corriendo.

 

-¡Se ha confirmado un avistamiento de Yates en la zona!- gritó Hondo, Harry se estremeció mientras Cedric lo tomaba en  sus brazos- ¡Eponine y Carol fueron tras él!

 

-Esas dos…- murmuró Enjolras mientras se preparaba para salir antes de ser detenido por Hondo- ¿Que estás haciendo?

 

-En el edificio de a lado esta en progreso una subasta de almacenes abandonados- dijo Hondo- estamos rodeado de Nomaj…

 

-¿Me estás diciendo que dependemos de Eponine y Carol para detener a Yates? ¿Sin apoyo alguno?- preguntó lentamente Sirius mientras Hondo asentía con la cabeza- Espero que no lo maten…

 

-Eponine busca revancha- dijo Enjolras molesto- no aseguró nada…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Carol pateó la puerta de emergencia que parecía bloqueada descubriendo que en realidad era hechiza: la puerta funcionaba bien, salió por ella y reviso antes de caminar lentamente buscando a Yates.

 

Notó la subasta de a lado, Carol chasqueo la lengua irritada: esas subastas siempre les daban problemas porque a veces las personas abandonaban esas cosas por que era ilegales y se “evitaban” problemas, Carol negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba por el lugar con el arma apuntando, un joven de unos 16 años, rubio y con ropa muy sucia,  revisaba en la basura del almacén cerca de donde ella estaba.

 

-¡Sal de aquí chico!- gritó Carol al joven que asustado tiró su mochila raída al piso antes de mirarla con enfado, parecía a punto de gritarle a Carol cuando Yates apareció detrás de él sujetándolo del cuello.

 

-Es  mi día de suerte- dijo Phillip mientras lamía la oreja del chico, este se estremeció de miedo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 

-No te preocupes chico, todo estará bien, concéntrate en mi voz y en nada más…

 

-¿Va a mentirle?- preguntó Phillip mientras el joven miraba aterrado a Carol que lo miraba con calma.

 

-Todo estará bien, ese infeliz que tienes en el cuello es sólo un cobarde…

 

-¡Además va a provocar!- grito Phillip mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón colocándolo en el cuello del joven.

 

-No tengo que provocar a nadie: tu y tu maldito hermano eran unos cobardes… ¡Tenían todo el poder del mundo para ayudar y lo usaron para destruir!... ¿Que te hizo creer que eso valía la pena?- dijo Carol mirando como se empezaba a enfadar- ¿Crees que todo lo que hiciste fue con un motivo superior?...

 

-¡Nadie nunca podrá olvidarme! ¡Nunca nadie me dirá jamás que no!- gritó Phillip fuera de control, el chico se quedó quieto, esperando pasar desapercibido.

 

-Te equivocas- dijo Carol acercándose obligando a Yates moverse hacia atrás junto al joven- Todos tienen familias que los aman, que los protegerán… todos te olvidarán ¡Al final ni pesadillas serás…!

 

-¡Cállate!- gritó Yates fuera de sí aventando al joven para lanzarse sobre Carol pero antes de moverse un disparo sonó en la bodega... los Nomaj corrieron por el ruido mientras los Policías Squib encubiertos se acercaban a la escena, Yates estaba en el piso, gritando de dolor mientras de su espalda salía una enorme mancha roja que empezaba a manchar el suelo.

 

-Gran tiro Eponine- felicitó Carol mirando a Yates gimotear como un pez fuera del agua- ¿Por qué sigue vivo?...

 

-Porque después de lo que nos hizo a mi y a Harry y a todos los demás no se lo iba a poner tan fácil- dijo Eponine bajando el arma, el joven que sujetaba Yates estaba sentado en el piso, sujetándose las rodillas Carol se acercó a él.

 

-¿Ves? Te dije que todo iba a estar bien- dijo Carol suavemente logrando que el joven se colocará de pie, este avanzó vacilante a su lado mientras Eponine daba su declaración- ¿Cómo te llamas?

 

-Tengo el nombre más ridículo del mundo…

 

-Mi futuro esposo se llama Sirius.-dijo Carol sonriendo- supera eso…

 

-Alphard Murin…

 

Carol y Alphard caminaron hacía el almacén, Sirius y los demás venían corriendo, Enjolras aceleró su trote para encontrarse con Eponine, mientras Hondo se acercó a ver a Yates, Harry corrió a los brazos de Carol que lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Sirius ponía sus brazos alrededor de ellos dos.

 

-¿Se acabó?- preguntó Harry desde el abrazo, Cedric miró expectante a Carol antes de que Sirius se acercara al joven al abrazo familiar.

 

-Sí- dijo Carol segura- esta vez si se acabo… ¡Otro Yates fuera!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que emoción! hemos llegado a la antesala de puras cosas buenas y el final... como ya casi nos vamos, me permito (en nombre de los novios) invitarlos a la boda de Emmanuel Enjolras y Eponine Tveit... se llevará a cabo en San Bernardino, California ¡han sido invitados...!  
> Por cierto si no conocen a los novios pero llevan pastel de chocolate considérense invitados.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	36. Una boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una boda y un cierre

**Una boda**

 

Después de la captura de los hermanos Yates, Harry y los demás tuvieron una sensación de cierre: Harry porque su agresor estaba en la cárcel, Cedric porque había ayudado a la captura de uno de los agresores de Harry, Hermione porque todo ya se acabo y Ron porque su amigo estaba por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, absolutamente seguro de que todo lo que ahora venía era positivo.

 

Gracias a los “recuerdos” que los Yates guardaron todo el tiempo fueron encontrados culpables de múltiples cargos, Charles nunca se recuperó por completo del hechizo hecho por Ricardo, el ex Auror sólo dijo muy quitado de la pena “No es como si fuera una gran pérdida”. Phillip Yates Fue condenado a cadena perpetua por los delitos de violación, acoso, agresión con intención de asesinato y copartícipe del homicidio de Cosette Enjolras.

 

Enjolras estuvo doblemente satisfecho: su hermana recibió un poco de justicia y su novia obtuvo la revancha que deseaba además de que, una vez que terminaron los trabajos de clasificación de las evidencias de las bodegas, le entregaron los aretes que Cosette había perdido en su ataque.

 

Las bodegas donde los Yates guardaron toda la evidencia de su maldad fueron destruidas, enfrente de los sobrevivientes del ataque, Harry fue acompañado a ese evento con toda su familia: Sirius, Carol, Cedric, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Andrómeda, Ted, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Lamarque, Enjolras y  Eponine 

 

Muchas de las víctimas de sus ataques no pudieron ver ese día y en su memoria fue creado, por parte de Aurores S. un tapete de la Flor de Cempasúchil con la particularidad de que cambiaba de imagen cada cinco minutos, eran los rostros de cada de una de las víctimas que no llegaron a ese día, el tapete nunca se secaría y permanece en ese lugar para todas las familias como un recordatorio de amor y de nunca cesar en los intentos de conseguir justicia.

 

Las familias y sobrevivientes Nomaj recibieron una compensación de parte del MACUSA por no haber detenido a los culpables durante tanto tiempo, ellos sólo piden ser incluidos en este tipo de investigación y que la cooperación de una investigación mágica y Nomaj sea conjunta… de acuerdo al Estatuto del Secreto del mundo mágico fueron  _ Desmemorizados _ poco tiempo después… pero quedaron con la idea de que la justicia se había cumplido.

 

La abuela de Hope falleció de causas naturales poco antes de que se derribará las bodegas pero sí se enteró de que habían capturado a los responsables de lo que le sucedió a su nieta y por sugerencia de Sirius y Carol su rostro fue agregado junto al de Hope… a veces aunque todo esté bien, las cosas tristes siguen sucediendo.

 

Los gemelos Weasley, junto a Ginny y Bill viajaron con la compañía de Andrómeda y Ted de Inglaterra, los Weasley abandonaron Hogwarts en términos regulares pero amables, aún hablaban con los Gryffindor pero no mucho con el resto de la escuela, Dumbledore insistió en ver a Harry  al igual que Fudge pero sus demandas cayeron en oídos sordos cuando, previniendo esto, Bill y sus hermanos fueron recogidos por el equipo de Grantaire de la estación 9 y ¾ para ser llevados al Consulado en lo que salían del país.

 

Harry y los demás recibieron su carta de Ilvermony muy emocionados y aunque faltaba varios días para ir al Colegio empezaron a comprar sus cosas con tiempo, puesto que les faltaba materiales de pociones, bolígrafos, cuadernos, mochilas, sus laptops, uniformes y demás cosas.

 

Harry viajó con Sirius y Cedric a Catemaco en Veracruz a conseguir su varita mágica nueva, irónicamente aunque el EMMEX se regía bajo el Estatuto del secreto como el resto del mundo, la población Nomaj mexicana estaba tan consciente de la magia como ellos de los Nomaj… mientras esperaban al vendedor de varitas, que había ido al Seguro por sus medicamentos, comieron en un puesto de quesadillas hechas en la calle, Sirius comió más de lo que aguantaba pero quedó feliz.

 

La varita de Harry se hizo en su presencia, con madera de Oyamel, de 28 centímetros y el núcleo que aceptó esa varita fue nada más y nada menos que un combinado bomba: cuerno de serpiente cornuda y pelo de la cola de un Wampus… una varita poderosa, sabia, sensible, que era capaz de construir cosas bellas y albergar cosas maravillosas… el creador de la varita, llamado Macario, le grabó una mariposa monarca en la base como símbolo de cambio, movimiento y transición… también le advirtió a Harry que como la madera era porosa y frágil el debería tener un fuerte carácter para enseñar a la varita a “no sobreactuar”... Harry no estaba seguro de que significaba hasta que practicó un ligero  _ Wingardium Leviosa  _  que mandó al pobre hombre por el techo de tejas que era el taller.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El día 15 de Agosto se llevó a cabo la boda de Enjolras y Eponine… ella no se cambió el apellido porque según ella, a su marido todos le llamaban por su apellido, lo que resultaba un poco problemático cuando en el trabajo los llamaran por el mismo nombre.

 

Su vestido era estilo princesa  en color blanco, sus damas de honor era su hermana Azelma y sus amigas Musichetta y Eufrasine, Enjolras tuvo de padrinos a todos sus amigos… que eran como once… y según Lamarque le explicó a Cedric, Enjolras había decidido no elegir a ninguno por la cantidad de amigos cercanos que tenía así que ellos decidieron por él… que por cierto, no estaba nada contento…

 

Su boda fue hecho por medio de un ritual católico, la religión a la que ambos eran devotos, el resto de los magos admiró la misa que era consoladora y alegre, remarcó el amor de los presentes y como su unión sería verdadera porque nunca se habían rendido de estar juntos… y ojala la cena hubiera sido igual de perfecta que la ceremonia.

 

Durante el discurso de Azelma esta se empezó a quemar la falda lo que obligó a su cuñado a lanzarle un  _ Aquamenti _ … 

 

-Gran discurso- felicitó Enjolras sentándose lentamente mientras evitaba por todos los medios los ojos de su cuñada, Sirius y Carol veían la escena  estupefactos mientras Molly y Arthur miraban la escena como si recordarán cosas maravillosas, Andrómeda y Ted estaban felices por la escena: Navidad se había adelantado, Remus y Tonks sonreían felices.

 

-Eso asegura mucha felicidad…- dijo Remus a Sirius que aún se resistía a reírse de Azelma y su ira hacia Enjolras.

 

Los amigos de Enjolras rápidamente decidieron que era hora del primer baile de los recién casados, cosa que ni Enjolras ni Eponine sabían que tenían que hacer, eso se notaba claramente cuando ambos levantaron la mirada enojados porque ya estaban de hecho comiendo, pero decidieron hacerles caso y terminaron divirtiéndose mucho, los dos no pararon de bailar en un buen rato.

 

Hermione y Ron fueron por primera vez a un lugar como novios oficiales, Ron recordaba claramente que Cedric, su hermano Bill y su padre, fueron muy amables en darle consejos de como tratar a Hermione, con amabilidad, caballerosidad y ternura… siendo Ron cumplió dos de tres… digamos que su gesto galante de sostener la silla para que se sentará hubiera funcionado mejor si la silla hubiera estado dirigida hacia ella y no a Fleur Delacour, acompañante de Bill… el grito de Hermione cuando cayó al suelo despertó a Ron de su aturdimiento e hizo que Lamarque se riera abiertamente de él toda la noche.

 

-¡Bill!- saludó amablemente Enjolras al hermano mayor de los Weasley, el joven Auror abrazó efusivamente al Rompemaldiciones mientras su esposa hablaba animada con Molly y Arthur, la matriarca Weasley se encargaba de dejarle el vestido impecable y de darle unos toquecitos mágicos para que su maquillaje luciera perfecto por toda la fiesta- ¡Me alegra muchísimo que pudieras venir!

 

-Gracias por invitarnos, Charlie no pudo venir porque se cruza su tiempo con la Convención a la que va a ir… les manda una enorme canasta de regalos desde Rumania…

 

-Dales nuestros saludos- dijo Enjolras, miró atrás de él y notó a una hermosa chica muy bella esperándolo pacientemente-¿ Tu novia?

 

-No, no es así- dijo apresuradamente Bill- ella es Fleur Delacour, campeona de Beauxbatons… ganó el torneo de los Tres Magos y quiso viajar por el mundo… tomó a Estados Unidos como primer lugar de destino… la invité a tu boda por amabilidad…

 

-Entiendo-dijo Enjolras con una sonrisa- yo invité a Eponine a un baile por amabilidad… pero debo advertirte que yo me dije eso a los 13 años…

 

Bill se puso rojo hasta las orejas y se negó a mirar a Enjolras que saludaba con amabilidad a Fleur pero no puso cara de tonto o algo así, Eponine miró esa escena curiosamente porque varios invitados masculinos volteaban a verla como la última hamburguesa de la fiesta.

 

-Buenas noches- saludó Eponine a Fleur junto a su esposo, la chica francesa parecía intimidada por Enjolras, el Auror la miraba fijamente entornando los ojos, Eponine le dio un golpe en la nuca- ¡No seas grosero!

 

-¡No pretendía ser grosero!- exclamó Enjolras adolorido mirando a Eponine- es que es una chica muy interesante… ¡Es un cuarto Veela!...

 

-¡OH!.- dijo admirada Eponine mirando a Fleur fijamente como Enjolras haciendo a Bill bufar un poco molesto.

 

-¿La van a ver como bicho raro lo que resta de la  noche?- preguntó Bill al matrimonio que contestó sin vacilar.

 

-Si- ambos siguieron mirando a Fleur como una especie de escultura abstracta mientras Bill tomaba del brazo a Fleur para sacarla a bailar y alejarla del matrimonio.

 

-Es muy bella- dijo Eponine mirando a la pareja bailar.

 

-Nadie es más bella que tú esta noche- aseguró Enjolras mientras el matrimonio se besaba felices- ¿Dónde están Harry y Cedric? no los he visto desde la ceremonia...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 Harry y Cedric lograron escabullirse de la fiesta por un momento, Cedric siempre llevaba consigo la capa invisible de Harry para poder tener momentos privados en cualquier lado sin ser descubiertos.

 

Momentos privados como el que estaban teniendo en ese momento: Los pantalones de Harry estaban en el piso mientras los de Cedric estaban a la altura de sus rodillas, Harry estaba colgado de Cedric mientras este lo penetraba con fuerza.

 

-No sé si estarán felices de que estemos aquí- gimió Harry durante una embestida bastante fuerte.

 

-No creo que se hayan dado cuenta… ¡Dios!- gimió Cedric mientras Harry mordía su cuello- Algo no estoy haciendo bien si aún puedes hablar…

 

-¡Todo lo que haces esta bien!- sollozó Harry mientras se movía con fuerza sobre Cedric mientras este resoplaba ante el movimiento, en un momento sintió que Harry se le caía así que rápidamente mandó sus manos de sus muslos al trasero de su novio y lo apretó con fuerza para poder liberarse con un fuerte y sensual gemido en su oreja… Harry hizo exactamente lo mismo en su estómago sintiéndose muy cansado de repente, Cedric tuvo que sostenerlo con fuerza antes de salir suavemente de él… Harry se dejó bajar suavemente de Cedric antes de darle un beso lento y tierno.

 

-Eso fue… -murmuró Cedric mientras sacaba un pañuelo y comenzaba a limpiarse y a limpiar a Harry

 

-Intenso…- completó Harry con una enorme sonrisa, Cedric sonrió a su novio mientras se volvían a besar, los chicos se arreglaron rápidamente para volver a la fiesta, Cedric guardo la Capa en el cartera encantada regalo de Sirius en cuanto capturaron a Charles Yates con su ayuda.

 

-¿Crees que Eponine y Enjolras disfruten de nuestro regalo?- los jóvenes habían logrado convencer a Sirius de que decorar la casa de los jóvenes esposos sería una buena opción.

 

\- Eso espero- dijo Cedric- Sirius y Carol se emocionaron al hacerlo…

 

-Querrás decir que Carol se emocionó- señalo Harry recordando la cantidad de ropa que le compró a él cuando le dio permiso de comprarle lo que ella considerará adecuado…

 

-Mejor volvemos- suspiró Cedric mientras Harry le daba un cariñoso empujón con su mano y este le respondía dándole un fuerte apretón a su trasero que hizo jadear a Harry emocionado

 

-¿Nunca te cansas de mi?- preguntó Harry divertido mientras Cedric lo miró con maldad antes de besarle con fuerza ante el chillido indignado de Harry que no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que amaba a Cedric y lo feliz que estaba de seguir junto a él… quién sabe… algún día la boda de la cual se escabulleron sería la suya… si, eso sonaba a un buen plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegamos a la boda! Espero que se sintieran bienvenidos... la varita de Harry decidí hacerla de Oyamel después de que descubrí que la Mariposa Monarca sólo usaba el árbol de Oyamel como hogar una vez que llegaba a México desde Canadá... Harry empezó siendo una persona y al final de esta historia se ha convertido en otro sujeto, espero que sea un sujeto más fuerte, leal y centrado.
> 
> Nos vemos en Ilvermony  
> Saludos cordiales


	37. Ilvermony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han llegado a la Academia de Magia y Hechicería de Ilvermony ¿Traen todos sus Nudos Gordianos?

**Ilvermony**

Siendo el primero de Septiembre, los Weasley, Hermione, Cedric y Harry llegaron a Ilvermony mediante el Traslador que salió de San Bernardino, cerca de donde estaba la casa de los Weasley, Sirius y Carol permitieron que Harry y Cedric se fueran con los Weasley debido a los movimientos que estaban sufriendo en la actualidad.

 

-Es un castillo enorme- silbó Fred mirando el edificio desde donde se encontraba, cómo ellos eran alumnos de nuevo ingreso deberían de esperar al pie del Monte Greylock junto a los nuevos alumnos, muchos de esos chicos eran de México, otros de Canadá y los demás eran Americanos.

 

-¿Cómo nos seleccionarán en Ilvermony?- preguntó una niña muy nerviosa mientras sus compañeros lucían igual, el uniforme azul y rojo estaba en cada uno de ellos, los Americanos en orden perfecto, los Canadienses lucían la corbata un poco suelta y los Mexicanos llevaba tenis o zapatos cómodos en lugar.

 

-Mi hermano dice que duele mucho cuando te escogen- dijo un chico americano, de mirada maliciosa a la niña- además, dicen que duele más cuando no hablas inglés…

 

Una mano salió de la nada dándole un golpe en la cabeza, un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo lo había golpeado, los Weasley quedaron en silencio mientras Harry, Hermione y Cedric se miraron los unos a los otros con una sonrisa.

 

-¿Todavía ni entras y ya eres un idiota?- dijo el joven-chts… en cuanto seas seleccionado para tu casa te irás directo a detención una semana… ¡Somos alumnos de Ilvermony! ¡Esas estupideces de “América primero” ó “Aquí sólo se habla ingles y no mexicano” no aplican! ¡Cualquiera que actúe de esa manera en Ilvermony considérese no bienvenido!

 

-¿Quedó claro?- dijo fuertemente una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafes, los miraba con seriedad y ferocidad- Pregunte ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?

 

-Si- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo dando un paso hacia atrás. los dos jóvenes los evaluaron con la mirada y asintieron, otros dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos, una de ellas tenía unas coletas elaboradas, de color negro, con sus ojos azules brillantes parecía una niña de vacaciones, el otro chico era más delgado que el que golpeó al matón, sus ojos eran claros, de cabello castaño y sonreía con indulgencia a los chicos.

 

-Bienvenidos a Ilvermony, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo… ubicados en la cima del Monte Graylock, Ilvermony es la escuela de magia con más prestigio en América del Norte… hoy serán recibidos en esta escuela, junto a nuestros hermanos Squib que como bien saben serán sus hermanos y compañeros por cuatro años…

 

-¿No estudiaban solo tres?- preguntó Harry de repente rompiendo la solemnidad del momento, todos se echaron a reír, incluso quien decía el discurso.

 

-El programa de estudios se ha modificado por un año, mis “cuernitos” no estaban muy complacidos de pasar un año extra no contemplado-dijo el joven  rubio riendo- En fin, me llamo Alan Weatherly, soy el líder de los Horned Serpent, si necesitan una tutoría estaremos encantados de ayudar… si necesitan un libro, cualquiera, los “cuernitos” se los daremos...

 

-Me llamo Ziva Davidson, soy la líder los Wampus… les aviso que no me gusta nada de acoso en la escuela, pero si se meten con uno mis “cachorros” no habrá poder humano que los salve de mi ira…- dijo la chica que los había interrogado anteriormente

 

-Yo soy Abigail Perrete- dijo la alegre chica de las coletas- soy la líder de Thunderbird, Aventura es nuestro segundo nombre… mis “avecitas”  y yo estaremos en problemas muchas veces pero si necesitas a alguien para doblar las reglas… ¡Cuente con nosotros!...

 

Fred, George y Ginny aplaudieron fuertemente ante el discurso, Fren hizo un amago de limpiarse una lágrima de los ojos conmovido mientras George y Ginny se inclinan frente a ella quitándose un sombrero imaginario, Ron, Harry y Cedric se rieron mientras Hermione sólo bufó escondiendo su sonrisa.

 

-Me llamo Timothy Murray, soy el líder de Pukwudgie, mis “hobbit” y yo siempre tendremos una comida caliente para todos ustedes.... cualquier material que necesiten que se salten un poco las normas las tendremos… ¡Nosotros curamos las resacas!

 

Los alumnos aplaudieron al final de los discursos en grupo, pronto un teleférico o algo parecido, razonó Harry, llegó por ellos, subieron todos los alumnos y debía de tener el teleférico un encantamiento de expansible indetectable puesto que todos los alumnos se colocaron en las ventanas sin que faltara algún tipo de lugar, para conducir el aparato los cuatro líderes se sentaron en el círculo en el centro y dirigían mediante un extraño cuarzo que cambiaba de colores la ruta a seguir.

 

Harry observó juntó a Cedric los amplios terrenos de la escuela, unas extrañas pero increíbles casas de árbol cuyas copas de árboles estaban adornadas de un Thunderbird real que recibió el Teleférico con un aleteo cómico y alegre, una amplia estación de observación que tenía unas impresionantes vistas donde se notaban unas tumbonas distribuidas aleatoriamente… un enorme edificio, que decía “biblioteca” en color negro, una Serpiente cornuda adornaba la entrada de la misma.

 

De repente llegaron a una especie de entrada a una cueva pero parecía… descuidada, como si todo mundo debiera saber que estaba ahí sin lugar a dudas… un Wampus de felpa estaba encima de la Cueva, era un peluche mágico porque en cuanto vio a los nuevos alumnos empezó a rugir orgulloso como invitándolos a ir a con el.

 

-Prepárense- indicó Ziva- llegaremos a la entrada…- todos se separaron de las ventanas y se reunieron cerca, el teleférico aterrizó suavemente, sólo con un pequeño sobresalto que hizo que algunos cayeran pero rápidamente fueron levantados por los demás.

 

-Deprisa…- indicó Tim, todos bajaron rápidamente siguiendo atentamente la indicación de los líderes de las casas, los jóvenes bajaron hasta quedar frente una espesa neblina, los chicos miraron con aprehensión la misma, muchos chicos sacaron discretamente sus celulares para revisar el clima de ese día, Hermione parecía entender la situación así que discretamente Harry, Ron y Cedric se acercaron a ella, los gemelos Weasley miraban la neblina como si con hacerlo desapareciera mientras Ginny se cruzó de brazos a esperar la indicación

 

-Muy bien… estamos en las puertas de acceso a Ilvermony… aunque existe competencia entre casas al final de cuentas todos, y que les quede bien claro esa palabra, todos somos iguales y somos familia… nadie es mejor o peor por su origen, nacionalidad, sexo u habilidad… tendremos compañeros que son muy inteligentes pero ellos siempre necesitarán que alguien saque su cabeza de los libros, los muy fuertes que a veces necesitan un abrazo, los aventureros que necesitan curarse y los que salvan al mundo necesitarán un consejo… conozcanse, únanse… sean familia… los que salimos de estas puertas queremos un mundo mejor para ustedes… ¡Esto es Ilvermony!....

 

Las puertas de acceso se materializaron frente a ellos, desapareciendo al neblina en un instante, las altas rejas se abrieron de par en par, mostrando un verde jardín rodeado de árboles… mientras los alumnos avanzaban lentamente a la entrada los líderes los hicieron detenerse frente a dos estatuas que flanqueaban el camino de la entrada: un hombre que sostenía un martillo y una mujer que empuñaba una varita, ambos se miraban el uno al otro con orgullo.

 

-Estos son nuestros fundadores: Isolt Sayre, la bruja que dio nombre y primera instructora de Ilvermony y James Steward el Nomaj que ayudó en la creación del Colegio y fue uno de los primeros constructores de varitas de Nuevo Continente… se sabe que antes los magos nativos eran poderosos lanzadores de hechizos no verbales…- explicó Alan con amabilidad- pero las varitas de Steward son consideradas  las más poderosas para la magia blanca… todo aquel practicante de magia oscura no pueden ser dueños de varitas Steward…

 

Los alumnos miraron las estatuas con reverencia y, aquellos nacidos de Nomaj como Hermione, con mucha ilusión, un nuevo mundo se había abierto ante sus ojos, Abigail los hizo avanzar mientras se acercaban al edificio, la pequeña niña que estaba nerviosa al principio empezó a vibrar de emoción… Harry le tomó la mano con una sonrisa haciendo que ella dejara de temblar, poco a poco llegaron a una sala circular, donde cuatro estatuas estaban alzadas alrededor de la sala circular… arriba había una especie de palcos donde los estudiantes de años anteriores esperaban ansiosos a sus nuevos compañeros…

 

-Buenas tardes a todos, es momento de comenzar la selección- dijo un conocido para los magos que venían de Inglaterra: Rafael estaba frente a ellos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La ceremonia de selección se extendió por casi una hora, siendo primero los Squib en ser seleccionados, estos fueron recibidos entre aplausos, silbidos y vítores, Harry notó como cada casa de comportaba con sus nuevos reclutas: Los Thunderbird eran inmediatamente curiosos de sus familias y si tenían familiares ahí… los Pukwudgies eran cálidos y protectores, de inmediato los hacían sentir bienvenidos… los Horned Serpent eran callados y discretos pero los reciben con sonrisas amables y tiernas… los Wampus en cambio de inmediato los colocaron en el centro de su grupo como protegiendolos de todo peligro, Ziva cruzó de inmediato los brazos tratando de aumentar la seriedad de su carácter…

 

-Álvarez, Helena- llamó una profesora Americana llamada Katie O´Hara, Jefa de la casa Thunderbird, cada jefe de casa iba diciendo un nombre para dejar todo el asunto equitativamente

 

La niña cuya mano sujetaba Harry brincó al escuchar su nombre y se acercó al Nudo Gordiano que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, ni bien había terminado de colocar los dos pies en el nudo cuando la Pantera Wampus rugió con toda su fuerza.

 

-¡VIVA!- gritaron los Wampus felices mientras Helena subía las escaleras para encontrarse con sus compañeros, la niña de inmediato fue colocada en el centro con el resto de sus compañeros Squib.

 

-Baines, Anthony- llamó un profesor Canadiense llamado Martín Basset, jefe de la casa Pukwudgie.

 

-Es el niño que intentó intimidar a Helena- notó Hermione de inmediato, los gemelos Weasley lo miraron con un destello malicioso, Harry tomó la mano de Cedric mientras esté apretó su mano suavemente antes de darle un suave beso en la cabeza.

 

En cuanto llegó al nudo gordiano, la Serpiente cornuda hizo brillar su cuerno, el joven se sorprendió profundamente de ser seleccionado en esa casa, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el grito de Weatherly.

 

-¡Eres mio!- grito feliz el líder de las Horned Serpent, los otros líderes de las casas sonrieron irónicamente… Alan ya debía de estar pensando en todo lo que le haría pasar su primera semana…

 

La ceremonia continuó con normalidad, a excepción de los gritos de los Wampus, los vítores de los Thunderbirds y los continuos chiflidos de los Pukwudgie, pero en cuanto no paso Cedric se dieron cuenta de que los dejarían hasta el final… el resto se dio cuenta rápidamente cuando pasando un alumno (Zapata, Everardo que fue a Thunderbird) y ninguno de ellos habían pasado de inmediato llamaron la atención.

 

-Compañeros de Ilvermony- hablo una mujer de unos 40 años, era la profesora Mary Jauncey jefa de la casa Horned serpent, rubia de apariencia estricta pero amable- como podrán notar, tenemos alumnos que se integrarán este año a nuestra escuela… son alumnos transferidos de Hogwarts…

 

-¡SOZOWARTS!- gritó una voz desconocida pero se sospechó que vino de los Thunderbirds cuando de ese mismo lugar se produjo un sonoro ¡Ay! de los alumnos…

 

-Así que es momento de su selección…- indicó sonriendo con el resto de los los Jefes de la casa- Diggory Cedric…

 

El mayor de todos los presentes suspiró fuertemente mientras soltaba la mano de Harry para dirigirse al nudo gordiano en el centro de la sala, al igual que sucedió con Helena no bien había pisado bien el nudo y la Pantera Wampus volvió a rugir con toda su intensidad, el joven Diggory sonrió contento al ver el pulgar arriba de Rafael  y se dirigió a la zona de los Wampus que lo recibieron con calurosos apretones de manos e integrandolo a las orillas del círculo donde estaban los recién llegados.

 

-Granger, Hermione…

 

La bruja más inteligente de su generación en Hogwarts se dirigió con nervios al Nudo gordiano mientras se jalaba discretamente su capa del uniforme, llegando al Nudo Gordiano fue seleccionada de inmediato para Horned Serpent… ella saludó a sus amigos de pasada cuando se dirigió a su nueva casa.

 

-Potter, Harry…

 

A diferencia de la primera vez que tuvo que ser seleccionado para una casa en una escuela, en esta ocasión nadie murmuró su nombre o trató de estirar el cuello para verlo, de hecho todos mantenían una saludable distancia, se sintió más confiado que la primera vez y fue al Nudo Gordiano siendo escogido de inmediato para Wampus… avanzó hacia esa casa mientras era recibido con vítores y Cedric lo abrazó muy fuerte: eran parte de la misma casa.

 

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!- murmuró Cedric con adoración a Harry que se acurrucó más cerca de él feliz en sus brazos, juntos de esa manera vieron el resto de las selecciones…. Fred, George y Ginny fueron seleccionados en Thunderbird, la casa de las aves estaba resplandeciente de orgullo, ¡Tres hermanos al hilo! y ya miraban codiciosamente a Ron que parecía nervioso por la forma en que lo miraban.

 

-Parecen gatos mirando a un canario…- dijo Harry nervioso a Cedric mientras el resto de su casa asentía en acuerdo.

 

-Es raro tener hermanos en la misma casa- explicó suavemente Ziva a los recién llegados- es más común tener a varios hermanos distribuidos en todas las casas… familias enteras que pertenecen a la misma casa suelen ser señales de familias enteras, unidas y que serán leales a esa casa…

 

-Weasley, Ronald…

 

Ron avanzó vacilante  hacia el Nudo Gordiano, su selección era por mucho una de las emocionantes de la noche por lo sucedido por sus hermanos, así que respirando nervioso se colocó en el Nudo y espero a que sucediera… el Pukwudgie lanzó su flecha al cielo y todo quedó decidido...

 

-¡Bravo!- gritaron los Pukwudgies muy emocionados mientras Ron sonreía y se dirigía a su nueva casa, donde era recibido como un héroe…

 

-¡SE LOS QUITAMOS!- gritaron unos Pukwudgies de quinto años  a los Thunderbirds que estaban estupefactos de no tener a todos los hermanos Weasley en su poder.

 

La ceremonia terminó con un espectáculo de las estatuas haciendo diferentes sonidos antes de volver a quedarse quietas por completo mientras los alumnos eran dirigidos al Comedor general por los Líderes de sus casas respectivas.

 

Harry sujetó fuerte la mano de Cedric, una vez que bajaron por las escaleras se reunieron con todos sus amigos, todos se mezclaron, inclusive los recién llegados, todos se sentaron como quisieron, las mesas no tenían distintivos y cada uno de ellos se sirvió su comida tipo bufet… era raro para Harry decirlo, porque sentía que ya lo había dicho antes, pero Ilvermony se sentía como un  _ hogar _ y por las sonrisas de sus amigos se dio cuenta de que no era el único que lo pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para toda los detalles de las casas y personalidad de los personajes de acuerdo a su casa (a excepción de como se selecciona dado que eso si fue explicado por J.K.) se basaron en diferentes headcanon encontrados en Tumblr.  
> Próximo capítulo: el gran final.
> 
> Saludos cordiales.


	38. Todo estará bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro hermoso final

**Todo estará bien**

Sirius se dirigía con paso firme y una botella de Tequila a su encuentro con Ricardo Montemayor, era un encuentro importante no sólo para agradecerle por lo que le hizo a Charles Yates, sino por la información que tenía de Voldemort y Pettigrew en Inglaterra.

 

-¡Un buen tequila!- gritó feliz Ricardo cuando lo vió acercarse, Buckbeak que estaba cerca de él batió sus alas felizmente al ver a Sirius, el animago sonrió felizmente al ver a su amigo alado muy bien de salud y feliz de estar al aire libre- Me alegra mucho que hayas podido hacerlo… hay mucho de qué hablar…

 

Sirius y Ricardo se dirigieron a una mesa ubicada en el patio de la casa con una sombrilla para beber la excelente bebida que había traído Sirius, el animago no había probado un tequila tan fuerte como el que ahora bebía, así que si casi se ahoga no lo mencionó y lo cubrió con una tos fuerte.

 

-Si… la primera vez que los hombres toman Tequila bueno les pasa eso…- comentó Ricardo felizmente.

 

-Tomo Whisky de Fuego desde los 16 años…

 

-Si, pero esa cosa tiene de fuego lo que de picante tiene las papas fritas americanas: nada…

 

-Creo que sí- dijo Sirius mientras tenía otro ataque de tos, Ricardo le acercó un vaso con refresco sabor toronja, le agrego tequila y en esta ocasión Sirius si lo pudo disfrutar.

 

-Y bien, si nunca despreció un buen tequila… ¿a que se debe tu visita?- preguntó Ricardo amablemente, Sirius bajo su bebida y miró con tranquilidad el patio donde Buckbeak volaba libremente.

 

-¿Han sabido algo de Voldemort?- preguntó Sirius después de unos minutos de silencio, Ricardo rió suavemente entretenido.

 

-Supongo que con todo lo que sucedió con los Yates nadie tuvo humor para seguir detrás de Voldy… en fin, sé que aún  no han descubierto cómo eliminarlo… la prisión de obsidiana se hace cada día más fuerte… el material absorbe magia oscura… sólo puede abrirse mediante magia blanca y por voluntad pura… no amañado, no embrujado, no convencido… sólo por pura voluntad…

 

-Es decir… ¿nadie puede influir en otra persona para abrirla?...

 

-Generalmente los que cierran la jaula no pueden oír, así que su oído no puede ser encantado y si es maldecido… bueno, la jaula sólo se reforzará…

 

-Es un método ingenioso- admitió Sirius impresionado.

 

-Ojalá lo hubiéramos sido antes- se lamentó Ricardo- ¿Ves toda la violencia que hay ahora en México? son magos renegados que buscan el poder, se hicieron acompañar de unos Nomaj y ahora es una Guerra civil entre magos que quieren el poder como sea y los que queremos conservar el orden… muchos de los alumnos de Ilvermony han pedido permisos para dejar sus casas bajo hechizos protectores cuando salen de ellas… no te preocupes Sirius… si no pudiéramos con eso el MACUSA habría tratado de intervenir pero no lo harán… ¿Sabías que Pancho Villa es el único militar armado extranjero que ha entrado a territorio Americano y ha salido impune?...

 

-Ahora lo sé… ¿seguro que no necesitan una mano?- preguntó Sirius legítimamente preocupado Ricardo negó con la cabeza.

 

-Deja que los políticos saquen su cabeza de sus traseros y ya veremos…

 

-De todas formas, ahora lo que importa de tu visita: han logrado encontrar unos Horrocruxes a través de interrogatorios extensivos a algunos ex mortifagos y al mismo Dumbledore que ya sospechaba de estos y nos facilitó datos que ha ido recolectando a lo largo del tiempo respecto a la vida de Tom Marvolo Riddle… el nombre original de Lord Voldemort…

 

-Es la primera vez que escuchó su nombre…- murmuró Sirius pero de repente abrió los ojos muy sorprendido- ¡No es cierto!...

 

-¿qué no es cierto?- preguntó Ricardo confundido

 

-Tom era compañero de la escuela de mi tío Alphard… una vez Andrómeda y yo nos encontramos con las cartas entre las cosas de mi tío, eran carta de Tom Riddle y mi tío… en su momento pensamos que hablaba con un fanático de la Sangre jamás sospechamos que sería con el mismísimo Voldemort con el que discutía… ¡Lo llamó “Estúpido aferrado a algo que no entiende”!...

 

-Esa será una buena historia a contar…- dijo Ricardo riendo- lo importante es que hemos logrado encontrar ya algunos artefactos y han sido destruidos con seguridad…

 

-Me alegro- respiró Sirius más tranquilo.

 

-Creemos que hay uno ocultó en Hogwarts y por lo menos se han destruido: un diario maldito (de hecho eso fue destruido por el propio Harry), un anillo escondido cerca de donde se encontraba originalmente Voldemort cuando Enjolras tiró su plan a la basura, una copa guardada en las bóvedas de los Lestrange y tenemos bajo nuestro poder a una  _ maledictus _ , en forma de serpiente, que uso Voldemort como horrocrux… nos falta el objeto que escondió en Hogwarts y está siendo buscada con celo por profesores de Hogwarts y un horrocrux que sabemos no será destruido mientras lo mantengamos en el continente…

 

-¿Voldemort trajo un horrocrux a América?- preguntó Sirius, Ricardo negó con la cabeza.

 

-Mmmm, mira sólo digamos que ese horrocrux es inservible mientras Voldemort siga en la prisión de Obsidiana y la serpiente que tenemos sigan bajo control… conseguimos que Joao, un hablante parsel de Castelobruxo, pudiera platicar con ella, al parecer no estaba muy contenta de ser un horrocrux pero parece tenerle afecto a Voldemort… no podemos encontrar una forma de liberar esa parte del alma de Voldemort sin matarla así que, con permiso de la serpiente, ha sido llevada a Castelobruxo, donde vivirá con las Caipora como defensora del Colegio hasta que su muerte llegue de manera natural…

 

-¿Estás seguro que no puedo saber de qué se trata el último horrocrux?

 

-Digamos que serás más feliz de no saberlo… créeme, estás bien con lo que sabes

 

-Confiaré en tu palabra- dijo Sirius sonriendo, Ricardo le invitó otro poco de tequila y Sirius se sentó tranquilo, esperando que su decisión de no saber nada más estuviera bien.

 

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal Boston?- preguntó Ricardo amablemente- Me sorprende que hayan decidido mudarse para allá después de todo…

 

-Ilvermony permite que los alumnos, cuyas familias viven en Massachusetts, vuelvan algunos fines de semana a casa, Carol dijo que sería positivo que los chicos pudieran volver a casa…

 

-¿Los padres de Cedric vendrán en algún momento?...

 

-Tal vez, realmente no lo sé, Amos disfruta mucho su posición en el Ministerio y con la MACUSA… a lo mejor en unos años puedan venir o Cedric quiera ir con ellos en Navidad…

 

-Bueno, Cedric será un poderoso mago y como es Wampus será formidable…

 

-¿Tu fuiste un Wampus?- preguntó Sirius amablemente, Ricardo sonrió melancólico.

 

-No, fui entrenado por los Aurores S desde niño, pero Rafael lo es, sus hermanos han sido Thunderbirds y Pukwudgies…

 

La tarde transcurrió agradablemente entre platicas y bebidas, Sirius detectó muy tarde que estaba tan ebrio que no podía hablar coherentemente cuando intentó conjurar un café de la nada… bueno, Carol iba a matarlo en cuanto pudiera verlo… si es que la resaca que vendría no se interponía primero.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry y Hermione corrían para llegar temprano a sus clases de pociones, ahora Harry disfrutaba mucho de las pociones y se estaba convirtiendo en un alumno realmente bueno en ello, se debía sobre todo por que ahora entendía la materia y cuando tenía dudas no faltaba ningún compañero que se ofreciera a echarle una mano.

 

-Creí que no llegábamos- musitó Hermione tomando asiento en su mesa alta junto a Harry y otra chica de Horned Serpent llamada María

 

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó María nerviosa- ¡Hoy hacemos  una calibración de materiales!...

 

-Fue mi culpa- se lamentó Hermione- la práctica de coro se extendió más de lo que creí y esta semana tenemos una competencia…

 

Alan detectó que Hermione era una chica de libros pero necesitaba relajarse un poco puesto que no quería salir de su sala común, que era la biblioteca de la Escuela, así que tomó el asunto en sus manos y la inscribió al coro de la escuela: era realmente buena en ello y pronto se vio apoyada por sus amigos y su novio, así que decidió seguir en el mismo.

 

-El concurso será la próxima semana- indicó Harry amablemente- con Hermione en el equipo Cheryl cree que podrán ganarles a las “Brujas de Salem”

 

-Si, espero que las “Hadas de medianoche” lo logren- dijo María con ilusión, pronto la profesora Martínez llegó con muchos ingredientes sin clasificar.

 

-Buenos días a todos- saludó la profesora Martínez, era bajita y un poco rechoncha, pero era paciente y divertida, además comprometida con su clase: permitió que Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny y Cedric fueran a sus cursos de introducción para los de primero para poder nivelarse con sus compañeros.- Espero que todos traigan sus celulares… vayan a la tienda de aplicaciones “Chadwick Store” y descarguen  _ Calibración y tabuladores  _  para poder determinar cómo manejar estos ingredientes… ¡Dare puntos extra a los que descubran para qué poción sirven los materiales que traje!...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione venía muy orgullosa cuando logró conseguir los puntos extra por descubrir la poción, Harry pudo decir también de que poción se trataba pero como Hermione logró hacerla completamente sola en su segundo año, decidió que merecía el crédito extra.

 

-¿Cedric tiene clases ahora?- preguntó Hermione mientras recibía un mensaje de Ron pidiéndole verse en el comedor, él ya no tenía clases.

 

-Si, pero sale en media hora, iré a las Hamacas de los Cielos, ahí lo voy a esperar…

 

-Ron ya salió de Encantamientos y va al comedor, ¿Te parece si llevamos algo de comer y te alcanzamos allá?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras Harry asentía

 

-¿Qué hay de Ginny?- preguntó Harry, la hermana pelirroja de Ron ahora iba en su mismo año puesto que ella no se había retrasado ningún año.

 

-Ella ya debe de estar con Gavroche- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, Gavroche era un compañero de ambos que pertenecía a la casa Wampus, ya era considerado por muchos de su casa el líder natural de la casa, Harry sabía que tenía un excelente corazón y era muy defensivo con su casa, por ejemplo, Anthony Baines aún le gustaba intimidar a los alumnos de origen mexicano con palabras como “migra” o cosas así… Gavroche lo hizo pedir una disculpa pública frente a toda la escuela cuando aterrorizó hasta la histeria a una Squib de primero de Horned Serpent… en ese momento todos supieron  que él sería sin lugar a dudas un digno Líder de la casa Wampus.

 

-Es increíble lo rápido que esos dos salieron- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

 

-Creo que es primo de Enjolras, se conocieron en la boda de él en Agosto- dijo Hermione amablemente mientras Harry se despedía de ella para ir a su lugar favorito en toda la escuela.

 

Harry había descubierto este lugar después de que una clase de apoyo para Historia de la magia, se suspendió debido a una emergencia y tuviera que vagabundear por la escuela solo, inicialmente quiso ir a conocer el  célebre Árbol de Madera de Serpiente pero terminó perdido y llegando a las “Hamacas de los cielos”, un lugar hecho por alumnos de México, específicamente de Acapulco, que decidieron que no había suficientes hamacas para relajarse…

 

Eran en realidad Hamacas suspendidas en el cielo, una vez que te acostabas en ellas si el día era frío te calentaban y si era cálido te refrescaban, eran pequeñas para una persona o podían expandirse para recibir a más de diez personas, como alegremente los gemelos Weasley habían descubierto…

 

Fred y George Weasley empezaron a engatusar a Lee Jordan para que los acompañara a Ilvermony el siguiente año, eran muy populares en la escuela por su sentido del humor y por los surtidos salta clases que habían inventado, los profesores lo tomaron como un ejemplo de magia cualificada y les permitieron desarrollarse como una parte un trabajo para alcanzar mejor calificación en pociones y encantamientos avanzados.

 

Cedric tomaba clases de Encantamientos, Duelos avanzados, Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Defensa contra ataques personales III, no era el alumno que más clases tomaba de la escuela, Harry sabía a ciencia cierta que Alan de Horned Serpent tomaba casi 12 clases diferentes con las respectivas cargas de trabajo de cada una de ellas… y las Hamacas tenían un hechizo que lograba que si una persona dormía por una hora era como si hubiera descansado por ocho… una buena siesta.

 

Harry escogió su hamaca favorita señalando con la varita, este bajo a su nivel y en cuanto se acomodo volvió a subir con él encima, se relajo felizmente mientras el sol brillaba pero las hamacas lo cubrían del sol, así que estaba muy cómodo… Harry pensó por un momento que tal vez ahora estaría en Hogwarts… esperando y rogando que fuera un año normal, sin aventuras o problemas pero estaba seguro que eso no sucedería.

 

Aún estaba un poco molesto con Dumbledore pero Sirius y él lo habían aceptado recibirlo el próximo año cuando viniera a visitar la escuela de Ilvermony para poder acceder a un plan conjunto de educación mágica en cooperación con MACUSA y el Ministerio de Magia Británico, Harry sonrió feliz al enterarse que con la derrota de Voldemort, Snape había renunciado a enseñar pociones en Hogwarts siendo sustituido por una bruja Irlandesa que estudió en Durmstrang, pese a eso fue declarada Jefa de la casa Slytherin y, según decía Lee Jordan en sus cartas, era muy justa.

 

-¡Al fin llegamos!- suspiró Hermione cuando ella y Ron subieron junto a Harry en la hamaca de a lado, su amigo pelirrojo le pasó un plato con tamales verdes, sus favoritos, más una orden de helado de chocolate con galleta, Hermione le paso la ración de Cedric  mientras Ron trataba de acomodar las bebidas para que no se le cayeran.

 

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- preguntó Ron mientras por fin pudo colocar sus bebidas en orden, Harry suspiró.

 

-Pensaba que si estuviera en Hogwarts solo pensaría en cómo evitar que este año no me volviera loco o que tuviera una loca aventura una vez más….

 

-Si, es probable que estaríamos como locos por nuestros TIMOS- admitió Hermione con un suspiro, Ron se estiró alegremente.

 

-Si, pero ya no estamos en Hogwarts y aquí estamos más felices- declaró Ron con una enorme sonrisa, Ron era el capitán del equipo de Ajedrez mágico y gracias a sus estrategias, por primera vez en 100 años los Pukwudgies tenían unas altas probabilidades de ganar la copa de Ajedrez de ese año.

 

-Eso es cierto…- dijo cariñosamente Harry a su amigo que le sonrió felizmente, Harry empezaba a comer su tamal cuando su hamaca empezó a descender lentamente, Cedric había llegado y ahora se disponía a subir.

 

-Hola amor- saludo Cedric con un beso en su frente antes de sentarse a su lado y volver a subir con sus amigos, los cuatro devoraron sus comidas mientras platicaban de temas diversos, Harry y cedric ocasionalmente se besaban entre bocado y bocado mientras Hermione y Ron, más discretos, se sonreían mutuamente en complicidad.

 

-¿Les gustaría venir a sala común de Wampus esta noche?- preguntó Harry a sus amigos mientras descansaban cómodamente, saciados, en las hamacas, Cedric lo abrazaba contra su pecho mientras dormitaba levemente pues estaba muy cansado por todas las clases que estaba recibiendo.

 

-Yo no puedo- dijo Ron- los Thunderbirds van hacer una fiesta en el pie de sus casas…

 

Los Thunderbirds tenían sus dormitorios en casas de Árbol vigiladas por un Thunderbird real, para ellos su sala común era nada más y nada menos que el bosque se estaba a sus pies.

 

-Lo entiendo, supongo que la organiza tus hermanos- dijo Harry tranquilo mientras Ron asentía.

 

-Si, pero creo que estar con ellos es como enfrentarse a los duendecillos de Cornualles de Lockhart,...

 

Los tres rieron divertidos de recordar esa anécdota, Cedric despertó de su siesta por el sonido de sus risas…

 

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era el chiste?- preguntó el joven mientras Harry besaba sus labios,

 

-Nos acordamos de Lockhart y el desastre de su primera clase…

 

-Era un rematado imbécil- dijo Cedric  resoplando- Como supimos algo realista de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ese ciclo escolar, es un misterio…

 

-Lo sorprendente es que con un Basilisco rondando por la escuela lo hubiéramos logrado…- dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba a Ron, Cedric se levantó brevemente mirándolos.

 

-¿Dijiste Basilisco?- preguntó Cedric asombrado, Hermione asintió con la cabeza indiferente.

 

-Y en primer año cuando pasamos por los obstáculos para llegar a la Piedra Filosofal- dijo Ron mientras Cedric abría más la boca…

 

-Sin contar que Harry se enfrentó a Voldemort dos veces- precisó Hermione mientras Ron afirmaba con la cabeza y Cedric miró a su novio con enfado.

 

-¿Por qué nunca me enteré de esto?- preguntó Cedric a Harry que parecía legitimamente asombrado.

 

-Siempre supuse que todos tenían una idea general de que pasaba- dijo Harry tímidamente, Cedric resoplo pero le tomo su cabeza antes de depositar un dulce beso en su frente.

 

-Una idea general no significa conocer todo… yo no sabía que te habías enfrentado a Voldemort dos veces…- dijo Cedric mirando a los ojos de Harry que se ruborizó de inmediato mientras volteó a ver a sus amigos.

 

-Yo no tengo clases- dijo Ron mientras Hermione sonrió.

 

-Yo tengo clases hasta las 4:00 de la tarde- dijo Hermione mientras Harry hizo memoria y recordó que él tenía clases hasta después de las 5:00 junto a los Thunderbirds en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

 

-Creo que tenemos tiempo- dijo Harry mientras se acostaba una vez más en el pecho de su novio y comenzaba su historia desde que se encontraron a Fluffy en el baño del tercer piso y mientras Hermione contaba su situación por el Troll en el baño, Harry no podría dejar de pensar que nunca había estado más feliz en toda su vida… con Cedric, con su padrino y con sus amigos.

 

Hace un año el mundo se hizo horrible y oscuro, la peor maldad del mundo están sobre él y nada parecía estar bien… pero el tiempo arregla todo y a veces es un buen arreglo: tenía un gran novio, grandes amigos, estaba en una gran escuela y Voldemort estaba totalmente bajo control… pensó en probar para el equipo de Quidditch de Wampus y tal vez, si Ziva lograba convencerlo, para el club de Encantamientos avanzados.

 

“De ahora en adelante… ¡Todo estará bien!” pensó Harry mientras Hermione y Ron explicaban a Cedric porque sospechaban de Snape y como Hermione le había prendido fuego a su túnica, Cedric reía ruidoso mientras Harry disfrutaba, cerrando los ojos, el vibrar de su risa… si, iba a estar bien todo. 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final! Se que fui un poco inconstante en algunas cosas pero al final supe mantenerme en línea... agradezco profundamente las visitas y espero que se hayan divertido mucho al final conmigo.
> 
> Ya estoy meditando mi nueva historia y por el momento seguiré con pareja de Cedric y Harry, pero la siguiente historia será totalmente en Inglaterra y Hogwarts... creo que habrá un poco de MPREG... me interesa un poco el tema.
> 
> Algunas ideas que ya no escribí porque se me hicieron muy pesadas para historia son:  
> 1.- El chico que encuentra Carol antes de la captura de Yates sería un nuevo hermano para Harry puesto que Sirius y Carol lo adoptarían  
> 2.- Cosette si quería salir con Charles Yates, pero tenía que lidiar primero con su madre...  
> 3.- ¡La clase magistral de Remus! me hubiera encantado poder describirla  
> 4.- Enjolras y Eponine ya están esperando su primer hijo  
> 5.- Una reunión con Dumbledore antes de que fueran a Ilvermony... no le encontré forma de incluir adecuadamente  
> 6.- ¡Charlie Weasley profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Magícas por un año en Ilvermony!  
> 7.- Un Epilogo futuro donde Harry este casado con Cedric y ambos estén de vacaciones en Inglaterra para visitar a los padres de Cedric  
> 8.- Percy Weasley pidiéndole perdón a su familia  
> 9.- Bill y Fleur teniendo una cita real.  
> 10.- La boda de Remus y Tonks...  
> 11.- Phillip Yates matando a la madre de Carol, al final no tuve corazón para hacer eso
> 
> Espero estén contentos de haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo, cualquier cosa que quisieran saber pueden avisarme mediante un comentario ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!
> 
> Saludos Cordiales


End file.
